Voleur D'âme
by Twubs
Summary: A soul from our world is thrown into the body of Ron Weasley in the exact moment that Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Teenage hormones, dark lords, and missing memories is a hell of a combination. SI
1. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

Back again, this time with a different story, one that I am pretty excited about. It dug itself into my brain and wouldn't leave, so I put it on paper.

Stronghammer will still be updated weekly so don't worry about that. I don't plan on putting this on a schedule just yet, not until I get sufficiently ahead at least.

As always there will be an authors note at the bottom so don't skip it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, literally nothing.

* * *

Everyone in the great hall sat wide-eyed and slack-jawed as the Goblet of Fire spit out a fourth piece of parchment.

Dumbledore plucked it out of the air, and at the same time, Ronald Billius Weasley had twenty-four years worth of memories shoved into his brain.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore said reading the name on the paper.

The hall quieted immediately and all eyes were trained on the boy-who-lived. No one noticed the red-head who sat beside him with his head down. If they were able to see they would notice that only the white of his eyes were showing.

The rare few who could sense magic would have felt a dramatic spike in the direction of Harry Potter, the sort that normally resulted in accidental magic. They would toss it up to his reaction at hearing his name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, not knowing that it was actually the person to his right that was the cause of the chaotic magic.

I didn't snap out of my trance until Harry was already walking to join the other champions. If anyone would have paid attention they would have noticed a look of recognition followed by a myriad of emotions ranging from horror to excitement on my face.

I tried to think about what just happened and found it hard to grasp. I just _merged? _with another person from a completely different universe, or maybe dimension would be a better description.

My name is Ron Billius Weasley, but I have gone by another, in another life.

_I can't remember my name. _My brain supplied after trying to remember for a few seconds.

I can remember almost everything else, my sense of self, my personality, the faces of family and friends, grade school, college, adult life, love, loss, a whole other life of memories. But no names, only feelings, it was ...frustrating.

I was brought out of my self reflection by everyone getting up from their seats and heading towards the door.

"Can you believe the git?" "How did he do it?" "Glory hog."

Everyone seemed to be talking about Harry's name coming out of the cup.

"How do you think he did it?" I heard next to me as I was walking. _Hermione._

"You think he did?" I answered almost immediately.

Her face scrunched up, obviously not considering the possibility that he hadn't. "You don't think he did?" She asked finally.

"No I don't. The age line was drawn by Dumbledore himself." I said in response.

"Then how did his name come out of the cup?" She supplied immediately giving me a 'if you know so much' look and tone.

"Maybe someone tricked the Goblet into choose him as a fourth school, that seems the likeliest. The question isn't if he put his name in or not, the question is who would have wanted him to be chosen." I responded.

Hermione looked at me as if I had grown a second head. _Oops I forgot to act like a bull headed idiot. _I thought. _Oh well, too late now. _

"Voldemort."

"Amongst others." I said as years of fanfiction and Dumbledore bashing influenced my thought process.

Walking into the Gryffindor common room marked the end of the conversation as she went to gossip with the other girls in the house, no doubt to get others opinions.

I found a nice quiet corner to think but it didn't last long because soon enough the man of the hour walked in and everyone screamed in celebration. _When did everyone get butterbeer?_ I thought as everyone started partying, I even noticed glasses of firewhiskey in some of the older students hands, the twins included.

Harry walked around for a little and managed the questions about as normal as you would expect. Eventually he found me sitting alone at the top of the stairs people watching and approached.

He didn't say anything as he sat next to me and completely blocked the way if anyone wanted to use the stairs.

He didn't say anything, so I decided to start. "Everyone thinks you did it. They celebrate but not for you I don't think."

"I didn't do it!" He snapped.

I didn't respond for a moment, instead I decided to finally meet his eyes and said. "I know."

He visibly sagged at that, obviously relieved that someone believed him.

We sat there for a moment before I realized we had some essays that were due soon. _I won't procrastinate in this life, not again. _I thought as I remembered my past education.

_I'm not sure anyone from my old world would when it involves magic. _

"Want to go work on our essay's?" I asked completely serious.

He laughed at first until he saw my face. "You're sirous?"

It was my turn to smile. "No I'm Ron."

That was the start of his laughing fit that didn't end for a few minutes. It was obvious that he released a lot of the pent up stress from the night.

"Sure, I need help on the transfiguration anyway."

* * *

The night ended and we caught up on all of our assignments. I woke up the next day to the sound of Harry moaning something in his sleep while tossing and turning.

Without thinking and half-asleep I grabbed my wand and cast a quick 'tempus', it was 6:45 in the morning. It was barely registered as I sat up completely alert with a couple of revelations. The first was the realization that I could use magic and did it so casually. The second was that casting the spell barely worked, it felt like I had to force my magic through the wand. The usual feeling of warmth that accompanies grabbing a compatible wand wasn't there, instead it felt ...cold.

_The 'merge'._ I thought to myself as I realized what had happened. _My magic went through a drastic change, enough of a change to make my personality, soul, mind, everything incompatible with my wand._

_Well that will have to be remedied. Oh wait I'm poor ...I could ask Harry for the money, no. The Room of Requirement might have some loose change laying around, hopefully at least seven galleons. _

All of this went through my head as I started getting dressed and going through his normal routine. Unfortunately today was a Tuesday, the 1st of November, and they still had classes, History of Magic in the morning and Potions in the evening. _Maybe McGonagall will let me dip off to Diagon Alley before classes start, or maybe during break? First I need money. _

At the last thought he grabbed his books needed for the lessons that day and headed to the Room of Requirement to see if he could scrounge up some money. I didn't even bother being stealthy, instead deciding to run up the stairs to the seventh floor, luckily the changing stairs took pity on me and I didn't have to wait that much.

_Ok, it's in the left corridor right? And then across a portrait of trolls or something. _

Soon enough I saw the painting of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet. I turned around and saw the blank wall where I knew the room would appear at.

_Pace three times, picture clearly what you want, aaannnddd score! _

The door melted out of the wall as my needs were recognized and I rushed inside. As I entered the room, I realized I was inside of a typical muggle vault and on a raised pedestal in the middle of the vault sat around 5 different pouches that no doubt held what I was looking for.

I approached and realized that these were a type of moleskin pouch designed specifically for holding currency. I grabbed the one in the middle and poured it out. _Isn't this supposed to be keyed into a wizards magic? Oh the enchantments have worn off. _These pouches had obviously been lost at least a decade ago, as that was when enchantments normally started failing on cloth. _Luckily the space enlargement charm lasts much longer, otherwise these may have been lost for good. _

The galleons seemed to keep falling and falling, there were no doubt fifty galleons coming out already. Soon it stopped and instead of counting I decided to pour out the rest of the pouches.

_I can't believe my luck. _I thought as I finished counting out the galleons. _302 Galleons, No more no less. _Enough to afford school supplies and robes for the last few years of school if I stretched it out.

Grabbing one of the pouches that looked the newest I deposited my stash into it, put it in a pocket in my robes that was specifically for money, and ran out the door and back down the stairs.

It was 7:22 when I ran into the great hall and the students would be getting ready soon and heading down to breakfast soon. I found my target and ran straight up to her.

"Professor can I speak to you for a moment." I said taking in gulps of air.

"Mr. Weasley, how can I help you?" She responded looking me up and down suspiciously. We walked away from the professor's table before I answered so I could have some privacy.

"I must have damaged my wand last night or something because it isn't working properly, I was wondering if you would let me use your floo to run to Diagon Alley before classes began." I asked sincerely as possible while also lying to her.

"We are not allowed to just let students leave Hogwarts grounds Mr. Weasley, you should know this by now."

I visibly deflated at this. "We can however, contact your parents and they can sign you out of class and take you."

My face paled. "No!"

She looked at me sharply then. I continued before she could speak. "It's just that I don't want to bother them with this, you know that we're uhhh.." I looked around to make a show of it before leaning in mumbling. "...poor."

I paused a second and I could see her eyes soften, then I continued. "And I kind of asked Harry for his help you see…and father wouldn't be happy about that." I said as I released eye contact and looked down to the ground like a scolded child.

There was silence for a good five minutes and I had yet to look up at her, whoever spoke first lost and I could tell she was having an internal battle.

"I can not let you go to Diagon Alley." She said finally. "Alone." and continued dramatically.

I know she only did that to see the expression on my face go from disappointment to joy.

"Go get a quick bite to eat Mr. Weasley, I have classes this morning, but I can make arrangements to have you accompanied."

"Yes mam. Thank you so much." I said as I rushed off to the Gryffindor table and wolfed down a quick plate of sausage, eggs, bacon, and potatoes.

I was done in less than five minutes. I walked over to the professors table again.

"Mr. Weasley, I have called in a favor from Professor Snape, he will accompany you to Diagon Alley. I trust you will be respectful." She told me as I approached.

"Yes mam. Thank you professor." I said respectfully to Snape.

The entire table turned to look at me, most of their jaws were on the ground at my respectfulness towards him. _Was I that bad? Stupid teenagers and their problems with authority. _

He didn't say anything, instead his eyes bore into mine. He turned around and started walking abruptly. "Follow me."

I did as I was told and eventually I noticed the direction we were traveling, the dungeons. We continued on in silence and neither of us seemed to want to break it.

We walked through a doorway that leads to a study with a fireplace on one end. Two doors led to other sections of her quarters but they weren't visible from where he stood.

"I assume you know how to use the floo?" I nodded in response. "Good."

I didn't waste anymore time and grabbed a handful of the floor powder and enunciated clearly. "Diagon Alley."

I remember to keep my body relaxed and to just continue walking. My foot found the floor of the alley and I stepped out of the green fire dusting off some of the soot. Snape was right behind me and we immediately set out, determined to make the trip faster.

The alley was almost deserted, only workers and owners of the various shops could be seen setting up and getting ready for the day.

Finally we arrived at the wandmakers shop, I tried to open it but it was locked. _Not open yet._

Luckily we could see Ollivandor moving around behind the counter and he waved wand and the distinct sound of unlocking hit my ears. I tried again and the door gave way.

"I have some errands to run, I will meet you back here when I am done." The professor stated as I walked in.

I was met with the smell of wand oil and fresh cut wood, along with a fair bit of pine. The shop was just as described in the books and I couldn't help but look around smiling at the shelves full of boxes that no doubt held wands in them.

"Ron Weasley, 14" Willow and Unicorn hair, slightly rigid. Brand new at the time of purchase no more than two years ago." Ollivander said as he took in my appearance.

"And now it is apparently incompatible with me." I answered trying to hurry the process along.

"Ah, that would be interesting. Could you show me?" He asked.

I did as I was told and drew my wand out of my robes, once again the distant and cold feeling emanated from it, no sparks, no warmth, nothing.

"Hmmm very peculiar, may I?"

I handed him the wand for inspection and he took it from me, took one look at it and confirmed. "Yes yes, this wand doesn't seem to like you at all. A complete mismatch, I will not pry Mr. Weasley but something must have happened. You need a new wand."

_No shit Sherlock. _I said slightly hurt that the wand was acting that way.

He wasted no time in going about his normal routine and started grabbing boxes from the shelves. Eventually he returned and started handing me wands.

"Here, here. Ebony and Unicorn tail."

As soon as I touched the wand I could tell it wasn't for me, I didn't even bother casting a spell before I handed it back.

"No, no. Maybe this one.." he muttered in response.

It continued this way for a good while before finally he pulled one off that looked finely made. It was a light colored wood with a raised handle and a straight shaft shooting out of it. The handle had some black aesthetic rings etched into it, the shaft had an obviously etched black line swirling around the wand until it reached the tip. It was a beautifully crafted wand.

The moment it made contact with my skin, something within me sang. It felt infinitely more compatible than my other wand ever did. My magic seemed to click and fall into place.

"Blackthorn and Phoenix feather 14", very supple. A particularly fine-tuned and sentient wand wood coupled with the most picky of cores." Olivander said as he looked me up and down, no doubt gaining insight into my personality through the wand.

"A powerful and versatile wand, you'll find that the wand won't truly bond to you until you pass through some hardship with it... Very interesting Mr. Weasley. Normally that would be 7 galleons, but since you have returned this one in such good shape, I will allow an exchange."

"Actually I was hoping I could keep it as a spare." I said digesting the information about my new wand.

I was very tempted to ask him more about the wand but instead I pulled out 7 galleons and paid him. He handed me both of my wands and I turned to walk out but then remembered something important.

"Do you have any wand holsters?" I said facing him again.

A grin split his face. "Yes, dragon skin I presume?" He continued at my nod.

"I need two."

"Another 8 galleons. This particular holster will fit itself to your wrist, hold it out for me." He motioned me as he returned with the holsters. "It also has two wand slots in the one holster. I assume this other one is a gift?" At my nod he continued. "Repeat the process for whoever this one is for."

I did as I was told and he dropped it onto my arm. It gripped my forearm fairly tight and then there was a crawling sensation as it adjusted and found it's rightful place on my wrist. He then showed me how to sheathe the wands and call them into my hand, it will take practice to make the process faster.

"I feel as if I need to warn you Mr. Weasley. That wand still has the trace."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." _I'll have to find out a way to fix that._ I thought as I turned around and walked out of the shop.

Professor Snape was waiting for me outside. "If we hurry, you can make it back before class."

* * *

He was right, I ran into the classroom as soon as the lesson began. Snape didn't see any reason to give me a note so I had to run.

The day went by extremely slow and he had all of his assignments completed by the end of the class and Potions didn't even have an assignment. _Fucking useless class, bloody uselss class? Whatever, same thing, stupid dialects. _I thought thinking about how boring History of Magic is.

Hermione was, no doubt, in the library doing her work while Harry and me headed back to the common room. It would take her a few hours to perfect her work and then she would prep for the next day.

I had other plans for the afternoon but first I had to give Harry his present.

He sat down to begin his assignments as I walked up to him. "Hold out your arm for me."

"What?" He eloquently responded.

"Your arm. Hold it out." I repeated.

He finally did as I said and I pulled out the wand holster that I bought from Ollivanders. I pulled his sleeve back and dropped it onto his arm, where it adjusted to fit him.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's a wand holster, mainly used in dueling tournaments and by Auror's. Makes easy access for your wand." I flicked my wrist as I finished and my wand found its way into my hand, faster than he could track.

"Wicked."

* * *

_"Blackthorn wands are a very unusual wand, almost as rare as yew you see. In my experience, warriors bond with the wood more often than not. It is most peculiar that the wand will never truly bond with the wizard it has chosen unless they have passed through some hardship together, Auror's will tell me it's their first successful raid. Dueling champions say its after their first title, ordinary wizards or witches ...well typically after taking a life in a duel to the death. Some argue that if you stray from hardship and you own a blackthorn wand, it will arrange hardship for you, a warning for the owners of such powerful wands." _

_ Wand Lore for the Overly Curious - Garrick Ollivander_

Ron sighed as he finished reading the description of his new wand. _We are going to get in a lot of trouble together aren't we?_

I could have turned to the section about phoenix feather wands and their properties but I already knew most of the information already. A part of me wondered if it was a feather from Fawkes. Phoenix feathers are the pickiest wand cores to choose wizards, it was seen as a good omen to be chosen by one. _I beg to differ, wouldn't you Tom?_

They are also said to be extremely versatile in the types of magic they can cast, although fire came easiest than the other elemental spells. This type of wand core coupled with a blackthorn wood, well it was a powerhouse. Blackthorn was notorious for the amount of power you could channel through it.

_Although I doubt it could stack up against the Elder Wand._ My thoughts provided as I gazed down at my newest and possibly most prized possession.

I was currently sitting in a very comfortable chair behind a desk that was just the perfect height for me to read and study. To my right was a wall with a beautifully designed window that overlooked the great lake and a lot of the land past Hogwarts, a spectacular view. Directly in front of me was a wall full of bookshelves packed tightly with books. To my left, the room elongated and formed what I would think a wizarding dueling room or rang would look like, there were multiple mannequins at varying distances. Behind me was another wall full of books.

_The Room of Requirement is amazing_. I thought as I took in the sights of what I viewed as a perfect place to learn magic. _Time to get to work._

I looked down to the desk and saw a book without a cover. _That wasn't there before._ I thought as I opened it, _A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned_, it had no author that I could find. I decided to try the first chapter out to see what it was about, as if the title didn't give it away.

_Most make the common mistake of never revisiting the basics after finishing their basic education, content with what they have learned. First we should start with, forget everything you think you know about casting. You were taught the best ways to learn for a child, if you are reading this then we will assume you are not, if you are… leave. _

_Great way to start a book. _I couldn't help but think. _This is exactly what I need, did the room adjust to my needs without me even trying?_

_You were taught that verbal shouting and wand movements were necessary to enact your will upon the world. That is only partly true. It will undeniably help the average person, the sensible ones will realize that it is a foolish notion. The most famous wizards and witches of all time knew that it was unnecessary to yell at the top of their lungs, and once the reasoning behind wand movements are memorized, they too become unnecessary. Wand movements are what is most important if you want to build a solid foundation for truly marvelous casting, because they are rooted in Arithmancy. The more the movement the more specific the spell is, just like the longer the number, the more detailed it gets. Eventually your magic gets used to the way the spell affects the world and this is how it becomes obsolete. Mastering these opening wand movements will make it infinitely easier for you to advance in the realm of casting. _

_Holy shit this is gold. _I thought to myself as I immediately became engrossed in the book.

The first two chapters covered basic wand movements and even had pictures with comments beneath them. The next few chapters were some advanced wand movements while the rest of the book went into the mindset needed to cast in each of the main branches of magic: Transfiguration, Charms, Curses, Defense, etc. Then it had ways to practice everything to make it second nature.

Three hours later I had finished the book but I knew that I wasn't done with it. I took a break to enjoy the sights and give my eyes the necessary time to readjust to the world, and panicked once I realized it was after nine o'clock at night. _Oh well guess I'm staying here for tonight, no way I'm getting caught in the corridors and getting detention. _

Eventually I decided that I could stay up a little longer and memorized the list of the introductory wand movements for all the main branches of magic, and even going a little more advanced with transfiguration, easily the most interesting to me. It was what allowed Dumbledore to write his name in history as one of the most powerful wizards, next to Merlin, the founding four, and others. I wanted that. It was also, arguably, the most versatile branch of magic out there, it could attack, defend, be used for convenience, everything, and I would make it my bitch.

Around eleven o'clock at night, I discovered that the room had switched everything around. Instead of a study, there was a bedroom with a bathroom that had a standing shower designed like one from my previous world. After a quick shower I melted into the bed, told the room to wake me at seven and passed out.

_I fucking love this room._

* * *

A/N: Boom! The first chapter.

What did you guys think about the 'merge'? Good? Terrible?

Thoughts on the wand? What about my explanation for wand movements and the book?

I want to hear it all in the reviews! Thanks


	2. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

Back again with another chapter for Voleur D'âme. As always there is an authors note at the end of the chapter.

Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and even those who gave it a read but didn't like it!

I've decided to upload chapters every Thursday starting this one.

**Edit: Shoutout to Dieter17 for catching a plot hole. It has been removed and I don't want to spoil it so go check out his review to see the details. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Another boring day in classes. I guess my interest in lectures is the same across dimensions. _I thought to myself as I sat in the Room of Requirement finishing up my essay for Charms. Care of Magical Creatures was held in the afternoon but Hagrid didn't assign any work.

It was after dinner, most of my classmates would be in their common rooms finishing up their homework also but I was determined to get something done tonight. I want to write out all the books and all of the plot points I could remember so that I could start planning on what needed to change and what needed to stay the same.

It would be a late night because tonight, Astrology was held at 10 p.m. for fourth years, so I was stuck with plotting and practicing for a few hours before I had to attend.

I finally put the finishing touches on the Charms essay and another piece of parchment appeared. _Once again, I fucking love this room. _

I started on my task of writing everything out and eventually I got through the end of this year and reviewed on what I knew.

The good news is that we can stop Voldemort's resurrection from ever happening and stop the war from ever breaking out.

_How did he survive again? Something about a… _a sharp pain racked my skull as I tried to remember how he survived. Panic overtook me and I continued my task of writing out the rest of the books.

After I finished I found out some very interesting information. I had a gap missing in my memories, some of it being in The Half-Blood Prince but a lot of the The Deathly Hallows was blank.

I couldn't remember why Dumbledore started pulling Harry into his office, I could remember most of Tom's backstory but there were also missing pieces about the 'why' Dumbledore was telling Harry all of this. _Is it so he can know his enemy? _

Why didn't we go back to school in our seventh year? What were we hunting for?

_Fuck! BLOODY FUCK! _I thought having a temper tantrum. _What is happening?_

Pretty much all of the Order of the Phoenix was there, even the full prophecy. _Whatever it is, someone or something doesn't want me knowing_. My brain supplied. _And it's obviously important, like literally the reason Voldemort was defeated important. _

I sat back and collapsed into the chair as I digested all of the information. There was no other option. _I have to get more powerful for it not to matter, blackthorn is a warriors wand? That is what I'll become. _

_A warrior capable of standing against Voldemort… and Dumbledore if necessary. Stupid fanfiction. _

I sat up after that revelation and brought the pen to paper, a basic plan.

Train your ass off. Learn magic/dueling/everything. Get back into shape

Remove the trace.

Moody.

Stop Voldemort's resurrection.

….The Yule ball

I could worry about everything else later, the plan could change but that's what is immediately pressing.

_Wait the Yule ball? Bloody teenage hormones. _I thought as I continued looking at the list, knowing that eventually it would get longer and more detailed.

Numbers one, two, three, and four are all long term goals. Five can be solved almost immediately.

_I won't be taking anyone to the ball._ There was a war going on inside of me, a moral war. I have lived over thirty-eight years combined and all the people around me are teenagers. My mind didn't feel thirty-eight, in fact it felt somewhere between nineteen and twenty-two. I refuse to enter into a relationship with anyone my age, it's as simple as that. As long as they're of adult age then that is a different story but what adult would accompany a fourteen year old.

In short, I will be going to the ball alone.

With number five marked off of the list I can now concentrate on the rest. I had no clue about how to remove the trace from my wand.

The Room of Requirement took that time to slam two books on the desk of the studies. Neither of them had names on the covers.

"Ohhhhkkkkaayyyy." I said aloud not worried about a room reading my mind constantly.

I flipped through the first few pages and it was a journal of sorts. Not wanting to waste any time, I started.

_"The ministry approached me today, they asked me about ways to 'trace' underage magic from young wizards and witches. I immediately denied them but they have threatened my job here at the school, one of them is on the board. _

_ I have already thought of several ideas but they will need to be tested…" _

The journal continued a recap of the day but nothing about the trace. I continued to turn the pages and skim for any information regarding it. Eventually I found it about halfway through the journal.

_"I finally figured it out, a way to trace underage wizards. It has been a guilty pleasure of mine to figure out the magic of this magnitude, even if I don't like spying on children. _

_ I have enchanted a book, the book itself has been enchanted to have neverending pages, to act as a sort of home base. This 'home base' can have other things, anything would work, keyed into the enchantments. These 'keys' will act as beacons, they are enchanted with a ward that is the most basic of detection wards. It will scan any wizard within its range to determine the age, if it finds your magic under seventeen years old then it will 'mark' you. So faint and so soft that it would take a ritual to detect it, but since those have been banned and information about them purged, no one will ever know how to take it off. _

_ The idea is to litter the magical outposts with these 'keys'. Originally I thought we could dot the countryside with these 'keys' but there is the possibility of the Muggles finding and moving them, so the magical places in the world will have to suffice, a brick in every building maybe? Anyway every wizard or witch will need to visit Diagon Alley's and Hogsmeade's of the world eventually. That is when they will be marked with the 'trace'. Once marked, the 'key' sends back the information of the wizard it's marked and logs it. Once the wizard uses magic, the book knows instantly. _

_ I do not feel good about this, but I do feel a slight sense of accomplishment. I have accumulated the best ways to counter the 'trace' on the page following this one. Unfortunately it will be the last entry._

_I will have to lose this journal, I'll have a house elf dispose of it. _

_If anyone ever finds this, my apologies._

_-Anonymous Professor of Hogwarts 1870." _

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. _Holy fucking shit. _Summed up my reaction to figuring out how exactly the trace in the Harry Potter world was implemented and who did it.

It made sense too, why wouldn't the ministry approach a professor to carry out this task, professors at Hogwarts were some of the most accomplished in their fields. It was most likely the Charms or Arithmancy professor of the time. A part of me wanted to research it to find out but it also didn't matter at all.

I flipped the page and saw the ways the author had to counter the trace.

The first was the easiest way to counter the trace. It was an enchantment that was supposed to be cast on a piece of jewelry or something that I would wear everyday. The best part was that you could also cast other enchantments on top of it and it would cooperate. My mind was already racing with the possibilities.

The second was a little bit harder. It was purely theoretical, it proposed a ritual that was designed to conceal your magic from others. The way the professor worded it was 'to ward your own magic from others'. It didn't actually give any instructions on the ritual.

My eyes fell on one of the other books that occupied the desk, the second that fell when the journal was provided by the Room of Requirement.

Setting the journal aside I grabbed the book and once again there was no title to it. I opened the front page and was met with a fairly basic title.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's Collection of Rituals." I read aloud.

I think I experienced a mind orgasm at the discovery that this was one of the legendary founders.

I carefully opened the book to the first page.

_"If you have managed to open the book to this page then congratulations, you have been deemed worthy of the knowledge. _

_This is an accumulation of all of the rituals that I have managed to gain access to in my travels. The creators, or at the very least the owners of the rituals, have all added the theory and mindset behind the ritual as well as what it is supposed to accomplish. _

_ Anything past page one hundred and seventy-four is theory about possible rituals that have not been completed, try at own risk."_

_ -Rowena Ravenclaw_

I looked up from the book as my mind melted to mush at everything the world was supplying me with right now. _My luck couldn't get any better. _

My head shot up, a flick of the wrist and my wand was in my hand. "Tempus. Nine fifty-six o'clock at night." Five minutes to make it to the astronomy tower. "Fuck!" I yelled as I scrambled to put everything up and realized I would have to run to make it.

* * *

I woke up in the dorm to the sound of the seven thirty bell signaling breakfast was starting, it was the latest I had slept since the 'merge'. No one was up and ready yet. _Oh yea, we're all teenagers._

I got up and quickly went through my morning routine, which only consisted of showering, brushing my teeth, and dressing. My hair was still an ugly red waterfall falling down to my shoulders, I haven't decided on what to do with it yet.

After everything was finished, I decided to take a good look at my appearance. Freckles dotted my pale skin, I was clean shaven but my hair fell down to my shoulders just like in the movies. However, I did not look like Rupert Grint. I had some baby fat clinging on to my cheeks and jaw while my cheek bones weren't as defined as in my last life. A longer than average nose poked out of my face, but that was familiar. All in all, I wasn't the most handsome face in the school, nor was I the ugliest. One things for sure, I looked completely different than in my last life. _I miss my high and sharp cheekbones, and my fit body. I hate the American culture for making me so fucking vain. _

On the bright side, I am already taller at 14 than I was fully matured in my last life, standing at about five foot seven. I knew that I would eventually stand at about six feet even if the books were to be believed.

I decided to end that line of thinking and got dressed. Soon enough I was walking down to breakfast with Harry enjoying the silence, that is until Hermione joined up with us.

"Hello boys, have you finished your essays for Transfiguration and Defense?" Hermione asked as we walked into the great hall.

I didn't answer at first, instead I steered us to the Gryffindor table. _I forgot she normally proof reads our essays. _"Yea we finished it after the announcements of the champions." I stated after we sat down.

I started piling my plate full of meats and vegetables, avoiding anything with carbs and ignoring the sugary jams. Orange juice filled my glace instead of chocolate milk. It was time to start eating healthily again. I would need it for the workouts I was about to start again. _It's going to be fun starting over._

"Well? Let's see it then." Hermione demanded after a few moments.

I obliged and offered the parchment over to her, Harry did the same. I focused completely on my task of eating enough food to satisfy an elephant, although I did it with much more class than I used to.

It took her a couple of minutes to read over mine but at the end she scrunched her brow and mouthed something to herself. Then she set mine to the side and looked over Harry's, her frown became even more pronounced.

"Ron, who wrote this?" She asked holding my paper up.

"I did, why?" I answered truthfully.

"It's really, really good."

"Thanks." I said grabbing it back from her and neatly placing it in my bag.

She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything, instead she turned her attention to Harry who was on the opposite side of her and went over his.

My attention was suddenly grabbed when the hall quieted. I looked around to figure out the disturbance and found that almost all of the male population of the hall was staring at the entrance with glassy eyes. Fleur Delacor was walking in with her posse to start their breakfast.

_They normally don't eat here, must be low on supplies or something. _I thought before remembering an important detail. _Or broadcasting themselves as available for the ball, trying to catch a date. _

Either way it doesn't matter to me. _Oh that reminds me. _

"Harry!" I called to him from across Hermione, my raised voice carried across the hall and a certain silver haired girl whipped her head this way, although I didn't see it.

"What?" He said with a mouth full of biscuits.

"Don't let me forget to tell you something when we're in private." I said a bit quieter than earlier, thinking about the first task.

It took us another fifteen minutes before we walked out but as that was happening I noticed a certain veela looking our direction. Naturally our eyes met and using the experience of a twenty-four year old bachelor, I didn't break eye contact, neither did she. _Women don't want meek men_. I thought as I held her gaze. Gryffindor courage combined with years of studying psychology kicked in.

Then a thought popped up in my mind, that I would later realized was hormone driven. _What if no one warns her about the dragons._

And that is why I broke off from the other two of my party members and walked over to her, eye contact the whole time.

I leaned down and tapped my ear to let her know of my intentions, she moved her head to the side as I whispered in her ear.

It was low enough that no one else could hear but us two. Her face was stony, no visible reaction besides furrowing her brows. I didn't wait for a response and turned around to join my friends.

"Wait!" She said and I turned back to face her. "What is your name?" She asked in her sexy accent.

_Hook, line, sinker. _"Ron Weasley." I enunciated as properly as possible to make sure she caught it. I turned to my friends once again to join them and noticed that almost the entirety of the great hall was listening and watching me. I took one look at the crowd and then walked out.

"What was that mate?" Harry asked as we made it into the hall.

"I told her what I'm about to tell you." I said as I pulled the two close, made sure no one was around, and whispered. "The first task is dragons Harry."

* * *

A few words about how Charlie sent me a note about the dragons solidified my knowing of the task and Harry never asked again. The next week flew by in a blur and I established a routine. Every morning I would wake up at seven a.m. and then I would drag Harry to breakfast where we would eat and review the previous class' work before we would turn it in.

Then we would go to class and in the breaks we would hang out with Hermione and the rest of our classmates and also finish some assignments. At the end of the day we would eat dinner together around six and then we would all vanish to go do our own things. I went to the Room of Requirement, Hermione went to the library, Harry spent most of his time at the library stubbornly refusing help from us, determined to figure out the tasks alone.

I wasn't sure why but the only thing I could think about was the propaganda Malfoy and the slytherins were spreading about how he needed me and Hermione to bail him out of everything. None of it was true, obviously we all brought something to the table but I think it hit him hard. I knew he would come up with a shitty plan but everything would be alright, at least I hoped so.

I was too busy catching up on previous years magic, which I finally did in under a week. I could cast the entire first three years worth of magic silently, although it took some concentration and wasn't seamless yet. I was quite proud of the fact that I mastered three years of work in a week. It helped that I had already done it before and I approached it with the mindset of an adult with a little help from a very good book.

My left hand had a new addition, a basic silver ring adorned my index finger. The ring was enchanted to interrupt any type of tracking charms placed on my magic. It was actually a well known enchantment that used to be commonplace for the children of prominent families, more specifically the heir and the heir rings. It is most likely still apart of the enchantments on the heir rings but considering no one wore them anymore, they were useless. Even the Weasley family heir ring was lost, possibly pawned, a long time ago.

A quick thought and the room had provided multiple rings with which to cast the spell. The spell needed to cast the enchantment was actually fairly simple, there weren't any complex wand movements and the mindset was easy to grasp. It only took me four tries to successfully cast it. _At least I think it was successful, we'll find out this summer I guess. _

My research into rituals was also fruitful, I already had a few planned but only one could be done with my current funds and I haven't decided on which one to do yet, the ingredients were quite expensive.

The theory behind the rituals also put them into a new light, they weren't dark, nor did they even require any blood. _None of my blood at least_. Most of them were just ways to make what potions can do, permanent. Although there were a few that I knew a potion couldn't achieve, like the one that I was leaning towards performing immediately.

It didn't have a name but it was one that Rowena, Salazar, and Helga had done. It basically enhances your mind slightly, nothing drastic. It takes away anything that you didn't want, absent mindedness, ADHD, things like that. A way to improve the foundations of your mind and make you more focused is the best description I can think of.

The ritual is supposed to be performed before any type of Occlumency is learned. It's a very subtle way of increasing your intelligence. After Occlumency is mastered, you're memory is boosted and it stacks on the ritual. If Occlumency was mastered before hand, the effects would be lessened.

It's very hard for me to explain, but the way that I understand it goes like this. Occlumency is the art of 'organizing your mind', but the kicker is that magic is supposed to be circulated to the mind while doing this. Magic helps the electrical currents of the neurons in the mind solidify and not stray often. The ritual does the same thing but when Occlumency is already known, the electrical currents in the neurons are already solidified by magic and don't want to change to the way the ritual wants it. But if you do the ritual first and then build upon that foundation, it would take you farther.

I would need this if I was going to go toe to toe with Tom. Something in the back of my mind told me that Voldemort already performed that ritual on himself also. There were a lot of small rituals that focused on little things like fixing eyesight or changing hair color. The heavy hitters were designed to improve the functions of the body, mind, or magic while leaving everything else in tact, they were very detailed. In theory there was nothing you couldn't achieve with rituals as long as you had the supplies needed and the power to make the change.

Astrology was also a major factor in the success of the ritual, some required there to be a new moon, some a waxing gibbous, etc.

I had already priced out the first ritual and what the ingredients cost and it would set me back one hundred galleons, almost a third of what I found in the Room of Requirements. It turns the twins were very knowledgeable on the prices of supplies, it made sense really, they were constantly brewing or making things for their pranks. _I always wondered where the money they made from running a gambling ring went to. _

That is why he was hunting down Harry two weeks before the first task. Finally he found him in a nice isolated corner of the library.

He never even looked at me until I plopped down beside him, only then did his emerald orbs meet my sky blue.

"What's up mate?" I asked casually.

"Oh just getting over my latest panic attack. You?" He casually said back.

I couldn't help but laugh, I wanted to tell him that muggles did that without a looming task hanging over their heads but I didn't.

"I have a way to help you and take your mind off of the task, come on." I said as I stood up.

"I can't Ron I…"

"Get up, or I'll drag you out of here. We both know you're not actually reading that book." I said as I grabbed his arm and lifted him up.

It took him a minute to put all of the books back in the library but soon enough we were wandering the halls.

It didn't take us long to get to the girls bathroom on the second floor and Harry soon found out why we were here.

"We're going exploring!" I said as I raised my arms up dramatically.

"You want to go into the chamber?" Harry said and gave me the 'are you stupid look'.

"Yep." I said giving him the same look back. "Now open it."

He didn't argue, instead he concentrated on the snake emblem before speaking. I have heard him speak parseltongue before but I could definitely understand how people got creeped out by it.

Soon enough the entrance was revealed and before he could jump in I decided to test a theory of all fanfictions. "Ask for stairs, see if it works."

Another hissing sound and the stone moved again as stairs appeared before us.

"How did you know about that?" He said shocked.

"I honestly didn't expect that to work."

Nothing else was said between us as I went down first. There were quite a lot of stairs but eventually we made it to the bottom and continued on. Neither of us said anything until we came to the place where Lockhart tried to obliviate us.

"Good memories." I said aloud as we saw the spot.

"Yea but wasn't this caved in the last time we were here." He responded ignoring my comment.

"Oh yeah…" I said eloquently as I whipped out my wand as prepared myself to run into someone or something. He was right, there should be rocks littered around this area, I cleaned out a path for Harry and Ginny in second year but it was only enough for someone to squeeze through, not spotless like it was now.

Harry did the same after he noticed me. "Nice." I said noticing his flawless flick of the wrist. I only got a nod in return.

"Maybe the chamber is warded to fix itself?" I continued.

He didn't respond immediately but eventually croaked out. "Doubt it."

We continued walking and didn't speak until we came upon the chamber. I hadn't actually seen the basilisk before, and let me tell you, it was fucking huge.

It also hasn't decayed at all since the last time they were down here. _Is fanfiction always right? What the fuck, thats like three in a row. Dumbledore better not be evil. _I thought as I took in the sight of the beast

"It hasn't decayed at all. Incredible." I said not even paying attention to Harry. "The body has got to be worth a fortune." I said planting the seed in his head.

"Really?" He asked as he approached the beast.

"The venom is the deadliest in the world right? And the hide is extremely magic resistant, not to mention the rarity. You could name your price." I finished.

"How would we harvest it?" He asked obviously interested.

"You could probably hire Gringotts to do it. They would take a cut but they also have the contacts to sell it. Better than letting it rot here." I told him taking a gamble on another fanfiction trope.

_When did he become fond of long silences. _I thought as he ignored me.

"Let's take a look around, you didn't have the chance to explore last time right?" I continued.

"No, but I don't see any doorways either."

"Maybe try hissing again?" I said jokingly.

Finally he started laughing and then he started speaking in parseltongue again, but this time it was much longer. _Speak to me the greatest of the Hogwarts four?_ I guessed randomly in my head.

The mouth of the statue at the end of the chamber opened up with the sound of stone on stone grinding. We both approached it and looked inside, there was no hidden study, only a pipe that descended.

I flicked my wand in a basic motion and a light appeared at the end of it and lowered.

Harry looked at me shocked. "You did that without the incantation?" He asked.

"Yes. It's only a first year spell, you could probably do it on the first try." I said as my concentration broke and the light hovered.

I couldn't see anything other than pipes the deeper it got, eventually it got useless.

"Ron, look at this." Harry said from around the back side of the statue.

I walked around to look at what he was talking about and on the side of the statue there was a snake emblem, the same as on the front of the entrance to the chamber.

"Say whatever you say in the girls bathroom, maybe it's the same password." I said taking a guess.

Sure enough another set of stairs rose from the ground, they twisted in the same way that Dumbledore's gargoyle did. I could tell from the depth of the statue that the stairs ran along the opposite side of the pipes. We squeezed beside each other on the stairs as he hissed another command and it lowered us down further into the chamber.

My wand was trained and ready as we descended and soon enough we were met with the site of a study. The lanterns on the walls immediately lit up. "Proximity wards are still active, that means others could be too." I said warning Harry of the danger.

I walked forward first and took in the sight of the room. Immediately when you stepped out of the staircase, there was a table with a few chairs around it, four to be exact. Further into the room seemed to be designed similar to what Dumbledore's office was in the movies. There were two staircases that ran alongside the walls and led to a raised office. Along the walls were bookshelves filled with perfectly intact books. The middle of the room was decorated with another statue instead of a desk like in the headmasters office. The statue was of an extremely beautiful witch and was standing as if casting a spell, her robes billowed around her. It was an amazing sculpture.

Harry and I silently moved through the room and we both crept up both of the staircases and paused before we entered the study. I counted down from three with my fingers and we jumped out prepared to curse the first person we saw.

No one.

We found a marvelous mahogany desk with a very comfortable looking chair behind it. Behind that was a wall that had multiple windows on it depicting the great lake from the depths, fish swam along it frequently. More books filled the shelves in the walls.

We both relaxed and put away our wands.

"What is this place?" Harry asked as we looked around, he grabbed the nearest book off the shelves and stuck his head in it.

"If I were to guess, this is the real Chamber of Secrets." I answered walking around.

"Natural magic theory by… no author." Harry read aloud from the book. "What is natural magic?"

I was quick to look in all of the corners for more symbols of snakes and didn't find a single one. _Good I can't take another hidden room. I'm starting to hate my knowledge of tropes._

"I honestly have no idea, maybe how magic appears in nature?" I said in response.

I continued after I pulled a book off of a shelf and opened it. "This is a perfect place to practice magic ...for you." I answered as I pulled a book off of the shelves and opened it.

"Why only for me?" Harry asked as he appeared in my line of sight again.

"Because these books are blank." I said as I looked up and met Harry's gaze.

A frown broke across his face as he walked over to me. It didn't take him long to open the book and reply. "No they aren't."

A look of realization appeared on my face mirroring my mind. "You can read them?"

"Yea, you can't?"

_Is it the connection with Voldemort that Dumbledore spoke about many times? Or maybe because of his heritage with the Peverell's, it was definitely mentioned that he was distantly related to Voldemort, who was the heir of Slytherin. _

"No, they must be enchanted to only let parseltongues read them." I lied, unable to think of a way to justify my knowledge of the bloodlines. _It might be the truth. _

I could tell that he really didn't know what to say to that. He had a look of guilt on his face so I decided to put that to rest.

"It's alright mate, you have your hidden room ...and I've got mine." I said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter in the books.

Thoughts about the rituals? Chamber of Secrets and the hidden room ?

What do you guys think is the best way to justify Harry being able to see the information in the books? Horcrux? Or distant relation to Slytherin?

Let me know everything in the reviews!


	3. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

This chapter picks up right where the other left. Thanks to everyone who showed the story love!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Harry looked around the Room of Requirement in wonder. It was the next day after we discovered the hidden study in the Chamber of Secrets. We were already done with classes and our assignments for the day.

"It turns into whatever you want?" He asked.

"Yes but it does have rules. For example, it has to follow Gamps laws, meaning it can't provide food for you. I'm not sure if the books it provides are from everywhere in Hogwarts or just ones left in the room of forgotten things. The same with the objects." I answered and then decided to continue before he could ask. "However, I'm pretty sure that it's linked to at least the Library. There is no way the selection is this diverse just from people losing stuff around the school."

_I wonder if I could get the books from Dumbledore's office. _I thought while making sure the room didn't act on the question.

"Wow. This is incredible." He said.

"Yea, we'll have to compare the rooms after you've gotten used to the chamber." I said making a few assumptions.

"If that really is the study of Salazar Slytherin, should I even learn anything from there? Wasn't he evil?" Harry said after a second.

"Those are the rumors, we don't know that for sure." I said and then quieted thinking about how to approach the subject. "One thing that I have learned since I started coming here and learning is that magic isn't black and white like everyone thinks. Sure there are some spells that are definitely dark but …you could easily lift someone in the air with the levitation spell and drop them, causing them harm or even killing them right?"

"Well yeah I guess."

"Then that means that it is up to the person casting the spell to determine what is right and wrong. Knowledge is only half the battle, intent is the other half." I finally finished trying to subtly change the way he thought about the chamber.

_The knowledge in there is too valuable, it could give him insights to Tom. I'll stop him if he goes down the wrong path. _I justified to myself.

His mind seemed to be working miles a minute. "We've all got light and dark in us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." He whispered finally.

I smiled as I recognized the quote from what Sirius told him in second year.

"What if you find something that helps you with the tasks? We need every advantage we can get." I continued pretending like I didn't hear him.

We continued to talk for a little while longer about nothing important, he still refused to let me help him with the tasks and if I'm being honest, I had no idea how to fight a dragon.

* * *

The two weeks leading up to the first task flew by and I was amazed at the progress I was moving with in my studies. I made it to the end of the year in transfiguration, and I was starting charms soon.

I expected the progress to be much slower but to be fair, it was mainly because there wasn't a lot of spells taught during transfiguration. Most of the information covered is theoretical and they spend almost the whole year perfecting cross-species switches and the vanishing charm. Both of which I could perform silently and with minimal wand movement. Not only have I gotten through the textbook but I have mastered the material.

I was making good progress and if I continued on this same pace then I would be half way through the next year by the time spring came around. In my mind, it wasn't enough, I was making good progress but not great, and that is why I sent out the owl to order my ingredients for the ritual.

If everything went well and the order came in soon enough then I would complete the ritual on Saturday, December 17th, about three weeks out. That was when the full moon would come out. That would give me the following Sunday to recover, supposedly it takes a lot out of you and it's best to sleep the effects off.

It set me back quite a bit with my funds and I still didn't know how to go about making anymore money. Harry hadn't been back down to the chamber to my knowledge and my subtle manipulation into having him harvest the basilisk and give me some of the funds hadn't gone anywhere. I had a plan for that, however, and it would be a better solution for all. I just had to get him to agree to it.

I broke out of my thoughts when Hermione plopped down beside me. We were sitting in the student section of the stands waiting on the first task to start. They haven't unveiled the dragons yet but I knew Cedric would be the first to go.

I hadn't talked to anyone since sitting down, all I could think about was how I let Harry prepare for the task alone and he might get killed. Under my robes I gripped my wand tight as the familiar warmth brought me some comfort. I tried to distract myself by looking around and saw multiple Auror's stationed around the stands, along with the dragon tamers. I could even see my brother closer to the gate where the dragons would be brought in.

Eventually the tamers brought in the eggs and placed them strategically in the nest. Next the massive beasts were brought in, stunned. Charlie was actually the one to cast the spell to awaken the swedish short-snout. It jumped up suddenly and looked around to all the people in the stands. The cannon took that moment to sound and it drew the attention of the dragon. Before it could act, Cedric walked out into the arena to the sound of the announcers call of his name.

As soon as it noticed him it placed it's body in between him and the eggs. Cedric wasted no time in transfiguring a rock into a dog that ran around the fields taking the attention of the beast. Cedric creeped up the rocks and had his wand trained on the dog, he must have had it charmed to wait until the right moment because all it was doing was buying time.

Soon enough he found his moment and the dog strayed very close to the dragon, it gave chase immediately, intent on eliminating the threat. Cedric moved immediately and sprinted the rest of the distance to the eggs.

_He doesn't hesitate I'll give him that. There is a reason he was chosen I guess. _I thought as I saw him go for it.

I knew what was happening and even I couldn't help but wince when the dragon noticed his mad dash, turned around, and sprayed magical fire in his direction. He dove to the ground dramatically but it helped him avoid most of the flames. The next thing the crowd saw was him racing towards the dragon tamers, one hand clutching a golden egg, and the other holding the right side of his face.

It wasn't on fire but you could definitely tell that some areas had second degree burns but no doubt they had the appropriate potions on hand to deal with the damage. His handsome face would live to see another day.

The tournament didn't delay at all as the short-snout was stunned by no less than 15 spells. It fell and was carried off immediately by magic. The other was already heading inside the arena and another egg was placed in the nest. Soon the dragon was woken by the handlers.

The announcer was on top of the game as he yelled out. "And the champion of Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour!" then a cannon ball.

The Veela walked out and just like Cedric her wand was in the air almost immediately. _Don't give yourself a chance to freeze, good tactic. _

To the average student it would look like she was waving her wand frantically but I could tell she was in complete control of the movements and even recognized most of them and their purpose. I couldn't hear what she was saying from where I was but immediately a haze settled over the dragon's eyes.

It seemed to understand what was happening and shook its head dramatically, trying to stay awake and protect its eggs. Fleur showed no outward reaction besides continuing the incantation.

I was looking on very interested as the wand movements restarted and eventually I could see the pattern, she was repeating it over and over. No doubt it was draining her magic like crazy, I knew I would have trouble casting at the pace she was going. _She's powerful. _My mind supplied. _And absolutely gorgeous. _The hormones added.

The dragon didn't do much more thrashing, instead it just slowly lowered its head to the ground and closed its eyes. She stopped casting after confirming that it was indeed asleep. It looked like it was just in time too because I could see a wobble in her legs as she started to the nest.

I looked away in amazement at the display in casting but snapped my head back when I heard a gasp from the crowd. The dragon apparently snorted in its sleep and singed her skirt. I laughed. _I forgot about that. _I thought with a smile.

"How can you laugh at something like that Ronald?"

_Uh oh Hermione is mad. _"Sorry, just remembered a joke."

"At a time like this." She huffed.

_She must be nervous for Harry. _I thought.

Our interaction distracted me long enough that I jumped when the cannon went off and Victor was announced. He used the same tactics that he did in the books and the first spell out of his wand was sent towards the eyes. He missed his first few casts but on the fifth try he hit, honestly it was more luck than anything, and the dragon flailed around roaring and blind.

The dragon started thrashing about as Krum approached and before he could get there all of the eggs were knocked around and destroyed. Except the golden egg of course, it must have had some strong enchantments on it because it still looked flawless when he picked it up and walked it out.

The dragon was stunned by the handlers and went down with a whining sound. I actually felt bad for the chinese fireball, a creature of the skies and magic didn't deserve blindness. No doubt she would have to be put down. _So majestic, but I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. _

Eventually the Hungarian Horntail was brought out after her eggs were placed in the nest, immediately you could tell that this was a different breed.

Her eyes danced around the arena, a challenge to anyone who would dare try and touch her eggs. _Dangerous._ My mind supplied as I took in the sight of an apex predator.

My wand was now in my hand out in the open without me realizing it. I was actually prepared to cast at any moment even though my mind wasn't sure which spell it would be.

The cannon went off and in stepped the boy who lived. He instantly dove behind a rock as the horntail shot a jet of flame at him. Everyone could see him waving his wand toward the sky from behind the rock. _Summoning his firebolt._

Almost immediately after that first spell he came around from behind the rock and cast a simple shield to absorb some of the fire as he moved around the arena. _I forgot he knew the shield charm this early._

I hadn't gotten that far ahead yet. _I have to start dueling, or at least practicing some chain combinations. _I thought as I watched Harry dance around the arena.

I was starting to get worried that he didn't cast the summoning charm right but soon enough his firebolt came soaring through the skies and he jumped on it in mid air. It was surprisingly graceful too.

Soon enough he out flew the dragon and acquired the egg, a bit faster than the other champions did. Hermione and I got up and started making our way to the healers tent to congratulate Harry.

I was just happy that I hadn't changed the plot too much to get him killed. _Barty must have given him some advice again. _

The tent was a short distance away so it wasn't a far walk. We saw Harry outside the tent and walked right up to him. Hermione didn't even say anything, instead she hugged him.

"Brilliant display of flying." I said enthusiastically as I slapped him on the back.

"Thanks, play to your strengths yea?" He said in response.

I nodded in response and the two of them started talking about the spells he used. That was the first time Hermione had seen a shield charm apparently.

Right as we turned to walk back towards the castle to celebrate I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye. _Fleur. _

She didn't seem shocked to see me, in fact she smirked slightly and walked over to us. I was about to speak when she broke into my personal space and whispered in my ear.

"Thank you."

I could only stare off into space as I was left with the tingling sensation of a hand on my arm from where she grabbed me and the smell of vanilla. _She did that on purpose, payback from last time? The game has begun. _

I broke my trance, turned back to find my friends staring at the interaction and said. "Time to celebrate."

* * *

_And celebrate we did._ I thought as I looked at the runic array at my feet. The ingredients for the ritual arrived a week ago, all I was waiting for was the perfect lunar cycle, which was today.

The ingredients consisted of a lot of the same plants that were found in potions that affected the mind. Everything from the wit-sharpening potion, a few from the memory potion, and even a key ingredient to veritaserum. The most important was a plant that only grew along the nile in Egypt, it was said to be the main dish of sphinx's, which made sense considering their rumored intelligence.

They were all laid out in a heptagon pattern with ritual chalk connecting them in completely straight lines, the type only possible with magic. Each ingredient was placed in the corners of the heptagon. The ritual book didn't have too much to go on with theory but I have figured out that arithmancy is a huge part of the equation. It was a big ritual so the number seven could be found throughout the equation, the heptagon being the most obvious.

Apparently every single ritual either had three or seven ingredients, with the book only theorizing on rituals of seven sevens, three threes, seven threes, or three sevens. No one was crazy enough to try it, there were too many things that could go wrong. At least I knew that this particular ritual was already successful with some of the most influential wizards and witches of all time.

I started to undress, any extra magical items inside the heptagon could possibly interfere with the ritual, so everything came off. Soon I was alone inside the circle with my clothes neatly folded up on the side of the room.

I was starting to shake I was so nervous. _Gryffindor courage ...let's go ...you can do this. _

I repeated the mantra over and over in my mind and eventually my eyes hardened and I channeled my magic into the heptagon. The chalk caught fire at the first ingredient and started to spread immediately and my mind focused on what I was trying to accomplish. The book never stated that it was necessary but intent was always the most important aspect of magic after all.

There was a slight tingling in my skull but it didn't hurt, that is until the fire reached the second ingredient. Then there was a dull pounding as a headache formed behind my eyes. The third ingredient didn't increase the pain, all it did was throw my equilibrium off and the room spun. Eventually that stopped and the world righted itself when the fire reached the fourth ingredient.

That is when the real pain started, it felt like a hot coal was dropped into the middle of the brain and it slowly started to spread to the other parts of my mind, matching the speed of the fire. The fifth ingredient did the opposite, the fire started at the outside of my brain and moved inwards.

The sixth ingredient spread that fire throughout the rest of my body, presumably to include the other neurons in the process, the fire moved agonizingly slowly between that and the last ingredient.

_Is someone screaming? _

Thankfully the final ingredient was almost instantaneous, it felt like a bolt of lightning ran through the entire length of my body. My muscles clenched like I just grabbed a powerline and then released a second later.

I couldn't move for what felt like hours, in reality it was only a couple of minutes. When I did, I realized that I was in the fetal position with my head in my hands when before I had been lying on my back. The screaming from earlier was most likely me.

I stood up and could barely control my limbs as I stumbled over to the bed and collapsed, falling asleep almost instantly.

I woke up to the sound of an alarm, the dull ache that ran through my nerves after the ritual was gone. I sat up and looked around, the room was exactly like it was when I went to sleep. The ritual chalk was black as night instead of white, signaling that the ritual was complete. My clothes sat neatly folded in a pile and my wand holster, with both my wands sheathed, rested on top.

I moved to get out of the bed and as I pulled up the covers to exit I noticed a change already. My limbs seemed to move exactly where I wanted them to. I never even realized I wasn't moving optimally until now.

_Side effect of the ritual: improved hand-eye coordination, the book never mentioned this change but it isn't unwelcome. _

I continued moving and discovered that it extended to the rest of my body also, a sense of grace that wasn't there before. _Will it still be here after I finish growing? _I couldn't help but wonder.

I got dressed swiftly and looked outside the window of the room that was always present when I made the rooms. _The view is just too good. About noon? Hopefully I only slept through the night and not into the next week. _

I continued out of the Room of Requirement and headed down to the great hall, my stomach growled on the way down signaling how hungry I am. I found Harry at the gryffindor table and sat down to join him.

"Where have you been?" He asked in between chews.

"At the room, I had an important project." I said deciding not to lie but not wanting to tell him either. My plate kept getting higher as I piled food on it.

"Is today Sunday?" I asked before he could continue.

"Yes. Are you alright mate?" He said looking at me like I was crazy.

We continued eating for a bit and after I finished I decided to tease him a bit. "Found a date to the ball yet?"

He only groaned in response, I laughed loudly. Ever since McGonagall told them about the ball he had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"I told you to ask Hermione. She'll say yes, if she doesn't already have a date." I said trying to get him a pity date. A part of me felt weird proposing it considering in another timeline, _universe? Dimension?_, we would have kids together. The other part wasn't attracted to her at all because of the age difference that didn't actually exist. _This is all so confusing, but the heart wants what it wants. _

"Excuse me." I heard from behind me. _Is that why the hall got quiet? _

I turned to face her as I wiped my mouth and hands with a napkin. The smell of vanilla wafted around her. _Fleur. _

She wasn't wearing her school uniform, instead some casual clothes that showed off her curves perfectly.

"Hello." I responded as I noticed who it was, trying to ignore the raging hormones in the back of my mind. _Real smooth casanova. _

"I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment outside?" She asked.

_Her accent has gotten better. _I noted in the back of my mind.

"Sure." I said and stood up. _I'm done eating anyway. _

As we walked out of the hall I noted that I was slightly taller than her, my eyes came to the top of her forehead. And then they fell down to another place for a moment, my blush could probably be seen by everyone. _Especially since they're still staring. _It was true, most of the male population was still staring at Fleur as we walked out, even some girls.

She continued walking as we left the great hall and I increased my pace to catch up to her side.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you have a date for the Yule ball?" She asked in the same tone as someone who asked for you to pass the salt.

"No, I was planning on going alone." I answered quickly and honestly as my mind blanked at the question. _Why is she asking me that?_ My mind supplied never even considering the most obvious answer.

She stopped at my answer and turned to me, we locked eyes as I did the same. "Good, you can take me then, I am in need of a date and I'm tired of waiting on you to ask me."

_Her accent really has improved. _I couldn't help but think, instead of actually processing what she was telling me. _Wait, waiting on me to ask her. What?_

I did the only thing any fourteen year old male could in the situation. "Ok."

She smiled then, obviously happy at my reaction.

"Good, I'll be wearing silver." And then she was gone.

My eyes were trained on the spot she previously occupied until my body caught up with my thoughts and I turned to her retreating figure.

Her perfect hips swayed slightly more than before.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter in the books!

Shorter chapter than last time but closer in length to my other story. I'll probably shoot for around 4k, what do you guys think is the perfect chapter length? I've been playing around with it and I feel like the last chapter was a little long at over 5k.

What about this whole Fleur development? Let's talk about it.

Review please!


	4. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Sorry I am so late posting this today, work went later than usual.

IMPORTANT: Story will be posted on Sunday's starting 8/25. This is a much easier schedule for me.

As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Ron stood there panting and looked at the scene in front of him. Training dummies lay destroyed around the room, an effect of his anger. The ground was charred black and smoking in some places, a result of throwing blasting curses and the weak fire spells he knew.

_How could I be so stupid. _I thought as I collapsed into the chair the room provided for me.

This whole time I never even considered how my actions could affect the future of my family. Bill and Fleur would some time meet next year or so and then within a year after that, they would marry. Both would survive the war and then they would have three children together.

Now because of his actions that may never happen. _Now Bill and Fleur may never find love, and their children might not exist. All because I wanted to flirt with an attractive girl to feed my ego._

Even if nothing happened between us after the ball then maybe she denies Bill later because she feels bad about us going to the ball. Or maybe Bill never approaches her because he will inevitably find out who my date is.

I never expected it to be anything, the flirting wasn't supposed to lead to anything. Now we are set to go to the ball together in six days time. There was no way I could back out either, I already sent off my dimensions and an order of dress robes to match her dress.

It was the day after she asked me and during breakfast, my owl returned from Madame Malkin's and inside was a ruler that took my dimensions and recorded them on a piece of paper. I sent the owl back almost immediately to make sure the robes were done in time. Then later during the day in class, my mind was preoccupied with the details of the ball, more specifically, my date.

Divination was boring as always and my mind drifted to the future, then I connected the dots. I came to the room almost immediately after and trashed it.

_It's possible she's not really interested, I could just be the only option. _I thought trying to calm down. _I don't even remember who she took during the books._

The worst detail of it all was that I was really looking forward to the ball.

* * *

I learned a few lessons over the week leading up to the ball. The first was that Harry still didn't have a date and there were only two days left. The second I was an idiot who didn't think about the repercussions of his actions. The third is that Fleur is really hard to find if you didn't know where to look, I still hadn't found her to talk about the details of the ball.

The fourth was that it was getting profoundly easier to focus as the days passed. Casting was becoming so much easier and more fluid. It was like I was wading through water before the ritual and now every motion was faster, more precise.

The changes in performance of my mind is difficult to explain. Before I had to actually try to memorize something, mainly by connecting it to something I was interested in and then trying to use the information over and over to truly learn it. Now the steps in-between are unnecessary, I read the information and could apply it to what I already learned instantly.

Before, it was like there was a house that represented my mind and there was a door between the relevant information and I had to open it before the cooperated. Now there was only a huge auditorium encompassing the whole of my mind and the information flowed seamlessly.

This didn't apply to the memories of my other life, it was as if they were pushed to a corner of my mind. However, since the personality of my other life was still merged the Ron of this world, nothing really changed. It actually explained why it was so hard to think about the changes he was making to the future.

In the end it was hard for me to care. Logically I knew that the moment we merged, the future was going to change and I wouldn't be able to control all of it. The guilt of what I had done to Bill and Fleur's future was washed away with the fact that whoever or whatever brought me here was to blame for the changes.

_I was thrown into this body, this mind, to change things. I am not to blame for the far reaching consequences. _I thought.

_Plus she's the one who asked me to the ball._ I finished as I stopped my daily run.

Christmas holidays was currently going on and most of the population had left to go home for the breaks, everyone besides the champions. It was highly recommended they stay on campus to prepare for the Yule ball. I spent the last few days since accepting Fleur's proposal practicing as much magic as possible

The daily routine that I established had been changed and upgraded since the ritual. At meals I would eat a high protein and low carbs. After classes I would eat then head straight to the room where I would study new magic for two hours before I would workout, both magical and physical, for the rest of the night.

For the first two hours I would focus on finishing any assignments and the curriculum of the school years to make sure that I kept up with my studies. I was progressing extremely fast ever since the ritual, like insanely fast. Most of the time I would finish with time to spare and then I would research dueling and read on the theory of future years.

The physical workouts were purely calisthenics, dueling did require a lot of movement after all. I didn't need a lot of strength, magic could move any obstacle I needed so why do I need to be able to lift a lot. I would focus on body weight workouts while also incorporating a lot of cardio. I have been running a mile a day for the past week and already my young body was adapting quickly. Next week I would bump it up to 2 miles and then start improving the pace and times at which I ran. This would be done four times a week.

After I did the physical workouts, I practiced dueling. I spent the first few days researching dueling styles and tactics before just learning spells. All the books I found about the subject said to start learning how to chain spells together, ones that the wand movements could lead into the other. Then practice practice practice until they became second nature. There were some beginner chains that were in the books but they lacked power and would only work against people not prepared for a fight. I had already mastered those. A chain of five spells sent one after another with no pauses.

I could most likely beat everyone in my year with that chain alone. Too bad I wouldn't be dueling fourteen year olds in the future, I needed to be able to take down death eaters. People who were said to be on par with an auror.

That was what led me to finally opening a book the room provided after I finished _A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned_. There was nothing on the outside to notify this book being the sequel. On the inside the format was the same as the first book and the title read _The Road to Legendary Casting._

I wasted no time in turning to the first page of the first chapter.

_"Have you ever wondered why it is that people feel the need to point their wand at their target but never actually aim with it? If you were to test the trajectory of how spells are cast then you would find that the data would not represent where the magic actually ended up at. We are taught at a young age that intent is the most important aspect of magic, not the direction the wand is pointing. _

_ The ones who know this typically stumble across it on their way to greatness. This is the exact way my ...partner and I discovered this neat trick. He has now become infinitely pleased with fooling the masses. We are fascinated on wandlore and one day we asked ourselves, how could people wield staves in the same manner that wands are used. There are some still preserved in museums around the world after all. How would it work? Then we asked another important question, would you have to point it? _

_ I will stop dancing around the subject. Channeling magic through the wand is the one and only necessary part of casting. The most accomplished researchers raise their hand without the wand showing and candles around the room catch flame, the spectators are in awe of 'wandless magic'. Preposterous, simply put, it is an illusion. Wizards may only accomplish the most basic of things without a wand, lighting fifty candles in a room with conjuration is next to impossible for one without a wand. Wizards need a foci for intense magic, always have and always will. While they raise their left hand, the right wrist is in contact of the wand in their wands, and they channel their magic through their foci, whether they know it or not, and then they enact their will upon the world. _

_ We have speculated that most who accomplish these feats never even realize it. Their minds subconsciously recognize their hand as nothing more than an impromptu wand, but the magic reaches out to what it is most familiar with, the actual wand. The subconscious tricks the mind in many other areas already, why wouldn't it when it comes to magic._

_ When you learn to trick your subconscious, that is when legendary casting begins."_

_Fucking hell. _I thought as I grasped the concepts.

It explained so much, why a wrist holster? Why not a belt? Simply put, because it's harder to channel your magic through the middle of the body, the mind thinks it's easier to channel it through the wrist, so it is. Why did the most accomplished casters wear long sleeve robes, everyone knows that the trend started with the founding four. _Holy shit._

Grindelwald was notorious for waving his left hand in conjunction with his wand hand. During the duel with Dumbledore it was said that shields were conjured and spells were fired near simultaneously, everyone thought it was pure speed but instead it was the epitome of skill. They truly were firing multiple spells at the same time, just from different parts of their body.

I continued reading and discovered that the book was even shorter than the last, that was literally the only text that was about theory, the rest of the book described practices to help you trick your subconscious.

Finally as I got to the last page there was an author with a little note at the end.

"_I would recommend mastering Occlumency before even attempting this level of casting. The strain on the mind might be too much. "_

_-Gellert Grindelwald _

I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

Christmas day eventually arrived. I had only gotten three people presents; Harry, Hermione, and Fluer.

Harry's present was very simple. It was a ring that had the same enchantment on it as mine did, allowing him to use magic outside of Hogwarts. I was hoping to help him avoid the trial before next year.

Hermione's was a book from the Room of Requirement called _Arithmancy through the ages._

Fleur's was a simple necklace. A silver chain with a small sapphire attached that was left in Hogwarts sometime in the past. The room really was a blessing to a boy from a poor family.

None of them got me any but that was ok, children weren't supposed to get each other presents, and since I didn't consider myself a child, well then it was perfectly ok. I received my customary knit sweater from my mother and that was it, which was perfectly ok with me.

I spent the whole day with the two of them relaxing and playing chess. We all went our separate ways to get dressed and meet up with our dates. _I can't wait for them to see who I'm going with. _My thoughts provided. I hadn't told anyone of what Fleur asked me a week ago.

Eventually I was completely dressed in brand new dress robes. They were a bit different from Harry's in the movies. The outer robe was black and didn't puff out like his did, instead it was fairly tight fitting. Underneath that I wore a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black vest that had silver accents in it. The pants, shoes, and belt were a simple black. A black and silver striped bow tie sat perfectly tied on my neck.

I was ready two hours beforehand and I decided that a slightly different look was needed for my hair. _It is a formal even after all._ I thought trying to rack my brains for what could be done with it.

Eventually I decided and the room provided a book for making the changes. It was a simple spell that pulled the hair back tight and tied off a low bun, with the hair on the back of my head flowing down my neck. It was a very stylish man bun, if Fleur didn't like it then I would just wear it normally. With everything in order I left the room and headed downstairs, I eventually caught up to her and we decided to just meet up with the other champions and join each other there.

I was always early everywhere I went in my other life and tonight was no different. I quickly found professor McGonagall by herself waiting for the champions to arrive. There were already a small amount of people in the hall eating.

"Mr. Weasley, how can I help you?" She asked when she noticed me approaching.

"Are you waiting for the champions professor?"

"I am, they should be here shortly, you should head inside." Her response was quick.

"I agreed to meet with my date here, she said you told her to find you before we sat down." I replied carefully not saying my dates name aloud, testing to see if she'd figure it out.

She just stared at me for a moment before it clicked. "Ah well then you are welcome to wait with me."

I didn't say anything, so she made conversation. "You know you will have to open the ball with the first dance correct?"

At my nod she continued. "Yet you didn't come to the rehearsal dance. Do you know how to dance?"

I smiled remembering my past life. "I'm sure I'll manage professor."

"Well if you dance half as well as you perform in classes nowadays you'll do more than manage." She responded looking at me from the corner of her eye, no doubt wanting to know my reaction.

"What do you mean professor?" I asked curiously.

"Don't think your drastic increase in grades hasn't drawn any attention from the staff, we discuss these things frequently you know. Did you know you haven't gotten below exceeds expectations on any assignments since the beginning of November?" She said fully facing me now with a stern expression.

_She thinks I'm cheating. _I could see it on her face. "Yea, I decided to take my studies more seriously this year." I replied honestly. _She would freak if she knew that I was on the sixth year curriculum for transfiguration. _

Luckily our conversation was interrupted by Harry arriving.

"Ron? What are you doing here? You're not a champion." He asked with Pavarti on his hip.

"Just helping professor sort you all out before everything starts." I said giving McGonagall a look so that she wouldn't ruin the surprise.

After that Krum and Hermione arrived together at the same time as Cedric and Cho. The look on Harry's face at seeing how beautiful Hermione looked was hilarious. _I told him he should have asked her. _

I lifted my head and saw an image that deserved to be memorialized on a portrait the size of the great hall.

Fleur was stunning, her silver dress was slightly different than the one she wore in the movies. The straps were slightly thicker and were on both sides of her shoulders. The length was a little shorter than depicted and it was much much tighter on her than the other. It looked painted on to her perfect body.

Her hair was done up elegantly in a bun that was just perfect. Her legs ran for miles and were perfectly toned. Her breasts sat perfectly in her dress and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Right above that rested the necklace that I gifted her this morning and it just seemed to complete the outfit.

I couldn't even tell if she was wearing makeup. _No wonder girls are always jealous of Veela's. They are goddesses. _

I walked over to her before she could join us completely and she held out her hand in a very traditional manner, a smirk on her face told me she thought this funny. I obliged and embraced it with my own, brought it up to my lips and place a chaste kiss on it.

"You look stunning." I managed to get out.

"Thank you. You dress up well." She said with running her eyes over my form and my tight fitting outfit.

"You changed your hair." She said with a raised eyebrow. "I like it."

"Thanks. Shall we?" I asked as I offered my arm to her.

We walked arm in arm up to the rest of the champions and the look on Harry and Hermione's would forever be burned in my memory.

Professor McGonagall didn't waste any time. "Now that you are all here, you can go inside and enjoy dinner. Remember, when the band starts playing, the eight of you will dance first, and then others will join after that."

She didn't wait for us, instead she went inside and sat at one of the tables filled with professors and other important people.

All of us decided to sit at the same table so that we could join the dance at the same time. That and we were all familiar with each other.

Once we were settled and eating I decided to get to know my date a little more. "I see you got my present this morning."

"It's beautiful, and matched my dress." She answered. "I feel bad because I didn't get you anything."

"Don't. I didn't expect anything, it's the giving that counts right?"

"But still.." she responded slightly down.

I decided to change the subject to brighten her mood. "Have you figured out the clue to the second task?"

Her mood shifted to slightly down to pleased. "Yes, but I won't tell you what it is." She teased.

"I already know. Harry hasn't figured it out yet." I whispered so that he wouldn't hear us from the other side of the table.

"Why don't you tell him then?" She asked skeptically.

"I will eventually but he's got some time before the second task. I want to see if he can figure it out himself." I responded truthfully.

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me and I was trying to trick her. So to prove it I responded. "Mermish." Then I tapped my glass of water.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know mermish?" She asked.

I laughed realizing my mistake. "I don't actually, I just know the sound it makes above water."

The night continued like that as we made small talk and got to know one another. Eventually the awkwardness left and we were making jokes. Then she returned with glasses of wine that I know must have come from a flask from somewhere.

It was after our second glass that Dumbledore got everyone's attention and the tables were cleared as the Weird sisters took to the stage. Before they began I offered my hand to a red faced Fleur. _Too much wine. _

"May I have this dance?" I asked seriously.

She took it and I led her to the floor. I grabbed her confidently but didn't let my hands wonder as the band started. My body remembered the steps from my last life as I led her across the dance floor.

The night continued like that, I couldn't count how many times we danced. It was refreshing, dancing was something that I enjoyed and was good at in my last life. I even got to dance with Hermione and some of the older gryffindor's girls while Fleur didn't dance with anyone else. Even Harry was enjoying himself and not sulking in the corner like in the books. He couldn't dance to save his life but at least he was having fun.

After another dance with someone whose name I never caught I noticed Fleur had three older students around her vying for her attention. I felt guilty for leaving her alone and decided to rescue her.

I walked in the middle of their little circle, right up to Fleur and grabbed her hand, she followed without complaint to an abandoned table off to the side.

"Sorry for leaving you alone."

"It's ok, you are a good dancer and everyone can tell. I think they just wanted someone who didn't step on their toes." She responded making me laugh. _She's actually pretty funny. _

"Does that happen a lot?" I said pointing to the three boys from earlier.

"Unfortunately, it's the allure." She responded.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that." I asked as completely forgetting about her heritage as a veela.

"Can we leave? I don't feel like dealing with that anymore." She said showing some vulnerability.

"Yea, I'll walk you back." I said as I got up and threw my outer robe over my shoulder. It had come off earlier in the night.

"I was afraid you couldn't dance." She said as we walked in the direction of the Beauxbaton rooms. "I was obviously wrong." We both laughed at the end of the sentence.

Along the way she took a detour and walked in the direction of the black lake. She was wearing my robe because of the cold. "I am not tired. I don't want the night to end." She continued.

I didn't say anything for a minute, pondering if I should show her the Room of Requirement. _What's the worst that could happen. _"Well ...follow me then."

"To go where?" She asked giving me an odd look.

"You'll love it I promise." I said. "But it's kind of a secret."

She gave me a skeptical look then. "I promise I am not going to murder you." I said jokingly.

That earned me a laugh as she answered. "Ok Ron Weasley, show me this secret."

After quite the walk we made it to the seventh floor, surprisingly we didn't run into anyone the entire time, the sounds from the great hall could still be heard. There weren't any patrols because of the ball. _They've got to wrap up soon, it's past midnight. _

"Are you sure you aren't going to kill me?" She asked as I walked up to the blank wall.

"Yes, this is going to sound crazy but walk back and forth in front of this wall three times and think of the place that you want." I said.

She tilted her head and gave me a 'are you crazy' look. "Ok."

She did as I asked and stopped after the third time, then the door melted out of the wall just like it always did and her face morphed from disbelief into shock.

I didn't say anything instead I walked up and gestured her forward. We entered the room together and what I found was a room, from what I guessed it was her room at beauxbatons, the view from the window showed a chateau with gorgeous lawns and mountains rising around it.

She muttered something in french that I didn't catch as we stepped into the room. "What is this place?" She asked with nothing but joy in her face.

"No one knows the official name, and I think I am one of the only people alive that know of its existence. I call it the Room of Requirement, it arranges itself based on what you want." I answered.

She didn't say anything, instead she closed the distance between us and jumped into my arms giving me a hug.

"This is exactly what I needed." She murmured into my neck.

Neither of us moved to break the hug and eventually the room picked up on her intentions. _At least I think it's hers. _

A very slow musical tone started from somewhere in the room and I started moving immediately. There were no fancy movements, just two people enjoying the others presence.

"You're homesick?" I asked.

"Yes, this is my room at beauxbatons." She answered immediately.

I didn't respond. Instead we danced until the music stopped.

"Can it change while we're in here?" She asked as we seperated.

"Try."

Soon enough the room shifted and we were in a bigger room. She seemed satisfied at the progress and then concentrated again. "This is amazing."

"Let me have control." I said once I realized that my wants weren't being responded to. She closed her eyes and concentrated and I did the same.

The room shifted around us again and my normal room with a few changes greeted us, the window overlooking the great lake had a half moon reflected off the surface. The chimney had firewood in it and warmth filled the room. It had no practice range, instead another window overlooked the Hogwarts grounds. Instead of an office desk and chair, a single table with two chairs appeared with a candle in the middle of the small table.

"Very romantic." She said in response to the scene. "But I can do better."

The two chairs and table turned into a loveseat, barely big enough for both of us to sit in. Two wine glasses sat on a table beside it. _Glasses? How did she take back control of the room?_

She moved to the seat before me and grabbed the glasses as she produced the flask from somewhere in her dress and poured the wine in it. She plopped down and took her feet off while patting the space next to her, implying for me to sit next to her.

I obeyed and threw my arm over the side of her head and grabbed her shoulder as she leaned onto my chest. We both sat in silence and drank about a half of a glass before I started talking.

"Why me?" I asked.

She shifted slightly and threw one of her legs over mine as the chair reclined and we got more comfortable. "You remember when you asked me if what those boys were doing happens a lot?" She said as I started massaging her scalp.

"Yes, you said it was the allure." I answered truthfully as I continued to play with her hair.

"You don't feel it do you?" She asked as she sat up and looked at me.

I tried to feel around me magically and couldn't tell any difference. "No."

"Do you mind if I try?" She asked.

"Go ahead." I responded.

Then her features shifted slightly and her eyes became more pronounced as her face elongated slightly. I still didn't feel any type of compulsion, instead I focused on memorizing her transformation. Her face gained some scales along the skin as she took it even further.

Some would say that Veela got unattractive as they showed them their other form but I couldn't deny that even seeing her like this was shocking but it didn't change my view of her. I saw angry veela at the quidditch world cup after all.

Then faster than when she first shifted, she was back to normal. "You didn't do anything?! You don't feel it at all?"

"I think I feel a little bit …but not enough to influence any thoughts about you." I answered.

Her eyebrows came together in a v as she thought about what I said. Abruptly she downed the rest of the glass of wine and set it on the table next to the chair. Then she turned, grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips.

I froze, obviously not expecting the kiss. Eventually I came to my senses as I returned the kiss and intensified it. The hand that was playing with her hair earlier went to her neck as instinct took over. She was talented but I eventually won the battle our tongues were engaged in.

We separated after a few more intense kisses. She continued to look down at me and I could tell her lips would be bruised in the morning from how puffy they were. She bit her lip and then set her head back down on her chest. I honestly didn't know what to think about what just happened so I went back to playing with her hair.

Neither of us spoke for a long time and eventually I felt her breathing even out as soft snores filled the air. A blanket fell across us as the room fell back into my will and I realized I doomed myself to a dead arm and an awkward moment in the morning.

_Worth it. _Was the last thought that crossed my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: WHAAAAAAAT?

And that is the end of the Yule ball folks. What did you think about it? What does everyone think about the romance? I personally think I am terrible at writing it but I'd like to know what everyone else thinks. Pretty sure a Fleur POV will be necessary in the future to explain her side of things, does that sound like a good idea?

When I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but feel like this whole Fleur thing was writing itself. It just made sense to me. It feels a little fast but really their first interaction was a month beforehand, plenty of time for Fleur to decide to ask Ron to the ball. Plus the heart wants what the heart wants. Plus teenagers make stupid decisions all the time, hormones….

What about the magical theory from earlier in the chapter? I think it fits but I want to know what everyone else thinks.

Tell me in the reviews!


	5. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

**Important: Updates will now be Sunday's for this story.**

A brief Fleur POV to start the chapter, will eventually switch back to Ron so don't worry.

I asked and you all responded with a yes to the Fleur POV, let me know how I did. I think these little snippets into her mind will be what I incorporate from her and maybe a few other characters in the future.

Tell me what you think about that format in the reviews. As always there is an authors note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Fleur awoke to the sun's rays shining through the windows. Her neck ached and her lips were swollen as her head lifted from its position. It took her a moment to realize what happened the night before.

She could remember it all clearly, how they had left the ball early because she was uncomfortable, their walk through the grounds outside, and then their romantic finish to the night. _I fell asleep on his chest. _The way he kissed her, easily more skilled than any other. She didn't have but two others to compare it to but he outstripped them by lightyears.

_I didn't even know who he was a month before. The cute red-head attached to her competitions hip. _And then he told her what the first task was, before even her headmistress had. No doubt the other red-headed dragon handler was the reason for his knowledge.

Now she was confused, she had never been attracted to any of the boys at Beauxbatons, especially none that were younger than her. But here she was, trying to wade through foreign feelings for a boy three years her junior.

_He doesn't feel my allure. _Was one of the first thoughts she ever had about the boy. She still remembered the way the great hall hushed as her and her friends walked in, all the boys staring. Then out of nowhere a voice carried across the room. "Harry!"

Her head whipped around to the voice and found that he and his friend weren't affected at all by the passive allure. He wasn't the first one she had ever come across, but normally they were powerful and learned wizards. He was just a school boy, yet he didn't feel even the slightest touch, even the aurors felt it a little.

It shouldn't have bothered her so much but as they ate breakfast she kept catching his eye from across the room before she would look away shyly, he just stared like he had no shame. It wasn't even the normal glassy eye stare either, it was an intense gaze. Then he stood up and walked straight to her, keeping eye contact the whole time and leaned in. "The first task ...dragons." Then he walked away without any warning, or cheesy pick up line. He never tried to gain her attention once.

"Wait!" Her voice spoke without her realizing. "What is your name?"

"Ron Weasley." He said and the name burned itself into her memory.

The next time she saw him was a month later at the entrance of the medical tent after her task. She was walking with her family as they congratulated her on her performance.

She saw him talking with the Potter boy and had a mischievous thought, a way to pay him back for the last time in the hall. He got the best of her last time but not this one.

She walked straight up to him and took it a step further. She grabbed his wand arm as she leaned in and put her lips right next to his ear, then only whispered. "Thanks." Then abruptly left, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Let's celebrate." She heard as she rejoined her family.

It was her father's eyes that told her that she may have not won that battle like she thought she did. She'd had to answer questions about a boy for the first time in her life.

After that she would see him in the great hall as she started taking her dinners with the rest of the schools. Never did he approach her, not even after the Yule ball was announced. She had denied countless of suitable dates waiting on him. She knew he was interested, his eyes always found hers and then he would smirk like he knew something everyone else didn't.

She got tired of waiting, Fleur Delacour doesn't wait on others, she gets what she wants. And why shouldn't she. Top of her class since her start at Beauxbatons, chosen representative of the school in a legendary tournament against the countries best, and a beautiful woman on top of that. So why did she ask him to leave his friends so she could ask him. _So I wouldn't get rejected in front of everyone._ Her mind supplied. She didn't have to worry about that as he accepted.

She definitely won that interaction, his face was priceless, obviously not expecting her to ask him. It actually made sense why he didn't ask her, what normal fourteen year old had a chance with a beautiful woman older than him. _But he's not a normal fourteen year old, he feels even older than me. _

And then there was the fact that he didn't react to the full amount of her allure, nor did he even flinch at the sight of her transformation. He just stared with his intense eyes. Eyes that were so light blue they seemed almost white. A complete different shade than her deep blue eyes.

A spike of pain pierced her head as the sun interrupted her thinking, a result from the wine the night before. She decided to stop thinking and enjoy the moment as the room responded to her wishes. Blinds covered the window, throwing the room back into darkness as the seat they were on turned into a bed and she laid her head back on his chest. Pillows surrounded them and he adjusted to them as his arm dropped to her waist and pulled her closer in his sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a room that was so dark it was almost pitch black, and I couldn't feel his left arm. The scent of vanilla clung to me as I lifted me head and realized where he was. _We fell asleep. Weren't we in a chair and not a bed?_

My faithful wand shot into his right hand as he cast a quick tempus quietly. It was nearly eleven in the morning the day after the yule ball. _It's a good thing it's the winter break or I would have slept in._ I thought as I pondered the pros and cons to waking my beautiful date up.

I quickly cast a spell to clean my mouth and teeth as I waited for my morning problem to calm himself. Once I had control over my own body again the shades flew open under my command as I took control of the room.

Immediately a groan filled the air as she snuggled her head deeper into my side. "Cinq minutes de plus." She said. I didn't say anything, instead I took in the undeniably cute scene without complaint.

She shot up as she realized the position she was in. We met eyes. "Goodmorning." I said deciding to start.

"You're cruel." She said shielding her eyes.

I shook my arm out trying to get blood flow back to the appendage before I responded. "At least I make a good pillow." I said teasingly.

She wasn't embarrassed at all, no blush or anything. "And a good kisser too." She responded as she stretched out the kinks from the romantic but undeniably uncomfortable position.

I just smiled and took in the sight of her form still in her dress, although much more wrinkled than last night. She decided that it was a good time to lean in again.

Our lips met more tenderly than last night, instead of raw passion, it was caring. "It's eleven. Do you have anywhere to be?" I asked distracting us.

She seemed to panic for a second before calming. "My portkey is at noon today." She answered.

"You better go get ready then." I said as I got out of the bed. "Do you remember how to get down?" I asked.

"We are at the top yes? Just go down." She answered as she got out of the bed.

I only nodded and followed her as she moved to the door in the room. "Would you like an escort?" I asked.

"Non, no offense but I don't want people to see me like this." She said with an apologetic face.

"I don't blame you, but there's bound to be students down there, I'm not sure you'll be able to avoid being seen." I responded not offended at all at her suggestion, it was better for both of us if students didn't gossip.

She only smiled in response and raised her wand to the tip of her head. She sent me a wink as it connected with her scalp and suddenly she was invisible.

_Disillusionment charm. _I thought as she cast the spell.

The door opened but before the ripples in the air left I felt her hand grab my neck and then her lips were on mine for a brief moment. "I will see you soon, yes?" She said.

"Of course." I responded.

Then she was gone.

* * *

As soon as I showered and changed into normal robes I went down to the great hall to grab lunch before continuing my training.

I found Harry and Hermione having a conversation with Draco and his goons. As soon as I walked up, Draco handed them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What's it about?" I asked as I made my presence known.

Draco turned to me and as soon as he noticed it was me his face turned into a frown. It was the same face he made when he was about to spit out something racist. "Your half-breed friend Hagrid has been outed as a giant and has fled the school."

"Watch your mouth Draco." I said as my face hardened.

He smiled wickedly. "And why should I? Oh yea you have a taste for half-breeds don't you?" He goaded.

"Leave, before I ruin that pretty face that your mother gave you." I said threatening him and using a classic of schoolyard taunts, yo momma jokes.

Harry and Hermione both laughed at the comment. Draco and his goons, whose names were escaping me turned their bodies aggressively and fully giving me their attention.

My wand found its way into my hand almost subconsciously and my magic rolled beneath my skin, ready to be unleashed.

Neither of us moved as they took notice of my quick draw. Instead Malfoy did exactly what I expected of him. "My father will hear of this."

I actually laughed as I heard this. _It's even more ridiculous than the movies. _

"Great job mate." Harry said as I sat down and started filling my plate.

"He's a twat." I said in response.

"Language Ronald." Hermione said scandalously. Even Harry looked at me weirdly for my language.

"How was everyone's night last night?" I asked wondering what they got up to.

"Went back down to the chamber again about when you and Fleur left." He said as if he had something to tell me.

"Again?" Hermione asked obviously not knowing of our trip.

"Yea we went down there and found a hidden study designed almost exactly like Dumbledore's office. There was a library and a desk and everything." Harry answered.

"Find anything interesting?" I asked deciding to ignore her for now.

"Yea there are even some books on parseltongue spells, most of them are healing, which I don't understand." He said.

"Well the snake has always been a symbol for healing in the past." Hermione supplied for us.

"Did you do anything about the basilisk corpse?" I asked.

"Not yet, the goblins said they could only help in the selling of the different parts of the corpse, not the actual harvesting of it. In fact they offered to buy the whole lot if I could preserve everything properly." He finished.

"Did they give you a figure?" I asked pryingly before I could stop myself. "Sorry that's a bit personal, you don't have to tell me."

"No it's fine, I was going to tell you anyway. They said two hundred thousand galleons…" He whispered the last part.

Hermione's jaw dropped and I stopped mid-bite of a piece of chicken. "What?!"

"Well they said it was only an estimation based on the rough description I gave." Harry cut in before we could start firing off questions.

"So we need to learn how to harvest a basilisk." I said wrapping my mind around the large sum. It would transfer into roughly a million U.S. dollars, I had no clue about pounds since my last life was american and wizards didn't care about muggle currency. I was going based off of the value of gold.

"You want to?" He asked confused.

"You don't?" Hermione and I asked at the same time.

"Well I kind of gave up on it since I don't know where to start. Plus I have no time with the tournament and everything I have going on." Harry said seriously.

"Mate, I don't think you understand how much money that is being wasted." I said in response.

"Yea Harry, that is a lot of money." Hermione chipped in.

"Well I don't really need money. Gringotts also sent me my yearly audit of my bank accounts, since I am technically an adult for the duration of the tournament. The Potter's are very well off." He said eventually.

He seemed guilty at telling me, no doubt thinking that I would be jealous. The old Ron certainly would have but I was no longer the old Ron.

"That's good news!" I said excitedly. _Thank Merlin James didn't bankrupt the Potters like in so many fanfictions I used to read. _

His face changed from apprehensive to happy when he reacted to my response.

"I guess we could just go destroy the corpse then yea?" I said as we all finished our lunch.

"Well, why don't you just do it Ron?" Harry said after thinking it over. "You said it yourself, it would be a terrible waste of money and well ...you and your family could really use it."

My heart leaped with joy as the conversation finally led the direction that I wanted it to go. After the joy, the guilt set in. I felt an immense amount of guilt pull on my conscience at the realization of what I was doing. I decided to back out before I could go any further.

"I would love to, but I have no right. You killed the basilisk, it should be yours." I finished, my conscience winning the battle going on inside my brain.

"Just split it." Hermione supplied. At our questioning looks she continued. "It's Harry's by right but Ron would do all the work of harvesting it. This way you work for it and Harry still gets his cut." She continued as if we were both completely void of intelligence.

I looked at Harry after she finished. "Works for me." I said with a grin.

"Deal. I'll mail them to see if they can supply the containers." Harry said thinking ahead.

We finished eating in relative silence. Before I got up to leave, I took pity on Harry because he obviously hadn't figured out the clue to the second task.

"Harry, did you know that when mermish is spoke above water, it sounds like screeching? But when it's submerged in water, it's really beautiful?" I said.

His face took on a look of confusion. "What are…" He started before it clicked. "The egg." He finally said looking at me.

I gave him a wink before I walked out of the great hall.

* * *

When I got back to the Room after the events of the day I finally started on a subject that I had been waiting a long time to try my hand at.

Occlumency.

I sat down at the desk and a copy of _Guide to Advance Occlumency_ by Maxwell Barnett landed on the desk.

I read through it quite quickly and it didn't say anything that I didn't already know from the books and movies. The most common practice is to clear ones mind when they feel an intruder. It described the advanced method of trying to trick your intruder by giving them false feelings also but it wasn't what I was looking for.

I closed the book and set it down when the room took pity on me and another tome dropped out of the sky. This book was much smaller and, just like the other books that had helped me so much, didn't have a name on the outside of it.

I flipped to the first page and the title read _The Mind Palace _by Gellert Grindelwald. This was the first book of his that actually had his name under the title.

That brought up the memory from the last time he was brought a mind boggling discovery on casting. _Will this be much of the same? _

It was well known that Grindelwald published many papers and held many masteries. He is hailed as one of the most learned wizards of all time, along with being one of the most dangerous dark lords of all time. I personally don't trust what the history books say. _I think he is way more dangerous than Voldemort ever was or will be. _

Grindelwald was in no way a nice man, he was a dragon amongst sheep. He killed and manipulated the world into the only known wizarding world war, while also instigating the second muggle equivalent. But at the end of the day he failed. His campaign would never have succeeded regardless of if Dumbledore stepped in. Dumbledore only sped up the process in the duel that is hailed as 'the greatest wizarding duel ever'.

Voldemort was a glorified terrorist but he was a smart terrorist. The reason why Voldemort is considered more dangerous is because he got closer to succeeding in taking over, he won over most of the people in charge, and killed those he couldn't. He understood how to control the masses with the media, he just put too much stock in prophecy. He was also one of the best duelers to ever live.

Dumbledore in his prime was said to have complete mastery over the environment around him through transfigurations, giving him a defense that was supposedly unbreachable. Grindelwald was said to be the fastest caster of all time while having absolute control over the elements, completely offensive in nature. Two extremely differing dueling styles. Voldemort seemed to focus solely on the dark arts, throwing around AK's and other extremely taxing spells without difficulty. This is probably why he's hailed as the most dangerous dark lord of all time, indiscriminate killing and obviously dark spells. Grindelwald almost never used the killing curse in duels, he preferred to destroy them with skill and not overwhelming power.

Everyone considered Dumbledore to be too much of a match for Voldemort even in his old age, but Dumbledore barely defeated Grindelwald in his prime. This is the reason I consider Grindelwald more dangerous than Voldemort.

I've done a lot of thinking on whether or not I should be learning from such a notorious dark lord. My final decision was that I would continue to do so with the confidence that I could not be corrupted through a book. I am too mentally mature to think about world domination or making muggles our slaves.

_It is up to the person to determine what he does with the knowledge, it is not the knowledge that makes him do it. _Summed it up pretty well.

With my mind made up, I turned to the first page and began reading.

_The mind arts are some of the most advanced pieces of magic that can be practiced. Legilimency, the art of penetrating another mind, and Occlumency, the art of organizing and defending your mind. _

_Occlumency is ,without a doubt, the most important of the two branches. The art of organizing your thoughts has also became a sort of stepping stone for the most influential wizards and witches of all time. The list of notable true masters of the minds arts are Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Merlin himself, etc. The list could go on and on._

_While legilimency's use is unquestionable, it does not boost memory in the user, nor does it improve speeds in which the user thinks. Occlumency, in my opinion, is what truly has helped me become as respected as I am. _

_There are different levels to the art. The most basic is just the clearing of your mind when you feel an intrusion and provides almost no benefit beyond the most basic of defenses. The next level allows one to project false images at an attacker and is no doubt useful.  
_

_The truth is that most practitioners stop here and do not continue to master the art. These are just the requirements needed to even begin the true art of organizing your mind and enter one's mind palace. _

_The mind palace is truly one of the most marvelous pieces of magic wizards ever stumbled on. There is no recorded history of its discovery, it is shrouded in even more mystery then the deathly hallows. Fortunately, we do know how to enter our mind palace. It requires a simple ritual, more specifically a blood ritual. These types of rituals have been banned for as long as anyone can remember, and for good reason. _

_Luckily this ritual requires only your blood and nothing else, drawn in a specific symbol with your magic acting as the 'fuel', as Muggles like to say. Once this is done, then you will be transported to your mind, your soul, whatever you wish to call it. Once inside, you will have the opportunity to 'organize' your very being. _

_I will not go into any more details on the subject, not until you master the basics of occlumency. The book will show you the necessary exercises to master your emotions and deceive legilimens. After you have completed and mastered the basics, return to the book, you will find the following pages have changed. The ritual and further instructions will show itself to you once it deems you worthy. _

_This book has been my finest work of enchantment. I would not try to dismantle the enchantments, you are not ready for the secrets that lay deeper inside. _

_ -Gellert Grindelwald_

I set the book down as I pondered the information. _No one or nothing I've read has ever mentioned a ritual or a mind palace before when referring occlumency._

I flipped the pages to check the enchantments and to see if anything more about the ritual appeared. _Nothing, only exercises on disciplining the mind. _

My list of things removed two points and now two more were added. _Add harvesting spells and materials and basic occlumency. _

Continue training your ass off. Learn magic/dueling/everything. Get back into shape.

Occlumency

Money/basilisk harvest.

Moody.

Stop Voldemort's resurrection.

_Well then, I have work to do._

* * *

A/N: Chapter five in the books.

Finally we get into mind magic and the different ways it can be used. Do we like the idea of a mind palace?

Interesting chapters ahead. Hate it? Love it? Let's talk!

Tell me everything in the reviews!


	6. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 6

GUYS I'M SO SORRY!

I've been on vacation and I was under the impression that I would have at least some service to login and post the chapter but I was obviously wrong.

This is my bad!

Anyway, on to the next chapter. As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Classes started the next week after the yule ball and almost all of my free time went into learning how to harvest magical creatures and practicing occlumency. I was making very good progress on both aspects. I had been so focused that I had barely had time to respond to Fleur's letters, and we definitely hadn't seen each other since the morning after the ball. Hedwig really was enjoying the workouts and treats.

It took awhile for me to really notice the effects of the ritual but now that classes started again, it was obvious. I had to study less and less, especially if I paid attention in class and the material was interesting.

Homework was done almost without researching, I was so far ahead that the assignments wrote themselves. I read most chapters once and the information just stuck, and when it came time to use it, it was readily available. My grades were constantly getting better. I still wasn't top of the class, but that was because I didn't spend the time to actually try. Most of my free time went into getting ahead and practicing magic. It honestly didn't even matter until O.W.L.'s anyway so I didn't care that much about the top spot. That wasn't even the best part of the effects either.

The aspect that really improved was the speed at which spells were cast. My mind was very fast to switch between the spells and my new hand eye coordination meant that wand movements were precise with hardly any deviation. The wand movements become ingrained after a few tries of casting a spell. Most spells I only had to try once to get to work properly and then a few more tries to get them to cast silently.

I was starting to get into the really useful spells for dueling, although only the shield charm had been completely mastered.

My thoughts were broken as the training dummy across from me reformed itself after its destruction at my latest spell. I readied myself to perform the spell again.

My right arm drew back around my left shoulder and upon passing my head fire sprouted from the tip. I swung my wand back down in a whipping motion, the fire from the tip of my wand expanded and formed into a whip and it flew through the air. As soon as it reached its destination, it snapped and sliced into and through the chest of the training dummy.

The dummy reformed again and I sent a basic knock-back jinx followed by a bombarda at the ground which caused debris to shoot into and around the dummy. Before the debris could even land they were transfigured into twenty arrows and summoned back towards me. Most of them found their way into the dummy and the ones that didn't were continuing towards me. Before they could reach me and peirce me, they were transfigured again into a wooden shield which levitated and circled around me, ready to intercept any AK's thrown my way. Everything was done silently and within ten seconds.

It was a basic routine I developed to practice control over some of the basic spells while also getting used to incorporating transfiguration into my dueling style. I was shooting for a combination of Dumbledore and Grindelwald but I doubt I would reach their level anytime soon if at all. Their raw knowledge and experience is just too much.

I cast a quick tempus and turned around. Harry and I were supposed to meet at the front gate of Hogwarts. It was the eighth of January and the containers to hold the harvested basilisk were set to arrive via portkey. Harry ordered them and even fronted the cost of the containers when Gringotts said that there would not be a fee for using their materials. They were planning on buying everything from us anyway.

The galleons earned would go into a shared vault for Harry and me to share. Normally Gringotts wouldn't do any transactions with minors but since Harry was technically an adult for the duration of the tournament, they couldn't say no, or at least they didn't want to say no. After everything would be transferred, Harry would retain ownership of the vault and give me free reign to come and go as I please. The paperwork is still being drawn up for when he is a minor again, to make the vault a trust for both of us with no limitations on how much we can withdraw.

Basically we agreed to give Gringotts another one thousand galleons to make it so no adult could seize control over the vault once Harry was a minor again. I just had to trust him not to spend any of my share and he had to trust me not to spend any of his share. We were both ok with the details considering we are best friends.

I broke out of my thoughts as I noticed Harry and Professor McGonagall waiting for me at the gate. A quick tempus told me that we had another three minutes until the materials arrived.

"Hello professor." I said as I walked up to the two. "I didn't expect you here." I said with a look towards Harry.

"Yes well imagine the headmasters surprise when he got a letter from Gringotts about your arrangements." She said. "These things have to be approved."

_Wow we never even thought about getting permission. _I thought as I realized our mistake.

"Luckily Albus has a particular soft spot for you two." She continued as we didn't respond. "If it were up to me…"

Just then a Goblin of no particular importance appeared with a bag in his hand. "Mr. Potter, here are the materials. This portkey is set to activate in exactly one week at the same time. If you finish earlier than that, then you may say this phrase and it will activate it on command."

He handed the bag and a piece of paper to Harry, and then he was gone.

"Well ok then." I supplied.

"Now why you two would need containers normally used to house harvested dragons, Albus didn't tell me but please don't cause any trouble with this." She said as her face softened.

We started walking back into the castle in silence. Once we arrived at the stairs we noticed there was a certain someone waiting on us.

Albus fucking Dumbledore stood there with a twinkle in his eye and a slight smirk on his face.

He didn't say anything at first, then he turned around and walked towards the stairs, who were oddly not moving, and told us. "Come along then."

We followed dumbly as McGonagall broke off to go be stern somewhere.

"Headmaster, where are we going?" Harry asked.

"No don't tell me yet, I want to see if I can figure it out where it is." Dumbledore said out of the blue.

I just followed wondering how he figured out we were going down to the chamber. _I guess it's not really all that hard to figure it out. Why else would we need harvesting containers. _

_Didn't Harry tell him where the chamber was already? _I thought as I watched the eccentric old man lead us to the second floor.

"Let's see, all the children were petrified on the second floor." He continued as we stopped off at the second floor.

He turned and immediately started walking the correct direction.

"And when the chamber was opened for the first time, a student died in a certain bathroom. Ah here we are." He kept muttering to himself as he arrived at the bathroom.

"Oooooohhhhhhh hello professor." We heard as Moaning Myrtle flew out of one of the stalls. "Harry." She continued as she waved and somehow got a blush as a ghost.

"It's headmaster now Myrtle. How are you?" Dumbledore replied.

"How am I? How am I? I'm dead! Ahhhhhhh." Myrtle answered as he upset her and she flew back into the stall.

"Now Harry, have I guessed correctly." He continued as if the interaction had never happened.

_What the fuck is happening right now?! Can we get out of showing him?_

Harry continued to just stare at the headmaster as if he was a lunatic. Eventually, instead of answering, he hissed out a command at the sink.

_Apparently not. Not like we have anything to hide really._ I thought as my panic started to die down.

The ornate sink moved in the same way it always did except this time, stairs automatically appeared.

"Oh my, quite dramatic." He murmured. "Shall we?" He asked turning back to us.

"Headmaster, has anyone told you that you are certifiably insane?" I said as I walked past him and down the stairs, with Harry right on my heels.

"Yes, quite a few times Mr. Weasley." Was all the response I got.

We continued into the chamber and once again the headmaster wouldn't shut up. "Might I also say, I wasn't aware you could dance so well."

"I had a lot of practice." I said honestly.

"Yes yes, on the seventh floor perhaps?" He continued while I had an inner panic attack.

"Having the paintings spy on me headmaster?" I asked deducing how he knew of my activities. Harry looked extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

_Is he going to make me stop using the room?_

"I find that they just report anything they find interesting. I normally have to ask to get any truly good information." He continued and I couldn't help but feel interrogated. "Am I to assume whatever it is you are doing up there is also to thank for the improved performance in your classes?"

I didn't answer, instead I just turned to look at him as he pulled information out of me without even trying. "Am I in trouble Headmaster?" I asked deciding to get to the point.

"For bettering yourself? No, my boy, quite the opposite. I am encouraging you to continue." He said bluntly as we arrived to our destination and the basilisk came into view.

I looked towards the headmaster to see the reaction on his face. Gone was twinkly eyed grandfather persona. In its place stood one of the most powerful wizards to ever live. The Elder Wand was in his hand quicker than I had seen anyone draw.

"Harry my boy, tell me that is not the basilisk you had to face." Dumbledore said.

_Does he really not know of what happened down here. _I thought to myself as I took in his reaction. _He's realizing that Harry is only alive based on pure luck._

"I told you it was big." Harry said in response.

"I don't think you two understand the danger you were in that night.." Dumbledore continued. His wand was no longer in his hand.

"We definitely didn't, I am not sure that I do now either." Harry responded.

"How do you plan on harvesting it?" Dumbledore asked him.

I decided to cut in since I had done all of the research. "Well the only valuable parts, that the wizarding world knows of, is the skin, the eyes, and the venom."

I paused before continuing. "But since it doesn't have it's eyes, courtesy of Fawkes, all we have to do is skin it and extract the venom. Both are fairly easy to do if only time consuming."

I didn't answer instead I walked over to Harry and got the back that was no doubt expanded on the inside to hold all the materials.

"Would it be possible to acquire some of its blood? For alchemic purposes?" Dumbledore asked as he revealed the true reason he why he accompanied us down here.

My eyes widened and I paused what I was doing before I got an idea. "For the right price." I said completely seriously.

Harry turned to me in shock. "Ron.."

"Of course." Dumbledore cut in interrupting Harry as the twinkle returned to his eyes. "It can't be too much, considering it is useless right now. We don't even know its uses yet or if it has any at all."

"Absolutely, that is why we" I said pointing at us "would only ask for a promise of a future favor. One that comes with no questions asked."

"I have the right to refuse if it is too drastic. Anything within reason, you have my word on."

"Deal. You can have it all." I answered as I began levitating the huge containers designed to hold the skin. There were at least ten of them in the bag. There were also countless amounts of vials for the venom.

Finally after getting it all out and setting it up, I walked down to the tail of the basilisk. If I was going to mess up, it would be at the smallest part of the skin. Taking a moment to think I started stripping down to just my pants, didn't want to mess up the school robes afterall.

When I was done I noticed Dumbledore eyeing the wand holster on my wrist with interest and I realized he could see both of my wands. Deciding that there was nothing I could do about it I drew my main wand and approached the beast.

I also grabbed the tape measure that the goblins supplied but I have absolutely no knowledge of why they sent it. My questions were answered as it shot out of my hand and drew itself out about eight feet and landed on the basilisk. _Well that makes this easier. _

At my mental command a shimmer of air appeared around the tip of my wand. It's a spell that is used for surgery most of the time, it creates an extremely sharp knife at the end of it. The practical aspects of it went beyond just surgery obviously but it was mostly used for precision.

Then I got to work. I cut along the edges of the tape measure very slowly, the skin actually provided a fair amount of resistance so sawing motions were necessary during some parts. I found that the first time I cut it was too shallow and didn't actually reach the muscle so I had to start over. The ethereal knife grew in length out of my wand and I started again. Once the hide was sufficiently cut, the tape measure moved to the next dimensions.

Luckily it was a Sunday and barely noon because it took me six straight hours of cutting to get to the neck. Harry and the headmaster were talking about nothing the whole time and watching me from comfortable seats the headmaster conjured up. After a sufficient amount of skin was taken off, the headmaster decided to start collecting his samples of blood. He was obviously expecting us to let him take the blood when he came down because he had vials ready to go hidden somewhere in his robes.

He drained the beast way before I was finished and began levitating the hide into the bins for me. It was obvious to me that the headmaster wouldn't leave us alone while we did it so I mostly ignored the two of them while I worked.

The Venom was the easiest to extract actually. The goblins provided a tool that is normally used on acromantulas to extract their venom, all I had to do was penetrate the sack and fill up vials.

After everything was said and done I sat down, exhausted from the days work. It was mentally draining to keep the spell up the whole time and also controlling it to make sure it went deep enough.

"That was impressive wand work Mr. Weasley. I noticed that you have begun doing everything silently." Dumbledore said and I sensed a question in there somewhere.

"Yes sir, everything I know I can do silently." I told him honestly since he was so helpful earlier.

"Interesting, it wouldn't be a stretch to assume you are ahead in your studies then either?" He continued.

I only nodded at him. "I am about half way through next year in all of the wand classes. " I answered seeing no reason not to tell him since it was only the three of us down here. It was all true too, the ritual had unbelievable boons. Now that everything came easier, the school material was breezed through. Occlumency was the only thing proving at all difficult, and I was becoming better and better at controlling my emotions and making my mind blank.

"Seriously?" Harry asked skeptically.

I decided to get dressed as they asked me questions, I only nodded in response to Harry's question.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Dumbeldore said as he pointed to his conjured chair from earlier. "Could you vanish this for me? Silently of course."

My wand was back in my hand immediately and I vanished it with a quick motion silently. I sheathed my wand smoothly as soon as I finished the spell.

Harry's jaw was on the floor and Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad.

"Very impressive Mr. Weasley. Your academic improvement has been noted amongst the staff but nothing has led us to believe this level of proficiency." Dumbledore said.

I didn't know what to say. _It's not enough. _I thought as I remember who I was going up against in the future.

"Will we need the body for anything else headmaster, Harry?" I asked not wanting it to start decaying and stinking up the chamber, while also directing the conversation in another way. The look in the headmasters eye let me know that it wasn't the last I would hear of it.

Harry was the one to answer. "No, I've already got a souvenir, don't need any more." He said pointing to the scar on his arm.

"Would you do the honors then headmaster?" I asked.

He was obviously in a good mood after the days events and in an impressive display on wandwork, a ring of fire appeared and approached the head of the snake first. I expected it to slow down and not do a good job of burning the corpse but it went unhindered down the full length of the beast and soon enough there was nothing left but ash. A flick of the Elder Wand and the ash was promptly vanished.

"In order to rise out of the ashes, the phoenix first must burn." I quoted as I stood up and grabbed the bag containing the remains of the basilisk.

"Very poetic Mr. Weasley. Now, would you like to deliver the package now or later?" He asked.

I looked to Harry who shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

The three of us continued in silence as we walked out of the chamber and towards the main gate. Once we arrived, I wasted no time in beginning. "Grab hold." I said and Harry drew the piece of paper out of his robes.

Once all three of us grabbed the rope that doubled as the portkey, Harry spoke the words.

"Vault 301."

The headmaster and I landed on our feet on the pristine marble floors of the bank. Harry was sprawled out under us. _He's still terrible at magical travel._

"Name?!" A goblin from the archway barked before we could react.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, we have.." I started before being interrupted.

"Follow me." He said before I could continue explaining what we were doing.

All three of us moved towards the entrance as we obeyed him. "Only the account holders!" He barked out once more.

Dumbledore just turned and sat down on one of the many benches on the wall and pulled out a book from nowhere.

Soon enough we were led to Griphook's office as he was Harry's account manager and got assigned the new account by default.

"Mr. Potter, sign here, here, and here."

"Mr. Weasley, sign here, here, and here. Excellent, here is the key to your vaults, the money will be transferred after we do an appraisal of the goods you have delivered to us. As we discussed, two hundred thousand galleons will be transferred if we are satisfied. Good day."

It took us less than five minutes before we were back on Hogwarts grounds and walking through the front gate. "A productive day wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore said as we began walking inside.

_That's one way of putting it. _I thought as we reached the great hall.

"Mr. Weasley would you mind staying behind for a moment." Dumbledore asked as we were about to part ways.

"Yes sir." I answered not letting my irritation show at being denied food and sleep.

"It will be quick, I promise." He said in response. _Maybe my irritation did show. _

"What is is headmaster?" I asked when Harry parted from us and headed to the gryffindor table.

He produced a book from his robes, a very familiar book, one without a title or name on the front of it. _The Mind Palace. _My memory supplied as I recognized it as the book I had been studying everyday since it's discovery.

My face must have shown my thoughts because Dumbledore spoke. "Ah, so it is you." He said.

Panic gripped me for the second time today. My thoughts raced as I realized where the room had been getting the books from. "Yes." Was my only response.

"How? While you displayed casting beyond your years today, you are no match for the wards around these books. " He asked eyeing me without his grandfather persona.

"No one can hear us right now, they will only hear whispering." He added as he noticed I was looking around us at the students walking around us.

I made the decision that honesty was the best course of action when dealing with the situation.

"There is a room on the seventh floor, I call it the Room of Requirement. There is no door, it appears when you are in need of it. I hadn't figured out where the books it supplies come from but now I theorize that it is from anywhere within Hogwarts." I answered.

Realization dawned on his eyes as he heard my explanation. "Have you read any of the other books from this author?"

"Yes, two more. _A Beginners Guide to Casting For The Learned _and _The Road to Legendary Casting_. I heeded all of the warnings I promise, and I haven't performed the ritual." I continued to tell him the truth.

His body seemed to sag, whether in relief or from something else I couldn't tell. He looked like he aged another twenty years as sadness gripped his eyes. "We will talk more of this later, promise me you will be careful with this information."

"I promise."

"Good." Was his only response as he put a hand on my head and moved to enter the hall, looking every bit of his age.

_Dumbledore is fucking scary._

* * *

A/N: Wow that was the longest scene I've written without any line breaks in it.

What does everyone think of the developments? Scary Dumbledore, but is he good or evil? What do you think he will do now that he knows what Ron is up to?

I think Ron learned a good lesson from this. He learned that people are keeping tabs on him and that he hasn't been covering his tracks well enough. He also learned that Dumbledore is not to be fucked with, at all.

Impressive wand work huh? Ron is progressing well.

Let's talk in the reviews!


	7. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

This chapter is on time, nothing like last week. Let's see if I can keep this schedule or not.

As always, there is an authors note at the bottom, lets talk.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It took Dumbledore another month and a half to summon me for our discussion over the books. It's the twenty-third of February and I suspect he only did it because he was also going to ask me to let myself be put in a stasis at the bottom of the black lake for the task tomorrow.

I still wasn't sure on whether or not I was comfortable with it. I already had dinner for the night and I assumed I wouldn't be coming back to the dorms until after the task tomorrow so I only had my wand and clothes on me. _Best to be prepared, just in case. _

"Sherbert lemon." I spoke standing in front of the gargoyle.

Stairs rose out of the ground exactly like the hidden study in the Chamber of Secrets. I hopped on knowing what to expect.

When I stepped into the room I was met with the faces of the previous headmasters and headmistresses lining the walls, most of whom were asleep. A few of them turned their eyes towards me and followed my path through the office.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for joining me." Dumbledore said as he was shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Headmaster." I said with a nod as I sat down in the chair opposite from him.

"First off let me say that I'm sorry for the other day. I understand that I could have come across as ...hostile." Dumbledore said locking eyes with me.

"It is understandable. That man is not known for good deeds." I answered playing the part of a good student who knows nothing of his headmasters past.

"Why do you have them? If you don't mind me asking." I asked before he could continue.

His eyes went from apologetic to wistful. "Ah well, that is a story for another time. I called you here for a couple of reasons. One is to say that I trust you with the knowledge in the books. The other is to ask you for help in the second task." He finished.

My face broke into a smile without me even thinking about it. "That's great headmaster, those books have helped me tremendously with magic." I said honestly.

"I imagine so, they contain very obscure theories on magic. We didn't discover them until we were much older than you." He said deliberately.

"We?" I asked with a surprised face. _I am such a good actor. _

He didn't skip a beat, no doubt he wanted to plant seeds for me coming to him for advice in the future. "Yes but that is apart of that story. Maybe I'll tell you one day."

I couldn't answer because he started speaking again. "Now the second task is tomorrow. Has Harry figured it out."

"Yes sir, he has to retrieve something from the black lake is what we've guessed. There is a colony of Merpeople living there right?" I said truthfully.

"Yes, there are, the biggest colony in the country actually. They are surprisingly numerous across the world." He answered.

"Am I going to be what Harry needs to retrieve headmaster?" I said speeding the conversation along.

"Something along those lines." Dumbledore answered swiftly.

"I want to keep my wand on me, in case something happens." I told him not hearing what he said, my mind too busy trying to get its way.

"You will be in stasis underwater, there is really no danger." He told me in response to my demand.

"I don't like being helpless professor, I want my wand." I told him once again leaving no room for argument.

"Of course, what Wizard wouldn't. I must warn you, it could interfere with the spell. Wizards have been known to break out of the stasis unconsciously, any random spikes in magic could affect it and you'd wake up underwater. We both know that magic is profoundly increased when a wand is near." He answered with a wink.

I took a moment to think over that information, I wasn't really worried about it honestly, I expected to wake up when I broke over water, not before. He did wield the Elder wand after all. I nodded in response.

"Very well, are you prepared?" He said as he pondered the answer.

"As I'll eve…"

His wand flung into his hand and a red light soared my way faster than I could react.

_Bloody hell he's fast._

* * *

I woke up to air slapping me in the face. _Cold._

My eyes snapped open and my wand flew into my hand at the same time. I realized after a second that I was in water and everything came back to me.

_The end of the second task._ I thought as I started swimming towards the floating stands. I made it two strokes before I realized I didn't see Harry around me.

_That's weird. _I thought trying to remember if it was canon or not.

I saw a flight of red light rise from the water and I reacted immediately while the crowd cheered. I ducked my head beneath the water to see what was going on.

Around thirty or forty feet below me, Fleur floated waving her wand at what looked to be like a swarm of grindylows. _Where is Harry? _I thought as another red light shot from her wand and a grindylow stopped moving, stunned.

_She's being overwhelmed. _I thought as I realized she would be overtook soon. I was running out of oxygen but refused to leave until I knew she was safe and I could see Harry. Making the decision, my head breached the water and I took a big gulp of air and silently cast the bubble head charm, a simple spell from the sixth year charm materia, then I plunged my head back into the lake.

Instead of seeing Fleur first I noticed Cedric and Krum further in the depths trading spells in an obvious duel, still no sign of Harry. Cho was floating behind Cedric and Hermione was doing the same behind Krum.

Time seemed to slow for a moment as Krum was hit with a spell that sent him careening deeper into the lake. Cedric then turned, grabbed Cho and started working his way up to the surface. He stopped suddenly when he noticed Fleur and I could see his wand arm starting to move.

I reacted faster and my magic plunged deep into the water, feeling extremely slow in the new element. My magic latched onto my target and I pulled.

Fluer was pulled back and brought my direction through the water just as a red spell was about to connect with her. My water whip continued reeling her in and soon enough she arrived.

I started to turn around when I saw another red light streak through the water. I would have been hit if it weren't for the slower speeds spells moved through water in. I reacted without thinking and a bright silver shield appeared in front of me and Fleur.

_Oh this mother fucker. _I thought as I locked eyes with Cedric and he grinned, a thought and my shield dissipated. _Oh it's fucking on. _

None of my spell chains applied to the situation so I improvised. A severing charm leapt from my wand, it was followed by a disarming charm and then finally a stunner followed as the last spell.

The first was absorbed by his shield but I purposely sent three red colored spells at him. The second spell was also absorbed but I think it was by accident because he shield fell directly after it. He was hit right in the chest with the stunner as it followed directly behind my second spell and I was actually shocked at the ease with which the duel was won.

_That's it?_ I thought before I realized the first spell I sent towards him.

Then I was hit with worry because my first charm could have done serious harm if it hit, like death if it was the right spot, luckily I could see his bubble head charm still in place and my worries eased. Fleur grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned to look at her and her she just smiled. Her eyes darted to my mouth and I could tell she wanted to kiss me but it would pop our bubble head charms. Instead I winked and she pointed up towards the surface.

I nodded and we ascended, apparently I sunk a good ten feet during the happenings of the duel.

We broke the water and I canceled my charm as we swam over to the floating stands.

_Harry should still get the points, even if I can't see him. _I thought as I arrived at my destination.

Then I grabbed onto the ledge and pulled myself up, and was met with the face of Harry Potter, Ginny was standing beside him under a blanket. _Wait what?_

I felt a warmth wash over me as I looked towards the direction the magic came from. Dumbledore winked at me as he turned back to the lake.

_Wait was Fleur the one who was supposed to rescue me and not Harry?_ I thought and I remembered what Dumbledore had said the night before.

"'_Am I going to be what Harry needs to retrieve headmaster?' I said speeding the conversation along. _

'_Something along those lines.' Dumbledore answered swiftly." _

It hit me like a truck, I was always going to be what she needed to retrieve.

_Better me be put in danger than her sister. _I thought as I deduced the reason. Even if they claimed we were completely safe, well anything could happen in this tournament.

Fleur jumped into my arms and suddenly I was once again covered in freezing water. I didn't complain, in fact, my body reacted and my arms circled around her waist.

My mind couldn't help but wonder where the normal smell of vanilla that normally accompanied her was, then I realized she had been submerged the last hour so it was expected.

"Thank you!" She said in my ear as she clung on to me.

"My pleasure." I said as we separated. I noticed she was looking past me towards where the families were. "Go, we'll talk later."

I hadn't seen her since the yule ball and the letters were a poor way of communicating, I wanted nothing more than to take up her time but her family was waiting patiently for her.

Just then a hush ran through the whole crowd and I turned to see what was going on.

Two bodies had just breached the surface. Cho was coherent and awake while Cedric was still out like a lamp from my stunner. Cho panicked at first but Dumbledore's wand blurred and Cedric was levitated out of the water onto the stage next to me.

His eyes were closed but I could tell he was breathing. Instinct took over and I cast a quick reviving spell. It took hold extremely fast since my magic was the one that cause the forced sleep anyway.

He bolted upright and I noticed he still had his wand in his hand as he looked around. He eventually saw the situation he was in and lowered his hand.

Just then Krum appeared from the depths with Hermione in tow. They were helped on the stage quickly and soon we were all conversing. The judges were huddled together in their box as they discussed the scores.

I was off in a corner with Harry as he recalled his journey through the depths. "Fleur and I got there at the same time. I wasn't sure of who I needed to get because obviously everyone that was there is important to me." Ginny blushed during this part of his story.

"But Fleur knew exactly who she needed and grabbed you, Ron, fairly quickly before being attacked by some grindylows. That's when I realized that we all had one person to retrieve and that I should try and beat her back to be the first one to return. Krum showed up and snatched Hermione quick before Cedric engaged him in a duel, not sure why, Krum didn't even see him. Took a nasty spell too." Harry continued telling his story. He was obviously recovering from the adrenaline in his system because his speech pattern was a little off.

_This is when we began to duel. _I thought as he told his story.

"Then I grabbed Ginny and made off while nobody was looking. Snuck right past you and Fleur mate. What happened when I left?" He asked as he finished his story.

"We dueled.." Cedric said coming over to our group. "..and I lost." He finished looking me in the eyes.

_We have never had a conversation before. _I realized as I took in the sight of the handsome hufflepuff.

"Got a lucky shot in." I said trying to keep the attention off of me.

"Lucky shot mate? I recognized that first spell, nothing nice. Never saw the second two though." Cedric said in response to my failed deflection.

"I didn't want to interfere, but well ...you started it." I said grinning at the end of my sentence.

"No hard feelings, I'll just have to work extra hard to make up for the loss in points." Cedric answered just as the points were revealed on a magical scoreboard of sorts.

"Yea, still one more challenge. Good luck mate." I told him as I looked at the scoreboard.

Harry scored forty-five, Fleur scored forty-three, Krum scored forty, and Cedric scored twenty-five.

I couldn't help but ponder on the effects of the 'merge' as I saw the scores and how they differed from the books.

_My presence is causing ripples. _I thought pondering on the events of the day.

* * *

"_Dear Ron,_

_Your mother and I just got the results from your end of the semester tests. Congratulations!_

_We are so happy you are finally taking your studies seriously, and just in time for your O.W.L.'s next year. We know how hard it has been for you, your brothers leave big shoes to fill and we thought you wouldn't rise to the challenge. _

_I couldn't be happier about you proving us wrong. I never realized how little your mother and me encouraged you to succeed. I am ashamed to admit it son, it'll change, that I promise. _

_On a happier note, I hear you've been getting to know some of the international students (wink). I know a bit of french myself if you get what I mean. _

_Love, _

_Your father, Arthur._

_P.s. Sorry it took so long to write, I didn't know how to start." _

_Definitely not gonna cry damn it. Damn teenage hormones. _I thought as I finished reading the letter the morning after the second task.

I decided to reply to him immediately before opening the next letter, it was nothing special, just thanking him for the kind words and promising to do better from now on.

I picked some food out of the breakfast plates and started stacking them on my plate. I haven't eaten yet because I suddenly lost my appetite after the letter, still a little choked up.

It took me a few moments to calm down before I opened the next letter who I expected to be from my mother.

"_Dear Ron,_

_Oh we are so proud of your scores! I knew you had it in you. Minerva has been worried and asking questions about you but I told her not to worry, you were just coming into your own. _

_Now, what is this I hear about your date to the Yule ball? _

_We'll speak on it more in person, but I will tell you this, BE CAREFUL! The Weasley's may not be as respected and prominent as they once were but we are still one of the sacred twenty-eight. _

_Don't let her take advantage of you, I don't want to see my baby hurt._

_Love, _

_Mom._

_P.S. Your father doesn't know any french, don't listen to him."_

I laughed at the last part. I ignored her warning for the most part, it was natural for her to think Fleur had less than honest intentions.

In her mind it must look very odd. A seventeen year old triwizard champion veela taking her fourteen year old son. A son who, until recently, had really nothing going for him besides being the best friend of the boy-who-lived. It made sense, if you didn't know the new 'me'.

Of course, this is not how I looked at the situation, I'm not some insecure fourteen year old. Mentally, I've lived thirty-eight years. That doesn't translate into me being thirty-eight, in fact I feel more immature than my other life, it's comparable to my college years, maybe twenty or twenty-one.

I don't have the time nor patience to not be comfortable in my own skin anymore. I had already lived through that period of my life and am definitely not going back to that anxiety filled pit again. I don't worry too much about the age difference, I had dated and had flings with older women in my past life, even if I couldn't remember their names or faces.

People will always talk from the outside, regardless of if it's age, looks, money, etc. People love a good story, but they love seeing other people fail even more. They love to pick apart why someone may not make it and when their right, they say 'I called it', when they're wrong they mentally praise the couple and they say 'I always knew you would make it'. It took me a long time to realize that in my last life.

I know my worth, I know who I am, and I know what I can provide.

_Fuck what anyone has to say about it. _I thought as I finished writing a short thank you and basic letter back to my mother.

It is the day after the second task and I just finished up eating breakfast, it was a Saturday so the students were very slow to get to breakfast, especially after all the partying the night before. Luckily I could hold my liquor just as well as my last life, if not better because of my younger body and I wasn't affected.

I sent my letter off with Pig, the owl gifted to me by Sirius last year, because I didn't trust that old thing that delivered my parents letters. Suddenly I noticed Fleur enter and before I could get her attention, a bag was set down beside me and one of my best friends plopped down beside it.

"Ron." Hermione said staring at me.

"Hermione." I said back giving her my attention.

"You're up early." She said simply, still staring at me.

"I suppose? This is the normal time I wake up…" I said with a confused look on my face.

"Normal? I remember you sleeping till nearly lunch every Saturday ...until this year." She said suspiciously.

"I decided to make some changes recently." I said holding her gaze. "Is there anything you would like to say?" I continued trying to get to the point, she obviously needed something.

She didn't answer for a moment, instead her hard gaze softened before replying. "You've changed…" Her voice was very soft, sad even.

I was actually shocked into silence when she said that. My mouth opened to respond and closed immediately. I repeated the process a few times trying to answer.

"...yes, yes I have." I answered, my mood suddenly changing. I stood up, uncomfortable with the situation. _I need to get out of here. _I thought as my legs took me to the door of the great hall.

I just walked.

_It must look terrible from her perspective. _I thought as I considered why she approached me. We used to be very close, after that whole debacle with me making her cry in first year, then the troll. Our adventures throughout the school years almost guaranteed we would be close.

I will freely admit that she is the reason I got half decent grades up until this year. We helped Harry retrieve the philosopher's stone in first year. All the nights spent in the library in second year, trying to crack the chamber of secrets. The scare with Professor Lupin and Sirius. She helped me with my grades throughout all of these times.

Then this year I suddenly disappear every night, my grades skyrocket, and she doesn't even know about how much my casting has improved.

_Is it even something I should worry about? Why do I feel so guilty?_

My thoughts continued to swirl as I contemplated the problem before me.

_I'm not the same person. _I concluded as I came to the same conclusion Hermione had not a few moments ago in the great hall.

People come into your life and sometimes they stay and sometimes you drift apart. It seems that Hermione will be one that will slowly drift away. There just isn't much we can relate on anymore. My thoughts calmed as I came to the conclusion that it was a natural thing that happens.

I stopped walking and noticed I was in front of the Room of Requirement, no door appeared.

_Have I really walked all the way up here? _I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted by foot steps from the corridor and my wand leapt into my hand.

A flash of silver and I recognized who it was, my wand slid back into my holster. "Fleur?" I said surprised.

She continued walking my direction and didn't say anything. We locked eyes and I held the gaze as she closed the distance between us.

She stopped right in front of me, very much in my personal space. Her hands found their way around my neck and pulled me down.

Soft lips enveloped mine as my hands found her waist. We stayed like that for a few moments before she eventually pulled away.

"That's for your help yesterday."

* * *

A/N: Guys, not gonna lie, this measly chapter was difficult for me to finish. The first few scenes up until after the task flew out of my mind onto the page. Everything after that took me forever to finish.

Anyway, you guys have been really good with the feedback, let's keep it up. What do you think?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	8. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 8

Hey everyone,

Thanks to everyone for the support y'all have shown.

As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Thanks for your help yesterday."

My response was another kiss, a little more heated than the previous one. When we parted I noticed that I must have grown another inch because I definitely wasn't looking at the top of her head the last time we were together.

She must have noticed it also. "You've grown."

"Puberty." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Thank you for that, I really needed it." I said talking about the kiss.

"You left breakfast in a hurry, I think everyone saw me leave after you too." She said in response.

"Well in that case ...wanna make a quick trip to Hogsmeade?" I asked her.

Her face seemed shocked that I asked. "Did you just ask me out on a date?" She responded. Before I could respond, she continued. "Yes, of course. It's about time you asked."

"Well then." I said extending my arm out to her. "Shall we."

"Oui." She responded linking our arms together and we started walking down the hallway to the stairs.

"You're not worried about what people will say?" I asked her, thinking of the rumors that will swirl because she's going on a date with a fourteen year old.

"People have always talked about me, regardless of if it's true or not. Only this time it will be." She said appeasing my worries.

We continued walking and didn't say anything until we were outside on the path towards Hogsmeade.

"My family heard about us going to the Yule ball." I said out of the blue, my mind taking me to the letters I received earlier.

"What did they say?" She asked curiously.

"They were worried. They don't understand what a beautiful powerful witch would want with a fourteen year old." I replied honestly while also hoping to get a feel of how she felt about the relationship.

"What did you tell them?" She asked not taking the conversation the way I wanted it to go.

"I ignored it all together. I know my worth, I know who I am, even if they don't see it yet." I answered mirroring my thoughts this morning.

"Good." She said. We fell into another comfortable silence just enjoying the walk.

"You are not like any fourteen year old I have ever met." She started out of nowhere. "You have ...presence. Plus I get this feeling that you are older than me, it is very odd." She continued.

In the middle of her explanation I was suddenly reminded of what was happening. I was letting other people's doubts and insecurities bring up the same insecurities I used to have. Before the 'merge' I was a very insecure person, now it was coming back out. _Fuck that. _

My griffindorish nature did the only thing I could think of, I grabbed her and kissed her, in the middle of the path on the way to Hogsmeade, with a few students around us.

"Sorry I was feeling insecure and did the only thing I could to get me out of that mindset." I told her.

She locked eyes with me and sent me an absolutely smoldering look, one that woke something within me. "I didn't mind." She said breathing heavily.

_She like spontaneous kisses, noted. _I thought to myself.

"Plus in ten years, no one will even care about the age difference." I said out loud as I mentally put a lock on the conversation of our age difference.

"Where would you like to go? The pub where all the students go, the other shadier pub owned by Dumbledore's brother, or the sweets store?" I asked.

"Sweet shop?" She asked intrigued but not making the decision.

"Sweet shop it is!" I answered and she laughed.

The day continued that way, we must have went into every shop in Hogsmeade. Eventually the sun started to set and we decided that food was a priority, considering that neither of us had eaten lunch.

We found our way into the shady building owned by Aberforth, the Hogs Head Inn. _Fleur appreciates a good adventure. _I thought as I added it to my mental notepad of her likes and dislikes. Currently it consisted of random kisses, physical contact, laughing sweets, herself, and adventure.

The building was just as dirty as described in the books. I never understood why nearly every building was falling apart at the seams in the movies and books. Was it because of the age of the buildings? The building techniques? The materials used? I will figure this out eventually.

In fact when I went to the bar I had to break out some of Molly Weasley's cleaning spells on the glass before he poured us two butterbeers. He didn't even bat an eye at the casual way I cast the spells. In fact he seemed used to the behavior. _Wizards are so weird. _

"I changed my mind, I'm not eating here." Fleur said as I sat our glasses down, her nose pointed towards the air.

"Hmmm ok then, we'll just finish this drink and go. So are you tired of people asking you what you plan on doing after school yet?" I asked as I set her glass down.

"I am not sure, I have been offered a part-time position at Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley but I am not sure if I'll accept or not. It would be a good way to improve my english, which I'm not sure that I need anymore." She finished thoughtfully. "I would like to pursue a mastery in enchanting eventually. I am pretty gifted with it. I don't worry too much, not to sound arrogant but I am extremely gifted in certain areas of magic." She concluded.

_Yea you put a fucking dragon to sleep with enchanting. Pretty good is right. _

"Have you thought about it yet?" She asked me.

"Yea actually, I'd like to eventually teach defense against the dark arts at Hogwarts. Before that I'll have to get my mastery in it. Maybe transfiguration also? Maybe take a crack at getting electronics to work around magic. Maybe lead a cultural revolution? Who knows?" I said thinking of everything to come while slightly joking.

She stared at me for a second before she busted out laughing. "Ambition is attractive to women you know." She said after a moment.

"Really?" I said and looked around "Do you see any?"

I received a swat on my arm in response. "You don't think I am a woman?" She asked with a sultry look and a raised eyebrow.

My brain short circuited at the direction it thought the conversation was going. _Stupid hormones. _

I didn't answer, instead I just matched her gaze. "Did you know that there is a secret passageway back to the castle in this very pub?" I asked changing the subject and giving my hormones a break.

She smiled but seemed a little disappointed our game didn't go any farther. "Oh? Tell me more." she said sarcastically.

"Do you remember the room?" I asked recalling the Yule ball.

"How could I forget. I was wooed by a boy three years younger than me in that room." She responded playfully.

_She has a great personality. _I thought as she kept teasing me.

"It should lead us back there." I said in response.

"Should?" She asked.

"Well I haven't tried it yet."

"Are you trying to get me alone Ron Weasley?" She said leaning forward very seductively.

I was tired of being cowed by her games so I decided to be a little bold. I leaned towards her also, grabbed her cheeks with my right hand, pushed them together to make her lips more kissable. She was already leaning in with one hand on the arm that grabbed her pulling her towards me. Then right before we were about to make contact I pulled away and stood up.

"Well would you like to see it?" I asked as I extended my hand.

Her breathing was heavy, her eyes screamed sexual tension and her lips were pouty. Her eyes narrowed and then became resolved.

She took my hand and I led her up the stairs and started looking for the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. It was easily found considering it was as tall as I was.

"Hello Ariana, could I have passage?" I asked.

Ariana giggled in her painting and held up three fingers.

Fleur got the message and started pacing back and forth. The painting swung outwards and a tunnel appeared.

"Wow that actually worked." I said aloud.

Fleur looked back towards me with a weird look on her face. "You didn't expect it to?"

"Well it was fifty-fifty." I responded.

We entered and walked a surprisingly short distance until we reached the room that Fleur dreamed up.

It was the exact same room that she showed me the last time we were here together, her room at Beauxbatons, surrounded by mountains.

"I have missed this." She said as she plopped down on her bed.

I found my way over to the seat looking out at the Beauxbatons grounds. I always enjoyed a good view.

_And the room knows it. _I thought as a window appeared above my head to show the night sky in all its glory._ Beauxbatons must not have much light pollution._ My brain supplied taking in the view and tracing the constellations.

"Beautiful." I heard Fleur whisper in my ear.

After I realized that she was allowing me a small amount of control over the room, the chair I was sitting on widened and turned into a loveseat with a coffee table appearing in front of it. I felt her sit next to me before I looked at her.

"Dobby!" I said a little louder than normal.

Soon enough the small elf popped into the room.

"Mr. Weasley's? What can Dobby do for the friend of the great Harry Potter?" He said as he noticed us sitting there.

"We were a little late for dinner today… I was wondering if you would make us something?" I asked politely.

"Of course! Anything for the friend of the great Harry Potter. Oh master Potter's friends are so nice to Dobby." He confirmed with the last part being mumbled to himself but loud enough for us to hear. He popped away after that to retrieve the food.

"Ah so Hogwarts does have house elves." Fleur said just as a plate of sandwiches and two butterbeers popped on the table.

"What else does Mister Weasley need of Dobby?" He asked as he appeared beside me.

_Excited little bugger isn't he? _I couldn't help but think. "Nothing, thanks." I said as I reached into my purse and gave him a little tip.

He grabbed the sickle with wide eyes and trembling hands. I thoroughly enjoyed watching him freak out over it.

"Mister Weasley can call Dobby whenever he wants." Dobby said as he popped away to do whatever house elves do.

Fleur didn't say anything about the interaction but I did notice her look at me strangely before her hunger kicked in. No words were spoken as we devoured the sandwiches.

The food didn't last long and soon we were stretched out on her bed staring at the stars again. We made little comments here and there about the constellations and how beautiful they were but for the most part we just enjoyed each others presence.

"I have to get back." Fleur said later on in the night, our position had changed to me flat on my back and her laying on my chest.

A quick tempus told me what time it was. "Wow, it's 9:45." I said out loud while we shuffled off of the bed and towards the door.

"Do you want me to walk you?" I asked as we stopped before the door.

"I am capable of taking care of myself. Just because you out-dueled Hogwarts champion doesn't mean you can keep up with me." She said haughtily.

"Mmmm-hmmmm." I hummed as the tip of my wand touched her head, she slowly disappeared before my eyes, showcasing my progress with the spell.

I could tell she was moving around trying to look for distortions in the spell but they were minor, signaling a mastery over the spell.

"You learned it that fast? No you mastered it…" She said obviously impressed.

"You so sure I couldn't take you?" I asked.

I don't know how she got so good at kissing me while invisible but that is exactly what she did in response.

"You can not take me just yet." She said in a sultry voice while rubbing her body against mine.

For what felt like the one-hundredth time that day, her teasing short circuited my brain and I didn't know how to respond. _I was always best as the aggressor, I'm supposed to be the one making her speechless, not the other way around. _

Her laugh echoed in the room as she slipped out and into the seventh floor corridor.

* * *

"_Apparition is an important step to ones growth as a wizard. It also happens to be one of the most useful pieces of magic one can learn. It is very dangerous unless practiced properly. That is why I recommend short distances at first, and a partner to put back together any pieces that fall off. _

_With that being said, there are many ways one can actually apparate. The most common technique is described as disappearing from one location and appearing in another. Hence the names disapparition and apparition. This is also the method that will be taught in this book. _

_The instructions are simple. Picture where you want to go, picture where you want all of you to appear, and then will it. Some say that imagining your magic spinning will help, along with actually spinning your body. It is true that it is one way to trick your mind into focusing on the magic, but a simpler way is to just ...will it." _

_Of course there is no author. _I thought as I put down the worn leather bound book. _Well no time like the present. _

My mind willed the room to allow me a space that wasn't warded. I wasn't even sure it would work in the room but I would try. Some might say that I was an idiot for trying it first in the room but I didn't really feel like running outside of the wards just to try it, which is what I will do if it doesn't work.

I pictured the spot ten feet from me, grabbed my magic, and willed myself to appear in the spot.

*POP*

The noise was the start of a feeling that is hard to describe. In the end, Harry described it perfectly in the books It felt like

I was being squeezed through space and time through a small tube.

I landed on my feet, my bare feet, as in naked.

_Well I guess I need to focus on bringing my clothes with me too. _I thought as I took in my state of undress.

_Well at least I still have all my body parts. _

I went about getting dressed again as I became determined to master the magic.

_I wonder if it will let me apparate out of Hogwarts._

* * *

As it turned out you couldn't, but the good news is that I now know where the ward lines end around the school.

The months leading up to the third task were very productive. I turned fifteen, I mastered apparating, I mastered the disillusionment charm, I was getting closer to mastering the basics of occlumency, my repertoire of spells grew tremendously and I got almost all O's on the classes I cared about, while still scoring high enough on the others to be happy about. I also snuck out one night and took the knight bus to Little Hangleton, it was very small so it was easy to find the graveyard and the headstone.

My mastery of apparition and disillusionment was welcome, it was vital to my plans of ending the war before it even began. So far it was a fairly straightforward plan.

Sneak off during the third task with use of the disillusionment charm, a spell I had been casting for the better part of four months leading up to the task. I am actually pretty confident that I was one of the most proficient users of the spell alive. Then once I am outside of the ward lines, apparate outside the cemetery where Voldemort is supposed to be resurrected in and wait for Pettigrew and baby Voldy to show up. Take them both by surprise and well…..end the war before it could even start, save countless amounts of lives, go on about my new life.

I hoped it would be that easy.

_No plan ever survives first contact with the enemy. _ I thought as I sat down in the stands waiting for the champions to be brought out. The hedges of the maze stood in front of us, tall and unwelcoming. They would face many difficult challenges inside.

I always wondered why people even showed up to the tasks, it was literally a waiting game. The spectators couldn't see a thing that was going to happen in the maze, just like they couldn't see into the black lake to watch the second task. The first task was understandable, who wouldn't want to see four wizards go up against a dragon. Plus you could actually see the action taking place.

_I guess not everyone knows what the tasks entail either. _I thought in response to my own questions. _They're probably hoping it's something they can watch. _

My thoughts were interrupted by the four champions arriving and getting in their positions. I caught Harry's eye and gave him a nod that he returned. Fleur noticed it and sent me a wink, a smile was all I gave in response.

I didn't hear any of the words Dumbledore said before Harry was let into the maze, my heart was pounding in my chest, drowning out all other signs. I stood up as Fleur disappeared next into the maze.

"Ron, where are you going?" Hermione asked in response.

"I'll be right back, just going to the restroom. Might mingle a little too." I said walking away before she could respond.

I got behind the stands pretty soon and made sure no one was around to see me before I cast the charm to make myself invisible. Technically I could have apparated right then and there considering we were outside of the wards. Instead I started walking towards the forest, a place where no one could hear.

I was a good two hundred yards from the stands when I finally decided I had made it far enough. Suddenly I felt a wave of magic wash over me, luckily my wand was already in my hand.

A silver shield sprung up in front of me towards the destination the wave of magic came from, and just in time too.

A red spell connected with my shield, a spell I recognized as a stunner. From the direction it came, Mad-eye shimmered into view as he lowered his disillusionment charm. Mine was already broken by my shield charm.

"Good reactions, boy." Moody said, his eye wasn't wondering, instead it was locked onto me. "Come on, Dumbledore told me to come retrieve you." He lied.

"We both know that he didn't, you can drop the disguise Jr." I responded, calling him out on the lie.

His face hardened, before he smiled, something I hadn't seen him do in all the time he had been teaching us.

_How could I forget about him. _I thought as I realized my stupidity. We both looked to the maze as red sparks flew out of the middle of it. _Someone is already eliminated? I have to hurry. _

"That is interesting. Yes, the Dark Lord will praise me when I bring him the head of the best friend of Harry Potter." He said as he raised his wand.

I wasted no time in drawing my wand back and casting a fire whip that would have separated his wand arm from his shoulder.

He deflected it away with a swipe of his wand but I was already moving into my next spell. A bombarda was sent his way, right at his feet. He reacted quickly and put up a shield which was perfect for what I wanted. The debris from the spell flew behind him and were quickly transfigured into three arrows, which I willed to fire back at his person.

He saw my wand moving and reacted instinctively, ducking and rolling on the ground. Only one of my arrows landed and managed to pierce his thigh.

I drew first blood but his experience won out and he shot up from the ground with the tip of his wand glowing green.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted as a green light burst from his wand.

I had already reacted and conjured a silver shield, the same type that Voldemort will go on to conjure against Dumbledore in the ministry atrium.

A loud 'GONG' echoed throughout the trees as the spell was blocked. I mentally sharpened the edge and banished the shield in his direction. It shot over his head but the distraction was perfect for me because I sent a stunner right after it.

It connected with Moody and he dropped like a sack. I approached and noticed that it wasn't even Mad-Eye Moody anymore, the polyjuice had apparently worn off in the duel because Barty Crouch Jr's body laid before me, unmoving. I grabbed the wand out of his hands and stored it in my robes, not sure if it was the real Mad-Eye's or not.

I transfigured a chair and bound his body to the it with conjured ropes.

"Fuck, Harry!" I said out loud when I was done. _Am I too late?_ I thought as I noticed there were no more spells lighting up the inside of the maze.

I made sure the bindings were still in place, concentrated and then the world twisted.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger.

What does everyone think about these developments? Did we like the duel?

I thought it was very short and one-sided but I also think that Barty was in a different body and had been out of practice for a long time, considering his time in Azkaban. Not to mention he wouldn't expect such skill from Ron.

Let's talk in the reviews!


	9. The Goblet of Fire: Chapter 9

Hello everyone,

Here is the latest chapter, it picks up immediately where we left off last chapter. As always there is an authors note at the bottom. Let's talk!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I appeared outside the cemetery and immediately cast the disillusionment charm. I couldn't run or the spell wouldn't hold so I started quickly walking, going at the fastest pace possible to keep the charm up.

I rounded a particularly large tomb and then I could see them.

_Fuck!_

Pettigrew was clutching at his new stump of an arm and a pale skeletal figure was strutting around in front of a group of robed figures.

_I'm too late. _I thought as I took in the sight of Voldemort and his death eaters.

I started moving slower, knowing that he would recognize the shimmer of a fast moving disillusionment charm. My mind was racing at a fast pace, trying to make something of the situation.

_I could try and catch him off guard and just kill him. I'm not even sure I can cast the killing curse, and that's the only thing that is fast enough to work. _I thought.

I continued to get closer as I was thinking and saw the body of Cedric Diggory laying unnaturally still, not breathing.

_No. _I thought taking in the sight before me.

I was around thirty yards from Voldemort himself and I could finally see him as he turned around. His face was pale and stretched thin over his bones, his eyes were red, and his nose was nonexistent. _He is an abomination. _I couldn't help but think

My mind continued to race a mile a minute as I took in the sight, looking for a way to salvage the situation.

I kept creeping closer and closer, and eventually I was standing off to the side of the death eaters, at an angle to strike at Voldemort if I needed to, while also staying out of the path of any spells that may be flung.

_I can't do anything ...I have to wait it out. _I thought as I came to the conclusion to not act.

_If I see it go bad, then I'll intervene. _I thought as I tuned into the conversation. Apparently I had been lost in my thoughts because Pettigrew was undoing the bonds on Harry and gave him his wand back.

"You've been taught how to duel. Harry Potter? We bow to each other, Harry. Come, the niceties must be observed...Dumbledore would like you to show manners...Bow to death Harry." Voldemort said as his wand flickered and a word was whispered across the wind.

Harry obeyed and his upper body lurched forward into a bow, before he snapped back upright and brought his wand up.

"Very good, and now you face me like a man ...straight backed and proud, the way your father died…"

He took in a breath before he finished. "And now, we duel."

A cruciatus curse flew through the air and connected with Harry. His screams echoed across the cemetery. I looked away, unable to stomach how much of a coward I was for not stopping him.

My eyes locked onto Peter, admiring his hand with awe and immediately I came up with a plan.

"I WON'T!"

I barely heard Harry shrug off Voldemort's imperius. Instead, I began moving again, slowly. I had to get to the opposite side where I had a good view of Pettigrew.

I saw Harry dive behind a headstone. I didn't hear any of the dialogue, instead I was focusing myself for what I was about to do.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The red and green beams of light connected and immediately turned into a pure gold color. _Priori Incantatem. _I thought taking in the rare phenomenon.

The death eaters were scrambling around, yelling to their master for instructions.

"Do nothing." Voldemort yelled to them, obviously interested in the new development. They obeyed him but all of them had their wands in their hands.

Wisps of grey smoke broke out from their wands and started forming into shapes that I knew would be the distraction for Harry to get out of here.

I mentally started preparing myself. It felt like an eternity before I heard the words.

"NOW!"

The golden light ripped apart and Harry took off in the opposite direction as me, towards Cedric's body. My disillusionment fell off of me in response to my wishes.

"Stun him!" I heard Voldemort shout as soon as I acted.

I took aim and sent a stunner, followed by a summoning charm. The red light flew true and hit Pettigrew in the back, and soon his body was sent hurtling through the air towards me.

Time seemed to slow down because when Pettigrew was about half way through the air, I saw Voldemort turn to me, no doubt feeling the magic. His eyes widened and his wand rose.

I sent him a smirk right before Pettigrew touched my outstretched hand. Then the world twisted.

I landed in a heap, with Peter's fat frame landing on top of me. I heaved, trying to get the air back into my lungs.

After I successfully caught my breath I began to look around for my other prisoner. At the same time, a scream rang out from the stadium. _Harry is back._

"Impressive. Although he always was an idiot." I heard Barty say from the exact spot I left him.

My wand was up and pointed at him before I realized he was still in the chair, bound. I was actually surprised he hadn't managed to escape.

"Impressive magic. I thought for sure I would be able to escape, but the chair wouldn't tip over, and I'm pretty sure my left arm is dislocated. Wouldn't mind letting me out would ya?" Barty said in response to my questioning gaze.

He was right, it looked like the ropes had dug in very very tight and were still squeezing. _I guess my magic reacted to my will, and I didn't want him to move. Maybe I wanted to hurt him too? _

I didn't want to let him out but I didn't want him to suffer needlessly so stunned him once again. _I need to think. _

There were still cries coming from the stadium although there were quieting once everyone realized that there was a dead boy laying before them.

_I couldn't save him. _My brain supplied as it continued to run through appropriate scenarios to get out of this mess.

_Worst comes to worst. I do still have a favor I can call in from Dumbledore._

Eventually I came up with a decent plan, one that hinged on Harry not being present for it.

I stunned my two prisoners once more for good measure, then I bound and disillusioned Pettigrew behind a tree in case the magic wore out and started sprinting towards the stands.

As I got there I noticed Harry being escorted away by Snape. Dumbledore was talking to Fudge about the incident no doubt.

"Professor! Headmaster!" I yelled as I sprinted up, getting everyone's attention. "Professor Moody attacked me, and then it wasn't Professor Moody, and then I reacted and now he isn't moving." I started yelling distraughtly. _My acting really is superb. _Off to the side, I noticed Harry turn toward me but Snape kept leading him away.

Dumbledore was the first to react, as usual. "Calm down Mr. Weasley. Where is he?" He responded without the usual twinkle in his eye and the Elder Wand in hand.

"This way." I said waving my arm and leading him and a few other wizards towards the sight of our duel. _Aurors?_

It didn't take long to arrive on the scene and I thanked my guardian angel for them both still being stunned and bound.

"Barty?" I heard Fudge mutter as he took in the sight of the unconscious wizard.

The body took all of the attention off of me and somewhere in the back of my mind I was alerted to the ring on my finger, the one that was supposedly illegal for a minor to possess. I waited for everyone to put their full attention on the body before slipping it off my finger and into my robes.

"He's still breathing." I heard one of the other wizards tell everyone. "But he's pretty banged up."

"You did this kid?" A tall black man turned to me and asked.

"Like I said, I just reacted. I didn't hurt him did I?" I said putting on my distressed fifteen year old face.

"He'll live." Was all I got in response.

"Ron, come on. The aurors will take care of Mr. Crouch. Let's attend to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said from beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him and made the faintest nod and trace of my eyes to where the body of Pettigrew laid, invisible.

He met my eyes and suddenly I could feel something touching my mind. I compiled and sent him images of exactly what I wanted him to know, then I cleared my mind, as my occlumency lessons had been teaching me.

To any outsider, it would appear as if his face didn't move at all, but his eyes told a completely different story. It wasn't a disappointed or even a surprised stare but an almost accusatory one instead.

'POP'. I heard from behind us, the aurors had taken the body back to wherever they take prisoners. _Azkaban. _My mind supplied.

"Minister, I must see Ron back to his family. We will meet to talk in the morning?" Dumbledore half asked, half told Fudge.

"What?! We must talk about this at once." Fudge responded, no doubt wondering about his position as minister.

"My first priority is to my students. I'm sure you can understand, I'm afraid I must insist." He said with a tone of finality.

Fudge gave me a look, one of rage, turned and disapparated. Dumbledore was moving instantly. He rounded the tree quickly.

A wave of his wand and Pettigrew appeared for a moment and then turned invisible again.

"Grab my hand." He stated and I wasted no time in complying.

A flash of flame and the feeling of being misplaced in space and time was the only thing I felt for a moment.

I landed on my feet in the middle of Dumbledore's office. I looked around and most of the artifacts were still in the same place.

"Ron?" Harry asked from his seat in the room.

Snape was in the corner looking at his forearm and tracing the lines on the now obvious dark mark. There was a shaggy black dog sitting next to Harry also. _Sirius._

Dumbledore slowly moved over to his seat and sat down, he melted in the seat as he released a very large breath of air. It lasted for a second before he straightened up and turned towards Harry.

"What happened?" Dumbledore spoke.

Snape's head whipped around at the noise and became very engrossed in the conversation.

"He's back, Voldemort is back!" Harry exclaimed.

"How? Tell me everything my boy, start from the beginning." Dumbledore replied.

Harry obliged him, starting from when he went in the maze. He told them how he used the point-me spell to help guide him through the maze, how he ran into Cedric, and faced the sphinx, and how they touched the cup together.

_Didn't Barty help Harry throughout the maze? He couldn't have had time, did he imperius someone? _I thought realized he wouldn't have enough time with dueling me.

I was interrupted by Dumbledore. "And you, Mr. Weasley? What really happened?"

_Is Harry done already? _I thought in response.

"I was sitting in the stands next to Hermione, when someone tried to cast the imperius on me. I quickly made an excuse to get away from the rest of the students, because I wasn't sure if the culprit would try again. I should have gotten a professor, but I decided to lure them away from my classmates and deal with it myself. It was professor Moody, he cast something that I could feel, not sure what it was but after that a stunner came flying through the air but I was prepared." I paused a second to collect my thoughts and recall the duel.

"I blocked it an…" I was interrupted before I could continue.

"You blocked it?" The familiar drawl of Snape met my ears.

"Yes sir, the protego charm." I answered respectfully.

"And then…" He said back to me.

"He must not have expected me to block it because he only sent the one spell, I attacked him with a disarming and stunning spell, he blocked the first and the second hit. Then when I walk over to him, it wasn't professor Moody at all, but that man that you saw headmaster." I finished nodding to him.

"And Pettigrew?" Dumbledore cut in.

"He apparated next to us, and I just reacted and stunned him. Maybe he was sent to check on that other guy, what was his name?" I asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr., a notorious death eater. He was supposed to be in Azkaban." Dumbledore answered me.

"Maybe Voldemort…" They both flinched at the name. "...sent him to check up on Barty?" I asked.

"A sound theory." Was the only response I got.

"It's good right, this is Sirius' freedom." I said happy at the development.

Everyone seemed relatively surprised I said that to them. Then Dumbledore's face split into a smile.

"Let me make a floo call."

* * *

_Finally. _I thought as I spotted the familiar distortion of air that signalled the disillusionment charm.

"You look beautiful." I said to the shimmering air.

"You haven't even seen me yet." The familiar voice of Fleur sounded out as the charm dropped.

Mine dropped at the same time and I was on her in no time. It was the first time I had initiated any kiss or physical affection, normally she is the aggressor.

"Mmmm hello to you too." She greeted playfully.

"Sorry, I was worried about you." I responded honestly.

Her eyes narrowed at me in the night. "I am not some flower that will wilt and die without a fight. I may not be a prodigious dueler like you but I can hold my own." She said getting her point across.

"I know, I can't help it."

I gathered myself. _Ok pull yourself together, she's ok, enough vulnerability. _I told myself straightening up and hardening myself a little.

"I have good news." She said after a little bit of just embracing each other.

"Oh?"

"Gringotts offered me a position this summer, and I accepted."

_Oh._ I thought as my stomach dropped. _That's supposed to be good news. That's also where she will meet my brother. _My traitorous thoughts supplied.

"I'll be closer to you." She elaborated. Obviously my thoughts had leaked onto my face.

I quickly smiled at her to show I was happy. "That is good news." I supplied while beating back my insecurities screaming at me from the back of my mind.

I gave her another kiss. "I have something for you."

"Oh, is that what I keep feeling in your robes?" She said with a smile.

"I have a lot of things I want to give you in these robes ...but this is what I mean." I said pulling out a journal.

I was rewarded with a smile and a confused look. "Thanks? I think."

"It has a twin, anything you write in here will be transferred to mine. It also has a charm to ring whenever someone has written in it, that can be linked to a piece of jewelry, if you aren't always near it to hear it chime." I said as I held up my own copy of the journal.

She snatched her copy out of my hand and then jumped into my arms again. Our lips met again but not like the times before. Before it was passionate, not this time. It was primal, raw, and an extreme turn on.

My body reacted, and my right hand dropped and grabbed a handful of her perfect ass while my left wrapped itself around the back of her neck to deepen it. She absolutely melted at the attention.

Her moan brought me back to reality and I decided to end our little display before we went too far on the lawn of Hogwarts.

"What are you doing to me Ron Weasley?" A rhetorical question obviously.

I didn't respond and she didn't want me to. "My parents have figured it out." She continued after I didn't answer. "I don't think they think it's you, but it'll be easy to figure out. They'll want to meet you soon."

I actually smiled at that, those meetings always made memories, whether good or bad.

"Ok, when?"

"I don't know. I have never brought a boy home." She replied honestly.

"My parents have no idea. I haven't seen them since the start of the term." I responded. "They will find out quick this summer." I continued.

I felt her smile against my chest. "We'll schedule our meetups in the journal."

"Ok. I should be getting back, they'll be looking for me." Fleur told me, her body tightened its hold on me.

"We'll see each other soon."

* * *

"Mum, dad, it's good to see you." I said looking at my parents who I hadn't seen since the beginning of the school year.

Molly embraced me first and then dad.

"Oh Ron, we are so proud of you."

"Thanks mum. Couldn't slack off for forever right?" I said earning chuckles.

"Don't forget us Ronnikins, you think you can ignore us for the whole year and get away with it?" The twins sounded out from behind me.

_Shit._

* * *

A/N: Whelp, somehow Ron salvaged something out of the situation he was in. Story will get progressively AU from now on guys, obviously there will be some constants but…. Well you'll see.

Do we like how things turned out? Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	10. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

Another chapter ready to go for you. Let me know what you think. As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I woke quickly, the smell of bacon and the sound of yelling.

_So much orange. _I thought as I took in the sight of my room on the fifth floor of the Burrow.

Without hesitation my wand fell into my hand and I checked my ring to make sure it was still on my left index finger. Once I confirmed that yes it was, my wand cut through the air.

All of the posters on the wall seemed to shudder before peeling off of the walls and flying towards me before hovering in the air. Another flick and they were all vanished. The only things that still sported the ugly orange color was the sheets and part of the comforter on the bed.

My wand absolutely vibrated in my hands, purring at being used again. Ever since the events at the end of the third task, it had been more eager than ever to channel my magic.

_The book was right about Blackthorn, you need to pass through hardship together to truly bond with it. _I thought remembering the excerpt from the book I had read earlier in fourth year. _Interesting. _I concluded returning to my room.

I didn't feel like going through this cleaning process the night before, I was too tired after staying up late catching up with the rest of the family.

I feel lucky I wasn't woken by the smell of a dungbomb, or by some other sticky substance courtesy of the twins pranks. _They haven't started yet. Or they're going to torture me by never actually pulling a prank but making me think they would therefore driving me mad. _

I shook my head and focused on what I was doing, getting ready for the day. It took me no time and with a few waves of my wand, my mouth was cleaned more efficiently than a toothbrush ever could.

I started my descent down the stairs. The twins were already downstairs, Percy was either downstairs or at work and Ginny's door was closed, telling me everything I needed to know.

Mum was running around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the family and the twins were annoying her from the dinner table in their pajamas. No doubt the yelling from earlier was them apparating in and startling her.

"Goodmorning." I rang out to announce my presence.

"Morning Ron, want a plate? I have some bacon and biscuits ready, Jam? Yeah?" She replied fixing a plate together without hearing a response.

"Sounds wonderful, mum." I replied sitting down next to the twins. "Fred, George." I said with a nod to each of them.

"Ronniekins." They said in unison with a devilish smile on their face.

"Mum, any word on Sirius' trial?" I asked her as she set my plate down in front of me.

"They approved the emergency trial last night, it will be today, sometime in the afternoon, according to the paper, at least." She replied.

Before I could ask about when Harry would be allowed to move in, the sound of apparition met my ears from outside the house. My wand flew into my hand on instinct and I was lucky everyone's head turned to miss the action.

Bill didn't even bother knocking, instead he just walked in, as is his right. I always considered him Molly's favorite son, although the twins might be tied with him.

"Bill!" Mum said as she squeezed his neck. "When did you get in?" She asked.

_He's been out of the country most likely. _I thought at their interaction.

"Late last night actually, crashed at a mates place. Didn't want to bother you." He said with his roguish smile and his earring dangling from his ear.

"You know it would be no bother young man. You're always welcome in this house." Molly replied, setting a plate down in front of him. "How long are you in?" She asked.

"A long time I imagine, with the order being reformed and all." He said casually.

Molly stopped what she was doing completely, the dish she was cleaning fell into the sink and clanging against another. Another second and she picked it back up, to furiously scrub on it.

I glanced at my eldest brother from the corner of my eye. He kept his gaze on her, testing to see how she would react to the news. Obviously she had been kept out of the decision to include him in the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's band of vigilante's.

"Don't speak of that in front of the children." She replied simply.

He turned to face me and gave me a wink. "And you, I thought you would be taking your summer in France." He said with a laugh.

_Traitor. _I thought as he brought up the subject I knew Molly would latch on to. _He knew it too, to deflect the attention on someone besides himself. _

I laughed with him despite the situation, it was kind of funny.

"Ronald. Have you been seeing that Veela!?"

_And there it is. _I thought getting angry. I quickly shut that lid because my anger wouldn't help in this situation. Occlumency lessons are paying off.

"Yes." I said simply, deciding to tell the truth.

"I thought my letter would have made it clear about my feelings on the subject." She said quickly.

"Mum, to be perfectly honest with you. I couldn't care less what you or anyone else think of my relationship." I said simply, once again being perfectly honest with her.

I drew the gaze of everyone that time, and once again Molly stopped cleaning the dishes at the disrespect.

I wince a little. _I could have said that better. _I realized.

Bill's eyes flickered from mine to the stairs behind me, where our father, Arthur stood.

_Great, here it comes. _

No one said anything. He walked forward, obviously smoldering inside. "Outside." He said simply to me.

I wasted absolutely no time in standing up, completely cool and following him. _I may have been a little disrespectful, but I stand by what I said. The worst thing about all of this is that it will be viewed as teenage rebellion. _I thought as we finally breached the door.

He was still facing away from me when his wand flipped up and I tried my best not to react but mine flew into my hand also. I knew he was only casting the silencing spell he always cast whenever we were in trouble and were about to get a tongue lashing, but my wand was just so eager to unleash my will.

The spell took hold around us and almost immediately I could feel it drop. I turned to look at why that was and I could see Bill had moved closer to the window and tapped his earring with his wand.

_Fucking curebreakers. _I couldn't help but think. Arthur didn't even seem to notice it drop. _Dad can't feel magic?_

My wand whipped and I set up my own privacy spell, a fairly powerful one if I do say so myself. I kept my eye on Bill and I saw his eyes widen before locking eyes with me. I sent him a wink just as he had to me earlier. He smiled before he turned back towards the house, hopefully to mind his own business.

Arthur still hadn't begun to speak or even turn around, so I decided to speak first.

"I agree." I said simply.

He turned to me at that. "Agree to what?" He responded.

"That was fairly disrespectful. I could have said it better." I told him.

"Yes, you could have. Don't think I didn't hear what she said either, I told her it wouldn't go like she wanted. I'll talk to her later." He said getting his thoughts in the air.

_Oh so he is mad at the situation in general, not just what was said. _

"I don't need the hostility father, I need your support. Once it becomes public knowledge, everyone else will handle the hostility." I told him.

"We just want what's best for you, I'm not sure if I agree with your mother but she has a point." He responded.

"I know, and if I make a mistake then that's fine. But it's my mistake to make." I continued. "I am fairly certain that I am not making a mistake by the way." I added in there at the end when I finished rambling.

He looked me up and down then, and his eyes softened. "My boy is becoming a man." He said as he embraced me in a hug.

_I'm almost as tall as him. _I thought in the middle of the hug.

"I have something to show you dad." I said letting him go. "It's at Gringotts." I finished.

"Well I am off today and tomorrow. We could go after breakfast yea?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Name!"

"Ronald Weasley." I answered the yelling goblin in front of me.

"Key."

I handed it over like the good little wizard the goblin thought I was.

"Follow me."

I went first and then Molly and Arthur. We were led into a cart and I realized that it was the first time I had been to the vault now belonging to Harry and I.

Soon we were led to the vault and the goblin stayed at the cart as I led them to the vault door. The key was accepted and the vault doors slid open.

I stepped back to let them get a good view of the pile of galleons that lay in the middle of the floor.

"What is this Ron?" They asked me.

"This is a vault that Harry and I share." I told them. "The total is two hundered thousand galleons, split in half between the two of us." I paused letting them take in the amount.

"In second year, Harry killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. That is where it stayed until we went back down there last year. I had an idea, what if we tried to harvest it and sell the materials. Well it turns out that Gringotts is more than willing to be the middleman between the sellers and buyers. I earned my half by actually doing the harvesting of the basilisk, I skinned it and I collected the venom, gringotts sold it all for us. Now we are two-hundred thousand galleons richer. Well a little less than that." I finished.

Neither said anything for a while. Eventually it was Arthur that spoke up.

"We will give it back." He said after he digested it all.

"You have no say in it. Neither of you do." I told them.

I hated doing it to them but I knew they would react this way.

"We aren't a charity case Ron, we are giving it back!" He shouted.

It was one of the only times I have heard him actually raise his voice. A year ago I would have cowed before him but ...well, things have changed.

"He didn't give me the money, I earned it. He was going to have it destroyed, and then no one would have benefitted from it at all." I answered his raised voice with one of my own.

"I don't give a damn! Give me the key." He demanded.

"You don't have the authority, Harry was emancipated for the duration of the tournament. My name is on this vault, legally. Even if you tried to take this to court, Harry is no longer an adult. You would never win, at least not in time for it to matter. Mine and Ginny's tuition has been paid for in full for the rest of our years at Hogwarts." I said holding up a piece of paper.

"I received confirmation from Hogwarts yesterday." I continued as I handed him the piece of paper.

He took it and read it, he had to have read it twenty times beginning to finish before he let it fall between his fingers. The whole time Molly had been watching us interact, a dumbstruck look on her face.

"You always were good at chess." My father said not looking at me. Instead he was trying to calm himself down, pacing all over the room.

"I didn't want to do it this way. But I knew how you would react dad." I pleaded to him. "You would have never agreed to it."

He started laughing, he laughed for a good minute before he abruptly stopped. He turned and walked up to me, for a second, it looked like we were about to scrap it out, like muggles. He just put his hand on my head looked me in the eyes, and then walked past me. He continued until he got into the cart, Molly right on his heels.

_She was oddly quiet this whole time. This is going to take forever to get over. _I thought as I looked back on how events played out.

_That could have gone better._

* * *

"_Had he spoken to you yet?" _The elegant writing of Fleur read in my journal.

"_Not yet, mum barely speaks to me, only when it's necessary." _I wrote to her. _"He'll come around eventually, he's just mad how I did it, behind his back, without his consent. He's not actually mad about the act, in fact I'm sure he's happy about it."_

Fleur had been my confidant through this whole debacle with my family. _I am slowly becoming the black sheep, or maybe I am already the black sheep. _I thought.

Bill and the twins were the only two of my siblings who would speak to me. Ginny was determined to follow our parents instructions, Percy never talked to me much anyway.

"_I think you're right, It'll get better. Papa doesn't like me being this far from home. I think he is just missing me. Maman understands and keeps him in check."_ Fleur replied.

I could hear her laughing at the end of the sentence. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"_I have to go, I am meeting with Sirius and Harry today. And you have to get back to work."_ I told her.

"_:("_

She had been going crazy with the smiley faces and winking faces since I showed her. Now it looks like the sad face will be her signature.

"_I'll talk to you later."_ I told her.

"_:)"_

I rolled my eyes at that and put the journal in my robes before heading downstairs.

"I'm heading over to Sirius'." I told my mother.

I didn't get an answer. Instead I just grabbed the floo powder.

"12 Grimmauld Place."

I stepped out of the green flame without stumbling at all.

"I hate you." I heard Harry say as he let his jealousy at my superior floo traveling skills.

"Good to see you too mate."

"Don't forget about me." A shaggy haired man said as he rounded the corner into the family room of the house.

"It's good to see you too Sirius." I told him. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"After everything you've done for me. You're welcome here anytime kid." He said with a wink. "Now if you don't mind, I have a date with a pretty witch."

"The mind healer doesn't count as a date, Sirius." Harry said stopping him in his tracks.

"That's what you think." He said with a grin as he threw in some floo powder. "St. Mungo's." Then he was gone.

I stood there for a moment looking around at the state of the house, it seemed better taken care of than described in the books and movies.

"How did you really capture Pettigrew?" Harry asked.

I turned to look at him with a confused look, not confused at the question, just confused he would lead with that.

"Oh shit. It's time for that conversation already." The words flew out of my mouth. "How did you figure it out?" I asked him.

"I saw you, right before I grabbed the cup." He answered. "I thought it was a hallucination at first. Then you showed up with Dumbledore and his body was on the ground."

"Why didn't you say something then?" I asked him curious.

"I'm not sure, you had to have a reason right?"

"Oh I have one for sure." I said as I drew my wand. I cast the most overpowered privacy spell in the history of privacy spells. We are in the place that was the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters, Dumbledore might have bugged the place for all I knew.

"But I can't tell you yet." I told him.

"What do you mean you can't tell me, I'm your best mate!" He exclaimed.

"I know. But your thoughts are unprotected, any decent wizard could take this information from your mind. That's why, if you want to know what really happened that night, you'll have to learn occlumency." I told him.

"Occlumency?" He asked.

"Technically it's the art of organizing your mind. It lets you do much more than that though." I told him.

"How do you do it? Is it a spell?" He asked.

"No, there are a few ways you can do it. We will do it a few ways, first we will get you to where you can clear your mind, this requires meditation, then we will try to breach each others defenses with spell, this will allow us to master occlumency much faster." I explained to him.

"And then you'll tell me everything?" He asked.

"And then I'll tell you everything." I confirmed.

He got this look on his face then. "I need your help." He said seriously.

I was actually confused to what he meant. "With what?" I asked.

"You've become powerful Ron, I want that. Against Voldemort, he ...he toyed with me Ron. I stood no chance, I accepted I was going to die. Then by some fluke of magic, I was saved. Never again, I never want to be weak again." He answered.

He was obviously still traumatized by the event and I could understand it, he saw Cedric get killed. _My fault. _

I met his eyes and I could tell he was serious. "Ok. It'll be hard, and you'll have to work your ass off, but we can do that." I told him.

"Deal."

* * *

*Bill POV*

I looked at the latest item the Goblins wanted him to figure out, the ring will become something mundane by the time I am done with it.

A flash of silver caught my eye.

_The new girl? _I thought to myself, watching her walk back to her desk. .

I stood up on a whim. _I need some entertainment. _

"I don't think management would be too happy about that." I said noticing her attention on the journal in front of her.

She didn't jump as I expected, instead she replied almost automatically. "Yes, I know. I'm already done with my daily assignments." She said in defense.

"Relax, I won't tell Mrs….?" I asked extending my hand.

"Fleur Delacour." She said shaking my hand.

_The girl Ron took to the ball, and is now seeing. Well done little brother. _I couldn't help but admire his tastes. _Well that ruins my fun now doesn't it. _

"Bill Weasley." I said back.

Her eyes brightened at the revelation. "I know a Weasley." She said playfully.

"Intimately, if the family rumors are to be believed." I couldn't help but tease her a little.

"Oh he talks about me?" She said suddenly much more interested in the conversation.

"Something like that. So when are you going to come see the family." I asked.

Her eyes turned a little fiery then. "When a veela is allowed in the house I suppose." She replied sharply.

_Feisty. Mum is going to love this one. _

"Heard about that did you?" I asked.

"He didn't want to tell me. I practically forced it out of him." She said as she calmed down.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me then." I said honestly.

"Only because you still talk to him." She said as she turned away.

_No secrets between these two huh. _

"I'll talk to the others. It's about time this was all resolved." I told her.

_Honestly I've let it go on for too long. _

She didn't respond, instead she stood up and left.

* * *

*Ron POV*

I smiled as I read the very very long essay of Fleur rambling about my family and the audacity of my brother to bring up when she was going to meet the family. I didn't have the time to send a full response so instead I wrote a simple note.

"_Let me respond to this in a little while. I am a little busy." _

I am currently in the dueling room of Grimmauld place, a room that was previously very dusty, until I got a hold of it. It's a simply designed room, mats covered the floor and in the corners stood some old dummy's.

_This might be the place where Bellatrix learned and practiced all of her deadly spells. _

I shook my head to focus and my wand flicked as I cast a rennervate on Harry.

Sweat ran down his body after our succession of duels that all ended the same way, him stunned on the ground.

He sat up and looked around, then he hung his head. "Again?" He asked.

"Don't get down on yourself, I've been practicing nearly every day for the last year, it's only natural that I would win these duels." I told him.

His expression changed. "But why? Why have you been practicing?"

"Have you mastered Occlumency?" I asked him not needing an answer. "Because if you have then I can tell you."

He didn't answer at all, instead he changed the subject. "Are we going again?" He asked.

"No, now we will study. And you get to start with this." I told him handing him a small leather book, one without a title and author on the cover.

He opened the front page and read the title.

_A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned._

* * *

A/N: A lot happened this chapter didn't it? We're getting into the summer proper and a routine is about to develop for Harry and Ron.

What did everyone think about it? I personally think Arthur and Molly are a little OOC, but I think their motivations and values are the same.

So Ron was definitely overreacting with the Fleur/Bill situation, of course. I'm glad we could settle that.

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	11. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

Another chapter coming your way. I know I have said this a lot recently but I am really enjoying writing these stories because I feel like I have got my style of writing lined out. Of course I still have a lot to improve upon, won't deny that, but I am pleased with my progress.

Anyway, onto the story. As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"It's not the wand movements that are most important Harry." I told Harry for what felt like the one hundredth time since he read _A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned._

"You keep saying that, but I don't understand." He responded as he had for the last sixty times.

"What are you focusing on?" I asked simply, finally deciding to give him a little more help.

"I'm focusing on the proper wand movement while introducing my will on the world!" Harry exclaimed, obviously frustrated.

"Ok, that is the basic, and I mean most basic explanation of what I do also. So let's try something else." I told him realizing he wouldn't be able to learn like I learn. "What do you normally focus on when casting spells?"

"The emotion behind them." Harry told me.

"Really?" I asked confused. _I guess it makes sense that people would learn things differently._ "But you normally do the wand motions perfectly in class, you don't focus on them?"

"No, I memorize them before casting the spell, so that I can focus on the emotion and visualising the spell." He responded.

_Oh, actually we're not so different at all. _I realized as he told me his explanation.

"Well this should be easy then, the book has all the basic wand motions for nearly every spell, memorize them and start focusing on the emotion then." I told him simply.

"What do you think about?" Harry asked me curiously.

"Well, a lot of the same, really. I already know the wand movements but to be honest I don't use any but the opening movement anymore." I told him truthfully. "Then I focus on enacting my will on the world, the emotion just kind of fills itself in for me."

"Oh, we are the same then. Wait, you barely do the opening wand movements?" Harry asked confused.

"Yes, technically, neither the movements or the pronunciation matter if your magic knows what it needs to do, but that comes with time. So let's focus on this for now." I told him as I turned around and walked towards the desk to continue studying the seventh material books from the Black Library.

"It's still hard to believe Sirius gave us free reign of the Black Library, not to mention everything else." Harry said as he saw the direction I was headed.

"I hate to say it, but I'm not sure he would deny us anything, as long as we asked and spent time with him." I responded honestly.

Sirius spent most of his days at the hospital, whether it was with a mind healer, or a physical therapist. I also discovered that if I, or Harry, asked him for anything he would say yes almost immediately.

_*Flashback*_

"Hey Sirius!" Harry and I called as he stepped through the floo. He jumped a little because of our greeting. Both of us were waiting for him to return home in the family room downstairs, he came home around 4:15 like clockwork.

"Hey guys, whats up? Girl trouble?" Sirius responded almost immediately.

My mind shifted to Fleur at the mention of 'girl' but quickly righted itself as I remembered we were fine. "Absolutely not, we just had a few questions." I told him.

"Alright, hit me with them."

"The Black's are a really old family right? Like really old?" I asked curiously.

"Yep, easily one of the oldest. We were prominent before the sacred twenty-eight were even formed. Why?" Sirius responded.

"Weeeeellllllll then that would mean you would have quite the extensive library, right?" Harry cut in, and I was thankful for it, it would be better if he asked.

"Yes, pronglet, and I can say with confidence that it is the most extensive of all of the magical families in Britain. Hogwarts exceeds it in book number but I would argue we have the most rare and obscure books. I would stack it against any private collection of magical knowledge anywhere in the world, except some of the older italian families." Sirius replied without thinking, the words just flying out.

"Really?" I asked, curious about the italian comment. "Italian?"

"Yea, that's where we perfected wands after all, it makes sense that they would have more grimoires." Sirius continued.

I didn't respond, instead I processed the knowledge. _Huh, you learn something new everyday._

"Do you think we could …maybe?" Harry asked with an expression that was meant to be cute on his face.

Apparently it worked because Sirius was quick to respond, as always. "Of course, follow me." And he started walking towards the stairs. We went up two flights of stairs before he stopped. "This is the entrance to my father's study, took me forever to get the bollocks to clean it out."

_He still thinks of it as his father's study. Our fathers will always have a place in our hearts, good or bad, I suppose. _I thought as he opened the door and walked in.

"You know this is your study now?" I told him as I looked around the room.

It was the stereotypical old rich white man study. All of the walls were filled with bookshelves and a well made, obviously expensive mahogany desk sat with an equally ornate chair behind it.

"Yea I know. It's hard to break the habit you know?" Sirius asked in response. "Anyway, I'll need to give you both access to the Library."

He paused after he said that as if he had forgotten something, he did. "Ummm well it'll cost you a few drops of blood, long story short, the best wards are blood based." Sirius spit out through his mouth faster than most people could even talk.

"That's no problem." I told him, alleviating his fears of us branding him a dark wizard.

_I'm much closer to 'dark' than Sirius ever will be. _I thought to myself, pondering on the war to come and the lengths I am willing to go.

"Great." Sirius told me as he drew his wand and drew intricate circles on the desk in the study. Soon after he was finished, a single needle poked itself out of the desk, it was easy to miss if you weren't paying attention.

I went first but instead of doing things his way, my wand found its way into my hand. Sirius' eyes tracked the movement easily and his eyes narrowed slightly. An ethereal blade, an inch long appeared on the end of my wand, it was the same spell I used to skin the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Impressive draw." He commented as I pressed the blade lightly on the skin of my left pointer finger.

_It actually has a bit of weight to it, I didn't expect to feel it. _I thought to myself as I felt the ethereal blade cut the finger.

Drops of blood came immediately and I let it drop onto the needle. _I'm not going to prick my finger on the same needle that Bellatrix might have. Who knows what I'd catch. _

A soft glow encompassed the needle and when it was done I could feel a shift in the house.

"Sirius."

"Yes?" Sirius answered of me.

"Did you just key me into the ward stone?!" I asked as if he was an idiot. Families treasured the protection of their familial homes, it showed he was either extremely trusting or extremely stupid.

"Yes I did, you two are here everyday, most of the time without me being here. It only makes sense that you should have some control over the wards, some are extremely offensive in nature and would be extremely helpful in a fight." He answered me seriously, no pun intended.

_He's probably been planning to do this for a while. _I realized.

I gestured for Harry to come over to the desk as I processed the monumental trust Sirius placed in us, teenagers.

"That actually reminds me." Sirius said as I made the cut on Harry's finger. "We are going to be hosting guests at the beginning of the month. Dumbledore has decided to reinstate the Order of the Phoenix, and this will be it's headquarters." He told us.

_Why the fuck is he telling us, teenagers again, all this? _I thought as I pondered whether or not Sirius' mind healing sessions were getting to him.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked him.

_Oh yea, we're not supposed to know about it. I can write it off as being a poorly kept secret in the last war I suppose. _I thought as I came to a realization about my foreknowledge.

"It's a group of people dedicated to stopping Voldemort at all costs, Dumbledore's answer to the Death Eaters. Everyone is in a position of power in the wizarding world, you'll be able to meet all of the guests." Sirius told him, literally spilling his guts about the organization. _No secrets with big mouth here huh?_

"That seems like it might be need to know, knowledge, Sirius." I said honestly flabbergasted.

"That's what I said!" He exclaimed in response.

_Now I'm really fucking confused._ I thought feeling a headache coming on. Then it clicked. _Dumbledore told him to tell us. _

"Yes, he did. He seems to trust you both, I didn't take much convincing, your mother however, well let's just say she isn't too happy. "

_Did I say that out loud?_ I wondered as I concentrated on my occlumency, not feeling any type of probes, or attacks, nothing. _I guess I did say it out loud. _

_Oh God, Molly is going to be livid for a while. _Even if we weren't on the best of terms, I was still her 'baby boy'.

"Well I appreciate the trust I suppose."

"Anyway, to access the library, all you have to do is touch the spine of this book." Sirius said as he pointed towards, and then touched the spine of a book with the title of _Toujours Pur. _Immediately, a section of the book shelf started shifting, and eventually, melted inwards to reveal a library.

_This is the most glorious thing I've ever seen. _I thought as we walked into the library proper.

Every bookshelf was made of the same perfectly polished wood, not a blemish on them. There was a piece of sliding glass in front of all of the books, also perfectly polished. There were a few desks with comfortable looking seats behind them. I was in awe of the room.

"The different floors are all labeled into the different branches of magic, the sixth floor and up is where all of the nastiest surprises are. You will come to me before trying to take any of the books out on these floors, do we understand each other?" Sirius told us as he gave us our undivided attention and his eyes turned sterner than I had ever seen them.

"Yes sir." Harry and I replied at the same time.

"Good, a lot of them are cursed and need the head of the family's magic to even be removed from the shelf." He continued.

"Understood." I told him.

"Good, now you two can raid it later, let's go eat. Oh and don't show any of our guests the library, yeah?"

_*Flashback end*_

I shook my head as I recalled the memory, the book in my hands hadn't even been opened yet.

A red light flew through the room, followed by Harry's excitement.

"Yes!"

I smiled as I realized that he had just cast his first spell without the incantation.

_Dueling essentials 101_

_Expelliarmus, no. _I thought as I read through the table of contents.

_Deflecting? _I pondered as I flipped through the pages to the correct pages.

_"Deflecting is the art of redirecting your opponents spells away from your body. It is derived from the simple 'Protego', or shield charm. The concept is simple, instead of a big bulky shield in front of you, blocking your view, you cast a much more localized version and use it to 'bat' the spell away. No incantation is recommended, since mastery of the shield charm is necessary. _

_ All that is needed is for you to change the way you think abou…" _

I stopped reading right there, I knew enough about the spell already that I was confident I could cast it.

My wand leapt into my hand and purred in content at being wielded with intent. I focused my mind and will and whipped my wand through the air, sure enough a small silver shield formed at the end of my wand, ready to defend its master.

Another red spell flew in front of me and I got an idea. _Practice makes perfect._

"Harry, cast that at me."

* * *

I stood by the marble steps that led into the only known wizarding bank, wearing black hair and brown eyes instead of my typical red and blue. I wasn't that worried about someone seeing me with Fleur, I was worried about someone seeing her with me, and putting her in danger. It was a basic disguise but I had realized long ago that people are rarely aware of their surroundings.

_Speaking of. _I thought as a flash of silver and the scent of vanilla invaded my senses. She walked right past me.

"Excuse me miss." I said loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around quickly, looking annoyed at being interrupted before her faced morphed into a type of confusion.

"Do I know...?" She stopped herself as she recognized me and immediately ran my direction.

I caught her in a hug when she got close enough, she was holding on like our lives depended on it. "I missed you too." I managed to get out.

_I've grown another inch. _I couldn't help but notice as I felt her form beneath me.

She let go and stepped back, and then hit me on the arm. "It's about time you came to see me! I've been in the country for a whole month!"

I smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't get away from the adults." I offered weakly.

Her eyes turned fiery and then mischievous. "I suppose it is an alright excuse, but I am feeling a little hungry…"

_Well played. _I thought to myself.

"I can fix that." I said as I offered her my arm.

"Well then lead on, handsome." Fleur told me as she grabbed my arm and then moved her hand down to grasp mine.

I couldn't help but blush at her compliment. "We'll be able to see each other a lot more often. I'll have a lot more freedom in the next month until school starts again."

I thought she would be happy, but instead she frowned. "I'll only have a month with you?" She pouted.

I couldn't help but laugh before I swept her up into a kiss. "I'll come visit on the weekends, I promise."

"I guess that will be alright then." She said melting from the kiss.

I realized we were standing in front of one of the many restaurants in Diagon Alley.

"Shall we?" I asked as I opened the door for her and let her lead me into the restaurant.

It was a simple establishment, with tables filling the room and booths lining the walls. There was also a fairly popular bar, I could have sworn I saw a head of pink hair and auror robes sitting at it as we were led to a table. _Tonks normal hang out?_ I pondered.

"What can I get you two?" I vaguely heard the waitress say.

"I'll get my normal." Fleur said without picking up a menu.

"Sure thing." The unnamed waitress said. "And what about you hun?"

I blew off the 'hun' without even thinking about it. _Waitresses are the same in all dimensions apparently. _

"I'll just take some fish and chips." I said without thinking about it.

She ran off with a nod to put our orders in. "Hun?" Fleur said with a raised eyebrow and her glass of water to her lips.

All I could do was shake my head and laugh. "She just wants a good tip is all." I responded.

"Oh." She said seductively. "I can relate."

I almost spit my water all over her at that as I laughed and choked at the same time. It came out as a wheeze. Fleur loved my reaction because her melodic laugh rang through the restaurant.

The rest of the lunch went about the same pace as we ate. We couldn't help but flirt and tease the whole time, but eventually she had to get back to work. That's what brought us to walking back towards Gringotts.

"I was approached about a position the other day." Fleur said after our conversation died out and we were just walking hand in hand.

"Oh? What position?" I asked.

"It's a governmental position." She answered vaguely.

"Is it a good one?" I asked curious.

"Yes, and it can be quite dangerous." Her voice was fairly low now.

I let go of her hand and palmed my wand as I cast a quick privacy spell. "Unspeakable?" I asked her quietly.

She stopped moving and looked up at me. "How did you guess?" She asked with a pout, obviously wanting to keep it a secret a little longer.

"That's one of the only reasons I can think that would require you being so secretive." I said truthfully. "A lucky guess. In France?"

She shook her head. "Here."

I was actually a little confused at that because of all of the prejudice against her in the government.

It all hit me then. _This was always the reason she came here, Gringotts was just the middleman. Testing her prowess, and of course, she passed with flying colors. _

"Oh, this was always the plan then?" I asked her.

She looked extremely scared but nodded anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked noticing her mood.

"I lied to you." She said as if the words would make me run away in anger.

I smiled at her. _I have also withheld some things from her, like the fact that I am two souls merged into one, and that I am probably just as advanced in magic as she is. _I couldn't help but think.

"Yes, but we barely knew each other when we talked about this a couple months ago." I said telling her how I genuinely felt about the situation, not mad at all. "I haven't told you everything about me either, and that's ok. I haven't lied, per say, but I have withheld some things."

"You're not mad?" She asked hopefully.

I decided that there was a line that needed to be drawn then and there in our relationship. "I am not happy that you lied, but I understand why you did it. With that being said, if we are going to continue doing what we're doing." I continued awkwardly at the last part. "Then there cannot be any lies, if you can't tell me something, then just tell me that you can't tell me and I'll accept it. I'll try and do the same to you."

"Deal." She said almost immediately and then she kissed me.

"When do you start?" I asked after we pulled away.

"In two years, there is some obscure magic that I have to master in the meantime, and those are only prerequisites to some of the harder stuff." She replied.

"What kind of obscure magic?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell." She responded with a little too much happiness.

"Occlumency has to be one of them." I thought aloud. "Advanced arithmancy and runes has to be another. Enchanting is going to help you a lot. Warding, hmmmmm, curse breaking?" I finished with a question.

She stood there looking like I had just stolen her favorite toy. "How did you guess all of that!?"

"Lucky guess." I responded with a shit eating grin before continuing.

"I hate you."

"Good news, I can help with some of those."

* * *

I walked through the floo and into 12 Grimmauld Place, and was immediately met with multiple wands pointed my way.

Instinct kicked in and my own wand rose to defend myself.

"Ron?" Sirius said from out of my line of sight.

_The glamours. _I realized that I still had black hair and brown eyes. A flick of my wrist and the illusion fell.

"Sorry, I forgot they were still up." I told the room of hostiles.

Now that I had time to look I could see Bill off to my right, in a corner of the room, he never had his wand out. Mad-eye and two other aurors, one was obviously Tonks, stood in the hallway heading to the kitchen. Molly and Arthur had their wands trained on me and were closest to the floo when I stepped through.

Dumbledore chose that moment to reveal himself from the kitchen, where the order meeting would apparently take place.

_I forgot everyone was moving in today. _I thought to myself as I took in the curious eyes in the room.

"I think that everyone can put their wands away now." Dumbledore said breaking the tension in the room.

I sheathed my own as everyone else did the same. The three aurors soon connected the dots as to my identity and their apprehensive looks were replaced with respect. Arthur and Molly just walked past me towards the stairs, to get settled in I suppose.

"Good. Now the meeting is over, you will all be informed as to the date and time of the next." Dumbledore continued talking without a care in the world for the previous situation. He started moving my direction.

"As always, good wand work Mr. Weasley." He complimented.

"Thanks, Headmaster. I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment, regarding the next term." I asked since I conveniently ran into him.

"Of course, can it be quick?" He asked and waved his hand.

I felt the magic go up more than anything. _Privacy ward. _I realized.

"Well I'll make it quick. I want to take my O.W.L.'s early." I told him simply.

He didn't seem surprised by the request at all, instead he answered a little too quickly. "How early?" He asked.

"As soon as possible."

"If the correct paperwork were to be filed quickly and without error, an exam could be arranged for the end of the first term." Dumbledore said with double the amount of twinkle in his eyes.

"Do I need my parents approval?" I asked genuinely wanting to know if I was going to run into a road block early on.

"No, just the headmaster's approval." More twinkling.

"What do I need to do?"

The twinkle grew to be unbearable then.

* * *

A/N: Boom! Things are getting AU guys…...and gals…..

The aurors respect comes from his capture of Barty Jr. if anyone is curious about that, and no doubt his fast draw also caught their attention. We're going to be in the school year very soon, if not next chapter then the one after that.

What is the pace like guys? Slow? Fast? Just right? What do we think? Like? Hate?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	12. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

We got the most reviews on any chapter last week, close to forty! You all are the motivation to my writing, thank you so much. As always, there is an authors note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I stood in the dueling room of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, alone and staring at a shape on the ground. Harry was studying in the library, trying to get his magical knowledge to match his enemies.

_He won't succeed as he is, but neither would I have, a year ago._ I told myself as I continued my train of thought.

Before the 'merge', I was useless, and a bad friend. Now? Well now I'm without a doubt the most powerful and knowledgeable student in Hogwarts, and I'm a much better friend. That leads me to my next thought.

_Harry needs the rituals, maybe more than I do. _

I have known this for a while now, ever since the start of our studying and training together. He just can't keep up, he takes to magic like I did ...before the ritual. The motivation for us is similar, but my abilities outstrip his by a mile. He can memorize the material just like I did, maybe better than I did, but I understand and learn the material faster, so much faster.

It's the reason why I wasn't only focusing on the curriculum of Hogwarts anymore. I was already on the seventh year material, and it still isn't a true challenge. A lot of my time is focused on refining my dueling, and teaching Harry.

That is the reason that I stood in front of a Heptagon drawn by ritual chalk, with the same ingredients placed at the exact same location as the first ritual I performed almost a year ago. The lunar cycle is the exact same as that day also, just like the book requires.

_Now all I need is a willing body._

I thought about my most recent memory of Fleur's lips on mine. I grabbed the emotion and brought it to the front of my mind, basking in the happiness. Then my wand moved.

"Expecto Patronum." I spoke quietly. Light burst from the tip of my wand as I willed the spell into existence, my happiness as the fuel. The light coalesced into a form most would see as menacing, to me it was beautiful.

At first glance, one might mistake the shape of light for a leopard, but they would be wrong. In the wizarding world, there is a breed of feline that is feared universally. It has spots like a leopard, but a mane of what looks to be spikes wrapped around it's head. A nundu stalked around the room, one of the most dangerous creatures in the world, a wizard killer, but now it's purpose is to pass a message a few floors below me. It shot out of the room and down the stairs.

_Still can't believe my patronus is a nundu. It makes sense I suppose. If Dumbledore is a phoenix, and Voldemort is a basilisk, I can take on the role of a nundu. _My mind supplied as I stood in the room, waiting for Harry to come distract me from my thoughts.

Once you can cast a corporeal patronus, it's just a shift in the mind to have it send a particular message to who you want. That is not to say that is was an easy task to perfect the ancient piece of magic. In fact, it is the most difficult spell I have ever encountered.

I have grown accustomed to casting spells on the first or second try, very rarely do I need a third. In fact, it only takes me an hour at most to master most spells soundlessly.

It took me two weeks to perfect the patronus charm. I could get a silver mist of light within the first day, but the corporeal form didn't come to me until yesterday. Luckily, my mind grasped the requirements afterwards and I find it easier and easier to draw out the necessary emotion to cast it. No doubt, Occlumency helped in that area.

_Speaking of, I wonder if the book would judge me worthy of the mind palace yet. _I thought to myself just as Harry walked in the room.

"You're lucky I just gott back to the library, or your mother would have seen your little display of magic outside of school." Harry started immediately as he crossed the threshold and closed the door. "But a corporeal nundu as a patronus? That's wicked mate."

_Shit! I forgot about being underage. Oh well. _I thought as I notice something different in the way Harry walked. He walked with his chin up, chest out, proud, and more confident in his abilities. _Dueling with him almost everyday has done wonders for him. _His new robes fit his form perfectly, as mine do, courtesy of Sirius loving us like his children.

The summer months have been kind to us both, if you don't count my family shunning me for almost the whole duration. Harry hasn't cut his hair in preparation for fifth year like in the movies, instead he keeps it just long enough to tie up into a man bun, proudly showing off the scar that made him the boy-who-lived. I'm pretty sure Sirius had a lot to do with this also but we haven't spoken about who taught him how to spell his hair that way, so I really can't say for sure.

As for me, well I decided I didn't like the long hair. Now my ginger red hair sits in a faux hawk that won't be popular in the wizarding world for another forty years probably, but I don't care, Fleur approves. My robes now consist of colors that work well with my ginger genetics, greens, purples, blues, and of course, reds, mostly reds.

In short, Sirius has turned us into complete tools, and strangely enough, neither of us have complained.

"What's this?" Harry asks as he notices the ritual array on the ground.

"This is what I called you up here for." I told him as I sat down at the desk in the corner of the room. "I have some things to admit." I continued.

He just stood there looking at me, waiting for me to explain.

"Last year, the room revealed so much to me, it changed everything. I was looking for ways to better myself, thinking really, like I always do." I paused as he walked over to me and sat down across the table, he could sense that it would be a long conversation.

"I was sitting down like this when it dropped a book out of thin air. It was written by Rowena Ravenclaw." He leaned onto the table at this, way more interested. "Sometime in her life she began collecting rituals, to change the body and mind, really for anything. There are hundreds of them in the book."

Harry continued to stare at me, as if he was trying to unlock a puzzle with only his eyes.

"I found one, that she claimed to have performed herself, her along with the founders and countless other prominent wizards and witches through time."

"This is the ritual?" Harry interrupted me before I could continue.

"Yes."

"What does it do?"

"Well, all of the ingredients around the heptagon are common in a lot of potions regarding the mind, the wit-sharpening, memory potion, and others." I said pointing to the array.

"So it makes you smarter? More intelligent?" He pieced together.

"I don't think so, for me it was like unlocking my mind. Suddenly I could remember, I could learn, and I could use information faster than ever. It's almost impossible to explain." I told him trying to gather some sort of explanation from my mind. "It just enhances your mental performance. It won't make you a genius but if you put in the work it will guide you along the path of genius'." I finally finished.

"So this is how you've gotten so much better, more powerful?" Harry asked me with a hunger in his eyes.

"No, I worked my ass off to get this far, but this certainly speeds up the process." I answered truthfully. It wouldn't give you the key to greatness, but it would show you the door.

"So when do I get to do it?" Harry asked suddenly, not even taking time to think.

I blanked at his fast response. "Uhhhh…. Don't you want to think about it?" I responded with a question quickly.

"Why? You're proof it works yeah?"

"Yes, it has helped me wonders." I told him honestly.

"So let's do it." Harry said standing up and walking over to the array on the ground.

"How does it work, do I just walk in?" He asked staring at it.

"First, take all your clothes and jewelry off." I said seriously.

He stared at me for a second. _He must think I'm fucking with him._

Harry looked like he was in a daze, or a flashback, for a second before he started moving. First the shirt, then the pants, then the socks, and finally his pasty pale ass shined out in front of me. I looked away and refused to make eye contact. With my peripherals, I could see that he was covering himself up with his arms as much as he could.

He was about to step in when I caught him. "Jewelry, hair tie, wand holster; any magical items can interfere with the ritual, and we don't want that."

"Right, sorry." He said as he took all of the things I listed for him off.

"Good, now the next bit is simple. Step into the circle, prepare yourself for a smidge of pain, and channel magic, the rest happens naturally. Oh and focus on bettering yourself mentally." I listed the next steps off for him.

He stood there for a moment, still staring at the chalk and, in typical Gryffindor fashion, stepped inside without a word. He looked extremely nervous.

_Or maybe he is just cold? _I thought getting distracted by Harry's shivering.

He locked eyes with me inside the circle. I winked at him and he had the smarts to sit down before starting the ritual. We broke eye contact when he closed his eyes, after he gained all of his courage.

And then it started.

There was no warning, no outside signs of the ritual beginning beside Harry going completely still. It was hard to tell if he was still breathing or not. Eventually the chalk began to slowly turn black as it rotated around the heptagon.

My eyes found his scar and I got a bad feeling in my gut, the feeling you get when you know something is about to go horribly wrong. I couldn't place why I felt this way, everytime I tried to grab the knowledge, it pulled away from me.

Just as the ritual was about to end, it happened. The chalk suddenly stopped an inch from finishing. Overwhelming heat filled the air, emanating from the ritual, and my wand found its way into my hand but I didn't cast anything at Harry.

_My gut was right. _I thought as I noticed the divergence from my own ritual.

Harry's head twitched and his hair moved to reveal his scar. It was raw, open even, but no blood ran out. His mouth slowly opened and I knew that if he had control over his vocal cords, he would be screaming.

I reacted and cast a silencing charm, in case he decided to cry out, followed by a variant of the locking charm on the door. My mind grasped the wards of the house, courtesy of Sirius, and willed them to not let anyone in or let anyone hear what was happening.

I cancelled my original silencing charm and looked back towards the ritual.

His mouth was closed this time and a bright red light mixed with black shined out from his scar. It looked like the black was looking to escape the scar and the red was holding back somehow. The wisps of color swirled around each other until the red finally got a hold of the black and they were both absorbed back into the scar. The chalk on the ground finally completed the heptagon and turned black.

Harry toppled from his upright position and fell to the floor breathing harder than I had ever seen him. His eyes looked around frantically as he scrambled out of the ritual chalk. He looked like an animal backed into a corner.

"Harry?!" I shouted to get his attention and moved towards him. The only reason I hadn't beforehand was fear of interrupting the ritual even more. I reached down and grabbed him by the neck, ignoring his state of undress.

He recognized me easily once I did that, our eyes meeting. He took a few calming deep breaths before he spoke.

"You said a smidge of pain." He whispered quietly as I let him go now that he had his bearings.

"It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't ...whatever the fuck that was!" I exclaimed, pointing to him and the remains of the ritual chalk.

"That was comparable to the cruciatus curse, Ron." He breathed out again.

_That's got to be an exaggeration. _I thought, looking at him. He was still heaving air into his lungs.

I reached down and touched his scar, feeling it for a fever, like Molly used to do us when we were little.

_Nothing. Nothing to indicate that red and black light even happened. _I deduced feeling his head. _Do I say something about it? That has to be why it was so painful. _

"Do you feel any different? Mentally?" I asked him as I stood back up and walked towards his clothes, determined to get him dressed and in bed.

"Yes, the ritual worked for sure." Harry answered, looking a thousand times better than ten seconds ago. "You were right, it's like I was underwater and moved so slowly, and now I can zip around on my firebolt in the air. "

_Odd way of putting it. _I thought to myself. Harry was grinning ear to ear, the pain of the ritual forgotten.

I was more worried than ever.

* * *

Hermione arrived the next day, and distracted Harry and I from our studies, thankfully. I am still worried about any side effects of the ritual. I'm even more worried about the nagging feeling in the back of my skull that told me I am forgetting something every time I think about it.

_All I can do is wait and hope he is ok. _

I caught a glimpse of red in the kitchen. _Bill. _

I excused myself as I got up from the table and walked towards the direction of the kitchen.

Bill met me in the hall, he only went to grab a snack apparently.

"Little brother." He said nodding to me as he walked by.

"Bill." I called out to get his attention. He stopped at the stairs and looked back at me. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor, troublemaker." He said rhyming horribly.

"I was wondering if I could tag along next time you deal with any wards at work, or elsewhere." I added that last part hinting at the order.

"And why should I? It's terribly dangerous work you know." Bill responded taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Because you care for his safety and the best way to learn how to break or crack wards ...is hands on experience." I responded honestly, telling him of my desire to learn.

His playful attitude dropped for a moment as he looked me over, I swear his eyes seemed more sad than anything. "Why would you need to learn that?" He finally asked me.

"Because I may need to get out of a tough spot one day." I said vaguely knowing that I would be in countless 'tough spots'.

He turned his back to me and started up the stairs again. "I'll think about it."

_That could have gone better. _I thought as I too turned around and walked towards the kitchen, his idea of a snack appealing to me.

I walked in and immediately broke into a silencing charm, sound greeted me.

"It's gone on long enough." Molly said to my father in a corner of the kitchen. Neither of them noticed me and I didn't announce my presence.

"He betrayed our trust." Arthur said back with just as much hostility.

"He only did it because he knew we would say no!" Mom replied to Arthur before quieting. "He only wanted to help."

"Well that's true enough." I said loud enough for both of them to hear, tired of eavesdropping.

Both of their heads snapped my direction and they each had different reactions. Molly's face softened, almost happy I heard them. Arthur's broke eye contact and hung his head, looking down in shame or anger I couldn't tell.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with all of this father?" I asked genuinely curious as to what he wanted.

"To teach you a lesson in life." He responded after rubbing his eyes a little.

"And what lesson is that?"

"Money isn't everything in life Ron." He answered quietly.

"I know that already." I said truthfully.

"Really? Because the boy I raised was taught not to take advantage of his friends, merlin, you practically stole that money from Harry." Arthur said quickly, he had been thinking about this for a while apparently.

"I didn't steal anything, Harry was going to throw it away, he mentioned burning it down to ash. Imagine all of those resources, things that we could learn from such a beast, maybe a cure for the poison gets developed now, maybe we learn a little more about magical resistance because of its hide, maybe your son gets a little financial stability for a few years, would that be so bad?" I responded by taking a rational approach to the argument.

"And we had just as much of a right to the basilisk as Harry, Ginny is the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets. I just capitalized on the opportunity. You may be content with a simple life, but I am not!" I told him as my voice raised slightly, emotions getting the better of me.

I looked away and my proficiency in occlumency helped me in calming down before he spoke again.

"I just don't want you to lose sight of what's important in life son." Arthur told me and then gestured to himself and Molly. "Family."

_You have no idea who I am doing all of this for, do you? _I thought to myself. All the months training, and studying so that I can protect the ones I love, so that I don't have to bury a brother and watch another wither away in grief. _Of course I can't say all of that to him, because Fred will not die in a few years unless its by accident trying to invent a new prank. _

Arthur took my silence as acceptance apparently because he spoke before I could. "You can have this victory Ron, I just want my family back."

_Well that is a complete one-eighty from where we were just at._

"I would like to have a normal conversation with my dad sometimes too. There is a war coming, and ...well." I didn't have the heart to imply I might die in the coming conflict so instead I just trailed off.

"Yea, I know son. Just promise me you won't go spending all that money until you're an adult, yeah?" He asked me.

"Of course, it was a one time thing." I lied. I only felt slightly guilty since I could be considered an adult if you tilted your head and squinted.

"Good. You hungry?"

"Starving."

* * *

A/N: Not gonna lie, I was going to write another scene but I felt like this needed to end here. It's a fairly short chapter but we're wrapping up the summer break and soon we'll hit the ground running. I think you all are going to like what fifth year brings.

Harry's ritual? What do we think? It's fairly easy to guess what the red and black lights coming from his scar are but I won't spoil anything.

Remember, Ron doesn't remember anything about Horcruxes.

Let's talk in the reviews!


	13. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Chapter length is back to normal, little bit more than normal but that is ok. Thanks to all of you. As always there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'Platform 9 ¾'. The sign read as I walked through the barrier that separated the non-magical and magical train stations.

The platform has long been considered one of the finest examples of arithmancy and spatial enlargement charms.

I wore fashionable robes of black and red. An auror level basilisk skin wand holster fits snugly on my right arm under the sleeves of my robes. Two wands rest inside, I only trust one of them. The other is to get me out of trouble, for when trouble, inevitably, finds me this year. My chest is inside my left pocket, shrunk and featherlight. Inside, there are books people would kill to have, and there are books I would give away for free if I could. For example, our newest DADA book.

_It's bloody useless._ I couldn't help but think.

Harry walks beside me, a good three inches taller than he was two months ago, courtesy of the nutrition potions Sirius and him shared. I have no idea what's under his robes, and I don't want to know.

"Sorry about your cousin mate." I spoke now that we were alone and away from the rest of our entourage.

He didn't say anything at first, he seemed surprised that I would mention it. "Got what he deserved."

_He was just a child. _I couldn't help but think. _Now he is a vegetable, thanks to a couple of Dementors. _

I honestly didn't think the dementor attack would happen once I changed the events of the summer. I was under the impression that because everyone knew the boy-who-lived moved in with his godfather, no one would bother wasting an attack that wouldn't succeed.

_I was wrong. _My mind supplied. _It was a successful attack on the boy-who-lived, a message sent. 'Keep your mouth shut' If I interpret it correctly._

"He's still family." I croaked out.

"That what you think about Percy?" His cheekily replied.

"Ha, yes actually. He may be an idiot, but he's family."

We settled into silence as the rest of my family caught up with Sirius and Hermione.

"You all behave yourselves at school this year yeah?" Arthur told us as they approached.

Sirius stood behind him comically shaking his head no and pretending to puke before dad saw our eyes and whipped around.

Sirius never missed a beat and stopped before he could see him. "Yes, don't get into any trouble, mind Snivellus and Minerva." He spoke with an unnaturally straight face.

Smiles broke our faces, even Hermione's at his antics.

"We'll miss you." I told them as I turned around, in a hurry to get away from their suffocating presences.

I love my family. But a part of me wants my own independence while corresponding with them about three times a week ...maybe. So a whole summer of someone of them breathing down my neck wears on my nerves.

_Gotta be teenage rebellion. _I thought to myself.

"Try not to run, Ronnikins." I heard from my shoulder.

"Fred." I greeted my brother. I reached the train without looking behind me the whole time. I crossed the threshold right behind Harry, letting him take the lead to find us a compartment.

"I'm not Fred." He responded too quickly.

"Mmmmhmmm." I replied not believing him one bit.

"You've become no fun, Ronnikins." George said from my other ear.

I expected both of them to keep teasing me but when I looked back, they had both disappeared somewhere, which made me slightly sad about the way that I have been treating them lately.

I shook off the guilt I felt with a reminder of how high the stakes are this year. _Fortune favors the bold. _

"This one work?" Harry asked finding an empty compartment near the middle of the train.

"Yea for sure." I told him as I stepped to the side to let Hermione in first.

_She must have been behind the twins. _I thought as she walked past me.

"Thanks." She muttered surprised at my manners.

I smiled at her and I immediately felt another wave of guilt, similar to how I felt with the twins. _I should probably take more of an effort for the people that love me. _

We all took our seats in the compartment. I sit next to Hermione to let Harry have the other side to himself.

"Did you both finish your summer assignments?" Hermione asked us as both Harry and me pulled out a book from our robes, intent on reading the time away.

"Yes, around the third day into the summer actually." I responded truthfully. _I can't stand to let work build up. _I thought to myself remembering my past life. It's odd too because I used to be a notorious procrastinator in school in my last life, but the workforce beat that out of me fairly quick.

"Yes, would you look it over for me?" Harry asked her.

I watched as her face brightened, like a light coming from a dark tunnel. It was in that moment that I realized she must think she is losing us as friends, I decided I was tired of pushing people away. _We may never be what we were or what we were supposed to be but that doesn't mean I have to cut her off. _

"Of course." Hermione responded.

"Mine too?" I asked her curiously.

"I would love too Ronald." She said with a wide smile.

It took us a moment to dig the homework out of our trunks but once we did, she poured over our work hungrily. I didn't notice that she picked up Harry's homework first because of the book in my hands, a particularly helpful tome about dueling tactics that involve incorporating the elements.

It was a very old book, written by a wizard lost to time, apparently he was some legendary dueler at the time. It was his life's work, and Sirius let me take it to school with me. It apparently was a prerequisite to his 'real' book, at least that's what was mentioned in the book, I wasn't even sure the sequel was in the Black library.

It took Hermione a couple hours to finish the homework, it was significantly more work that the previous years, to help us prepare for our OWL year. So when I looked up from my book I didn't expect all of my work to lay neatly stacked off to the side, with no marks on it, no comments on them at all.

The two of them were too busy going over Harry's work, going over the things he could have mentioned, the theory he could have included. Eventually they stopped and I looked to her with a look that said 'do your worst'.

"Ron, do you mind if I use an example similar to yours for McGonagall's question about switching spells. I never thought about questioning the mass of the objects you wanted to switch?" Hermione asked me.

_Oh so she did already read mine. _I thought realizing I must have not noticed it, as I was engrossed in my book.

"Yes sure, did you have any advice on where I can improve?" I asked trying to get to the point.

She glowered at me then, much to my surprise. "No, there wasn't even any grammatical mistakes I could see. Not to mention the theories that you threw around, do all of those actually exist?" Hermione finished with a question.

"Yes, some of them are from sixth and seventh year material, and the others wouldn't be found in the school textbooks." I answered truthfully.

"Sixth and seventh year? You're using seventh year material to research fifth year homework? Doesn't that kind of defeat the point?" She asked confused.

Harry felt the need to answer for me because he spoke before I could. "Not to research Hermione. He's on the seventh year material." The way he said it was so casual, not even looking up from his book.

I shot him a look. _That's not information I want spreading. _I thought and my look must have said the same thing because Harry's head shot up once he realized what he said.

"Sorry mate. Just slipped." Harry said before I could say anything.

I turned my gaze back to Hermione to see what her reaction might be. She wasn't looking at either of us, instead she seemed off in a daze. Then it was like a switch flipped.

"Seventh year..." She almost whispered. "Seventh year!" She said standing up then. "You're on seventh year material? Is that what you were doing all last year?"

"...and this summer." Harry cut in once again from the side. I shot him a look of absolute murder.

_If he speaks about my abilities like that again I might curse him. _I thought to myself.

"When were you going to tell me?" She asked, hurt more than angry.

I thought about lying, I really did, but I decided that wasn't the avenue to take today.

"I wasn't, at least not anytime soon. Maybe after the war…" I responded.

"The war? What war?!" She shouted then.

_Oh shit did I just say that? It can be played off easily._ I thought to myself about my slip up.

"There is a war coming Hermione." My wand shot into my hand and I waved it, casting the same charm I used to keep Bill out of the conversation with my father. "We all know Voldemort is back Hermione. What happens next?"

She put the pieces together, and intellectually we all knew that this would be the outcome of the recent developments of the previous year. But it was just now hitting her what is to come.

We were all quiet for a moment as she processed what she was hearing. I shot a look to Harry and noticed that his eyes were on her and not his book, worry and something else in his eyes.

"Why you then? Even if there is a war, we'll be at Hogwarts protected by Dumbledore. The aurors will fight the war." She deduced from that brilliant mind.

_A fair assumption, but wrong nonetheless. Oh what the ritual would do to her, it wouldn't be fair to the rest of us. _I couldn't help but think to myself at her already impressive intellect.

"I wish that were the case, but we're best friends of the boy-who-lived, and he damn sure isn't going to stay out of the war." I said continuing before she could respond. "And Dumbledore is over a hundred years old, more than likely, he won't survive this war." I tell her finally.

She shot Harry a look, I wasn't sure if it was because of his silence in defending Dumbledore or because she knew I was right about him joining the war eventually.

"Not to mention, nearly my whole family is in the Order. I refuse to lose any of them." I said aloud to everyone when they said nothing.

She never even looked at me, instead she kept staring at Harry, he met her gaze calmly, much more calmly than he would have just two months ago.

"And you? It's plain enough to see that you agree? Are you preparing for war also?" Hermione asked with a bit of bite in her tone.

"Absolutely." Harry responded without pause, his tone didn't waver, he is committed.

_He's happy with his new power. _I thought to myself, observing the two of them. _Too happy?_

She threw her hands up in the air at the situation. Then they came back down and she rested her face in them, upset. Then her head shot up.

"That's what you two have been doing all summer. How far along are YOU then?" She asked pointing towards him.

We both caught her real question. 'How advanced are you?'

"I just started, but I'm about halfway through this year in all the wand subjects." Harry told her.

He had been following the same route in his studies that I did, he is almost completely uninterested in the other subjects that don't require a wand. It made sense, it was always his strong point.

"But your homework had as many holes in it than last year." She said.

I held a hand up to him, so that he didn't tell her about the ritual. He got the idea to because he nodded to me.

"That was before I …started." He responded.

It was true of course, he completed the homework at the Dursley's before Sirius had been released to go home. It had been a way to distract his mind from the stress of not knowing how Sirius was doing. Around a month before his ritual and a week before he decided to take things seriously and ask me for help. His progress has been scary the past few weeks, not outstripping my own but scary nonetheless.

A bell sounded throughout the train, signaling it was time for the prefects and the head boy and girl to meet for the year.

Harry and Hermione both got up, Harry to get dressed and Hermione to reach into her bag for her prefect badge. This was a small change from canon that could have huge impacts. Harry got the prefect badge instead of me. The day our letter came in the mail, no one was surprised at the outcome except for me. I was not disappointed, in fact I was relieved. It gives me more freedom to do the things that I need to do this year, and I think Dumbledore knew that also.

I know that McGonagall is the one who appoints the badges but I also know that it wasn't her decision this year. Mainly because of the anonymous message I had at the bottom of my Hogwarts letter.

There was no author, it read. _'He needs the responsibility.' _And I couldn't agree more with the old wizard.

It was the same reasoning he probably used in canon, that Ron needed to grow in maturity to help the boy-who-lived. Now it is Harry who needs responsibility help him mature. I also think it's because he has had word of Harry's improvement over the summer. He's preparing him for a leadership. I'm sure in his mind, it makes Harry a greater sacrifice. _Manipulative old fucker._

I was actually surprised that the bell came so late, we were already a couple hours in the train ride. Harry and Hermione left without saying anything else about our discussion. Instead Harry acted like nothing had happened and Hermione was thinking.

"See you in a bit."

* * *

The rest of the train ride was awkward when it wasn't Harry and Hermione's turn for patrols. Eventually it ended, though I was by myself, so I stayed reading until everyone else had been escorted off.

I hopped out of my seat to follow the last body off of the train noticing it was the head boy of our year, he had a glazed look on his face as he passed by. I moved to follow but a flash of black caught the corner of my eye as I exited my compartment.

My curiosity got the better of me and I made a decision. My wand touched the tip of my head as I disillusioned myself. Then I moved the direction of the other body I saw.

I moved slowly and quietly until I heard the voices.

"...ur fathers name." An unfamiliar voice said.

"I am not responsible for his mistakes." Another more familiar voice sounded out.

_Nott? _I thought recognizing the voice.

"It's your burden to bear all the same. Do this and you'll earn your freedom." The unfamiliar voice said.

"I'll never be free!" Nott shouted at the other.

"Watch your tone."

There was silence then, I assumed they were having a stare down. I couldn't risk moving in to the light and them see any shiver of the air. So I waited and listened.

"You have your orders."

And then there was a body moving. He wore the black and silver robes of Slytherin. _A seventh year._ I noticed as he walked past me, took a left, and walked towards the castle.

Nott didn't move and neither did I, I wanted to see if I could get anymore information. I wasn't wrong, I heard sniffling and I could tell he was crying. I continued to wait, letting him have his moment. I thought about leaving him on his own but I just couldn't stomach leaving him here, alone.

_It's obvious Voldemort has given him a task. _I thought dissecting the conversation. _And if he is doing it for freedom then he must not believe in the cause, or at the very least not want to be a death eater. _

I continued to ponder my options while he sobbed in the compartment. _Why am I here, if not to help. _I finally decided.

I stepped into the doorway and sure enough it was Theodore Nott, he didn't see any distortions in the air because of his feet pulled up to his chin and his head down. I made my presence known by dispelling the charm.

I sat there for a moment before he recognized me, ready to defend myself if he reacted poorly.

He slowly pulled himself together and unwrapped his limbs. He wasn't as tall as I was, but taller than Harry, and skinny, very skinny. He obviously didn't eat much.

His head shot up when he noticed the body, next his wand shot into his hand much of the same way mine did. _Relatively fast draw. _I commented to myself.

He didn't cast anything, but I could tell he thought about it.

I decided to break the tension before he did something stupid. "You alright?"

He ignored my question. "How much did you hear?" Nott asked.

"You have your orders." I said simply.

Relief flooded through him when I said that, happy that I didn't know anything direct.

"Voldemort has a task for you?" I asked deciding to be blunt. "And you don't like it."

He flinched at the name. "That's none of your business Weasley." Nott responded.

"I have a feeling it will be. I can protect you, from him." I told him.

He laughed at that, I didn't. I kept a cold gaze on him the entire time, trying to demonstrate that I was serious.

"No one can."

"That's simply not true. Sometime soon, I will get a message to you, and then I will prove to you that I can. Understood?" I finished with a question.

"Wha..?" I interrupted him.

"I can give you your freedom."

Then I walked out.

* * *

_I missed the sorting. _I thought to myself noticing that our conversation took significantly longer than I thought. Umbridge was in the middle of her speech when I opened the door to the great hall. Her words died at the interruption.

I found my seat next to Harry with all eyes on me.

"Hem, hem…" And then I tuned her out.

_She will not torture anyone this year. I will not allow it. _I told myself trying to contain my anger at her future actions.

"Where have you been mate?" Harry whispered beside me.

"I'll tell you later. We need to have a talk somewhere private tomorrow, this year will be huge." I told him.

Luckily the pink toad finished her speech and food was brought out for us to eat. I caught Dumbledore's eye multiple times during the night, trying to get an audience. I succeeded on the third try, with multiple nods of my head, very indiscreet stuff.

He finished his dinner and leaned to whisper something in McGonagall's ear and walked behind the professor's table and ...disappeared. I took it as my cue and got up with a goodbye to Harry and Hermione and left the great hall, heading in the direction of the headmasters office.

Soon enough I was there and without the need of a password, the staircase started spinning. I hopped on it like the few times I had been here before. I rose into the legendary man office and was surprised to find him already waiting on me. I was sure I would beat him back.

"You were very discreet in your attempts to speak to me Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore joked from behind his desk.

"Your last letter said we would need to talk at the beginning of term." I responded.

"I believe I meant sometime after the feast, or perhaps the next day."

"Semantics." I said waving my hand in the air.

He grinned at that. "Yes well this works all the same." He looked away from me after he told me that. "I have something for you." He said pointing to the papers on the desk. "I need you to sign here saying you understand the ramifications of taking your OWLs early. And here acknowledging the time and date."

I silently whooped for joy, this meant that the paperwork had gone through the proper channels and was approved by everyone. All I had to do was sign the legal stuff, and take the tests during Yule break. It's great having Albus Dumbledore in your corner.

I walked up to his desk and signed everything with the quill he had waiting for me.

"I must admit that I need something in return Mr. Weasley." He started.

I was actually surprised at that. "Oh?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that I have enemies closing in on the school, enemies on all sides." Dumbledore looked three hundred years old when he said that.

"So, much of the same?" I replied cheekily.

He ignored my humor that time as he stood up and walked around to pet Fawkes. "I have much to do still, my friend." That wasn't for me obviously.

Then he addressed me. "Umbridge will attempt to remove me from my post this year, and she has the backing of the ministry, she might succeed. I also have Voldemort and the Order to take care of, the school will need someone to protect it. I fear the staff are too ...reliant… on their positions to help."

_Meaning he needs them here as spies. And they are the best in their fields, he still wants us to get a good education. Can't have them oppose the ministry and get the boot for it. _

"I need someone with the spine to do what is necessary. Someone not afraid of the powers that be." He said that last part with a pointed look in my direction.

"Why not Harry?" I asked.

"He gets enough bad press with the media, it's part of the reason why I made him prefect over you. People need to see him doing things inside the law, he needs validity. More for the adults out there in the world, than the children."

"And I don't." I said to myself than anyone else.

_Well that is a lot of pressure. _I thought digesting his words. _But it doesn't change anything. _

"It's a good thing I already thought of this then, headmaster." I told him before he could continue. He just looked at me, waiting for me to finish. "I want to start a defense group."

"A defense group?" He asked with a tilt of his head and twinkle in his eye, not at all believing that it would be a defense group. "What would be the focus?"

I knew better than to lie so I told the truth. "To prepare them for the war to come."

Neither of us spoke then. Instead, he stared at me, and stared at me, and stared at me. I met his eyes with my own during the whole process, confident in my ability to defend my mind from any probes, none came. The twinkle in his eye was gone, he was thinking.

"You want to create an army?" He asked. He was obviously trying to come to terms that I had already considered or had prepared myself to do just what he was asking.

"No, no. The main focus of the group is to get everyone fourth year and up to be able to survive the war. The younger years can come but I won't be able to do much with them, their magic is too early in its development. That is the main focus, I promise." I answered.

"And the other purpose?"

"Unity, I want to invite everyone, not just Gryffindor, I don't care if their father is a death eater, I don't care if they have the mark. I want to create comradery between people of our ages that will last for the rest of our lives." I gambled telling him my whole plan but I know he has good intentions and he can see the benefit.

"You want to try and save some of the children from the sins of their father? Show them a better way? But you would risk showing your talents to do it? Tom will know of your abilities, your advancements, immediately and not just yours, he will know Harry's too. He will take measures against you. Are you prepared for that?" Dumbledore asked me but he knew that I have been thinking this over.

"There was always going to be a time when I would step onto the battlefield, this just prepares everyone else around me a little more." I said in response.

"Your family ...Fleur?" He asked then, searching for a weakness in my plans.

_So he knows about her. _I thought and remembered that my family knew and so did the Order. _But Voldy doesn't, and won't for a while. _

"She wouldn't let me hide her away if I tried. Plus, she is a capable witch."

He smiled at that, but he didn't look convinced.

"That's all good and well. But why? I don't intend to let your classmates ever see the war, they will be safe here." He told me.

"We both know he is too much for you." I said simply and he flinched. "It's another reason why you're putting Harry as prefect, getting him used to the responsibility of keeping everyone in line, letting other people see him in a position of authority. You're grooming him to lead if you fall."

He actually smiled then, not a grin like normal and no twinkling. He actually smiled like he had been caught red handed.

"Why come to me and not McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked me then.

"Your stamp of approval is much harder to remove than hers." I answered.

His eyes twinkled then before he replied.

"Oh this will be fun."

* * *

A/N: Dumbledore being Dumbledore.

GUYS, FLEUR SCENE IS COMING SOON I PROMISE.

Sorry, had to get that out there before you mentioned it in the reviews. What do we think? Theodore Nott making an appearance, anyone guess why he wants freedom and not the dark mark?

What about the plans for a new and improved DA? Do you think Umbridge will be able to stop them when Dumbledore has put his stamp of approval on?

Let's talk about it.


	14. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 5

Hey everyone,

Enjoy the chapter. I feel like I need to remind everyone that I post a new chapter every Sunday. I've gotten some reviews about it and I feel like it needs to be said again. Anyway there is an authors note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Two days until classes start. _

I browsed my curriculum list the day after we arrived at Hogwarts for our fifth year. September 1st, 1995 fell on a Friday. Not sure if it was the same in my original world, I was only about four months old at the time.

Breakfast was a simple affair this morning, I was literally the only student up and about at seven thirty in the morning. Everyone else was too tired from the train ride home and the activities of last night, so they must have slept in.

_Or they're just teenagers. _My mind supplied as the most obvious answer.

McGonagall must be used to my normal early morning routines from last year because she had my classes ready for me when I got here this morning.

_How will it work after I take my OWLs early? Will I continue to stay in fifth year classes? _I couldn't help but think as I looked at the schedule. It seemed like I take all of my classes in the day back to back with hardly any breaks, but when there are breaks, they're definitely longer than they used to be. Some days it favored the morning and others it favored the afternoon. _Probably to help us out. Long uninterrupted breaks are best. _

I decided that my questions needed to be answered so I finished up my breakfast and headed back towards the professors table. McGonagall was there, creating neat stacks of curriculum by year.

"Professor." I started to get her attention.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" She answered, looking up from the table.

"How will it work after I take my OWLs? Will I just Hop into the sixth year classes, or….?" I asked.

She stopped what she was doing and her face twisted into confusion. Before she could open her mouth and answer I decided to clear things up a bit, clearly she didn't know that I am taking my OWLs early.

"You do know that I am taking my OWLs during yule this year, right?" I asked her already knowing the answer but pushing the conversation the way that I wanted it to go.

She didn't actually react to that statement like I thought she would. She answered with a stare and a flat.

"No, I did not know that." She answered.

I just nodded to her then and turned around to walk out. _Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell her? Wonder what she would say to me taking the Arithmancy OWL?_

"Mr. Weasley." She called to get my attention. I obeyed and turned around, meeting her eyes. "I am not done with you." She wagged a finger and pointed to the floor before her. "Explain."

"Well, I had a talk with Dumbledore this summer about it and he approved. So we submitted the paperwork, everything went smoothly and I even signed the legal stuff last night after the feast." I finished with a look on my face that must have shown my worries, because she noticed.

"Don't worry, it's fine, it just would have been nice to know, as your head of house." She told me rubbing her eyes. "Assuming everything goes smoothly, meaning you pass and do well in all of the subjects, then technically you wouldn't have to attend any classes the second half of the school year. Now, one thing I think the headmaster and I would agree on is that you should be pushed a little. So, yes, you'll be 'dumped' into the sixth year class in January. No you don't have a choice." When she finished, her attention focused on finishing the sorting of the curriculums.

"Thank you professor." I said turning around and heading towards the entrance of the great hall.

I was once again interrupted by a fluttering of wings and the sight of Pidwidgeon flapping his way towards me with a letter in his clutches. I held out my arm for him to land on and moved to swipe some bacon from the table.

He landed softly because of his small stature and accepted the treat with a hoot and an extended leg. I grabbed it swiftly and he took off as I continued my journey to the Room of Requirement.

My feet walked the familiar path without me even thinking about it as I opened the letter and began to read.

_Ron, _

_Still want to learn a little about warding? Next Saturday, eight a.m., meet at Gringotts. Ask for me when you arrive. _

_Your most handsome brother Bill._

I laughed a bit at the end of the letter and mentally planned on being there. I didn't have a way to send him confirmation, since Pidwidgeon already flew off.

_I could use Hedwig, I guess. Oh wait. _I thought as I remembered the journal hidden away in my robes.

I paced three times in front of the Room of Requirement and pulled out the trusty journal. I opened it to the front page and couldn't help but smile at the words that graced my eyes.

_I miss you. _

I read in the neat perfect handwriting of Fleur. The time stamp told me it was two a.m., which is weird because she normally has no trouble going to sleep around eleven every night.

I walked into the room and once again a smile blossomed across my face as I took in my normal studying room with the great windows on one side, providing one of the best views I've ever seen. I couldn't help but notice that on the table there stood a new picture frame that I wasn't familiar with.

I walked around to see what graced the inside of it and there she was. A picture of Fleur the day of the yule ball, in her silver dress and smiling at me. _This room is too perceptive. _I thought to myself.

_I miss you too. _I wrote back to her and sat down at the desk I was so familiar with.

I pulled out another book from my robes, _A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned,_ and set it on the table. It disappeared as I made my desire for it to be put back where I got it from known.

Then I thought about the specific book I wanted to look at now that I was back in the castle. The book dropped onto the table, and I was slightly surprised. I half expected for Dumbledore to hide it off of Hogwarts so I couldn't get a hold of it.

_The Mind Palace. _I thought to myself taking a look at the book.

A vibration ran across the desk breaking my concentration from the book and bringing it to the journal.

_MMMMMhmmmm :(_. She wrote and I couldn't help but laugh because I knew that meant that it was too early, and now she was rolling over leaving the journal open with the pen in it, completely forgetting about it as she tried to go back to sleep.

_Wake up and give me attention. _I wrote to her knowing her reaction.

_Sorry, too busy sleeping. _Came her cheeky reply that made literally zero sense.

_We have a date next Saturday._ I told her not even bother disputing the validity of her claims of sleep.

_What if I have plans? _She wrote back and I frowned in response. _Jk, what're we doing?_ She asked and I laughed again for what felt like the fiftieth time during this conversation before I replied.

_We're gonna go learn about wards and ward breaking with Bill. Sound fun? _I asked knowing she'd be happy with learning more about magic.

_I doubt there is much your brother could teach me about warding, but ward breaking? Very fun! _She replied.

I knew that she might already know more about ward breaking than I do but she would come with me just to spend the day with me, regardless of what we did. That thought made me giddy inside.

_Good, now you can go back to sleep. Oh and can you tell Bill that we're coming when you see him Monday?_ I finally finished taking pity on her.

_Yes. Goodnight, I'll ttyl. _She replied and I couldn't help but think that teaching her about all of the SMS language was my best idea since entering this world.

I sat the book down and picked up _The Mind Palace _in a burst of bravery. I flipped through the familiar pages until I got to the end.

_Nothing. I'm still not ready. _I thought to myself confused.

I had been practicing nearly everyday for a while now, I know for a fact that I could detect and ward off even the most skilled legilimens of the world.

_What am I missing?_

* * *

Monday came soon enough and with it the start of the school year. I had History of Magic to start the day off and I was so happy that I skipped it, with plans to skip every class from now on. Potions came after that until lunch, and then Divination until a double DADA to end the day. I didn't attend Divination either. So it left me with a break before DADA.

That left me with more time to study and plan every Monday morning, since I wouldn't be attending History of Magic, a little against the terror of this year, Umbridge.

I made a post that would go up in all of the popular hallways and would sit on each table in the great hall for dinner Monday night. The post would detail the new group that welcomed everyone of all houses and years, to practice magic and help each other throughout the year.

Then I made little notes that were small, easy to slide into the students robes without anyone noticing. The note would detail the true reasoning behind the group, to help everyone with DADA this year, since we would have an incompetant teacher. I didn't put anything in it about my motivations of creating unity and developing friendships between houses, more specifically Slytherin, to try and cut out Voldemort's influence in the school. Nor did I mention that it was because a war is coming and they need to be able to protect themselves.

I had a lot of fun looking up and mastering a particular spell that allowed me to stick the posting to surfaces, and make it fairly durable. No one would be able to take it down by hand, it would require magic and some knowhow to remove them. The spell was designed with this exact purpose in mind.

I also have a lot of ideas of how to use it to combat bigotry and all of the nonsense of the Daily Prophet. Some type of media of my own to spread the truth.

_I'll need someone to write counter articles though, I don't have the time. _I thought as I finished up my Potions essay that was assigned earlier in the morning.

I gathered up my materials and headed in the direction of the DADA classroom, I wanted to catch Harry before he could enter.

I waited patiently for him, even as most of the other students entered the classroom. He was towards the back, as usual and I grabbed him as he walked by.

"Wondered where you were mate." Harry said as noticed me. "Skipping two classes on the first day? Bold."

"You won't see me in either of those classes a lot this year." I told him honestly but didn't let him respond because we didn't have long.

"I need you to get detention for at least one night, Harry." I requested.

"I thought you told me to lay low this year?" He asked bringing up what we talked about in the summer. It seemed like a good plan at the time but we couldn't take a passive approach with the types of enemies we have.

_Fortune favors the bold. _I thought.

"Change of plans, we're going to make a splash this year." I told him which was a complete one-eighty of our previous plan. "I got approval from Dumbledore." I added at the end so he wouldn't question it too much.

I told him to lay low in the summer, build his power in secret, but I told him that because I couldn't mention anything about my future knowledge, his occlumency is just not where it needs to be. So I couldn't tell him about Umbridge either, nor about her teaching methods. He has no idea about the defense group yet, nor does he know how bad this class is about to go.

He didn't respond immediately, thinking about what I asked before he responded. "Ok, I'll do it."

I nodded and we walked into the room and took our seats that Hermione saved us, just as the last bell rang. There was obviously some awkward silences before we sat down but with the bell, Umbridge decided to speak.

"Well, good afternoon!" She started. Mumbles was all she got in response, I stayed quiet.

"Tut, Tut, That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

My mouth moved but no sound came out. _It's just as bad as the books, no worse. _I thought as she continued and I did my best to tune it out. I did notice everyone put up their wands and bring out quills though. I continued to tune her out, instead I started to notice everyone else's expressions.

_Confusion, anger, a smile? Oh Malfoy understands. _I thought taking in the faces around the room.

The board then changed as her same message in the books appeared on the blackboard. Then everyone started writing and I just stared at the board for a moment before pretending to write everything down. In reality I wrote 'Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.' over and over.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge." The class rang out and she started speaking again.

Everyone's head dropped as they began to read and Hermione's hand shot up, determination written all over her face. I laughed internally about the spectacle that was about to happen.

Everyone looked back at Hermione now and I realized that I had already missed part of the conversation.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge parroted Hermione and I tuned into the convo. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class."

In the books, it was I that spoke next but Harry beat me to it. "So you don't want us to actually use magic?" He said without a hand raised.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class, Mr. Potter." Umbridge spoke.

I grabbed Hermione's hand to stop it from shooting up knowing Harry was making his move. She gave me a look and I shook my head in response. No one noticed, everyone was too focused on Harry's hand rising, dropping the sleeve a little and showing off his wand holster.

_That's perfect. _I thought to myself. _People will notice, and it will spread. It will add to his credibility._

He made no move to drop his hand or hide his holster, although he did make a face realizing he just showed it off. Umbridge stared at it long and hard.

In the books this is when everyone else started talking out of turn but it was different now. A different boy-who-lived had his hand up now, and no one interrupted their stare off.

Harry got tired of waiting. "Why won't we be using any defensive spells, Professor."

Oddly enough, she didn't correct him for speaking out of turn. But she did respond in much the same manner as the books again. "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Potter?" She asked without the use of Mr.

"No." He answered and was about to respond before Umbridge cut him off.

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to question the ministries teaching methods. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure, risk-free way-"

"Sounds useless." Harry interrupted then and finally she trilled like the books.

"Hand, Mr. Potter!"

Then everyone had their hands in the air, and the discussion continued like the books. People would put their hands up and ask a question. Umbridge would interrupt and give an answer. Someone would speak out of turn and then a student would talk without their hands up and she would trill something like 'your hand is not up!'.

I once again tuned the conversation out until Harry spoke again. "And what good's theory going to be in the real world?" Harry said with his hand in the air.

"This is school, Mr. Potter, not the real world." She answered.

"So we can't be prepared for what's coming?" Harry asked and I knew he was about to do what I asked and 'make a splash'.

"There is nothing coming, Mr. Potter." Umbridge told him.

"War is coming." I interrupted without my hand in the air and she did not correct me.

We made eye contact and her eyes just narrowed at me.

"And Voldemort." Harry spoke before she could.

The whole class gasped and Neville fell out of his chair. I cackled inside at the reactions.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." Umbridge spoke but no one seemed to care, everyone just stared at Harry, who still had his hand up.

"Now let me make a few things quite plain." She started before standing up from behind her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead…"

"Wasn't dead but yea, he's back." Harry spoke interrupting her. Harry is getting angry but he isn't nearly as angry as described in the books. _He's calculated. _

"Mr. Potter, don't make matters worse for yourself. As I was saying, you been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie." Umbridge told us and expected Harry to begin shouting but he didn't.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. "I can prove it, you know."

"Nonsense, Mr. Potter. No need to lie to impress your classmates. If you continue you will earn yourself a detention." She responded after a moment of hesitation.

_How could he prove it? _I thought before I realized. _He can't, but he doesn't have to, people will think he can regardless. He's starting to understand, he's starting to play the game his enemies play. The ritual has done a lot for him._

"I crossed wands with him after he killed Cedric Diggory, Professor. He is back." Harry almost whispered the end and that was finally enough for Umbridge.

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fis about rebord dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help I am ..." Umbridge screamed but was interrupted again.

"Yes! If you are worried, go to the professor who teaches you nothing. Ask her to save you as his Death Eaters walk over the corpses of your friends!" Harry shouted as he stood up. "Wake up, the Ministry sends us this toad to teach us to protect ourselves?!"

Then he did something that I would have never expected. He drew his wand fast, almost as fast as I, and pointed it towards the teacher. "Stupefy." He spoke and made the wand motions.

I expected a red light to come out of his wand and hit her but nothing came out.

_It's a demonstration, he's making a point. _I thought realizing what he was doing. I looked at Umbridge and she was terrified, she hadn't even drawn her wand, and everyone noticed.

Silence.

Then Harry spoke again before Umbridge reacted and kicked him out. "She didn't even have time to draw her wand, and this is who they send to teach us Defense? Does the Ministry want us dead?" He said pointing to her shocked face but talking to the classroom.

She snapped out of her dazed state then screaming. "Everyone Out! Class dismissed, I want a page on the first chapter of the book by Friday! Mr. Potter, come with me." She started around her desk to him and he sheathed his wand with a smile on his face.

"Of course, Professor." Harry said cheekily.

I got up to follow but I did it discreetly. Hermione looked at me with her jaw literally on the floor, as did the rest of the class. "Ron, what just happened." She asked me.

"That, Hermione, is Harry making a splash." I said with a laugh.

* * *

I strode through the hallways with purpose towards the common room, looking for a certain duo of red heads.

I got there quickly and spoke the password to let me inside. Luckily they were both sitting at a table doing homework or something. I crossed over to them quickly before I sat down opposite them, a grin on my face.

"Ronnikins has this weird look on his face, Gred." George told his twin when he noticed me.

"Is it …" Fred said before they both simultaneously said. "Mischief?" They echoed.

"Definitely my favorite brothers, and I need your help."

"Favorite?" George started.

"Brothers?" Fred finished. "That is too kind, truly. What is it you have in mind?"

I smiled before I slammed down a stack full of papers. They took one look at the cover of it before smiling widely.

"Oh you have to tell us the story behind this Ronnikins."

* * *

Later that night, everyone would leave the great hall after dinner and head towards their dorms for the night.

Every ten feet on the way to each common room they would see a piece of paper stuck to the wall.

The piece of paper had a few words, but the main attraction is a wizarding picture that would replay the same scene over and over again.

Harry with his wand pointed at Umbridge, and her helpless with her face a perfect picture of a horrified victim. At the bottom of the photo the words 'Stupefy' would appear as he flicked his wand. Underneath it all, there was a simple question.

'IS THIS WHO THE MINISTRY SENDS TO TEACH US DEFENSE?'

* * *

A/N: Making a splash Harry, don't cause a tsunami, jeez.

Finally got everyone a small Fleur scene. Obviously she'll play a bigger role next chapter.

I personally don't like including a lot of scenes that J.K. Rowling did herself, seems cheap to me. That's why I jump around the scene before changing it completely.

Ron understands the importance media plays with influencing the media, so he's trying to counter that the best he can.

GUYS I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NAME OF THE DEFENSE GROUP. NOT SURE IF I'M GONNA USE DA OR NOT SO I NEED OPTIONS. Put your suggestions in the reviews and if I like it, I'll give you a shout out! Harry is not the same guys? What did we think about it?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	15. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 6

Hello everyone,

Back again with the latest chapter. We kick it off with Harry's detention and that's all your getting from me.

As always there is an authors note at the bottom. Rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Come in." A high pitched whiny voice called from behind the door.

Harry looked back to me, or where he knew I was waiting behind him in his invisibility cloak. I held Creevey's camera in my left hand while I clasped the cloak closed with my right. I could have gotten away with the disillusionment but I didn't want to risk her seeing me or having wards to alert her. Plus Harry practically shoved the famous Hallow in my hand.

We entered the room and immediately I was assaulted by the color pink.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me. _I thought to myself as I stayed behind Harry as he walked in. It's unnecessary but I couldn't help it.

"Mr. Potter, have a seat." Umbridge said from behind her desk. She had a ridiculous smile on her face.

_No doubt, the prospect of torturing the boy-who-lived turns her on, fucking bitch. _Maybe my hatred of her from my past life is affecting my judgement but I can't help but hate her.

Harry did as she asked and sat in the front seat, closest to her, just like we discussed. She got up once he did and reached into her drawer. She pulled out a stack of paper, and on top say an unassuming quill.

I knew better. _A blood quill, deemed illegal unless by permit or by binding lawful documents by the ministry, after the turn of the twentieth century. _I thought to myself, remembering the legal document Fleur owled me before this year started.

She walked over to Harry's desk and I moved, silenced, to behind her desk and off to the left, for a better picture. All Harry had to do was write a single line on the paper where the camera could see his blood on his hand and we would have her.

_She'll be taken out of the game before she can even start. _I thought remembering the plan we concocted.

"You'll be writing lines, Mr. Potter." She started and Harry interrupted.

"Is that all?" He asked with a healthy dose of sass.

She didn't react then but I could see her smile become slightly tighter before continuing.

"I don't know how you got out of expulsion, for attacking a Professor, but it doesn't matter. One more thing the ministry will change by the end of the year." She told him, baiting him.

He didn't bite on the bait, instead he kept his sassy tone before replying. "Dumbledore has a soft spot for me, didn't you know? No headmaster in their right mind would expel the 'boy-who-lived', other schools would grovel at my feet to have the opportunity after all." Harry smirked at her the entire time he spoke.

_I'm impressed. _My mind supplied as I processed his words. _Let her think you're just as arrogant as everyone says you are, control your image. When the time is right, show your power, make them wonder how they could have gotten it so wrong. _

She turned around with an ever brighter smile on her face, convinced that Harry needs the punishment he is about to endure. She sat back down behind her desk when Harry spoke again.

"Plus." Harry continued and I silently cast a disillusionment on myself under the cloak. "Neither of us think I attacked you _Professor_, I simply showed my classmates how incompetant you are, nothing more, nothing less." He hissed 'professor', using his parseltongue abilities to get the word out.

I took the cloak off slowly and laid it on the floor, then I waited for her reaction. She did nothing to indicate that I could be seen by the visible eye or by her wards so my left hand, the one holding the camera, slowly rose to capture the scene.

I must have made a distortion in the air because Harry's eyes shifted slightly before reaching down and grabbing the quill.

"We'll see what the Minister thinks about the situation, Mr. Potter. Not even you can get away with attacking me. You'll be made an example of eventually. For now, I want you to write, 'I am harmless.' over and over until I tell you to stop." Umbridge spoke and I swore her face was about to split in half because of her smile.

No doubt, she thought herself clever for coming up with the phrase that he would scar into his own skin. A way to get back at him for his demonstration in class, and also to oppose the propaganda that still clung to the tables in the Great Hall and the hallways.

_I'm glad I get to ruin your fun, Delores. _

Harry smiled at her order, seeing the situation for what it was for.

_He's starting to see the game. _I thought as I prepared myself to take the picture, I put the camera up to my eye.

"Of course, Professor." Harry hissed out again. Umbridge faltered at that, her eyebrows scrunched at his happiness. Her face corrected itself quickly.

Harry put the quill on the page and drew it down sharply, he made no sound as the skin on his hand split open to mirror the page.

A flash lit the room as I stepped towards her, my disillusionment charm and silencing charm dropped at the same time in accordance with my will. I drew my wand immediately as my left hand held onto the camera.

"Stupefy!" Umbridge shouted in reflex when she heard my footsteps. She only half turned in her seat.

I knew the attack was coming so I quickly batted the spell into the wall of the castle. A second after that, Delores had an ethereal blade resting on her skin, that extended from the tip of my wand to her neck, right where the jugular is.

No one spoke but I did notice Harry was standing and had his wand in his hand, a reaction from her spell. I held out the camera for him to take and he wasted no time in retrieving it from my hand.

I then reached forward and snatched Umbridges wand from her still outstretched hand, she hadn't moved since she realized what was resting on her neck. The wood felt dead, defeated. My own wand vibrated happily.

Normally wizards and witches rest the tip of their wand on the skin of their enemies when they get the drop on them, but I am not stupid. It's ridiculously easy to catch that wizard or witch off guard and engage in physical confrontation, something that would distract a lot of people from casting any spells. My way of doing things is much more efficient, one slip of the hand and you'd be dead in minutes.

I dropped the spell as I back away from her. I called my magic from beneath my skin and my wand sang as my will channeled through it's familiar wood. My hand flicked her direction. The world reacted immediately and Delores was bound in ropes that held her feet, hands, and throat to her chair.

"I expected you to be screaming at me by now Professor." I said handing Harry her wand and grabbing the camera from him in return.

"Mr. Weasley, you have no idea what you've done, do you?" Umbridge asked.

"I know exactly what I have done." I told her as I removed the film from the camera, expertly. A result of playing with the thing and figuring it out no more than thirty minutes prior. My wand rose again and I momentarily relished the power that it gave me as I once again cast a spell through it.

The film in my hand rose into the air and stopped a few feet from me. With my wand still outstretched to it, I unrolled it a little with a deviation of the levitation spell. The enlargement charm made the film bigger for the whole room to see. The severing charm cut the end of the film that held the picture of Harry holding a blood quill, doing lines for our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

I casually flicked my wand again and the film slowly developed in front of our eyes. First it formed into a single piece of paper, then ink formed on top of that, and finally color was added to form the whole picture. All caused by a spell that could be found in the library for most, for me, the Room of Requirement held the knowledge I required, right beside the variation of the sticking charm that I utilized so brilliantly, yesterday.

_There is a surprising amount of publication spells in the library, and by extension, the ROR. If Colin Creevey can do it, then so can I. _I thought to myself as the spell finished. My wand dropped but the paper stayed in the air, fluttering slightly because of my will.

"I'll repeat, I know exactly what I have done, swine." I snarled the last word out. "Do you?"

My wand rose again when I realized I hadn't made sure no one would hear us.

_I love magic. _I told myself as I felt the overpowered spell meant to make eavesdropping our conversation impossible take effect.

I finally turned back to Umbridge and she was not smiling at all. Instead her face showed confusion with a hint of amazement. Her lip trembled as she thought through everything.

_She's slowly figuring out that I have her backed into a corner._

Harry stood off to the side, twirling her wand between his fingers.

"You subjected the boy-who-lived to torture, with an object that the ministry, your employer, deemed illegal in 1902. All for him playing a harmless prank on you in class. He's just lashing out you know, he watched a good friend get killed right in front of his eyes last year. Poor kid was just trying to cope in his own way. And you tortured him." I told her in a tone that one would take if they were discussing the issue over tea.

Harry stopped twirling the wand at the reminder of Cedric's death for a moment before continuing. His eyes never left her form, and I could swear that he was trying his best impression of a basilisk.

"At least that's what the Daily Prophet will say once they see this. Tsk, tsk, Delores, what will this do to Fudge?" I asked her guiding her along the path I wanted her to see. "He might even be kicked out of office. The public will think he stepped down, but we will know won't we?"

She didn't answer. She was too shocked to do anything apparently, so I waited. I waited for her to speak, so that I could be sure she would understand the next part.

"It was you. You put up that propaganda against me." Umbridge spat out eventually.

I smiled, feeling like an evil villain, relishing in his victory. "I did. Harry, played his role perfectly." I answered.

"You planned all of this? Why? What did I do to you?!" She yelled the last bit. I didn't answer and neither did Harry.

"I'm ruined." She said aloud again.

"Yes you are." I paused. "You were planning on making children torture themselves in detention for you!" My wand is still visible as I start to yell. "And then you would slowly start to try and kick Dumbledore out of the school, the one person protecting us from Voldemort. I couldn't let that happen Delores, surely you understand."

"Do you know what happens next?" I asked her as she started sobbing. _I hate ugly criers.. _

She didn't respond so I walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look my in my eyes. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!?" I yelled the question.

"No!" She managed to get out in between her sobs.

I let go of her hair and it slumped, only held up by the ropes digging into her skin.

I bent down in front of her before I spoke.

"Nothing."

Her head rose slowly once I said that, and she looked into my eyes, happy.

"Nothing?" She parroted back to me.

"That's correct, Delores. Nothing, you'll do your job, you'll teach Defense however you want to. Detentions will be sent to Filch, McGonagall, or another Professor, anyone but you. No one will serve detention with you, do you understand?" I said the last part with a slam of my hand on the desk to grab her attention. "Do you understand?"

She jumped when I did that and stammered out her response. "Yes! Yes! I understand, detentions with anyone but me!"

"Good. If you do that then this..." I said pointing to the picture floating in the middle of the room. "...doesn't get out, no one has to know. We all go about our happy lives, yea?"

She nodded once again.

"Good." I told her as I walked out of the room, grabbing the camera and motioning for Harry to follow.

He did but right before we passed the threshold and passed into the hallway, he dropped her wand on the ground.

"Oops." Harry said with a laugh as we walked into the hallway.

I looked at him and realized that this is a completely different person than what he would have been if I hadn't 'merged' with Ron Weasley. Sirius, the mind ritual, me, and everything else has had a tremendous effect on him.

"You're bloody mad. No, brilliant, mate!" Harry exclaimed as his stepps caught up to mine and we walked side by side down the hallway.

I handed Harry the camera once more and he took it without question. Then I waved my wand over the paper and a duplicate appeared. I grabbed a letter out of my robes and folded it up along with the original picture of Harry.

"I need you to send this out for me." I told him handing him the letter. I could have done it myself but I knew that pigwidgeon wasn't in the owelry.

"Why are you sending this to Fleur?" He asked looking at the name on the letter.

"Because that is the only thing that will keep Umbridge in line this year, what do you think her next move is?" I asked in response.

"She'll try to destroy the evidence. But you made a copy, what does it matter?" Harry asked finding a hole in my plan, or at least he thought he did.

_Fair question. _I thought before answering.

"Any copies made with the spell that I just used can be destroyed, if you can get your hands on the original. Half a days worth of research would tell anyone that, and I bet she'll figure it out soon." I answered before continuing to explain it better.

"That's why magical books are still done by printing press, or by hand in some cases. Authors don't want their works to be copied willy nilly, after all. That's exactly what happened before someone came up with the potion to destroy every copy of a piece of paper that was created magically. Technically she could get a copy and use the potion, but it would only destroy everything made after that copy, following?" I asked him, realizing that my words were getting a little hard to follow.

He nodded confidently and I continued. "So I'm sending the original somewhere she'll never get it. And every copy will be made from this copy, so even if she gets this one, I can have Fleur send me another copy. Do you copy?" I added a joke there at the end.

"10-4." Harry said in response to my corny joke.

"Good now I have a question for you." I said as we walked along the corridors to our destination. "How have you been feeling since the ritual?" I whispered that last bit.

He seemed surprised at the question but recovered quickly. "Great, fantastic actually."

I gave him a bland look. "...and."

He smiled at that. "Well magic has been so much easier and ...fun lately. I'm enjoying my time spent behind books, and casting the magic afterwards."

I smiled too, because I understand exactly what he's talking about. Then I elaborated a little on the question.

"That's good. What about your magic, has anything changed, what about your mind or your interests?" I asked the last part without a smile.

"Yea a lot. It's a lot easier to pick up on the theory of pretty much everything..." _That's normal, I'm the same way. _"...and I find myself wanting to change things in my life. I guess it's a lot of the same with my magic, defense was always my specialty but now it seems like offensive spells are much easier to learn and more powerful."

He continued talking about it as we walked on but I couldn't shake the bad feeling that I was getting. The weirdest part was that my eyes kept getting drawn to a single spot the entire conversation.

His lightning bolt shaped scar.

* * *

I arrived to the Diagon Alley apparition point with a crack that signified me bending space to my desires.

_I still haven't perfected it. _I thought hearing the audible pop that apparition made until mastery, where it would become silent.

I shoved that thought to the back of my mind as I began walking towards Gringotts to meet up with Fleur and Bill. It is fairly early on a Saturday so there isn't a lot of people walking the streets.

It didn't take me long to find myself before the steps of the goblin nation. The air on the right side of the steps shimmered and my wand found its way into my hand on reflex alone.

It wasn't needed as the person dropped the disillusionment charm immediately and latched themselves onto me in a hug.

Vanilla assaulted my nose and platinum blonde filled my vision as Fleur tried to smother me with her body.

"Hello to you to." I told her finally embracing her.

"Hello." She mumbled from my neck.

I brought her face back towards mine and our lips danced with each other. It might have been a little inappropriate for public, and on the front steps of her employer, but we didn't care. She responded with equal passion and I had to pull away eventually. She disagreed with her teeth biting my bottom lip.

"I've missed you too, love." I told her with a smile, she also smiled but couldn't take her eyes off my lips.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way." I heard from behind Fleur.

Bill stood at the top of the steps.

_Guess I was too distracted. _I thought berating myself at being caught off guard.

"Enjoy the show big brother?" I spoke since it was obvious Fleur wouldn't, considering she hadn't let go of me yet.

_Gotta love a little clinginess. _I thought reaching my hand down and squeezing her perfect rear.

She squeaked then and finally let go of me with a pout. Bill and I just met eye contact and smiled at each other at the display.

"I would rather watch goblins copulate, little brother." He jabbed back at me. I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

I decided to change the topic and move on to why we were actually meeting. "So, where are we off to?"

"A nice little cottage down the road." He said as he offered his hands to us.

Fleur glared at him and grabbed my arm as I reached out to grab his arm.

The world twisted as I embraced the side-along apparition. Internally I was slightly impressed at Bill's confidence in taking the two of us with him. It becomes exponentially harder to apparate the more people are added.

All three of us landed gracefully on a beach head. The sun beating down on the sand did make the transition harder considering the change in the brightness of the landscape. I turned around to see exactly where it was that we were at and could immediately tell that we were a good distance from civilization.

The sand met a stony cliffside that I could see was at least sixty feet above us. The ocean lapped at the shores and there were no land markers anywhere in the water, nor were there boats.

"A nice little cottage huh?" I said after I got done looking around.

A memory hit me then, a memory of Dumbledore and Harry searching a cave for something, something relating to Voledmort, but I couldn't remember what they were searching for. I did remember the dangers that lay within, however.

"Bill, tell me we're not looking for a cave." I said to him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He responded with a grin.

I flicked my wrist and drew my wand, prepared for the worst as he started walking towards the cliff side.

"Dumbledore had reasons for calling me back home, little brother." Bill told me and I looked back to Fleur, more to make sure that she was alright considering how quiet she is being.

"What reasons?" I practically demanded.

"He's searching for something, along the coasts. Says it's crucial in defeating You-Know-Who. My position in Gringotts gives me access to information that is needed for this particular mission. And also to keep an eye on you. You have drawn the eyes of some powerful people Ron." He told me as he kept walking to the cliff face.

I followed, making sure I kept my body in front of Fleur's in case something happened.

"How does Gringotts have information that is crucial?" I asked, not interested in the last part of his sentence. I knew all along I would gather attention if I strove to reach the top.

"Gringotts has intertwined themselves with the ministry. They hold most, if not all of the legal documentation of properties in their archives. Dumbledore is trying to follow a paper trail to a specific point in Voldemort's past, he thinks he bought some properties under a false name some years ago. I'm scouring through the information, sometimes that means seeing the property for myself." Bill told us as we followed him to a small alcove hidden along the wall.

The hole is no bigger than a doorway you would find in your normal home. It was something that you wouldn't see if you weren't specifically looking for it, a great hiding spot.

"It just so happens that this one is warded." Bill said as he presented us the cave entrance. "Don't worry, it's been abandoned for over forty years. Shouldn't run into anyone."

"Why do places like this exist?" I asked naively.

"Anything really. It can be to live in privacy, to hide something, to hide someone." This time it was Fleur that answered as she ran her wand on the air in front of the cave.

Bill took notice of her actions. "I always heard veela were sensitive to magic." He spoke watching her.

I started to notice it too, her wand traced through the air and there were slight distortions following its path.

"Not all of us are, but some are born with the talent. Others grow upon that talent." She added that last part for our benefit.

_I guess that means she is fairly sensitive to it. _I thought watching her.

My own wand rose and I drew my magic to the surface of my skin and into the wand but not casting any magic, trying to replicate what she was doing.

I stepped closer to the distortions but not through it, Bill and Fleur watched me closely. My wand met resistance and I could feel it. It was that feeling of when your ear popped, suddenly you could 'hear' different. That's the best I can describe it.

Then I listened to what the magic was trying to tell me. I didn't have to try hard. The sound cancelling barrier was apparent, as was the one way light cancelling barrier. It was directed towards the inside of the cave, so that no sound or light spilled onto the beach. The other part of the ward felt like a muggle repelling ward, but I wasn't sure.

I voiced my theories and I heard them both intake air and then Fleur laughed. "Of course you would get it on your first try." She said.

"What was supposed to happen? Was I right?" I asked.

"Yes you are correct. Nothing should have happened, you shouldn't have been able to find them. Your wand wouldn't have made them react at all." She answered.

I frowned at that, confused before I remembered the most important rule of magic. "It's all about intent."

A snort from Bill was the only response I got. He mumbled something about child prodigies but I ignored him.

"Technically this isn't my first try." I said turning back towards them. "I'm kind of keyed into the wards of Black family house." I told them realizing how ridiculous it sounded. "They are ...much stronger than these and much easier to feel."

Bill was the one who laughed then. "Sirius ...I have no words." He said dumbfounded at the information.

"That still doesn't explain it." Fleur stated after his exclamation. "You're supposed to feel those wards, these…" She said pointing towards the cave. "...you aren't. It seems you have some talent."

I didn't actually believe her about that. _Might be because I do nothing but eat sleep and breathe magic. _I thought.

After she finished speaking, she walked forward into the cave. I just watched her wanting to stop her in case of hostile wards. Then I realized that it has been abandoned for a long time, that and Bill didn't react to her walking forward either.

We moved to follow and I immediately flicked my wand. Orbs of white light shot out and traveled along the corridor, sticking to the walls as they hit. Once they did we were greeted to the sight of a singular room with a large bed in the middle of it. Furniture you would normally see around bedroom was spread about and knocked over.

"Not another one." Bill groaned from behind me.

We stumbled upon a bedroom, and judging by the stains, a bedroom with one purpose: Sex.

"This is normal?" I asked him, taking in the sight of the room relieved that Voldemort wasn't going to pop out of the shadows somewhere.

"Unfortunately." He answered and Fleur laughed at her place beside the bed.

I walked over to the closet in the corner wondering what I would find. I got closer and immediately felt the change in atmosphere. It wasn't a temperature change, it was just a warning not to do what I was about to do.

"Guys." I said to get the attention to both of them and my wand flicked towards the door of the drawers

Its doors opened and out spill a black mass of swirling darkness. It started coalescing and soon I was met with the sight of a small girl. She had blond hair and extremely light blue eyes. Freckles spotted her face, not too much, just the right amount to be looked like what might someday be mine and Fleur's child.

And she was dead, by the looks of the blue in her lips and the blood staining her dress.

I froze, terrified at the image. The effect lasted for all of two seconds before my brain kicked into gear and realized what it was that I was looking at.

_A Boggart. _

A white hot rage washed over me as my wand rose. I did not cast riddikulus as Lupin taught me a few years back. A blue flame shot out of my wand, no smoke accompanied it and it made no noise. It blazed a path to the boggart whose eyes widened before it consumed it.

No noise was made in response to the blue flame engulfing it and the closet. I just watched as the little girl was reduced back into a black mist that became so fine it floated past me and out of the cave.

The blue flame roared in front of me, waiting for it's next command. I stood there for an eternity, staring into the flame as it danced to my will. My mind raced, tracing its origins and where I learned it from. It stemmed from the 'protego diabolica' spell, except much more offensive in nature. The Black's of old loved the spell before the more powerful 'fiendfyre' became popular.

For the second time that day, vanilla filled my nose as someone embraced my front.

_Fleur. _I noted as I melted into her embrace. The blue flame died out with my anger as I reeled in my emotions.

"..on. Are you ok?" She asked me from her place on my chest.

I shook my head, trying not to think about the little girl and what she symbolizes.

"No." I croaked out in response.

"Come on. Let's go." Fleur told me. She let me go and turned to Bill. "I'm taking him." She said simply and all Bill could do was nod as he turned around and walked out of the cave.

"Focus on our magic. This is how you break wards: brute force."

I did as she asked and my mind drew inside to the force rolling underneath my skin, her own magic intertwining with mine. Then the world shattered before twisting around me.

We landed in an apartment and once again my nose smells that familiar vanilla that I had come to love so much.

_She just ripped right through the wards ...Fleur's apartment. _I thought taking in the decor of the room.

I closed my eyes as I shook my head and once again focused on my occlumency lessons. Slowly the world started to make sense again as my emotions finally obeyed my will and settled down.

I opened my eyes to find that I was on a bed with a warm mass connected to one side. Fleur's arm rubbed circles up and down my torso trying to console me.

I took a second to digest the scene and appreciate the moment. Eventually I shifted and tried my best to melt into her body.

She looked up in response to me moving. "It's about time you pay attention to me."

I laughed before responding. "Sorry, it took me off guard."

Her eyes softened. "Wanna talk about it?"

I've never been one to hold things like that so I did what she asked. "Do you know what that was?" I asked her.

"The boggart, or what form it took?"

"The form it took." I answered her.

"It was a girl that could pass for our daughter." She answered without adding that the little girl was dead, lifeless.

"I guess I'm most afraid of not having a future, not being able to make it to that point." I summed up, looking behind what the boggart symbolized.

Even though Fleur was the one supposed to be consoling me and helping me through the situation, I could tell that the boggart affected her just as much as it did me. She looked so fragile as she spoke next.

"Is that the future you want?" She whispered the question.

"I can't think of anything else I want more." I answered truthfully.

Fleur broke eye contact with me when I said that and buried her head into my chest and clung on to my side tighter than before.

"I love you." She mumbled.

I didn't hesitate to answer. "I love you too."

Her left leg swung over my waist and soon enough she straddled me. Her hands flew to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, revealing her bare breasts to me.

"Good, now prove it." She said as her mouth descended and claimed mine.

Our tongues danced as my hands worshipped her body. Fleur ground her hips into mine in response.

My hand found her throat as I flipped us over expertly.

"Gladly."

* * *

A/N: Boom! You guys/gals finally got the Fleur scene you wanted ...pervs. (Or is that just me?)

A little longer than normal but it was needed!

Is Umbridge down for the count? Do we like how Ron handled her? What about Harry's actions and Ron's bad feelings?

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	16. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

We just passed 900 follows and I am shook. Never thought this fic would get this much interest tbh. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone out there who has given it a chance, even if it wasn't for you. I've learned a lot writing this and there is still so much more to go. I am up to the challenge!

Enough rambling, on to the chapter. As always there is an author's note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_The third floor corridor is exactly as I remember it. _I thought to myself as I looked around the same room that held Fluffy, the cerberus, for a time during first year.

_It does seem a lot bigger. _

The floor still held a wooden door with a handle on it in the middle. My mind wondered what this room could have possibly been used for. _Who needs a trap door that leads to at least three other random rooms? _

I thought about descending into the trap door for old times sake and to also check it out but I realized I didn't have time, everyone would arrive soon.

I pulled out two pieces of paper from the inside of my robes. One was a simple note with elegant writing.

'_Third floor corridor, Sunday 11 a.m.'_

The note found its way into nearly every student third year and above pocket. At least that was the directions the Twins received last week after the whole Umbridge fiasco. The note wasn't the true message. The true message was spread with the tried and true classic method of 'word of mouth'.

The second note I pulled out of my robes was an official looking document that gave us permission to create a study group, and at the bottom was a signature and a wax seal, courtesy of Dumbledore.

_I hope people show up. _I thought to myself as I cast a quick tempus.

'_10:15.' _It read.

_I guess I am a bit early. _

My wand found its way into my hand and I worked my will onto the world. A simple wooden table with thick legs appeared and I set the paper on it, so that everyone would be able to see it.

Footsteps rang in the corridor outside. _And I'm not the only one? _

Harry soon came into view, with Hermione tagging along closely behind him.

"And we thought we were early, mate." Harry said nodding to Hermione as he noticed I was already there.

"Yes, well I wanted to check up on our meeting location beforehand." I returned.

"Don't trust me?" Harry joked as he walked around the room to look at it.

"What are you two rambling about?" Hermione asked confused.

I answered her before Harry could. "I asked Harry to check out the room the other night, while he was on his prefect duties."

Hermione gave Harry a look that screamed her disappointment at him using his position for such a task.

"And that, Hermione, is why I didn't ask you." I said pointing at the look on her face.

Harry laughed while she replied. "Well I am just happy that I was invited." She responded with a glare towards me. "And that you two did this on your own. I thought I was going to have to do all the work."

I gave her a look that urged her to continue. She noticed.

"Well, what I mean to say is that I was going to do it all very hush hush. Your way is better, no doubt, I still can't believe Dumbledore gave us his backing." Hermione elaborated.

I wasn't surprised that she had begun to think about it. It was her idea in the books after all.

"Dumbledore has a soft spot for Harry." _I've been hearing that a lot lately. _I thought as the words came out of my mouth.

"Do you two even have a plan for what we will actually do?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

Harry answered this time. "I told you, Hermione." He said approaching the desk. "We will learn magic, more specifically defensive magic. That is the main focus, we will also help each other in other subjects."

His wand rose after that and cast a decent charm, designed to keep the conversation secret.

My own magic reached out in curiosity to _feel_ the charm. _Makes them hear whispering, and induces fear?, encourages them to leave? _I thought as I tried to work out the effects of the spell that was obviously from the Black library.

"What?" Hermione said aloud and brought me back to the conversation.

Harry shot me a quick look, his eyes fell to my wand and then back to my eyes again before a smile lit his face in realization.

_He felt me touching the ward? _I thought as I realized that it was a very high class spell if it had detection properties mixed in.

Harry turned back to Hermione and answered her. "We will also be helping everyone to promote unity, especially the ones we think are at the most risk of being in contact with Tom."

"Why? Wouldn't that give away all our strengths to him? It's too dangerous." She answered in almost a whisper as her mind whirled.

I cut in then. "He has too many eyes in the school. Either way he will know of what goes on, but this way we can try to influence the next generation. I doubt we will convert anyone from our year and up but the younger years?" I asked raising an eyebrow before continuing. "They are easily ...well there is no easy way to say this, manipulated." I finished with a shrug.

"_Manipulated!_" Hermione hissed out.

Surprisingly I didn't have to answer because Harry already cut it, his own anger apparent.

"Quit being _naive!_" Harry hissed out much more fluidly because of his parseltongue and Hermione flinched and lowered her head.

He closed the distance between them and his hand went to her chin and lifted it up, so that her eyes met his. He tapped her chin as if to say 'that is better', like a great leader might.

I watched all of this with a straight face but inside I was flipping out. _Who the fuck is this. _I asked myself as I took in Harry.

He stood with his shoulders back and chest out, pristine robes that Malfoy would love to wear. His hair pulled back tightly in a ponytail, with his scar displayed proudly. He didn't wear glasses and this was a new development, as in the past forty-eight hours new. His emerald green eyes were so _focused._ His face was sharper than in the previous years, much like my own

All of this was observed in a few seconds before Harry continued. "There is a war coming, Hermione." He spoke with a much softer tone and I couldn't help but notice the masterful display of manipulation.

I cut in. "We aren't asking you to do any of this Hermione. We'll handle the dirty work." I spoke to her but my eyes were locked with Harry's, an unspoken look of 'that's enough' to him.

He got the message and his wand whipped and the charm dropped, signifying the end of the conversation. I moved over to the desk and leaned against it as more footsteps echoed out in the corridor. I cast a quick tempus again.

'_10:48.'_

In walked three Gryffindor boys in our own age group, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Following them was Ginny and another girl from a lower year that I didn't recognize.

Seamus whistled as he walked in. "Good turnout, eh?" He joked to the boys and girls behind him and they laughed. I knew he didn't believe Harry's claim that Voldemort was back and it was showing.

"We are a bit early." Neville answered him meekly.

"No chairs?" Seamus asked with a condescending tone.

"You unable to stand, Finnigan?" I asked with an equal tone.

More footsteps and platinum blonde hair strutted in before Seamus could answer and interrupted.

"Doubtful he can do anything besides blow himself up." Draco Malfoy commented as him and his two goons entered.

Behind them another three people entered, also wearing the Slytherin robes of our school. A dark skinned boy of obvious italian descent. An attractive girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. And another cute girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis walked in silently and claimed a corner of the room for themselves, speaking to each other.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Seamus answered in response to the new arrivals. He turned back towards Harry before continuing. "Friends with the snakes now, eh Potter?"

Harry answered in a calm tone. "Everyone takes the same core classes, Finnigan, no matter what house you are in. That includes Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone will need help."

Seamus turned around to face his group. "What do you say we ditch this and go flying boys? I won't be here with the snakes."

It was Dean Thomas that answered him this time. "Shut up, mate. Harry's right."

That shut down the argument as Seamus went red faced and did as he was told. They all shuffled to a wall as more people started pouring in. The Twins, Angelina and her group walked in next and they seemed to bring everyone.

The next thing I knew, fifty students or more were all crowded around all sides of the desk in the middle of the room. There seemed to be just enough room to fit everyone in the room comfortably. I noticed that the room was divided amongst the houses with only a few people in groups that didn't involve their house. I thought about moving the desk farther back to keep everyone in front of us but Harry didn't look like he wanted to move from the middle of the room.

Once everyone got settled, the noise increased in the room as they waited for Harry to start. I half stood, half sat on the desk behind Harry with one foot swinging in the air and the other planted on the floor. Harry stood still as a statue as his eyes flicked around the room and the faces in front of him.

_This is way more people than in the books. _I thought as I noticed everyone. _The Twins are really good at what they do. _

Harry's hands clapped together and it echoed through the room, catching everyone's attention. I couldn't help but wonder if it was a spell, with how loud and captivating it was.

"Now then, I bet you're all wondering why you received this note." He started before being interrupted.

"Obviously, Potter." Malfoy spat from his group of friends with a smirk.

Harry just shot him a look before continuing. "None of us will learn anything in Defense as long as Umbridge is here. By now everyone would have had a class with her and understand what I mean." He stopped waiting on any more interruptions, none came.

"It's simple really, We're going to teach ourselves." He said simply.

I smiled. _Well that's one way to do it. Simple. _

"So this is another class?" Someone said from behind us.

"No." Harry answered. "Think of it more like a study group, an extremely practically focused study group. When we meet, we will practice magic. If you want to help each other with homework, or ask an older student for help, then go ahead."

Another pause before he continued. "There will be focuses of each meeting, a certain spell that we need to pass our OWLs or NEWTs, and we will cast until we have it down perfectly. If you think you have that spell down, then you can work on homework, help others get their own spells down, or you can leave. This is just designed for us to help each other throughout the year, with a focus on defense."

There was a murmur throughout the crowd. "Is that why you invited us older students? To play teacher for you?" An older Slytherin that I swore I had never seen said.

"No, I will teach everyone." Harry answered.

A laugh ran through the older crowd. "What could you teach us?"

Harry's wand whipped through the air and he quietly spoke. "Expecto Patronum."

Light burst from the tip of the wand, far more than he normally produces on his patronus. I expected for the light to coalesce into a stag, like his father. Instead when the light formed together a whole new animal emerged.

A thestral ran around the room and the cheer it emanated could be felt by al. It finally flew back over to its master and crashed into his body, dissipating as it did. The white light spread throughout the room and I tried not to be impressed at his showmanship.

His face showed now surprise at the change in his patronus and images of the mind-enhancing ritual flashed through my mind. Images of his scar, of the red light prevailing and I couldn't help but wonder how many more changes it would bring.

_It makes sense that it would change. _I thought to myself. _But an animal so close to death? Intriguing. _

I spoke up since no one else wanted to. "That would get you the highest marks on your NEWTs, easily. Welcome to the DA, defense association." I spoke to the crowd while internally cackling like a madman.

_Dumbledore's Army. _

A flood of questions rang out in the room, questions about when we would meet and if he could teach them that. Harry patiently answered each question and eventually he dismissed everyone, saying that they would meet after dinner on Monday for the first time. For now the schedule was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after dinner, with the room being open on weekends for anyone that wanted more practice, but Harry would not be teaching anything specific and might not even be there, I know I wouldn't be on the weekends.

Harry and I were the last two to leave the meeting and I departed with an excuse.

* * *

I went straight to the headmasters office.

I caught the headmaster in the halls, heading in the direction of his office.

"Headmaster!" I said as I approached him.

"Mr. Weasley, a good day, no?" He answered as I caught up to him and walked with him.

"Not sure yet, sir." I answered truthfully.

He gave me look. "I thought you would be happy. Did the meeting not go as planned?" Dumbledore asked me.

"The portraits need to learn to keep their mouths shut." I told him in response to him already knowing of the meeting when it just happened.

"That's not very nice. They are just eager to speak at all, I'm sure it's very boring just sitting there all day." We finally made it to the gargoyle that guards his office. "Licorice."

I stepped on the stairs behind him and we rose into the famous office. Fawkes was perched on his stand, looking fairly young. Dumbledore walked around and sat down in his chair before turning back to me.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Weasley?" He asked me giving me his full attention.

"I caught Umbridge trying to torture Harry with a blood quill." I spoke and the twinkling in his eyes disappeared.

"Caught?" He asked, his brilliant mind jumping ahead in the conversation.

I reached into my robes and produced the picture I was using as leverage over the pink toad. He took it and looked it over quickly seeing the quill and the line on Harry's hand, signalling the proof of the blood quill.

"Is this the original?"

"No, the original is in safe hands." I answered.

"Ms. Delacour?" Dumbledore asked without looking up.

"Yes." I answered. "I told Umbridge that she could continue on teaching, but that any detention she assigned would go to another professor, or Filch."

He didn't seem surprised at that. He set the photo down. "The devil you know." Dumbledore spoke summarising my thoughts on the matter. "Mind if I keep this copy?"

"Of course, I have plenty." I said with a wink. I knew that now would be the time to turn around and leave normally.

"You have yet to leave, Mr. Weasly. Is it safe to assume you have more you wish to speak about." Dumbledore said eyeing me.

"More of a confession." I answered. "I completed a ritual last year." I started and Dumbledore leaned back in his chair with his hands clasped together. A frown appeared on his face but he did not speak so I continued.

"It's designed to improve the foundations of the mind. Increased speeds in thought, increased learning speed and capacity, makes it easier and faster to access knowledge and memory, and an unforeseen improvement in hand-eye coordination." I told him and paused for a moment, unsure if I should tell him this next bit.

"I know of something similar." Dumbledore said locking eyes with me. "An old friend spoke of a similar ritual he underwent."

_Grindelwald? _I thought to myself before moving on.

"Well it went so good that I might have convinced ...Harry to perform it." I spoke again.

Gone was the grandfatherly aura that normally exuded from the famous wizard. He was suddenly replaced with the scariest person I had ever met. He stood up and leaned over the desk.

"Go on."

I felt a probe on my occlumency shields as we met eyes.

"I don't appreciate that, headmaster." I told him as I cleared my mind and repelled his attack.

"You have improved well." Dumbledore said. "Now go on."

"During Harry's ritual, something happened with his scar." I said and Dumbledore began to pace around the room. "There were two lights that emanated from his scar and fought, red and black. Eventually, the red prevailed and enveloped the black before settling back into his scar." I finished.

He had his back turned to me when I finished, he was softly petting Fawkes, who preened under his touch.

_Oh the benefits of a phoenix. _I thought watching the two interact. The headmaster seemed to draw courage the longer he pet the famous bird.

He did not answer so I continued. "In my case, I didn't have such a huge personality change. Harry seems to be ...a completely different person. He used to shy away from attention, and hide his scar under his hair. Now he displays it like a badge and relishes in praise. Not to mention his increasing magical skill. He will rival me soon, if not pass me completely." I said telling him of my thoughts on the matter.

There was another long pause as he continued to give Fawkes attention and think. Eventually he spoke.

"That is not good news, Mr. Weasley. Surely you have heard me mention Harry and ...Tom's connection to one another?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Yes sir." I answered patiently.

"Well I wasn't talking about a hypothetical connection. I have long thought that the scar is a physical representation of this 'connection.' Whatever happened that night, resulted in a scar and a 'real' magical connection between the two." Dumbledore finished. The way he said real made it hold a whole different kind of implications.

My mind raced at the implications. _If it is magical in nature, than that would explain the extreme effects on the ritual. It says that there must not be any outside influence. But if this is true then Harry could be influenced by his and Voldy's 'connection.' _

"Fucking hell." I spoke and I didn't get a reprimand like I expected.

"I concur, Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said as if he was making a decision and I was worried about what would come of this development.

"I have a plan." I bit out hurriedly before he could do something rash to my best friend. "Harry and I need to improve upon our occlumency, and to do that, I think I need a deeper understanding of it's opposite, legilimency." I continued scared. "I can convince him to let me in his mind, he trusts me, explicitly. There I can investigate what's going on." I finished.

Dumbledore looked at me then, there was no twinkle, there was no hint of an old man. He was still projecting the aura of an apex predator. In my mind there was no one more powerful in that moment.

"Do it. Bring me good news Mr. Weasley." He ordered. "If not…" He sagged as he spoke those last words. "...I fear we will have to take drastic measures."

I could read between the lines, I could see what he was thinking. He thought that Voldemort was in control somehow, he thought that it wasn't Harry at all in there anymore.

_And he seems so sure. _I thought as I took in the sight of the withered legend. _There is something I am missing, something he isn't telling me. _

Was the connection really that bad? The red light won out after all, right? Surely the red was his own magic, his own mind, right?

I sat there for a long time as my mind raced. I started to look back at the past few weeks since he completed the ritual. The ease he casted magic, not unusual. His physical appearance, and his willingness to embrace the stares, unusual. His interactions with Umbridge, all the manipulations he did in their conversations to make it go his way, unusual. The way he touched Hermione, the tone and pitch in his voice as he told her she was naive, unusual. The change in his patronus, a thestral, something that goes unseen unless you understand death.

All of these things individually only spoke of a young man coming into his own. All of these changes together spoke of something completely different. Something more sinister.

I got up to leave the room.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore spoke behind me.

I turned back around and looked at him. "Could you do it? If I asked you."

I heard the real question: 'Could you fight him? Kill him? If you had to.'

I left the room without an answer.

* * *

A/N: Boom! Finally Ron is investigating.

Who thinks it was a mistake for Ron to go to Dumbledore? I think it was the best person to ask considering Ron is working off of missing memories and doesn't know the whole story.

Did we enjoy the meeting of the DA? What about Harry's interactions with Hermione?

Let's talk in the reviews.


	17. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 8

Hello everyone,

Pretty much everyday I log on and check the reviews and see if anyones fav/followed the story that day. Everyday I expect the views to stop and the favorites/follows to stay the same as yesterday but for some reason you all keep coming back and showing love. Can't thank you enough.

Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I walked into the third corridor, late to the first 'real' meeting of the now named 'DA'. It was not intentionally, in fact, I made it a point to always be on time, which for me usually meant fifteen minutes early.

My rising anxiety for Harry made for a terrible time finishing homework. While the finished product took up a lot of my time, and didn't meet my usual standard, it was more than good enough for a good mark.

I stepped into the same room that housed Fluffy in my first year to see much much fewer people than I expected. All of them were in my year and a few from the year above us. I even spied Blaise listening attentively, although he was without his normal companions.

_It makes sense that not all of them would make it to the first meeting. The word will spread and then more will come. _I thought looking around the room.

One face peeked out of the crown and noticed my arrival, his had obviously been expecting me. I couldn't remember if he was in the first meeting or not. Theodore Nott has a forgettable face.

Harry had already taken charge and was holding a shield spell in the air in front of him.

"Let me say it again, intent. Practice the wand movements and pronunciation all you want, but what really matters is that you want to protect yourself, or your target." His eyes flicked to mine as he continued. "Split up into pairs, one attacking, one defending."

Everyone starting pairing up like he asked but most were spending time talking and not casting.

_Lack of motivation. _I remarked to myself watching the scene passively.

"Need a partner, Weasley?" I heard someone ask to my right and I berated myself at being caught off guard.

"I've already mastered the spell, I'm mainly here to help." I retorted looking at Theodore as he stood apart from me.

"Good, you can help me then." He bit back quickly.

I gave him a smirk and nodded my head in acceptance. "I want to see how it's done first." He spoke but instantly I knew the purpose of this switch in roles.

_He's going to test me? To see if I really can protect him. _My mind told me as I saw through the lame excuse.

I nodded my head once again in acceptance. "Of course."

My wand found its way into my hand and I tried to remember the last time that I consciously completed the act. _It's become like breathing, I don't even think about it anymore. _

My wand spun in my hand as I manipulated it with my fingers, deciding to show off. His wand rose and my magic reacted.

A bright silver flooded the room as my shield materialized, all while I kept my wand twirling in my hand. There were two reasons why I did this. One: to show off. Two: to make a point.

_Intent is everything. _

A red light impacted my shield and dissipated against it weakly. I let the shield drop, thinking he was done and would want to swap roles. I was wrong.

His wand moved again and I vaguely recognized the beginning wand movement as something that could mean a broken bone or boiling blood.

_Two students behind me. _I recognized as my brain went into overdrive and quickly discarded dodging the spell.

The spell approached and my wand rose accordingly as I batted the spell into the ceiling and retaliated.

A spell chain rattled off of the end of my wand and for the first time in my short dueling career, my opponent didn't drop. Instead his own shield rose up and rang with three consecutive gongs that could be heard throughout the room.

I quit casting, expecting the duel to be over, in arrogance. Nott had a wicked smile on his face as he began his own spell chain. Every spell was just as dangerous as the one that started this little impromptu duel.

My shield sprang up once again as I moved to my right and closer to him, to close the distance and increase the pace of the duel. His first two spells impacted and were once again absorbed.

I decided enough was enough and my shield dropped as the third spell came. In a display of skill, I deflected the spell back towards his direction. To his credit, he canceled it before it could get close to him but it did distract him enough to give me time to go on the offensive.

A spell that's sole purpose was to burst the ear drums lept from my wand. There was no light to indicate it's trajectory, instead it was a burst of localized sound, directed by the caster. Next I sent a wave of pure force, meant to knock the person over or throw them across the room, depending on the intent. I quickly closed the remaining distance between us knowing it would connect.

He was blown back and landed with a hard thud. He lifted his head up and froze. His smile was gone, mainly because his neck had an ethereal knife extending from the tip of my wand resting on it.

No one moved and I realized without looking that there was no other noise in the room. Everyone had been watching the duel no doubt.

"Had enough?" I asked and immediately realized my mistake.

He smiled the same smile in response and pointed to his ears, where blood leaked down them and onto his neck.

I didn't know what to do, my method of communication thrown out the door. Luckily he decided that we were done with our little demonstration. His hands rose in the universal sign of surrender.

My eyes narrowed and went to his wand. His smile got even wider as he sheathed it in the now visible wand holster on his right hand.

I responded in kind and my wand dropped, canceling my spell as it did. My eyes never left his as he stood up and brushed himself off. He didn't bother saying anything, instead he just turned around and walked out into the hall, on the way to Madam Pomfrey.

_What the fuck? _I wondered as I watched him leave.

"Well then, a great example of the shield charm." I heard Harry quip behind me. "And an even better duel."

I turned to the rest of the room and was met with looks of mainly awe and respect, with a little confusion mixed in.

I still didn't know what to say, still a little shaken at the spells he threw around in a classroom full of children.

_He's lucky I didn't kill him. _I thought going back through the duel and realizing a few things. _He cast silently, he mastered the shield spell, and it was all a test. _His shield spell was a little under my own mastery but it did the job.

"Right, get back to practicing." Harry rang out to the room and walked over to me. "You alright mate?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Yea, just a bit shaken up." I responded. "Did you see the spells he threw around?" I asked back to him.

"No, to tell the truth I missed all but the back half of it. Looked like you had it under control." He shrugged his shoulders as he answered.

_That makes sense I guess. _I looked down and my hands were shaking as the adrenaline left my system.

"Still on for tomorrow?" I asked him as I clenched my fist.

"Yea, my place or yours?" He asked wondering if we would meet in the ROR or the Chamber of Secrets.

"Mine."

* * *

I sat behind the desk that normally occupied my study room in the Room of Requirement, reading the seventh year transfiguration material. More like my eyes were glued to the surface of the pages but my mind was elsewhere.

I am patiently waiting for Harry to get finished with his homework so that we could finally start legilimency on each other. A part of me is excited to clear his name in my head, to stop thinking of him as possessed by Voldemort. The other part is terrified that I am right and the same thing that happened to Ginny three years ago is happening to him.

It was the only thing that I pondered since my conversation with Dumbledore two days ago, and it is driving me insane.

_I need answers. _I convinced myself.

Luckily I didn't have to wait any more as I heard a knock on the door that I was intentionally keeping materialized at the front of the room. It opened at my command as I stood up from behind the desk and walked to meet him in the center of the room.

"Finish?" I asked him.

"Yea, wasn't that hard. Thanks for letting me see yours." Harry answered as he strutted in and met me in the middle of the room.

Dramatically the room shifted to a new room that I have been using to practice the more advanced spells. The walls and ceiling are covered with massive windows with very thin frames. It shows the world how it would if the room sat at the very top of Hogwarts, which wasn't inaccurate considering its location on the seventh floor.

Currently the sun had just finished setting but still cast rays of light over the sky. The grounds showed still pastures leading up to the black lake. The quidditch pitch stood proudly off to one side and the forbidden forest was just as looming from up here as it was from the ground.

Harry whistled appreciatively. "All this for me?" He asked.

"I've become a bit dramatic recently." I joked back to him.

Two chairs appeared across from each other, both looked sturdy and comfortable and felt the same way as I sat down.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked.

"I think I will, I am not as good as I want to be for Occlumency. I think this might give me a better understanding of it if I know how it's opposite." He reasoned to me.

_A fair idea, and one I thought also. _I agreed internally.

I nodded to him and prepared myself by clearing my mind and using the techniques in Gellert Grindelwald book. It came to me quickly from months of practice.

Harry wasted no time and drew his wand, we both agreed to understand the basics of the spell before we arrived to save time. I had yet to cast the spell but I am confident in my abilities, as is Harry.

"Legilimens." Harry intoned as his wand flicked.

Flashes of our first year appeared on the forefront of my mind but I didn't bite the bait, knowing that he dangled that particular memory in front of me to get a reaction out of me. He had obviously been thinking about how to succeed at the spell

I felt the probe disappear. "Yes I have." Harry answered.

_He succeeded in reading my mind. _I berated myself realizing I let my thoughts go at the end of the attack.

"It's the most common way of getting people to think about what you want, throw in a memory to trigger their own." Harry explained as if I didn't know.

"Yea, yea, you got me. Again?"

And so we tried over and over again until I started to get a headache from the mental exhaustion. Eventually the chairs had changed into much more comfortable chairs in response to our desires.

Harry never looked for any personal information, which I was happy about. If he really tried he could have found the memory of his mind ritual and that would have opened up a whole other can of worms. Nor did he dig past the person he knew me as. If he would have been able to get to the knowledge of my 'merge' and past personality ...well that wouldn't be good.

I quickly caught onto the feelings and state of mind required to completely repel him. We went for a while where I had a string of victories in defending myself from him.

Then Harry started to show an extreme talent in the offensive side of the mind arts and he stopped casting with words and then eventually he stopped flicking his wand. It hung by his side as he cast and I knew that he was still channeling magic through it even if it wasn't pointed at me.

_But still, it's impressive. _I told myself as my own wand leapt into my hand. I instantly became nervous.

_What if it's some twisted version of Voldemort? _I thought as I looked into the emerald green eyes of my best friend. My mind tortured itself with anxiety for a moment before I reeled in my emotions with the advancements I had made in Occlumency tonight.

I steeled myself for my task. I didn't bother with pronunciation and my wand flicked as I made my will known to the world.

It was a very weird experience being in someone else's head, experiencing their feelings and seeing what they see. It wasn't like reading at all, as it is commonly described.

I broke the connection after I successfully got him to think about Hermione. That also brought feelings that I doubted were purely sibling like in nature, if the embarrassment and lust were to be believed.

"That was cruel." Harry said and I could feel the embarrassment rolling out of him. "I never poked around about Fleur." His tone turned sharper and I immediately felt bad for disrespecting his privacy.

_Won't be the last time. _I told myself as I planned for the best way to check for any abnormalities. _How would you even do such a thing?_

The answer came to me and I cast the spell again, his mind was blank and nothing came through. This time sending him pictures of himself to see if he had a reaction to his old scrawny appearance.

Emotion poked through but it wasn't shame or dislike. Instead it was pride at what he has become, and a bit of pity at his old weakness, before..._me? _

I broke the connection again and tried to process what just happened.

_He idolizes me? _I wondered confusedly to myself.

I looked to where he sat on his chair. "Not pulling any punches are you?" He spoke up once he got his bearing back.

"You need this more than I do." I told him and I knew I was right. "This might stop the nightmares." I continued.

He made to speak again before deciding against it and nodded. I latched onto it and flicked my wand at him again without any warning.

His mind was once again blank and I could feel it was more stable than the last two times. _In fact, he's catching on rapidly. _I told myself.

I sent him images of himself at night, rolling around in the dorms covered in sweat in a nightmare. That got a huge reaction out of him.

Disgust welled up in him and suddenly a single picture of a woman, dressed like a muggle appeared. She had red hair pulled up into a ponytail and her face was beautiful. She was also naked, chained spread eagle on a table. Blood marred her most private places and bruises covered her body. Her eyes were lifeless and looked towards the ceiling.

Suddenly a haunting laugh echoed through our minds and the connection broke.

I pointed my wand at him immediately and I expected him to do the same. Instead I found him with his head in his hands as he clutched his hair.

"Bloody hell, mate." Harry whispered from the chair. "You just had to dig that up, did you?"

"What the fuck, Harry? What the fuck was that?!" I yelled out, a spell to end him at the front of my mind.

_It's true. _My mind screamed at me and I thought about casting before he could react.

"Yea that was my reaction to." He stated lamely.

My brain shut down, confused by the response. "What?" I heard myself ask.

"That was the last nightmare he sent me." Harry responded and looked up to me, finally seeing the wand pointed his way maliciously.

His hands rose in surrender and his face processed the situation. "You think I did that?!" Harry demanded.

"Prove it wasn't you!" I cried out. "Prove it…" I whispered, not knowing how he could prove it in my delirious state. In the back of my head I heard myself and realized I was losing control of my emotions.

I steeled my mind once more, using my new experiences in the night and my months of practice to bring myself back in control with Occlumency.

"I prove I did not rape and kill that woman, so mote it be!" Harry answered me as his wand moved in the air in front of us.

I felt the magic settle on the room, the tell tale sign of a promise on magic itself. Nothing happened and Harry's wand dropped as he looked at me again.

"Believe me now?"

My wand dropped realizing that it truly was a vision Voldemort sent to him. Relief at realizing it truly was my best friend sitting across from flooded through my body as I relaxed.

"Holy shit Harry." I spat out.

"Yea I know." He answered.

"I didn't know he was sending you visions." I told him honestly as I thought Voldy didn't become aware of the connection between them until much later in the school year.

"Ever since the ritual." Harry told me while also relaxing in his seat. "I've been playing with it, it's like a window." He expanded.

I looked up sharply and locked eyes with him, giving him a look that meant 'go on.'

He obeyed. "After the ritual, the nightmares weren't flashes of a few bad deeds, no they got much worse. I was suddenly there, everything was crystal clear, like I was looking through the eyes of Voldemort." He paused and I didn't say anything, knowing that I was getting an explanation for his personality change.

"The night of the ritual, Voldemort knew, he felt it, it was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced." Harry told me. "I figured out a way to shut him out that night, but at night when I'm not consciously blocking him, he sends me presents like that one you saw."

"Red hair, beautiful. He's torturing with women who look like your mother." I spoke aloud without even thinking about it.

"I know. That particular memory haunts me."

"Why haven't you said anything?" I told him.

A raised eyebrow was all I got. "You." He said as if it was the most obvious reason in the world.

"Me?" I wondered and I remembered the admiration for me I felt in his mind earlier.

"Yea. You taught me a lot of lessons last year, most importantly, deal with your problems yourself." He answered.

"How in the bloody hell did you learn that lesson from me?" I asked with a small laugh.

He looked confused for a moment. "Don't think I didn't notice the change mate. Everyone did, we just haven't said anything. It was the night my name came out of the cup, yea?"

Panic enclosed me before I realized there was no way he knew about the 'merge'. _He is just talking about the changes in behavior._

I nodded towards him. "Yea, but that still doesn't explain how I taught you that."

He shook his head before responding. "You started studying, started bettering yourself, and I watched while trying to survive the tournament."

"At first it was pride that I refused yours and Hermione's help, I wanted to do it on my own. The whole school was mocking us, you, me, and Hermione. You just shrugged your shoulders at them and focused on yourself, I followed your lead again. A couple months go by and suddenly you are a top student and on top of that you go to the Yule ball with bloody Fleur Delacour mate, three years younger than her!" He laughed at the end of that.

"Then you dueled Cedric in the black lake and won, someone who is, also, three years older. I started to get better grades, and I was leading in the tournament. All of a sudden, I didn't have to rely on anyone else, just myself. All because of you." Harry stopped then. "Then the last task happened and Cedric died, but you gave me Sirius. It set me back a little seeing Cedric get killed, but you and Sirius helped." I nodded motioning for him to continue.

"We started studying but it was still focused on each of us studying what we wanted, individually. I think that matters because I started to love magic, like I never have before."

I interrupted him then. "It's addicting ...the power, the ...well all of it really."

"Exactly!" He agreed.

"Where was I? Oh yea, then the ritual happened and now ...now I realize all of this. The magic I have learned in the past few months has ...opened my mind."

_I couldn't agree more. _

"I love my friends and family, but I realize that I don't need them to fight for me. I just need them to be themselves, I'll handle the rest." He finished with his tale and then got a weird look.

There was a much longer pause in our conversation then.

"Did any of that make sense?" He said with a laugh.

I laughed with him. "Barely, mate ...barely."

He didn't answer so I decided to continue. "'The bird doesn't worry about the tree branch breaking under him, because his faith isn't in the tree branch. It's in his own wings…'"

_Denzel Washington is a saint. _I thought paraphrasing the quote.

"Yea, that's what I meant to say." Harry quipped and we were both laughing again.

I sobered up when we finished laughing and remembered that Voldemort and him literally have a connection between their minds. Then I remembered another thing he said.

"Did you say you can block him out?" I asked curiously.

"Yea, Occlumency has really helped too. There is no way he is getting through now." Harry said. "At least, when I'm conscious."

"Does he ever look around in your head?" I asked the million dollar question then.

"He tried, but it doesn't work like that. I think it's much easier for me to look into his than it is for him to look into mine, it's easier to throw him out than it is you." Harry answered. "That's why he just sends me memories to torment me."

"We'll have to come up with a way to protect you at night. Maybe an enchantment on jewelry?" I thought aloud before I sobered up again and continued.

"I have something to confess." I said before I could convince myself not to.

"What is that mate?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were being possessed, something like Ginny in second year." I told him truthfully.

He gave me a funny look then and then it turned to recognition. "Umbridge?" He asked.

"Yea, you acted like what I imagine Tom might have in school." I told him.

"I can see that." Harry replied. "I did enjoy that too much, but no, that was all me."

"Well I can't blame you there. Then I went to Dumbledore, and he made my suspicions worse. That's why I moved our session up to tonight. That's why I was digging around in there so much." I lowered my head in shame, shame that I didn't trust my friend.

"Wow. I've been manipulated…" Harry said aloud. "...but I get it. I understand, no hard feelings mate."

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you. So ..."

"...Hermione huh?"

* * *

A/N: Finally we have established Harry isn't being possessed. But he has been hiding some things.

What did we think? Nott's duel? The legilimency/occlumency training? The conclusion of possessed Harry?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	18. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 9

Hello everyone,

Another chapter on the way. We passed 1000 follows and are well on our way to 1100. I am mind blown at that fact. I don't know what I'll do if this continues.

Anyway, on to the chapter. Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"That is good news, my boy. Very good news."

Looking upon the old wizard now I couldn't help but think. _He's tired ...of everything. _

I just finished accounting my tale of my latest trainings with Harry. Of how Harry was not at risk of being possessed and that the recent developments were his own skill, nothing more.

"I should have told you sooner, you've been worrying." I said aloud without even thinking. _It has been almost a week, after all. _

"You'll learn, sooner rather than later, that life is full of worries." Dumbledore responded from his slouched position in his worn chair in his office. "This was but another."

I nodded, knowing that same fact from my previous life, even if I never saw a quarter of the age of the man I saw in front of me.

I turned to leave, convinced that our conversation was cut short.

"I am not sure that Harry has given us the full truth, or perhaps, that he himself does not know the full truth."

I turned around and for the first time since we started the meeting our eyes met. Immediately I felt the probe on my mind. I calmly deflected the probe and it slid off of my shields as if we were two magnets forcing themselves away from one another.

I didn't respond, instead I waited for him to continue like I knew he wanted to, nor did I make a big deal of his probe.

"Your defenses have improved." He commented. "With the connection ...deepened, I would say, it is very possible that his is being influenced by Tom, without either of them knowing." Dumbledore continued. "My observations make me believe that it is subtle things, like Tom's talents becoming Harry's talents."

"Observations?" I questioned.

"First, it is his ease with manipulation. That, I would say, is the greatest indicator of my theory. Second, His magic use in the first meeting of your new group. He is obviously using spells found in the Black Library. And finally, you tell me his skilled with legilimency?" Dumbledore laid all of the evidence out for me.

I thought about it for a moment, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

_I don't really see it. _I thought to myself.

"Is there anything we can do about that if you're right?" I asked.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Dumbledore answered. "Occlumency must become a priority, to limit it. Then all that we can do is guidance."

I agreed with him but didn't tell him what I was thinking. I didn't tell him that I didn't see the problem with having the same talents of one of the most dangerous wizards to ever live. I didn't tell him that him and I, also shared talents. I didn't tell him that it was our decisions that made us who we are, not our talents.

But when I went to walk out without saying anything else, I'm sure my silence told him everything he needed to know about my thoughts.

"Are you going to do anything about our newly appointed 'High Inquisitor'?" Dumbledore called out.

"She hasn't done anything that I truly care about, to be honest with you, Headmaster." I responded truthfully as I turned around once again.

He nodded in acceptance and I continued. "I will pay her a visit to see what her next move is, it's obvious that she is only moving pieces on her board, gauging the waters."

"Good." Dumbledore said quickly. "I was afraid you would act rashly and play your cards too early."

"As long as the DA is kept alive, I do not care what she does to the school. I will teach them everything they need to know." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "Enlighten me, Mr. Weasley." _'What can you teach them, that the school can't. _

A grin broke out across my face.

"How to learn."

* * *

"I just can't get it." I heard Neville cry out from behind me.

I turned back to the fourth year girl I was helping. "You've got it down. Just keep practicing and you'll have it mastered soon, someone else needs my help."I told her as I turned around to deal with Neville.

He had just sat down in a chair on the side of the room after his outburst, and his anger was deflating from him as he exhaled.

I sat next to him in one of the chairs we pilfered from some unused classroom on another floor. "What's the problem, mate?" I asked.

"I've cast it before, I know I have, perfectly. I just can't get it to be consistent." Neville answered.

_That is normally a lack of focus or …_ My eyes fell to his wand and I kicked myself. _...his wand. How the fuck did I forget about that. _

"Let me see your wand." I told him.

He handed it over and I was met with a wave of coldness, wrongness. My own wand hummed in my left hand in response to the intruder. I handed it back to Neville.

"You've taken good care of it since you bought it from Ollivandor's, yea?" I asked trying to get him to tell me it was his father's wand. I couldn't think of an excuse for my knowledge since I wasn't sure of him mentioning it in conversations around me before.

"I have taken good care of it! But I didn't buy it from Ollivandor's. It was my father's wand." He answered.

I acted surprised. "And it's compatible with you?" I once again asked.

"Compatible?" Neville gave me a look of confusion.

"Let me expand. When my wand touches my skin, my magic rolls into it without conscious thought. It feels ...like a part of my own body has returned home. And it purrs. Do you have a similar experience when you touch that wand?"

"No, it feels a bit ...cold, and warm at the same time. It doesn't feel like that at all." He answered.

I clapped my hands together, acting happy with myself. "Well then that settles it, you are not compatible."

He got angry. "I am compatible!" He exclaimed and I forgot about his attachment to it.

I held my hands out in surrender. "Ok, ok."

He calmed down then and I used that opportunity to expand. "I am not my father, Neville. My father is a good man. He provides for his family and he loves what he does, he's happy."

I pause because he was now looking at me. "There are aspects of him that I strive to have in myself. But I dislike many things about him, and honestly, I don't want to be like him. And that's natural! We were born in different times, have different interests, and different experiences."

I realized I was going all over the place and should have articulated this better. "What I'm trying to say is that it's ok not to be your father. We all have to walk in our own shoes, mate."

"That wand is hindering your magical performance." I finished pointing at the wand in question.

He gave me a look that told me he understood what I was trying to say.

"It's the only thing I have left of him, besides a vegetable." Neville said, showing his anger still brimming under the surface.

"I understand but I'm sure if he could, he'd tell you to be your own person and then he'd tell your grandmother to stop trying to make you a clone of him. Parents want their children to be better than them, afterall." I finished and I stood up noticing another student having problems.

"Now, tomorrow is Saturday. Go to Mcgonagall and floo your grandmother to take you to get a new wand. Don't ask, tell her and if she gives you lip, tell her you are not your father." I told him and walked away.

_The group has almost doubled in size and it's only been three meetings. _I thought to myself as I watched everyone walk out.

"They're getting better." I commented to the one person still left in the room.

"Nothing like us." Harry shot back from his seat.

"That's not fair, they don't expect to fight in a war soon." I answered quickly. "The motivation isn't there."

"Hermione knows, and while she is doing better, she still doesn't have the drive to do anything besides memorize textbooks." Harry responded, revealing that he might have been trying to get her to train with him.

"Her faith has always been in authority, she doesn't see the need to learn anything more than they teach her." I told him what I have always thought about her studying tendencies.

"How hasn't that faith been broken yet? After all the teachers and the lies from those with 'authority'?" Harry asked using his fingers to quote 'authority'.

"It just might be after this year." I answered him.

"Might be too late then."

* * *

I sheathed myself fully into her depths and felt her legs shake. I withdrew myself fully and repeated the action each time her walls tightened around me to draw out her orgasm. Fluids gushed around my member as her walls simultaneously tried to push me out and pull me in at the same time.

Her left hand clenched into a fist next to where I held her arm behind her back, using it for leverage with my thrusts.

Fleur's moans escaped out of the pillow I had her face buried in and bounced off of the walls of her apartment.

_Three. _I thought to myself, keeping up with her orgasms.

My thrusts became more forceful with purpose as I finally seeked my own release, content with her pleasure. Her right hand reached out to the headboard to stabilise herself as I pounded into her.

She continued to mumble in french and with a squeal, she came again, finally sending me over the edge. Our hips met with force once more and I released into the deepest part of her with a grunt.

She milked me for all that I was worth and when it ended I dropped like a puppet with his strings cut.

We laid there beside each other, breathing heavy for a moment and regaining our bearings.

"You are a beast." Fleur mumbled looking at me.

I turned and found her lips swollen because of my treatment of them. I smiled at her for the compliment.

"It's not fair." Fleur continued. "I am a Veela, and older! I am supposed to be more skilled than you."

I laughed louder then. "It's a man's job to please his woman." I told her as if it explained everything.

She shuffled around in the bed and laid her head on my chest as she leg swung over to snuggle me. My left arm pulled her close and I momentarily noted how perfectly her body fit next to mine.

"Mmmm…" She moaned. "...you definitely do that."

I kissed her, hard which resulted with another moan. Her left hand trailed down to my lower body and grasped my growing member.

_I love being younger again. _I thought to myself and my body responded to her touches even after just releasing.

She broke off the kiss and her lips and tongue traveled down my torso, bringing me to full mast even before she wrapped her perfect lips around my cock.

She swirled her tongue over the tip before engulfing my girthy, above average member with her lips.

She worked me over like a professional, using her hands to stroke when she slid it out of her mouth.

_Dear God. _I thought as I did my best not to cum right then and there. I have done a lot of thinking on just how she got her significant skills and still had yet to find an explanation.

She withdrew with a long lick from base to tip and stood up on her knees, looking down at me with a smile.

"My turn." She said as she moved to straddle me.

I slipped in without resistance, wondering if it was my seed or her womanly juices, I decided it was a combination of both. Her walls tightened around me and I once again wondered if it was voluntary for her or if it was an influence from her heritage.

_I'm ruined for other women. _I thought as she worked me over without even moving yet.

"And I am ruined for other men, love."

_Did I say that out loud? _

She nodded in response and I realized I really was talking outloud. She laughed and dropped down to kiss me, I responded passionately.

_I refuse to go down without a fight. _I told myself as my hands started moving.

I put pressure down with my nails right under her left shoulder blade and dragged them slowly down to her hip, a spot I discovered would unravel her our first night together. Her hips ground into mine and she squeezed me subconsciously with a moan.

I smiled as my other hand grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled slightly to tilt her head. I pulled out as much as I can from underneath her and started slow purposeful thrusts. With her head tilted, my teeth found her neck and bit lightly enough not to leave a mark but hard enough to produce the desired effect.

She moaned even louder then and her hips moved to meet my thrusts. I continued to bite around her neck as we met our hips over and over again. I felt her about to unravel around me.

"No!" She exclaimed, determined in not losing.

She sat up so that she could get away from my mouth, thinking she was safe from my manipulations of her body and put her hands on my torso as she increased her thrusts.

She was wrong as one of my hands reached up, wrapped around her throat and applied pressure to the sides to decrease the blood flow but not air flow. The other hand pinched her perfect nipple as she continued to grind against me. I did all of this while matching each of her thrusts in sync.

Knowing she lost the battle, she came with another squeal and drenched my lap in her juices. She continued to grind against me to draw out the orgasm and my hands continued their treatment of her. She finally came down and started to ride me with more purpose as she ripped my hand off of her throat and pinned it down.

I grunted without thinking because of my upcoming orgasm.

Fleur heard it and acted, jumping off of my lap suddenly. Her head dropped as her mouth wrapped around me and continued her actions from earlier.

I stood no chance and had one of the best orgasms of either of my lives. I was lost to pleasure as she drained me dry with her mouth and hands.

Only when I started to soften in her mouth did she stop her actions and I realized that both of my hands were on either side of me gripping the sheets and mattress beneath me.

_Holy shit, I finally found my match. _I thought to myself. _It only took me traveling into another universe/dimension. _

"Wow." I said aloud.

Fleur laughed as she crawled up my body and laid in the same position she was in earlier.

_She's a swallower. _I realized absentmindedly. _And a freak. _My mind continued.

I reached down to grasp her jaw and kissed her once again, not caring of our shared juices in her mouth.

"I love you." I told her as we separated.

"Je t'aime aussi." She mumbled as she laid her head down on my chest.

"You have made me ruin the sheets ...again." She told me.

"Perfect way to start the day." I told her noticing the rays of light streaming in through her window.

She moaned in agreement. "I'm going to be sore all day."

We lay there for another good ten minutes without moving and just as I was about to get up and start the day, there was a banging on the door.

I got up quickly and found my wand on the bedside table as I prepared myself for anything. I walked out of the room and towards the door without any clothes on, deeming them unnecessary for now.

"Fleur!" A woman's voice called from outside.

I met Fleur's eyes and couldn't help but take an appreciative look at the perfect nude body in front of me. I snapped myself out of it and sent her a questioning glance.

She gave me a smirk and replied. "Hold on, maman! I am not dressed."

My heart dropped and my eyes widened in fear as I heard Fleur address her mother. Then I schooled my features so that Fleur didn't think I was scared to meet her family.

My body started moving back to the bedroom to get dressed and I heard Fleur's mother say something else in french.

I swiftly got dressed and then felt a wave of magic wash over me. I recognized it as a 'homenum revelio'. Fleur threw on a baggy shirt that looked a lot like mine, and then some underwear before

_There goes any hope for escape. _I thought to myself as I walked back into the living room as Fleur opened the door.

In stepped a woman that looked to be in her mid thirties, dressed fashionably. In fact, her outfit screamed wealth. She had an otherworldly beauty that matched her daughters.

She locked eyes with me immediately, knowing that I was here because of the spell. I gave her a small smile and nod as hello. Her face gave nothing away as her eyes roamed over my form, judging me.

She turned back to her daughter. "It reeks of sex in here."

I held back a snort but Fleur didn't. "Well you did come unannounced." Fleur answered, not fazed in the slightest.

_They are sexual 'creatures' after all. _My mind supplied and I immediately berated myself for the word 'creature'. I knew I didn't view her that way but my pureblood upbringing showed itself.

"I take it you forgot about our shopping date, then?" Fleur's mother said.

Fleur's face dropped as she realized she did indeed forget.

"I am Ron Weasley." I said as I walked up to them, trying to take the heat off of Fleur.

"Apolline Delacour." She responded holding my gaze. "Why don't you go get dressed. I didn't take that international portkey to this country for nothing, dear." She said breaking off eye contact and facing Fleur.

Fleur did as she asked and winked at me as she passed by. I smiled in response.

"What is your intentions with my daughter?" Appoline asked once Fleur left the room.

My wand found its way into my hand I cast a subtle charm that would make sure Fleur would only hear whispering if she tried to listen in. Apolline's eyes moved around our form as if she could see the magic working.

"I will marry her, one day." I answered truthfully as possible. "With you and your husband's permission of course." I added at the end to be respectful.

"Ah, so you two have been at it for a while?" Appoline said and I realized she didn't know as much as I thought she did.

"Something like that." I answered evasively.

She looked at me once again and her eyes focused. "You are the boy she took to the Yule ball? And the boy who helped her during the second task of the tournament." She said this with a smile.

"Yes mam." I answered, my past life influencing my speech as I tried to show her respect while not bristling at being called 'boy', even if it was true.

She was about to speak again when Fleur entered the room again, dressed in robes that were more expensive than the ones she normally wore. I dropped the charm so that she could speak.

"Ready, maman?" Fleur asked.

"Of course." Appoline said as she walked to the door to give us space to say goodbye.

I grabbed Fleur and gave her a kiss to remember me by. "I'll see you soon. I love you." I spoke softly to her.

"Je t'aime aussi." She stated loud enough for her mother to hear.

I winked and apparated with a 'pop'.

* * *

A door materialized in front of me, melting out of the wall. I walked door as soon as it was done.

I walked in to my normal study room, determined to get something to do. I sat down and finished all of the homework that I had due within the hour. I knew I would turn in something that would result in outstandings across the board.

Once I was done, I found myself with a rare moment of free time. So I did the only thing I could think of.

A book dropped onto the table in front of me and I recognized it as one that I had yet to open but the room always wanted to provide.

_Fuck it. _I thought as I picked it up and looked at the cover.

'_Et Elementals' _

_Untitled, of course. _My mind supplied as I eyed the cover and realized I couldn't translate it.

I opened the book and realized that there was no introductory paragraph or text that usually accompanied old tomes. Instead the first page read 'BASIC'.

I turned the page and found 'incendio' on the first page. There was a paragraph of writing that appeared as latin at first and before my eyes the writing unraveled and translated into english. It was of course the most basic of fire conjuration spells, the text below it also gave multiple situations that the spell would be appropriate for.

_Never seen a book with a built in translation spell. _I realized and immediately I treated the book with more respect.

The second page had the spell 'aguamenti', the most basic water conjuration spell. The paragraph also showed the most appropriate situations it should be used in. It was very insightful.

I decided to flip through the pages and I saw multiple spells to conjure fire for different purposes. There was a spell to control existing water sources, a spell to raise a wall of earth, a gust of wind, and more.

I started flipping more and found the advanced section towards the back of the book.

The first spell was 'Protego Diabolica', the same spell that Grindelwald famously used in France. I turned the page once more, finally realizing the book was worth its weight in gold, possibly more.

The next spell read 'Fulmen', and it was described the incantation and wand motion to summon a bolt of lightning that one could direct towards an opponent. At the bottom of the paragraph there was a small excerpt.

'_Fastest known traveling spell.' _

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened at the gold mine in my hands. I felt a slight modicum of fear and excitement as I realized there was one more page. My curiosity got the best of me and immediately I was assaulted by a drawing of a dragon made of fire. Underneath it read the name of the spell.

'Fiendfyre.'

* * *

A/N: Boom, more exciting magic. Been waiting on the right time to introduce this for a while.

So I have never written a sex scene before and I wasn't sure I was going to, but a reviewer told me that if I don't shy away from violience and other mature themes, then why should I shy away from sex? It's a mature story after all.

Do we think the story is better off without the sex? Do we like it? What about the magic revealed at the end of the chapter?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	19. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

Update is a day late, I know and I apologize. The holidays are an insanely busy time for me. I would read the authors note at the bottom today before reviewing!

Onto the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"...that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled."

Umbridge's eyes caught mine as she finished reading off the Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. She had a tight smile plastered on her face that slowly faded once she saw my broad grin, not surprised at her actions at all.

_She will approve the DA. _My mind supplied as the students around me filled the great hall with noise at her proclamation.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked from my side.

"The ministry is afraid Dumbledore is raising an army." Harry spoke up in response to her question.

"They might be onto something." I whispered to them with a smile. "She'll approve the DA."

"And if she doesn't?" Harry asked.

I met his emerald green eyes with my own. "Then Hogwarts will have a scandal." I answered with a wink.

* * *

"Come in." Umbridge called out from inside her office.

I obliged her and entered the pink nightmare she called her office. My hand tensed ready to draw my wand in case of some type of ambush.

I looked around the room and saw nobody else inside. _That doesn't mean anything. _I thought as I tried to find the signs of a disillusionment charm, I found nothing.

"Mr. Weasley, how can I help you." She stated after looking up from her desk.

"You will approve the Defense Association." I stated simply, thinking of no reason to be nice about the situation.

She folded her hands and a false smile spread across her face. "Will I?" She asked me as she opened a drawer on her desk.

I saw the photo before she laid it before me. It was the same photo I took of her torturing Harry in detention. The same photo that kept her in check.

_And she thinks she has the original. _I thought to myself.

I started laughing and her smile faded from her face.

"What is so funny, Mr. Weasley. I have your blackmail material." Umbridge bit out at me, trying to keep her cool.

I chuckled again. "Oh do you?" I asked but said nothing else. _How will she play this?_

"Yes. You can't trick me, Ronald. I know men like you, I've dealt with them my whole life. I knew you couldn't keep it on your person the entire time, so I had it taken." She paused for a moment before continuing. "You think this is the first time I have been blackmailed before? You have no idea the games that are played in the Ministry."

I laughed again at her arrogance, and her stupidity. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?" I asked.

Her eyebrows furrowed in anger and she was about to speak again but I beat her to it.

"Shut up and listen for a moment." I told her as I reached into my robes. She tensed as if expecting me to draw and I saw her eyes flicker to her own wand that was sitting on her desk, within arms reach.

"Don't worry, I will not attack you professor." I told her as I paused, so that she wouldn't do anything stupid. I slowly withdrew my arm from my robe and showed her another copy of the same photo sitting on the desk.

"You think I would be so stupid to leave the original copy in my trunk?" I asked rhetorically. "No doubt, Percy had a hand in this. He never did think too highly of me." I continued. "But to be honest, neither of these are the original copies, that is in a very safe place."

I finally noticed the potion sitting on her desk, hidden behind a book. "Go ahead, I'll prove it. Use the potion." I told her pointing to the ink colored liquid.

Her eyes narrowed and then flickered to the potion. She said nothing as she did as I told her and uncorked the bottle. Umbridge wasted no time in pouring a few drops on the photo, and watching the ink colored liquid go to work.

The picture soon filled up to become pure black, ruined.

I continued to hold up my copy of the photo, unbothered. I continued to watch it, waiting for her to understand that I wasn't lying. The photo didn't change.

"Do you understand now, Professor?" I asked her with another broad grin. I quickly deposited the photo into one of the many pockets of my robe.

She didn't answer me, her face showed anger and fear as she looked back down to the ruined photo on the desk before glancing at her wand.

"Oh please do, _toad_. Please reach for that wand, give me an excuse." I told her as I watched her think of a way out.

She did nothing but frown and think for the next few minutes. Finally she straightened up and plastered her fake smile back on her face.

"This is not over, Mr. Weasley." Umbridge told me.

"I hope not." I responded. "Now, the reason I came here."

She clenched her jaw, hard enough for me to notice it, and then she picked up a pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

_Finally. _I thought to myself as I looked at the runic chalk in the shape of a triangle.

At the point of triangle was a set of three ingredients, each set was dedicated to a specific change that I wanted to make.

"Ready, mate?" Harry asked beside me.

"Yeah, let's go over it one more time." I told him.

"We've been over it four times already, it's ready." He responded. "It won't be like my ritual."

He then pointed to one tip of the triangle. "One point to focus on improving the strength of the wizard's magic and body. With the wizards magic being the main focus and the body last, as it should be."

Harry was only half right. Common ingredients found in the strengthening solution and the strength potion sat at one point of the triangle. There would be no effects on the body or magic immediately, instead it helped build a foundation. The more you exercised the magic and body, the faster it would improve.

"This one is to focus on magical endurance, with a side focus on the body as well." Harry continued as he walked around the triangle.

The next point that his finger pointed at held ingredients found in the invigoration draught, the vitamix potion, and the girding potion. This would focus on building a foundation for improving the energy and endurance of the body and magic of the wizard performing the ritual. It was purely for stamina improvement.

"And lastly, recovery." Harry finished simply.

The last point of the triangle was dedicated to recovery, just like Harry stated. Ingredients from the pepper-up potion and also, funnily enough, a common hangover potion lay next to each other ready to go.

"Now strip and get into the ritual." Harry said still pointing.

I did as I was told and began to peel off layer after layer.

"Couldn't each aspect of this triangle, have it's own ritual? It seems incredibly complex, you could get better results…" Harry asked while his eyes read over the ritual book again.

I rolled my eyes because he must not have read the description fully. "If you read the whole thing then it would tell you that it is not as you described it earlier."

His eyes darted back down to the page and turned it to read. I finally got down to my underwear and paused for a moment.

_Fuck it. _I thought as I stripped down to my birthday suit.

"Oh, this just builds a foundation, it doesn't actually do anything to you right now. What's the point of it then?" Harry asked me closing the book.

"Well, it was designed by Godric Gryffindor, so there is that. I read over that thing…" I said pointing towards the ritual book."...many times and I couldn't find a body altering ritual that didn't risk something mental. I am not willing to pay that price, so this is the next best thing." I told him.

"This will speed up the rate in which my magic and body improve, drastically. Do you even realize how much we have been casting the past few months?" I asked him seriously. "We have classes, and then we have the DA, AND then we have our extra curricular learning. This is gold for you and me." I paused once again. "This will lessen the gap between us and the giants of this world like Voldemort and Dumbledore."

Harry just sat there thinking for a while and I realized that I had been standing there naked for the whole explanation of the ritual. I tried my best to not blush as I walked into the ritual triangle.

Harry said nothing as I sat down criss-cross applesauce.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Just don't interfere." I told him and I got a nod of approval.

Without warning I poured my magic into the ritual and focused my mind on what I wanted to accomplish. I wasn't sure what I expected to happen but the slow tingling that ran up my foot wasn't it. It started at my toes and slowly ran its way up my legs, to my torso, and finally my head.

It finished with a shiver and I looked around the ritual to see if it was done. I realized just as my magic lurched that that was only the stamina portion of the ritual.

The strength portion of the ritual started and it felt like there was a wall around my magic, squeezing and condensing it before letting it go. Distantly, I realized that my muscles were flexing subconsciously. The ritual continued the actions on my body and magic about five more times before it stopped.

Luckily the recovery portion of the ritual only gave me a mild sense of vertigo for a few seconds before it passed and the ritual chalk turned completely black, to signal the end of the ritual.

I stood up and stumbled a bit before getting my footing. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

Apparently, the ROR had seen fit to give Harry a chair to sit in and watch me. He looked up from the ritual book in his hands.

_He wasn't even watching me? _I asked myself. _I have such caring friends. _

Apparently the betrayal showed on my face. "Relax, I watched the important parts." Harry responded seeing my reaction.

I just shook my head as I got dressed again.

"Is it my turn yet?" Harry asked.

I looked at him like he grew a second head. _Did he forget we agreed no more rituals until we figure out what happened with the last one._

"Absolutely not."

* * *

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a few months. Yule approached, and with it my early OWL examination.

During the week I went to class, I helped teach the DA, and made time for everything else Harry and I were working on in our spare time. The DA continued to grow, little by little. Eventually, even Luna Lovegood joined. That was the most peculiar interaction I had ever had with someone. Neville started improving and gaining in confidence with his new wand, he always expresses his gratitude to me.

Saturday's were spent with Fleur. We would go on dates around London, it was mostly muggle dates, which she seemed to love. Saturday night we would be wrapped around each other, expressing our love through our bodies. Some Sunday's I would be back at the castle by noon because she had plans, sometimes we would spend the day together lazing about. Our relationship deepened even further, and now I couldn't help but wonder if it was too early to propose. I still don't have an answer.

Hagrid returned from his trip to the giants, injured and unsuccessful, just like in the books. I suspect a meeting with his half-brother will happen soon. Umbridge continued to play her games but has yet to try anything against me. And oddly enough, I haven't seen Theodore Nott since that day we dueled. I was sure I would get him to believe me, and I would have an inside man in Voldemort's ranks. Alas, it was not meant to be.

I thought that I had my back covered, I thought that I had accounted for everything in the books and I was ready. But when Harry woke up one night screaming, something he never does anymore, I suddenly remembered that I was wrong.

"NO, DON'T!"

I woke up with my wand in hand and quickly through a magical light to the top of the room so that I could see.

I hopped out of bed when I realized it was Harry that screamed. He was sitting up and looking around frantically.

I was beside him quickly, grabbing his neck and forcing him to look at me. I sent a small mental probe, thinking Voldemort was in his head. He threw me out with extreme force.

"Harry! Pull it together, mate. What happened?" I asked.

His eyes focused and then turned to horror. "Your dad."

My heart dropped and I realized that my father had just been attacked my Nagini at the ministry. I turned and ran out of the rooms, I leapt down the stairs and felt my ankles and knees groan in protest, but I kept running.

Suddenly the wall that held the common room door was blown open and I realized that it was my doing.

_Fuck, get it together. _I told myself as I reigned in my emotions and magic with occlumency while still running.

I knew that, in the books, Arthur was fine and we get to him in time but in my panicked state it didn't register._ I have changed a lot after all._

I realized that I had been running on autopilot as I approached Dumbledore's office. I rounded the corner and was shocked to see Dumbledore already outside his office with his wand in hand.

When I appeared around the corner unexpectedly, the Elder Wand pointed my direction but didn't cast.

"Mr. Weasley?" He asked confused.

"Headmaster, my father has been attacked by Tom's snake." I rushed out of my mouth.

His eyes hardened. "Was that you that blew a hole in the castle?"

Then I realized why he was outside of his office at this time of the night. _He thought we were under attack. _

"Yes, sorry. I'll explain later, my father doesn't have a lot of time." I responded.

He nodded and the Elder Wand rose again. "Expecto Patronum." He cast and our poured an ethereal phoenix. He began whispering to it and when he was finished it flew off into the night, faster than I had ever seen a patronus move.

I could hear footsteps behind me and I turned to see Professor McGonagall walking down the hall with Harry beside her.

"Headmaster! Headmaster!" She cried, trying to get his attention.

"I know, Minerva. Mr. Weasley has already told me of the situation." Dumbledore cut her off.

"There is a hole leading into my common room and.." She continued.

"I know, Minerva." Dumbledore said with a bit more steel in his voice. She shut her mouth then.

"Would you be so kind to retrieve the other Weasley's and bring them to my office, Minerva? The password is licorice." Dumbledore asked and told her at the same time.

She just nodded her head and walked away, leaving me and Harry to stand there. "You two need to get dressed. Meet back here, I suspect we will find Arthur any second now."

I turned to do as he asked but apparently Harry had a different idea. "Kreacher!" Harry barked out.

The house-elf in question appeared before us with a 'pop'. "Filthy half…"

"Enough." Harry interrupted him and I swear his eyes glowed green for a moment. "Does Ron still have robes at home?" He asked the house-elf.

Kreacher nodded. "Yes, master."

"Good, fetch both of us some robes, it will be a long night." Harry commanded and Kreacher nodded and disappeared with another 'pop'.

"Or that." Dumbledore commented from beside us.

Two sets of robes appeared floating before us.

"Thanks, Harry."

* * *

_I hate this place. _I decided as I looked around the waiting area of St. Mungo's.

Fred and George sat beside me, oddly tame and quiet. Molly sat separate us, knitting something in her hands while Ginny paced around the room. Harry leaned against a wall with his back to all of us, facing Hermione who leaned against the same wall, they held a whispered conversation.

I currently had my notebook out, writing to Fleur to let her know what was going on. I didn't expect her to respond, but I needed something to help focus my thoughts. Kreacher grumbled about retrieving it for me but he did it all the same.

A door opened on one side of the room just as I finished writing and shoved the notebook back into my robes and we all turned to see a healer step out. "Weasley?" He asked us.

Molly leapt up. "Yes. Is he.."

The healer interrupted her. "Yes, he is fine. I have prescribed blood-replenishers at regular intervals. He should be able to leave in a few days."

_I like him. _I thought to myself as he answered all of our questions without even hearing them. The room collectively sighed in relief.

"You can see him if you would like." The healer continued when no one spoke up.

We all stood up at once and moved towards the door he came out of. "That's what I thought you would say." He said as he turned around to lead us.

We passed through many different wards of the hospital, including the mental ward I knew Neville's parents and Gilderoy Lockhart stayed at.

Harry and I brought up the rear of the group so I leaned in and pointed to the mental ward. "Neville's parents, Gilderoy." Was all that I told him and he looked curiously at the door.

Soon enough we walked into a room that housed three people. One was a woman and she was missing a significant portion of her leg, her chart read 'unknown bite' at the top. The other was a man whose arm had bite marks that looked really similar to a werewolf's bite shown in the DADA books.

Arthur lay there, with his eyes closed, until he heard our approach. When they opened, he smiled big.

Molly arrived first and her hands traced his head, going over his forehead and jaw over and over while trying to hold it together.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Molly." Arthur spoke and patted the seat next to him.

Satisfied, Molly straightened herself up and found the lone seat next to the bed.

Harry and Hermione fell back as we all went forward and hugged him and got our own time with him. The whole time the healer stood by and watched us while checking up on the other patients in the room. I knew he was looking for a good opportunity to send us away so Arthur could rest.

The door opened and in walked Bill and Percy.

_Bill I expected, but Percy? _I thought to myself as I nodded to both of them.

Percy's eyes lingered on mine for far too long, almost like he knew something about me. _Is he mean mugging me? _

Bill went first and hugged Arthur, whispering in his ear. Arthur just nodded at him as he patted his hand.

Percy was next. "I am glad you are ok, father." He forced out of his throat.

My anger rose, as I suspected what was about to happen.

"Thank you. I am glad to see you, son." Arthur responded.

Percy didn't say anything, and his face twisted into anger. He turned to the rest of us. "You see what this farce has caused us. What Dumbledore has caused?"

My anger rose even higher and I tried to force it back down.

"Percy!" Molly squealed.

"That's enough!" Bill roared.

All the while Percy talked over them. "There is no reason he should have been there! Dumbledore has filled your heads with lies."

"This proves he is searching down there, you buffoon!" Bill screamed at him. "I brought you to show you this, not so you could try and lecture us."

"It proves nothing." Percy answered.

My anger rose another level and I reached out to my wand in comfort, that was the wrong thing to do. It sang to me, telling me to let my will be known.

The next thing I knew, my hand was on Percy's throat. Percy was flush against the wall next to Arthur's bed, held there by magic. The wall had cracks in it that were spreading slowly.

My hand was yanked from his throat but my magic held him on the wall as someone pried me off of him and dragged me backwards. Percy's face was red and his mouth was open as if he couldn't breath.

Suddenly Fleur's face was in front of me and her hands gripped my cheeks. Her mouth moved but I couldn't hear her.

_What is going on? _I thought and my brain finally processed what was happening. I clamped down on my emotions and my magic. Percy fell from the wall and finally I could hear again.

There were multiple crashes around me and I looked around to see tables, charts, chairs, and other things bouncing on the ground as if they had just fell.

"Ron." Fleur whispered as she turned my head back around to her. "Calm down, love."

"I'm sorry, I've got it." I told her as I shook my head and started blinking while taking stock of my body. My wand and magic vibrated in pleasure and I could actually feel a difference in the ..._density?... _of my magic. It is nearly impossible to describe.

_The first signs of the ritual working. _I thought to myself. _And it couldn't have been a worse time to do it. _

I looked around the room and discovered that it was Harry that forced me off of Percy, who was lying on the ground sucking in air and coughing. Harry's wand was in his hand and I realized he must have had to fight off my own magic to even get close. Only Bill was advanced enough or strong enough to get his wand in his hand and even then he was on the ground like everyone else. Now that I looked, Fleur also had her wand in hand and my heart dropped at the thought that I might have hurt her.

Everyone looked at me warily and I heard shuffling behind me to find Dumbledore and Kingsley Shacklebolt walking down the hallway.

_Fuck. _I summed up in my mind as I noticed how bad I fucked up.

"I'm sorry, Fleur. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked turning back to her and looking her over again.

She didn't get a chance to answer because Dumbledore made his presence known. "What happened?"

"I lost control again, like at the castle." I told him quickly.

He looked around the room at the destruction and I could tell his mind was racing. He turned back to Kingsley and whispered in his ear.

"Absolutely, look at the damage." Kingsley shot back.

_Fuck, I'm in trouble. _My mind supplied knowing that there would be repercussions to this.

"What about accidental magic?" Dumbledore asked.

Kingsley frowned and looked back to him. "How could you prove that?"

My mind connected the dots and I spoke up. "Check my wand. I didn't cast anything."

My wrist made a complicated motion, one that I knew Kingsley would recognize but hoped he wouldn't say anything. My first wand, the same wand that I replaced after the 'merge' shot out of my wrist into my hand.

I twirled it and presented the auror with it hilt first. He gave me a knowing look but didn't say anything as he snatched it out of my hand.

His own wand ran over it and he muttered an incantation. He stared at it for a while longer. "It's clean, no spells." He spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"Good." Dumbledore said as his wand whipped through the air. He did not speak but everyone saw the Elder Wand sing as the room repaired itself. Stone melted back together, chairs and tables righted themselves, and charts found their way back to the beds.

One of the healers spoke up afterwards. "That's tampering with evidence!"

Dumbledore faced them. "Oh? The nice auror here deemed it a simple case of accidental magic. I thought I might fix the damage for you." He said acting like a kind old man again, without his normal eye-twinkle.

I almost laughed out loud but decided against it, considering the circumstances.

Fleur's hand found my own and squeezed it.

_It's good being a favorite of Dumbledore's._

* * *

A/N: I know I left a lot of open ends in the chapter, they will be addressed I promise!.

Sorry for the late update, holidays are a crazy time for me!

Did we like it? Hate it? What about the ritual? The development with Percy? Umbridge?

Let's talk in the reviews.


	20. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 11

Hello everyone,

So things have been a little hectic for me these past two weeks, nothing major, just work and the holidays. It's really cut into my writing time and that's why I was late for this story last week and I missed two weeks in a row on my other story 'Stronghammer'. I am sorry, just bear with me and we'll get back on track.

Authors note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I awoke to the most beautiful sight on the planet. Fleur cuddled up to me with her head on my chest, and her leg curled around mine.

_I used to hate this, in my past life. _I thought to myself about the situation. _It was good for nothing but a dead arm and an uncomfortably erect penis. But now…_

"Mmmmmm." Fleur moaned as she woke up and noticed me staring.

She stretched herself like a cat, while simultaneously rubbing her perfect naked body against mine. She hissed in pain once she moved a certain way.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing at all, just sore." Fleur answered with a sultry smile.

I answered with a smile full of pride.

"You've gotten bigger." She told me for what felt like the thirtieth time since the ritual.

"Well I am a growing boy, it shouldn't be because of the ritual." I answered for, also, the thirtieth time knowing where the conversation was going.

"A man, growing man." She corrected me before continuing. "I can tell these things, Veela are more in touch with their bodies. And if it was normal growth, I wouldn't be able to tell, since we see each other often, and our bodies are ...used to each other." She added the last part with a smile. "Don't you always say intent is the most important in a ritual just like other aspects of magic?"

_Well, she got me there. _I thought to myself as she used my own words against me.

"Yes, but.."

"No 'but." Fleur interrupted me. "What were you intending when it was happening?"

"I was envisioning the changes I wanted made, both to my magic and my body." I answered her truthfully without going into detail.

"And did these changes include you becoming wider at the shoulders, a more toned body with thicker thighs, an amazing ass, higher cheekbones, sharper facial features, a little stronger jaw, more attractive nose, and a bigger _la bitte_?" Fleur asked me with a broad smile at the ending.

"Does _la bitte_ mean 'dick'?" I asked her curiously not remembering her ever saying the phrase.

"In french it means many things, dick, cock, etc." She answered me. "Now answer my question."

_I don't think so. _I thought to myself as I reviewed my thought process.

"I don't think I did." I told her. "I wanted an edge over my opponents, wizards have long neglected their bodies in favor of their magic."

She just looked at me that told me to continue talking and tell her everything that I was thinking. She was very good at getting me to blabber on about myself. _Not the first time she's used this look. _

"Well, I have been thinking about it." I began, knowing I would tell her eventually. "It is possible that subconsciously, I made these changes. After all, people view themselves as more attractive than what they usually are, right? And insecurities are so hard to get rid of because it is a reflection of what we think of ourselves… So I suppose it isn't that far fetched to say that I subconsciously made these changes, without meaning to." I finished telling her of my current theory.

She laid her head back down on my chest and wrapped her arms around me again, then proceeded to squeeze me closer to her before sitting back up. "You're so smart." She told me.

I just rolled my eyes at her. "Oh please, you've known this the whole time. It's why you kept bringing it up. You were just waiting on me to realize it." I told her knowing her mind games.

She just laughed and smiled at me before schooling her features into a confused look. "I don't know what you're talking about. I am not that smart."

If I were anyone else, I would have fallen for it, but I knew her well and once again rolled my eyes at her antics.

We fell into a comfortable silence then and she eventually laid next to me. Our peace was interrupted by her turning away from me and jutting her rear end against my thigh. Her hand reached back blindly and pulled me against her into the big spoon position. My body reacted immediately.

"You're lucky I am veela, or I might not be able to handle all of it." Fleur told me, feeling my excitement against her.

_Wait what?_ I thought in response to her question.

"What do you mean love?" I asked confused.

She stiffened against me. _Obviously she didn't mean to say that, it was a slip up. _

She didn't say anything for a moment and I thought she wouldn't expand on her comment but eventually she made a decision.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this so early but there is a reason some people think of us as not completely human…" Fleur began. "...and they're not completely wrong, just ignorant of the truth."

She took a deep breath and fell further into my chest where it was warm. "Our bodies excel at almost everything sexual. Physically, most would only think it is in our appearance, not to mention the allure. But also our bodies will ...adjust to our partners during sex. I am sure there are some that can be 'too big' but it would have to be very very large. And I am sure that you have noticed that it responds to your wants and desires yes?"

_That's the understatement of the century. _I thought as I mumbled an agreement to her.

"Well that is also another thing that our bodies do, for example, if our partner doesn't like it extremely wet, then our body will respond, if they want it dripping, our body will respond. We envelope our partners to their wants and needs to increase the pleasure." She finished.

_Wow I hit the fucking jackpot. _I couldn't help but think at her explanation.

I hugged her closer to me as we fell into silence again and the whole time her body was still tense and tight, rigid.

"Are you worried that I would care about that?" I asked her to get her to talk more to me.

"Do you?" She whispered.

_Wow, I have to answer this perfectly without hurting her feelings. _I realized.

"Honestly, I love it." I said I realized that just telling the truth is the best route. "I love that aspect of you. It's part of the woman I fell in love with and I love it. But I also think that it doesn't matter to me. I didn't fall in love with you because of the amazing sex, I fell in love with your mind, your personality, your drive, your talents ...everything ...even your failures."

Slowly but surely, as I talked to her, her body relaxed. I just peppered her back and shoulders with kisses, the kind that show support, not the kind that ruins the mood.

"Even if they are so few." I added at the end talking about her failures.

She laughed at that, surprised at the joke. Once her laughter died down, she rolled over to face me and kissed me, hard.

Her leg swung over my body mid-kiss and she straddled me. A short grinding session and I was properly lubricated and at full mast.

I slipped inside her, to be lost in pleasure.

* * *

"Ron Weasley." I saw and heard the woman who called my name out.

I stood up to follow her without a word. She led me through a set of doors that were surprisingly modernized, at least for the wizarding world. Two hallways and close to thirty rooms passed before I was led inside.

"In here." She told me as she opened the door.

There were two desks in the room, behind one sat a plump woman who looked to be in her thirties, but could be closer to fifty, one never really knows with wizards and witches.

"Hello, I will be your examiner for you Ordinary Wizarding Levels today. Are you Ronald Bilius Weasley?" The plump examiner asked.

"Yes ma'am." I answered her.

"Excellent! First we will go over how the day will work, and then we'll begin." She told me and waited for me to respond or ask a question. I did neither.

"Yes, well first will be the written exam for Charms, followed immediately by the practical. Understood?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered her.

"Now it says here that you will take your transfiguration OWL immediately afterwards?" She asked confused while reading the paper.

_Someone didn't read the paper before she got here. _I thought to myself as I watched her incompetence unfold in front of me

"Yes, to save time." I answered her.

She looked at me again. "Are you sure, it will be mentally exhausting?"

I snorted thinking about the mind ritual and how I really didn't get mentally exhausted that much anymore. "Yes, I am sure. Want me to really surprise you?" I asked her to tease a little bit.

"I'm taking three tomorrow." I said and watched her expression.

Her frown deepened and I tried not to laugh at the face she was making. She looked like she wanted to comment but instead she just shook her head.

"Ok. Where was I? Oh right the written portion of the Charms examination will consist of multiple choice with some open ended questions mixed in. Don't worry too much about..."

I interrupted her, not needing to hear the normal spiel. "Do you mind if we just start, I don't need a confidence booster and my anxiety isn't raised right now? Can we just start?" I asked her as nicely as I could.

She seemed shocked again and I couldn't help but get annoyed at this woman. Eventually she answered me. "Of Course, here is your examination and a quill. You have three hours to complete it."

"Thank you." I told her as I accepted the paper and went to work.

_Too easy. _My mind supplied as I handed in the Charms written exam.

"Done already?" The examiner who still had yet to supply her name asked me.

I looked at the clock and realized only an hour had passed, way faster than the time allotted for.

"Yes ma'am." I answered respectfully, hoping to speed the conversation and tests up. "Are you ready to start the practical?" I asked her.

_She really should be used to this by now. _

She seemed shocked that I wanted to start so early. "Of course, we still have a while until we break for lunch."

She reached behind her to the ground behind the desk and pulled out an egg cup and placed it on the desk before her. Then she stood up and walked to the side of the desk, to get out of the way in case a spell goes bad.

"Now can you make the cup do cartwheels, using charms of course?" She asked.

_So the same as in the books? _

As per my usual performance, my wand whipped into my hand and a quick motion from it had the cup in the air in front of us, where I had it hover at eye level. Next I spun it around and had it do cartwheels like she asked.

I decided to show off and get a little extra credit, so I expanded the egg cup until it was about the same size as we were and had it orbit us while spinning.

_That should do the trick. _I thought to myself as I had the egg cup shrink back down and land on the desk where she had it earlier.

"How was that?" I asked as I looked at her.

She stood there wide eyed and had yet to even start writing down on her grading pad.

_It can't be that impressive. _I thought reviewing how easy it seemed. _Well I am taking it a bit early, I suppose. But still… oh it was silent wasn't it? _

The examiner cleared her throat. "How old are you?" She asked. "Because here it says you are fifteen but…"

"That's right. I turn sixteen in March." I answered.

She seemed flustered at her outbreak once I interrupted her but she soon recovered. She gave up on the conversation and just returned to her desk and started scribbling on her grading sheet.

"Well then, we have two choices. We do the transfiguration test now or meet back after lunch to finish." She said once she regained her bearings and finished writing.

"I'll probably finish that one faster." I told her truthfully.

She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"You took your OWL's?!" Molly shrieked from her place cooking in the kitchen of Grimmauld place.

The whole family has been staying there since Arthur's snake bite. And we thought it would be great to have Christmas with Sirius, Harry, and the other Order members staying at the house.

I just got done showing her the results for my OWLs. _She didn't even look at the grades, she's too mad I didn't tell her about taking them early. _

"Yes." I answered simply seeing no reason to elaborate.

"And you didn't tell us, or ask us for permission?" She asked me momentarily taking her eyes off of the forty things she was doing.

"I didn't know I had to, to be honest mum." I told her.

"We are your parents!" She responded looking to Arthur for support. "You are still a child, Ron Weasley!" She said pointed her wand my direction and I fought the urge to draw my own.

"Do you want to know why most teenagers are angry and disobedient mother?" I asked her.

She just sputtered, not knowing why I asked her.

I spoke before she could. "Because their parents expect them to act like adults when they treat them like children."

Silence. The only thing that could be heard was the dishes washing and the food cooking behind her.

Ginny was staring at me finally, instead of ignoring the conversation like she normally does.

"Pfffff haha!" I heard from my left and turned to see that it was my dad Arthur that started laughing. "He's got us there doesn't he Molly."

The Twins walked in the room at that exact moment. "What did we miss Gred?"

"I think Ron is up to something again, Feorge."

As always they had something to say. "Your brother went and took his OWL's without our permission!" Molly shrieked again to answer their question.

"Ronnikins did what we never could, dear brother." Fred told his twin in response of Molly.

"Indeed, how did you do baby brother?" George asked.

I just nodded towards where the letter sat on the table for all to see. They walked towards it, eager to see if it was good or bad.

"Boys! What is that supposed to mean? He did what you never could?" Molly said abnormally quiet.

"Well we looked into it actually." Fred spoke.

"Are you sure these are your results?" George asked. I nodded in response.

"Turns out, all you have to have is signatures of all of the Professor's of the subjects you want to take, or the Headmasters." Fred continued.

George cut in again. "I bet twenty galleons that is was the Headmaster, dear brother of mine."

"What do you take me for, ugly twin? An idiot?" Fred responded.

"You said it not me." George joked.

"Dumbledore!?" Molly shrieked once again.

I winced, both for my ears and out of pity for the old Headmaster who approved of my tests. I didn't answer. Arthur was over at the table looking at the paper now, curious of the Twins reactions.

"Mum did you even look at the grades?" I asked curiously.

"It doesn't matt.." Molly was about to answer when Arthur cut in.

"Molly." Dad began. "Look again, love."

_Ah, that's where I get that term of endearment. _I thought hearing the word 'love'.

"Read it, for everyone." I told Arthur so that Ginny could know also.

I sat there with a smug smile as he began.

"Charms, outstanding…" My smile widened as Molly looked at him and then back to me, her mouth open.

"Transfiguration, outstanding." Her brows frowned. "Herbology, exceeds expectations."

This time she dropped what she was doing and walked over to the paper in disbelief. _They expected me to get one outstanding, maybe a few exceeds expectations. They're in for a rude awakening. _

Arthur continued to read with Molly over his shoulder. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, outstanding. Potions, outstanding. Care of Magical Creatures, outstanding. Astronomy, exceeds expectations. Divination, outstanding. History of Magic, exceeds expectations."

_Silence, once again. _I thought as everyone reacted to the news.

"What were those grades for?"

I turned to see Hermione and Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen. I winked at Harry laughed at the situation he walked in on.

"That, Hermione, are Ron's OWL results." Harry said almost as smugly as I feel.

"He had to have cheated." I heard Ginny's voice say from her place at the table.

"That was ugly, sweet sister." I said reacting to her comment.

Sirius, Bill, and Tonks took that moment to walk in the kitchen also, wanting to see what all the racket is about.

My smile returned as the paper was passed around the room for everyone to see and stare at in disbelief.

"You qualify for all of the NEWT courses you want." Hermione commented after she saw the grades. "We haven't even had our meetings with McGonagall yet." She muttered to the room.

"Setting yourself up for an Unspeakable?" Tonks asked. She had pink hair and pink irises to match it. "You can always get Runes and Arithmancy done later."

_If anyone can compete with Fleur in attractiveness, it's her._ My male mind supplied as I responded.

"Maybe in the future, but I have bigger ambitions than that." I answered her.

"Oh yea? Don't leave a girl waiting." Tonks jabbed back at me.

"Headmaster, Minister, Head of the DMLE, Supreme Mugwump, any of those will do." I answered her question with a grin. _Wait why did I just announce my dreams? _

"Bigger ambitions indeed." Sirius commented. Luckily not everyone heard my answer, as they were having their own conversations.

"Dinner is ready!" Molly yelled to get everyone's attention and I was happy that I was in the clear for now.

"We'll talk about this later, Ronald!" Molly told me shooting down my thoughts.

_Fuck._

* * *

"_Mr. Weasley, _

_Your N.E.W.T.s have been successfully scheduled for August 19th-23rd of 1996. Please report to the Department of Magical Education on the scheduled dates for examination. _

_Griselda Marchbanks._

_P.S. I look forward to your examination, my employee sings high praise for your wand work."_

My dad, Arthur, read aloud for him and my mother, Molly to hear. Both of them sat shocked for the second time that day.

After dinner was over and I let them calm down for the bomb I dropped on them earlier, I asked for them to meet me in the study so that we could talk alone and I could give them the letter.

It took them a while to respond.

"Why are you doing this Ron?" Arthur asked me.

"I am wasting time in school, just getting a head start." I said only telling him half of the truth.

"You don't understand the times that you'll have, the friends you can make while at Hogwarts. You won't get to experience any of that. You know that right?" He continued. "You won't go to Hogwarts after this school year, if you succeed. And I'm willing to bet you'll pass with flying colors."

I have a plan to stay at Hogwarts but I don't want him to know it. "I know, dad."

"No you don't. How can you?" He retorted and I felt my anger spike.

I clamped down on my emotions, unwilling to have a repeat of the incident with Percy.

"I do, I know what I am giving up but this is what I want. I'm going to use the extra time to get a headstart on life, think about it. If everything goes right, and I get an apprenticeship right after I pass, I can work on a mastery and finish when most my age are just now graduating." I told him laying a smart plan that would make sense to most parents.

Molly took the news with wide eyes as she read the letter over and over again.

"Eighteen or nineteen years old with a mastery, one of the youngest in history." I told them trying to appeal to their sense of wonder and accomplishment.

"I still don't think it's worth it, Ron." Dad told me. "You'll regret it."

_No I won't. There is a war coming and I want my education done before shit hits the fan, not after. _I thought to myself.

"At least you're telling us about it this time."

* * *

A/N: Alright guys, we should be back on schedule.

We got OWLs completed and with a good grade, bonding with Fleur, and setting up a time for NEWTs in the near future. Things are starting to move along for Ron.

What do we think about it? Let's talk in the reviews.

P.S. I just feel like I should tell everyone that Ron is still continuing to learn magic in his free time. He makes time to study the elemental book and also practice the mind arts with Harry a few times a week. He's a busy cat. Just felt like I should tell everyone that I won't write every scene about those things, only the important ones that move the plot.


	21. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 12

Hello everyone,

Not gonna lie, barely got this chapter done. But we're back on schedule baby!

Authors note at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Treacle Tarts."

I hopped on the gargoyle that spun upwards in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Harry followed and stepped up behind me.

We didn't say anything after that, we really didn't have to. Both of us knew what the other was thinking. I knew that Harry would be pondering the password which also happens to be his favorite treat, he is wondering if that means the meeting is about him or if he is just overthinking it.

Harry also knew that I would be thinking that the meeting is about that night in the healing ward of St. Mungo's, and how I caused property damage to two of Magical Britain's most important buildings.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, how were your holidays?" The Headmaster started the conversation off.

"Underwhelming." I answered sarcastically, thinking about the eventful few weeks. I sat down in one of the seats directly in front of his desk.

_Comfortable. _My mind supplied.

Harry snorted as he sat beside me before he answered. "Fantastic, Headmaster."

"Good, good. I find myself in possession of a new hand knit sweater, and I couldn't be happier." Dumbledore told us with his eyes somewhere on his ceiling.

"You've got to have at least thirty of those, Headmaster." I told him with a laugh because I knew he was talking about my mother. Harry barked out a laugh beside me.

"And everyone is special to me." Dumbledore answered with a chuckle.

We didn't speak for a moment because we knew he would continue.

"I didn't expect such a happy holiday, I'll admit." Dumbledore started and we both listened intently. "With the events of last summer, I'm sure you understand."

_Do you mean Voldemort's resurrection? _I snarked to myself. _Where is Fawkes?_

"We're lucky that…" Harry looked to me when he paused. "...well, we're lucky."

"Hmmmm…" Dumbledore hummed in agreement. "I would argue that it is not luck. You two have been hard at work."

He finally looked down at us, and for the first time in a while, he had a twinkle in his eyes. I never thought the twinkle could convey emotion, but I could have sworn it sung of pride.

"I am afraid that without you two, I wouldn't have been able to juggle all of our enemies this year." The Headmaster commented still looking at us.

_Our. _My mind caught. _That is a good sign. _

"That is simply not true, Headmaster." Harry said beside me.

I didn't say anything because I knew Dumbledore was right. _If not for us, he would have lost his base of power, and he still might. _I thought to myself, considering all the variables that are still at play.

"And we are not in the clear yet." I commented. "Fudge will not be happy with the little progress Umbridge has made, they'll make a move soon."

Dumbledore's twinkling didn't subside, instead it got brighter. "You're absolutely correct, Mr. Weasley. My agent close to the Minister, agree with you."

_Wait, agent close to the minister. _I thought to myself connecting the dots.

My face twisted into something relating to anger and accusing. "Agents… you can't possibly mean.."

"Yes, young Percy has been in contact with me for some time now. I don't mean to offend, but how else do you think he got his position." The twinkle in his eyes disappeared immediately, the real Dumbledore stood before me and I couldn't help but wonder if Harry had ever seen this side of the old man yet.

I clamped down on my occlumency shields before my anger could get out of hand, my face returned to it's passive state. "You shouldn't have told me that." I calmly told him.

Harry was ignored by his eyes, instead the old man's blue eyes bored into mine, I met his gaze without flinching or wavering.

"Your actions the night of your fathers attack has secured his position by the ministers side. You knowing, won't change that fact." Dumbledore answered me quickly.

He broke eye contact with me then, and sat down. Tension left his body as he sagged into his seat. When he looked back up to us, his eyes were softer. I made a vow never to trust him by his eyes again.

"The real reason I tell you two all of this, is because if you continue the path you walk, these are the things that you will discover. Plots within plots, people you knew you could trust betraying you, death ...it does not get better." He told us with a hand running down his face. "This is the price for the power you two are seeking."

That disarmed me a little, I calmed down, understanding his reasonings for sending Percy into the snake pit, I even agreed with him a little. My respect for my brother rose unimaginably.

"We know already." Surprisingly it was Harry that answered. "That is why we aren't angry about Percy. Neither of us are unfamiliar with the dirty work Headmaster."

That brought out a real reaction from the headmaster and his face fell into his hands. "The things that will come to light about me, about the adults around you, the things we have done ...it will break you." Dumbledore said composing himself and sitting back up, his face stoney.

_What the fuck was that about? _I said to myself. _Why such a reaction to Harry? _

"We are set on this path." Harry answered, serious.

Dumbledore just looked at us, his eyes searching our faces over and over again. It continued for at least a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Good. The Minister will kick me out of the school. Before I would have fought this with all my power. But with you two…" He said nodding to us. "...I can leave the school in your hands. Let Umbridge have a little more freedom Ron, she'll need it to build a case against me."

I nodded, wondering why the fuck he wanted out of the school. "Where are you going Headmaster?" I asked getting to the point.

"The freedom will let me oppose Voldemort, more directly. Truly, I have too many responsibilities. Out of necessity, more than anything, but with you two here, to protect the children… I can get real work done." He answered me and I couldn't help but believe him.

_Maybe his manipulations really are for good deeds, even if his methods can get a bit dark in nature. I am the same. _I realized when he answered me.

"Ok, I'll meet with her soon." I answered.

Harry spoke next. "We are set on this path."

He looked right at Harry then, and nodded. "Then you two must perfect _The Mind Arts, _legilimency without a wand, only eye contact. Both of you are proficient enough with occlumency to pass the books requirements, it's legilimency that you need, and the ritual will be available."

My mind melted, finally getting confirmation that it was the missing piece of the puzzle. _And we're close to being able to do it wandlessly. _

"But Harry can't any more rituals, Headmaster. It's too dangerous." I responded trying to get more answers out of him.

"I have done a lot of thinking on the topic, truly I would have never discovered the answer without you, Mr. Weasley. I am convinced that the ritual is the key to Harry's problem."

_His 'connection' to Voldemort? _I thought with a shock. _The ritual is about the mind after all, does he think we can break the connection? _

"I have told you too much about it already, that is all I'll say on the ritual." Dumbledore told us, he was standing now in excitement.

"One question, Headmaster?" I asked.

"An answer for a request." He spoke again to both of us.

"Of course." Harry answered him.

I gave him a nod of agreement before speaking. "Have you done the mind ritual?" I asked.

He looked right at me and didn't hesitate before answering. "No. If I may be so bold, I never needed it." He answered.

My mouth dropped. _He's this fucking brilliant, without …the ritual… _"How…" My mouth opened.

Dumbledore spoke again. "I had a very close friend who performed the ritual, and the book shows me it's contents freely, but the benefits it speaks of and the ones that I have witnessed first hand, I have been capable of since I was sixteen. Now, I have answered your question, time for my request."

We both nodded to him, dumbfounded.

"When everything comes to light, and I am convinced it will, I do not ask for forgiveness, but understanding."

* * *

I walked alone, to the one place in the castle that I would rather burn down then visit again, Umbridge's office.

I knew the path well enough and my feet traveled it. My mind was still shocked over the revelations in the meeting with Dumbledore.

_No fucking ritual… he's literally the genius among genius'... _I came to the conclusion over and over again. _That means he defeated a ritually altered Grindelwald, who was said to already be overly talented with magic, who also happened to have the Elder Wand, in single combat?! _

_Fucking overpowered old men. _I thought as I knocked on the door of the pink toad.

"Come in." An overly sweet voice said from inside. I did as I was told and entered to find her alone, hunched over a piece of paper. "Ah, Mr. Weasley…"

"Hello, Professor." I started as I approached her desk.

"How can I ...help you?" She forced out of her mouth, her hatred palpable.

"I will be direct. I realized over the break that my brother is right… Dumbledore is up to something." I told her with a straight forward look on my face. "And I don't want any part of it."

_She'll never believe that I am a vulnerable student. _I thought as I pondered how best to approach the conversation.

She seemed shocked at first but caught herself quickly. "Yes, he is. But don't you worry about it, the Minister is aware. We have plans for the Headmaster."

"Of course you do, you saw it before anyone else." I told her feeding into her ego. "I also realize that with the photo that I have, I have stopped you from trying to do the right thing."

I kept my straight serious face on. "So I want to say that I will not hold you back anymore. But I still don't want you administering detentions with students, what you did was just wrong." I added with a bit of steel in my voice.

"It was a lapse of judgement on my part, it won't happen again." She lied to me with a smile on her face.

_I know it won't, you fucking idiot. _

"And the Defense Association will continue." I told her without room for argument.

"Of course, I have already discovered that the group has no ties to Dumbledore." Umbridge lied to me once again.

"Good, then so long as you don't torture students, or break up my association, you can do what you want."

I turned around and walked out.

* * *

I laughed as I read the latest copy of The Daily Prophet, and the article that Rita Skeeter wrote that painted Harry in a better light.

_Hermione outdid herself with this one. _My mind supplied as I skimmed the article. _I honestly forgot about the animagus. _I thought to myself about Rita Skeeter and the secret to her fantastically dramatic articles.

I was on my way up to the seventh floor to get some more legilimency training done with Harry. I dropped the newspaper and cast a disillusionment charm at the same time as I turned a corner on the sixth floor, then I doubled back and got back on the staircase that would lead me up and on the final floor. Everyday I took a new route.

I didn't bother walking slowly, since my disillusionment was perfected by now and barely left any distortions at all. It would fail if I sprinted, but anything short of that would hold.

I approached the blank wall and a door materialized out of thin air without me having to walk back and forth three times. I approached it and something fluttered on the edge of my consciousness, I stopped.

I turned to my right and raised a shield. A red light splashed against it as a body appeared out of thin air further down the hallway.

_Nott. _I recognized as his wand cut a path in the air in the same pattern that rested on Harry's forehead.

My own wand whipped up as I moved to my right. A silver shield appeared before he spoke the incantation.

"Avada Kedavra." Theodore Nott intoned and a green jet of light raced down the hallway. His wand was already moving after the killing curse left his wand, moving into another spell that would undoubtedly break through the silver shield.

_He's picked up on my tricks. _I realized as the killing curse landed on my shield with a loud gong. I was already moving and a blue jet of light folded my shield of pure silver and went through it, passing over my left shoulder to crashed into the wall behind me.

I retaliated with a basic chain of spells to distract him. His shield rose and absorbed the spells as I cast an elemental spell at his feet. A hand of stone reached up and grabbed his leg.

He tried to move out of the way but he had to deflect another spell that would have hit him if he moved away. His left leg got caught in the vice grip of the hand of stone. His face showed panic as more hands rose and grabbed his body all over. I kept sending him basic chains that would also incapacitate him if he took his focus off of me for a moment.

It took another thirty seconds for his wand arm to be grabbed by a hand of stone and force him to his knees with his wand behind his back.

I closed the distance between us quickly, with my wand up and ready to defend, or attack. I reached down and took the wand out of his hand as he kneed there looking up at me. The stone arms slowly melted into an outer shell all around his body, leaving his head and neck free to move about, but cutting off any other movement.

"Kill me." Nott said, his eyes were pleading. "Why won't you kill me? Just kill me."

That took me by surprise, and it showed on my face.

"What does Voldemort demand of you?" I asked curiously.

"As if I could tell you!" Theodore exclaimed. "You're smarter than that!"

_Magical oath. _I deduced. My wand moved once again and his body raised into the air. I turned and walked into the doorway leading into the Room of Requirement.

"What the hell, mate?" Harry said after he saw my extra passenger.

"Attacked me outside in the hallway. Even used the killing curse." I explained to him. Instantly his eyes turned murderous and his wand leapt into his hand.

"Is that right?" Harry answered me but looked right at him.

"He's under oath by Voldemort, to complete a task. Only problem is that we don't know what task it is." I spoke aloud, condensing my thoughts.

I turned to Nott, who hadn't said a word, instead he just looked around the room, fascinated by the bookshelves and the dueling area.

"Nott!" I cried out to get his attention. His eyes snapped to mine, focusing. "The oath says you can not tell us, right?"

He didn't speak but neither did he say no, which gave me my answer. "Good, I will take the information. I need you to fight me the whole way, or the oath will kick in, you understand?"

This time he did nod.

I didn't waste any time raising my wand and pointing it directly between his eyes. I cast legilimency without the incantation or wand movements. He had surprisingly good shields, nowhere near my own, or Harry's, mastery, but good.

I sent him probing images to draw out the correct memory, I focused on that day in the train to see if it would be easy. The memory came easily and I latched onto it, watching the altercation. It told me nothing. I dove deeper, focusing on the sound of Voldemort's voice, from my memory in the graveyard.

No images were projected, but the Dark Lord's voice did come through our connection. "Test his competency, and report it to me. If you succeed, then I will allow you in my ranks and you will have a far greater task." Voldemort's voice said.

I broke the connection. "That doesn't make sense, why would you try to kill me if all he wanted was to test me?"

Nott said nothing again, but I noticed he was sweating and more visibly tired than earlier. _That was only the first task he was given. _

"You completed that task already didn't you? That day you asked me for help with the shielding charm?" I pieced together. "What was the other task?!"

He didn't answer and my wand rose again.

I used brute force to get him to talk this time.

"Companionship, or death. You choose." Voldemort's voice rang through our minds again.

_Kill me, or befriend me, so that he can spy on me. _I realized.

"No more, not again, please." Nott whimpered with his head down. "Just kill me."

"Bloody hell, Ron." I heard Harry say beside me.

"I will not kill you. Not today." I told him and I thought it would reassure him, instead his head hung lower.

"I gave you a way out already, I told you to come to me, I can protect you!" I yelled, not understanding why he wouldn't take the easy way out.

"No you can't! No one can! He's already marked me!" Nott yelled back.

His left arm shot forward, in conjunction with my will and my spell. The stone fell off of it up to the elbow, to reveal his robes. I pushed his robe back with my hand and sure enough, Voldemort's dark mark was tattooed to his skin, wriggling over it.

"You would never trust me, never befriend me." Nott expanded.

"You were forced, Theodore." I said using his first name for the first time. "I wouldn't hold that against anyone!"

Then I thought a little. "We could work out a mutually beneficial friendship." I told him, throwing him the bait. "Why do you think I approached you that day on the train?"

He looked at me then, then his eyes flickered to Harry's and back. "You're serious? You want me to spy on the Dark Lord!? Just kill me right now!"

"I would never jeopardize your cover, and we could train your occlumency up, good enough to resist him." I retorted.

"Resist?! Resist?! You're bloody mad, there is no resisting!" Nott screamed.

I wanted to tell him about Snape, tell him that he wouldn't be the only one, but then I would put Snape in danger.

"We'll give you all the protections you need." Harry spoke up from beside me then. "You underestimate us and our resources. Portkeys to get you out of any situation, enchantments to boost your occlumency, dragonhide, extra wands, training. And, whether we lose or win, you win. If Voldemort succeeds, you'll be a high ranking Death Eater. If we win, you don't go to Azkaban."

I looked at Harry and realized that he was right, about all of it. Nott just sat there and listened. "What's the worst that can happen? You get tortured and die? You just survived some of the worst torture, and if you don't take this deal, then you will die…" Harry continued and ended with a threat.

_Wow, great motivation Harry. _I thought to myself. "Or Azkaban for casting an unforgivable in a school full of children." I told him knowing that he would prefer death.

"We're literally giving you a way out, Nott." I finished.

He looked back and forth to us like he just now seeing us for the first time. Then he looked around the room.

"You two have been training?" He realized.

"With the full library of Hogwarts, the Black Library, and Albus Dumbledore at our fingertips. We are real players in the game, Theodore." I answered him.

"So that's why he wanted information on you." Nott pieced together.

"Who do you think captured Peter Pettigrew right out from under his nose?" I asked him.

Theodore reacted instantly. "Bullshit."

I shook my head. "It's true, and Barty Crouch Jr." I added. "That's the real reason why, he sees our potential."

"What the bloody fuck! It all makes sense." Nott spoke to himself.

"So? What do you say?" I asked.

"Fuck it."

* * *

A/N: Boom, finally that little plot is revealed and dealt with.

Some shit went down this chapter. Do we love it? Hate it? Dumbles is back on his bullshit again, but he has reasoning.

Let's talk in the reviews!


	22. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 13

Hello everyone,

So what can I say? I did not realize just how busy I would be during the holidays, I only had a few days off here and there for the past month, and then I went to Colorado for a week on vacation. It's been a long time since I have had time to sit down and write. I am actually sick writing this chapter, but I love writing so I will endure. Basically what I am trying to say is, I apologize for the lack of updates.

As always there will be an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Be careful, my love. Things are happening very fast. _

I read the line over and over again. Fleur's neat handwriting looked up at me from the journal in my hands.

_I will, of course. I love you. _I wrote back to her.

It took every ounce of my will to close my notebook and focus my full attention to my surroundings.

Hagrid and Hermione were arguing in front of me as Harry leaned against a tree off to the side, staring past the arguing duo.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave him there? He's the only family I got left." Hagrid retorted to Hermione.

"That doesn't mean you should have brought him here!" Hermione raged back at him. "You are jeopardizing students!"

We had been led out into the Forbidden Forest, per Hagrid's request, to meet his brother Grawp: a Giant, or half-giant. _I wasn't paying attention and I don't remember from the books. _The Hagrid asked us to take care of him in the event of his departure from Hogwarts.

_He probably reminds Hermione of the troll in first year. _I realized as I watched the argument with little interest.

"Enough." Harry's voice cut through their bickering, his eyes on Hermione's. "Hagrid has asked us as friends."

That little sentence shut Hermione up and she turned red faced as she realized that Harry was right. _Hagrid would do anything for us, it's time we return the favor. _I thought to myself.

"Sorry Hagrid. Of course we'll help." Hermione forced out through her teeth.

"Thanks, you guys. You have no idea how much that means to me!" Hagrid bellowed as he engulfed Hermione in a bear hug. I swore I could hear her bones creak under his strength.

"Anything for you, Hagrid." I cut in, trying to save Hermione from being crushed to death. "Are you planning on leaving now, or when Umbridge kicks you out?" I asked curiously.

He sobered up for a second. "Well, without Dumbledore here, I don't rightly think it will matter. But I can do a little good, even if it is only for a few more days or weeks. I'll stay until that ugly toad makes her move."

I was actually happy to hear that because I didn't feel like dealing with Grawp, I was immediately sobered up by the beginning of his sentence.

_I wonder what Dumbledore is doing right now. _I thought as I remembered the old Headmaster fleeing the castle when Fudge came to arrest him on phony charges. _The castle feels different without the old coot. _

_Or maybe it's the weight on my shoulders that makes it feel different. _My mind supplied as I pondered the situation.

"Good." Harry replied to Hagrid, happy that he was staying for a little bit longer. "Now let's get back, Gryffindor is winning the championship as we speak."

I turned to walk away, back in the direction of the castle as Hagrid said goodbye to his brother. Harry and Hermione joined me as we walked through the forest.

"Are you alright, Ron?" Hermione asked me. "You seem a bit out of it."

"He's worrying about everything that has happened lately. Dumbledore, the Twins leaving, Trelawney, and now this." Harry answered for me.

He wasn't wrong, but he was only halfway right. As the days ticked on, the end of the year approached, and that meant our inevitable fight with Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The worst part is that I couldn't think of a reason not to go to the ministry. Harry needs to learn the prophecy. I could just tell him the words, but then that doesn't take into the fact that the Order will fight Voldemort whether we intervene or not. Plus we are already some of the more powerful people on the plane, and not going could get someone that we care about hurt, or killed. The decision is an easy one.

_Doesn't mean I don't get anxious, or that the events of the past few months can't affect me. _I thought to myself. _There is still so much to do. _

The beating of what sounded like hooves broke me out of my thoughts. My head whipped up to the direction of the sound and my wand found its way into my hand.

Sure enough, a group of centaurs burst into view and started circling us, howling and hollering the whole time. It honestly felt a little stereotypical, how the scene played out.

My wand stayed by my side, so as to not aggravate them. It would take me less than a second to cast anyway, more than fast enough to handle the situation if it went badly.

"You should not be here." A calm, too-smooth, a voice called out from the lead Centaur. "You have pushed our friendship to the limits, Hagrid."

The Centaur had a certain beauty to his rough features. His hair flowed past his shoulder blades, almost coming to rest on his horse back. In his hand, he held a bow, like the others around him, quivers rested on his side, easily accessible. The oddest thing I noticed were his ears.

_I don't remember them having pointed ears in the books. _I pondered as Hagrid prepared to respond.

"The Forest is home to many races, Bane." Hagrid replied. "You've no right to deny my…"

"It is ours." Bane replied almost dismissively, as if he believed every word. "I have every right."

"Now listen here!" Hagrid began but was once again interrupted by Bane.

"You are no longer welcome in our forest, Hagrid. The friendship we awarded is now forfeit." Bane told him and before Hagrid could respond, he started galloping out of the clearing, back to wherever it was that he came from.

I called out to him as he left. "My people awarded this forest to many different races, if you act against that pact, I will deal with it personally."

I was bluffing, naturally. Firenze had come to grow on me the few times I saw him in the hallways. I wouldn't harm his kind, if I could help it. But I would defend Hagrid and his brother, as I agreed to.

Bane stopped right before he disappeared and his ear twitched, letting my know he heard every word. I expected him to respond, but apparently his mind was made up. He rode off into the forest and disappeared soon after.

"Well that complicates things." Harry snarked.

* * *

"How will he do it?" I asked my spy.

"I don't know yet." Nott answered me. "I think Snape will be involved, but I haven't been told."

"Who does he want? Harry would leap at the chance to save any number of people. He could choose anyone who has been to the DA meetings. He could choose a professor. He can't use anyone in the order, they're too protected." I wondered to myself out loud.

Nott met my eyes then. "It could be you."

_Almost completely different than in the books. _I pondered as I digested the information. _I have changed too much._

"Maybe, but how will he get to me." I replied, when the answer came to me. "There aren't a lot of people who know my normal schedule. You and Harry are the only two."

Nott didn't have an answer for me.

* * *

'POP'

I turned quickly and trained my wand on the source of the sound and magical disturbance. Dobby stood before me looking down the tip of my wand.

He squeaked before I lowered my want. "Hello Dobby. Are they here?" I asked him.

His head bobbed up and down. "Oh yes, Harry Potter's good friend. The Aurors are here, just as Mr. Weasels said they would be."

I ignored the name, knowing that Dobby didn't mean it disrespectfully. "Good, now can you do one more thing for me?" I asked him.

"Oh yes, oh yes. Anything for the great Harry Potter's bestest of friends. Anything at all." Dobby replied in his super cute, slightly annoying, style of speech.

"Can you make sure they don't get there before me? Nothing harmful, just inconvenient?"

Dobby's response was a snap of his fingers. 'POP'

_I'll take that as a yes. _I thought as my wand rose and with it, my shirt and robes hovered before me.

"Good luck." I heard to my left.

I nodded back to Theodore Nott. "Keep practicing."

I quickly donned my outfit and through the hood over my head. I couldn't see the effects but I knew the enchantment worked. It took me a while to get it right, without interfering with the other enchantments already placed on the robes. My face would be shadowed to anyone looking at me. It would break at almost any magical contact, but I didn't plan on letting that happen.

I looked to the other occupant of the room, waiting for his opinion.

"It's working." Nott said. It was all the confirmation I needed.

Once I finished dressing, I ran out of the Room of Requirement, casting a variant of the notice-me-not and then a disillusionment charm.

I moved at a fast pace, one that I knew would cause distortions in the air. If anyone saw it, the other charm on me would make them think they were just seeing things.

I was on the trail to Hagrid's hut in less than three minutes, but I still didn't have very long to act.

Soon enough I was knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Who is it?" His voice boomed from inside.

"Ron. We don't have any time, Hagrid. They have come for you." I yelled out to him.

I could hear noises coming from behind me, shouts.

The door opened and he peaked out at me. "Ron? I can't see a bloody thing in that hood of yours."

"I know, that's not important. Gather your things, Aurors are on their way." I told him. He nodded and closed the door.

"Hey, stop!" Someone called out behind me.

_Fuck. _

I cast a quick spell to distort my voice, and then turned around. They were jogging down the road now, and it was nobody that I knew. That told me that Umbridge has gotten smart and either knows who is loyal to Dumbledore, or has suspicions at the very least.

Four people approached, one of them had a pointy hat, two of them wore the traditional robes of Aurors, and the last was the pink toad, Umbridge. They continued my direction until I decided that they were close enough.

"That's close enough." I heard a gruff voice say. It took me the slightest amount of time to realize that was the voice altering spell working.

The two Auror didn't stop, as I predicted. The third fell back, and Umbridge followed the two aurors.

A brown jet of light shot out of my wand and hit the ground a yard ahead of them. Shield charms lit the air. Their reactionary shield would have been too late if I had aimed at their persons. But since I didn't, they were useless.

Their momentum continued them forward, into my spell. Hands rose out of the earth and grabbed onto their feet, holding them in place, but not spreading like it had done against Nott when he ambushed me.

"Stop this at once." I heard a scottish accent say from behind the aurors.

_Professor McGonagall. _I realized as I heard the voice and identified the person in the pointy hat.

The aurors didn't listen, and each sent a spell at their feet. The earth crumbled back down to where it came from. Then one of them took the earthen hands off of Umbridge's legs, as she couldn't do it herself.

Then they trained their wands at me. "We're here for the groundskeeper. You are interfering with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. A crime punishable with time spent in Azkaban. Step aside now and we'll forget you ever cast that spell." The lead Auror said as he stepped forward.

That is when the door behind me opened, and Hagrid stepped out. I turned slightly to look at him and also keep my eyes on the aurors. It was a good thing too, because a red light shot out from the second auror.

I batted it into the night sky.

"Is it protocol to attack a target before he even knows why you are arresting him?" I asked angrily.

"I would also like to know tha…." McGonagall started behind the aurors.

"Enough." The lead auror began before Umbridge interrupted him.

"This half-breed was given notice to vacate the premises, and he hasn't complied." Umbridge stated waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Well this is news to me!" Hagrid called out. I held my hand up to stop him from speaking, knowing it was useless.

"His bag is packed, and he is complying now." I spoke out to them, hoping to deescalate the situation.

"It's too late for that." The lead auror responded fairly quickly.

"Hagrid, it's time to go now." I spoke to him quietly while pointing behind us.

"I can't leave you alo…"

Once again we were interrupted with spells heading our way. They splashed against my shield, which I kept up while moving to my left.

"I can handle these two!" I yelled to him, as two more spells hit my shield. My shield dropped and I sent another spell into the ground in front of me.

A wall of earth, ten feet tall and wide, sprang up in front of us. I turned to hagrid while moving to the edge of the wall again, so as to not stay in the same spot they last saw me in.

"You have to get out of here. We will take care of Grawp. Once everything is fine, we'll come find you." I told him.

He looked at me and back to the wall of earth that appeared before us, and then nodded. I turned around and didn't have to look back to know that he was running the other way.

I felt the magic coming before I saw it's effects. I moved out from behind the wall as it was blasted apart from two spells.

_Ok, so the kids gloves are off. _I realized as debris flew beside me but not touching me. _Too late. _

The first thing I saw when stepping out from behind the wall was the second auror turning to Professor McGonagall, who also had her wand out, but pointed towards the two men.

"This is excessive force!" She yelled at the two men and toad in front of her.

_Nothing is excessive when we are resisting. _I thought to myself at her accusation.

My arm shot out and a whip of fire shot out of my wand at the second auror before he could cast at my favorite professor.

His partner had his back and sent the whip off course. I let the fire dissipate in the air as I moved into my next spell.

The second auror decided I was the bigger threat and turned back towards me when my second spell raced between the two of them. They didn't raise shields, just as I predicted. Instead they moved in opposite directions of each other as my spell hit the ground behind them, raising yet another wall of earth between them and Professor McGonagall. Umbridge followed the lead auror, staying behind him with her wand clenched in her hand, her face showed surprise at the escalation of the situation.

_People never learn. _I thought as they fell into my trap, two spells travelled my way, a cutting charm and a stunner. I rolled out of the way of the cutting charm and lazily batted the stunner away.

They were mid cast when my retaliation leapt from my wand towards the second auror. He abandoned his spell in favor of a shield charm. A loud gong could be heard as the bombarda shattered his shield and blasted him backwards.

_Incompetant. _My mind supplied as he went to the ground.

The lead auror kept his concentration and decided enough was enough now that I had possibly injured his partner. Three spells shot from his wand, all of them damaging in some way, no stunners.

I batted the first two away and dodged the third as I walked forward, closing the distance. He kept his momentum of being on the offense, but made a critical mistake. He called out the name of his next spell

"_Incendio." _He intoned as his next spell leapt from his wand. I reacted, knowing what was coming, before the spell even appeared in the space between us.

My wand pointed between us and a jet of water shot out of my wand and overpowered the fire, before it could move ten feet in front of him. The water moved through the fire to hit him and knock him off balance. I sent a stunner that connected and he fell to the ground, limp.

Umbridge stood behind him, shocked. Her eyes followed his body and her clothes were wet from the jet of water. Ropes leapt from my wand and wrapped around her body, forcing her to her knees. Her hands were moved behind her back by the ropes.

I turned to face the second auror, to make sure he was still out of the fight but could see McGonagall standing over him with her wand pointed towards him. He had yet to wake up.

I walked past all of them and waved my wand in the air. The earth walls all crumbled and settled into the earth exactly as it was before the fight began. Bit by bit, the scene returned to look as if nothing ever happened. The only evidence of a fight was the two unconscious bodies and a tied up Umbridge.

As I approached McGonagall, her wand pointed towards me. I stopped and sheathed my wand while holding my hands in the air.

"I am not your enemy." I spoke to her, trying to get out of the situation before the aurors woke up. "Hagrid will be long gone by the time they wake up."

She struggled with herself, much in the same way Hagrid did earlier. She didn't say anything as she thought through it. Eventually, her wand just lowered to the ground.

I took that as my cue to leave and turned around to walk away from the school, so that she wouldn't think that I was a student. As I passed Hagrid's hut, I reapplied the disillusionment and notice-me-not charms before circling around and heading to hogsmeade, where I would use Ariana's portrait to get back to the Room of Requirement.

_Now to prepare for the Ministry. _I thought as I walked off.

* * *

I leaned against the stone walls Hogwarts was so famous for, disillusioned. The hallways were very sparse on this level of the castle, which was to be expected considering the OWL examinations that were going on.

_Pretty soon, Harry will receive a vision. _I thought to myself remembering that it was during his History of Magic exam that Voldemort made his move.

It was a long wait, easily long enough for Harry to finish his exam. _In fact, I'm sure he is finished by now. _I thought but realized that since it was a written exam, they might make him wait on his classmates.

My assumption was proven right when the bell sounded off, followed by the sounds of a group of people moving in a classroom.

Harry was the first person out of the room, and he burst out with purpose. Hermione was hot on his heels trying to keep her voice down.

"Harry, what's wrong?" She asked jogging to keep up with his long strides.

I followed them, having a hard time keeping the pace and my disillusionment charm up without distortions in the air.

"I need to talk to Ron." Harry answered her while heading to the stairs.

_He's heading to the Room of Requirement. _I deduced noticing his path. I was two seconds away from dropping the disillusionment charm when Harry's head turned left.

He stopped right before the stairs and I followed his line of sight. The pink toad was walking away from him.

"Why? Harry, why?" Hermione asked him as she caught up to him.

He didn't answer, instead he started towards Umbridge. His wand shot into his hand. I followed curious as to his intentions, and wondering why she would spark his ire even more so than usual.

His wand whipped and I felt the urge to look away and find something more interesting to look at. I shook my head and focused my will, the spell flowed past me, letting me in.

"Expecto Patronum." I heard as I looked back up to Harry. His thestral flew around the hallway before approaching him. He leaned in and began whispering to it.

I immediately knew that the patronus was meant for me. I leapt into the nearest open door, trying to stay hidden, which just happened to be an abandoned classroom.

_I lucked out. _I realized as the patronus ran into the room.

"Ron, follow my patronus. It will lead you to me, it's about You-Know-What." It spoke.

_Ok this is different, it's obviously not Sirius who is in trouble. _I told myself as I realized he wasn't heading to Umbridge's office to use her floo to check on Sirius. T_herefore I won't have to save him from Umbridge._

I dropped my disillusionment charm and followed the patronus as it flew out of the room and down the hallway.

I didn't have to run very long before the Patronus banked and flew into another room that I knew would also be abandoned. The door opened for me automatically and with it came the sounds inside the room.

I walked in to see a shaking Hermione on the ground hugging her knees to her chest with tears streaming down her face. The door slammed shut behind me, startling us both.

"Where!?" I heard Harry's voice say and I looked over to see Umbridge tied to a chair with Harry standing in front of her with his wand on her throat.

I turned away from the scene not deeming it important right now, and leaned down in front of Hermione.

"What happened?" I asked her softly while touching her arms. She shied away from the contact and looked up at me, finally realizing who it was.

"Ron!" She cried out and tackled me into a hug. I could feel her shaking body as she clung to me like a lifeline.

"Cruciatus curse." Harry called out from behind me.

It took me a moment to realize that Umbridge had put my friend under the effects of the torture curse. It took all of my will to keep my cool as my head whipped and I caught Umbridge's eyes.

My magic reacted and suddenly I was inside her mind watching the part that I missed while listening to the patronus. I saw how Umbridge heard Harry approach her and the fear she felt knowing that he was approaching her with purpose.

Umbridge ducked into the nearest classroom and prepared to cast the first spell that crossed her mind. A spell she would use against that robed man from the other night if she ever got the chance.

Harry walked into the room and she didn't hesitate. "Cruciatus!" She intoned and the red light leapt from her wand. Unfortunately, Harry dodged the spell, Hermione wasn't nearly as skilled.

Umbridge only had her under for a few seconds before Harry had her disarmed and tied up, just like the man from the other night.

I broke the connection of our minds with a shake of my head. The anger that I shook away from earlier, came back in full force.

"Ron." Harry said getting my attention.

"They have Percy."

* * *

A/N: AAAANNNNDDD the next chapter will pick up where we left off.

Can anyone make sense of Voldemort's plan to get them to the Ministry? How will Ron and Harry deal with Umbridge?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	23. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 14

Hey everyone,

I wanted to say thank you for being honest in the reviews. I think the general consensus is that you all liked the chapters but it felt a bit ...rushed? Which is more than fair.

And I agree with you, they were a bit rushed, and I don't like that. So I am going to try and slow down and take more time on the chapters. More attention to detail. I think my lack of updates had become frustrating, mainly because I really really enjoy writing these stories, and also because I made a promise to you all and myself to stick to my schedule. So when I don't do that, it makes me angry at myself. With all of that being said, I think I'll start spending more of my free time writing, everyday after work. When I first started this journey, that is how I wrote. Now I sit down on my days off, Saturday and Sunday, and write a chapter a day for each of my stories. I haven't been ahead of schedule in a long time, I'd like to get back to that.

Now ...enjoy the latest chapter, and remember there is an authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"They have Percy."

Of all of the people for Harry to say, I didn't expect it to be my estranged brother that turned out not to be estranged, just a spy for Dumbledore.

_Sirius, Bill, Arthur, Molly, hell even Fleur would have been more expected. _I thought as I processed the information.

"How?" I asked while turning my eyes to the person tied in the chair in front of me. Harry just stared at me with a look that was impossible to discern.

Umbridge fidgeted, her body writhing under my stare. Her arms moved behind her back, no doubt trying to wiggle out of the robes binding her. Her eyes looked around the room, anywhere besides my eyes.

_She must have some competence. _I thought as I noticed she wouldn't meet my eyes after I just got done forcing my way into her mind. She didn't answer my question.

My mind became clear as she continued her silence. I drew my wand slowly, slow enough for her eyes to lock onto the motion. With clear deliberate strokes in the air, I cast the most powerful privacy charm I knew. There weren't very many clues that the spell worked. But I felt my magic 'click' into place as the spell ran its course.

I turned back to look at the only door in the room. Sure enough, it wasn't there anymore. Instead, it looked like a blank stone wall spanned the length of the room.

I turned back with a smile on my face. Harry looked at the door with appreciation, Umbridge looked at it with horror. Hermione watched the interaction with a trembling lip.

"The illusion will hold until I say otherwise." I spoke to the other people in the room. "Which is good…" I continued as an ethereal blade extended from the end of my wand."...because we might be here for a while."

Umbridge's eyes widened as she saw the spell. "You wouldn't…" She mumbled, her eyes followed the blade as I let it fall to my side.

I ignored her. "Tell me, what's worse?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I approached her. "The torture curse? Or feeling your arm get flayed right in front of your eyes?"

She didn't answer, she was too busy processing what I asked, while watching me reach for her arm.

I grabbed it roughly, with enough force to make her yelp in pain.

"Answer me!" I screamed at her as soon as I made contact.

"Letter! A Letter!" She screamed back at me hysterically, obviously believing that I would flay her alive.

_Do I have it in me? _My mind asked itself as I replied to her.

"What? A letter, what letter?" I asked more calmly, ignoring my mind.

"We found a letter he was planning to send to Dumbledore!" She said, still screaming.

_A letter? _I wondered, confused. _Why would he be so reckless? Never leave a paper trail. _I said as if he was in front of me.

"So? Why didn't you just fire him?" It was Harry that cut in this time, asking questions about the rest of the puzzle that I already pieced together.

"Because Fudge knows." I answered for him, looking back towards Umbridge for confirmation. "He knows that Voldemort is still alive."

She said nothing, a smile splitting across her face. "Of course we have known. It doesn't matter, the Dark Lord has promised us. Cornelius will be allowed to keep his post now that Dumbledore is away from the school."

Rage.

A white hot rage slowly started to spread from my core. A chair to my right caught flame and burned up faster than anything I had ever seen burn.

Hermione yelped behind me.

"You're telling me that the Minister of Magic is in contact with a man that has terrorised, raped, killed, and God knows what else to the very people he represents?!"

My voiced matched how I felt inside, angry didn't even begin to describe it. I just couldn't comprehend what I heard, it was outside the realm of possibility.

"Don't be so naive, boy." Umbridge answered me.

My body moved without me telling it to. I felt the crunch of the bones under my fist, before I registered what had happened.

I drew my hand back to see her nose, flattened against her face, pouring blood. Her shriek was the most satisfying part of the whole scenario.

I felt a hand on my shoulder before I could repeat my actions. I traced its source to find Harry's brilliant green eyes staring at mine.

"You might hurt Hermione."

I frowned at his remark, and the rage inside me subsided to a smolder, ready to be ignited into a roaring flame again. I looked around the room as I processed his words.

It was on fire.

Hermione cowered behind Harry, who had been busy protecting the two of them as my magic wreaked havoc around the classroom. Luckily the fire produced by my magic hadn't cause any smoke and we could still breathe.

Another shriek split the air.

"You won't get away with this!" Umbridge screamed at the top of her lungs, angry.

I smiled at the scene, finding it a little amusing to see blood dry up around her mouth and chin. She looked exactly as she deserved to. The scene gave me an idea.

I turned back to Hermione again. "It's your turn, Hermione." I told her, thinking she might want to get back at the woman who had tortured her.

Hermione's face turned from fear at me, to confusion, to recognition. It wasn't that much of a shock when she stepped forward with her wand in her hand. I moved to the side, to let her have some space as she got her revenge.

She raised her wand and looked Umbridge dead in the eye. Umbridge looked down the wand, fearfully, knowing just what it was that she did to the girl in front of her.

_Merlin help the man who casts the torture curse on me, and doesn't kill me._ My mind supplied as I took in the scene.

I expected Hermione to cast something, anything. Instead she stood there for a few moments, her wand started shaking.

Eventually it dawned on me that she didn't have it in her to hurt the woman in front of her, no matter how much she hated her. _She's still naive. _

Harry acted before I could and moved behind her. His hand reached out and grabbed her wand arm, turning her around and hugging her in one motion. She melted into him as he walked her backwards, out of the way.

I stepped up, in front of Umbridge. "Where is my brother?" I asked calmly.

_She wants to lie. _I realized as I sent a probe into her mind when her eyes met mine.

"We gave him to Lucius, that is the last I know of it."

_Truth. _I told myself as I sensed no lies in her mind.

The rage that sat in my stomach started to stir as I heard the words. "Whatever happens to him, will be nothing compared to what I will do to the rest of your family when I get out of he..urk…."

A thin line of red appeared on her neck.

_What? _I asked as I noticed my wand arm was outstretched. Time slowed as a single drop of blood dripped from the end of the ethereal blade extended from my wand.

My eyes were drawn back to Umbridge. Her eyes were unfocused as her head slid to the side. I noticed every detail, the red line wasn't just on the front of her throat, it ran around the entire surface of her neck. I couldn't see the back of her neck but I knew that the line would be present there also.

Time sped back up in to real time as her head detached from her body and rolled down her torso, to her lap, and finally the floor.

'Thud.'

My mind registered the sound as her head impacted the floor. The fire inside my body turned to ice as I realized what had just happened. The world came back into clarity, sounds reached my ear.

"Fucking hell, Ron!" Harry exclaimed behind me as he held onto Hermione.

_Fuck. _

I turned around to see that he hadn't let Hermione see what just happened. He had his hand on the back of her head, pushing her into his neck.

"I know." I answered him as my eyes locked onto a seat next to me that hadn't been touched by my fire, I sat down. My head fell into my hands immediately. "I know."

"What happened?" I heard Hermione mumble into his neck.

"Nothing. Do not look up." Harry said in a stern but soft voice.

I looked to the duo to find Harry staring right at me. I shook my head as I tried to find words. They never came.

_Because I have nothing to say, nor do I wish I could take it back. _My brain kicked back into gear at the realization.

"Get her out of here, I'll handle this." I told him. "Do you have the cloak?"

"I always have the cloak." Harry responded quickly.

I nodded to him. "Good. Meet me at Hagrid's when you're done, we have shit to do."

He didn't verbally respond, instead his body melted into thin air as he draped the cloak over their heads.

Blood ran in a line towards my shoe from the head sitting on the ground not five feet away. The door closed and the illusion slid back into place. The back of my mind realized that I never dropped the ward, and Harry had just walked straight through it when he shouldn't have remembered the entrance location.

_The Cloak. _I realized.

I steeled myself for what came next. My wand rose into the air and I concentrated on the effects I wanted to instill in the world. A flick of the wrist, combined with the will to make it happen and a green flame appeared in the world. It latched onto Umbridge's body, head, and pooling blood on the floor.

It didn't take long, as the book said it wouldn't. I stood there silently as green light reflected off of my skin. Soon enough I was left with a pile of ashes.

Another flick of my wand and the chair nearest to me split, with one end turning into an Urn, and the other into a cap for the urn. I considered gathering the ashes with my hands, as a type of atonement for the murder, but instead I decided to do it magically.

Soon enough I was left with an urn full of ashes, and a room missing some chairs. My hand rose again and all of the furniture in the room repaired and rearranged itself to how it would have been before all of the shenanigans of the night.

I took a deep breath before walking out the door.

* * *

"What did he show you?" I asked Harry almost as soon as he walked into Hagrid's hut.

He seemed taken aback by the question, no doubt he wanted to ask his own questions about Umbridge.

"Percy, hovering in the air, spread eagle, screaming." Harry summed up shortly. "Then an image of the Department of Mysteries sign."

I panicked. _What if it was a fake image and I just killed Umbridge for no reason? No she admitted to giving him to Lucius. _

"It was real, wasn't it?" I deduced.

"Yea, I can tell what is and isn't real now, and he knows that. He knows that I wouldn't take the bait unless it was." Harry answered me.

My response was to let my head fall into my hands. "Fuck. We've got to let the Order know."

"Why there? Why does he want me there?" Harry asked out loud, not to anyone in particular.

I didn't say anything at first, battling with myself on whether or not to tell him. I made the decision.

_Fuck it, his Occlumency is good enough. _My mind told itself. _It has been for a long time. It's time he knows the truth._

"There is a prophecy." I answered him. "Held in the Hall of Prophecies. It has two names on it, want to guess whose names those are?"

His head snapped to mine when I answered him, then his eyes grew colder as I continued talking. "Mine and Tom's." He stated in the air.

"It's why dad was attacked down there. The Order is trying to stop Tom from hearing the whole prophecy."

He frowned then. "Why not destroy it?"

I shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Only thing I can think of is that they want Tom to reveal himself to the public. Only those whose names are on the prophecy can hear it, no one else. Although I know for a fact that Dumbledore knows the entire thing."

Harry's eyes spoke of understanding, but I could tell he had a million questions going through his head. "He thinks that you will charge after your brother, and I that I will follow? So when Umbridge handed Percy over, she gave him the perfect bait." Harry realized.

I nodded, already coming to the conclusion. "Yea, and he's right. We're just gonna have about a dozen trained wizards at our back. Hopefully Dumbledore too."

"Sirius doesn't know where he is, hasn't seen him in a while." Harry shot that down pretty quick. "How will you contact him?"

I smiled, happy I got to use my favorite line. "Magic."

I laughed as Harry rolled his eyes. "Once this is all done, we're going to have a talk. And you'll finally tell me everything." Harry told me, staring at me.

I met his eyes and nodded.

"Of course. Now let's go."

* * *

'CRACK'

The world came into focus with a twist as I folded space according to my will. Harry stumbled and let go of my arm. He shook his head.

"Always unpleasant." He commented as he walked forward and opened the door to 12 Grimmauld Place.

I followed him and felt the wards shift around my presence, it purred as it rubbed against my own skin and magic.

I almost missed a step as I felt the wards. _Well that was odd. _I pondered and filed it away in the back of my memory. _My magic sensing is getting better. _

"Sirius!" Harry called out in the house as he moved to the family room and shot straight towards a cabinet I knew would hold all sorts of alcohol. He opened it and found three glasses which he set on the table in front of me.

I could hear Sirius' heavy footfalls on the stairs as Harry finished pouring the last glass. _Someone else is coming from the kitchen. _

"Are you old enough for that?" Tonks' voice called out from the door that would lead to the kitchen.

"I know for a fact that they aren't." Remus answered her as he stepped into the room. "And they should be in school right about now, worrying about OWL's. Well ...one of them should be."

I ignored them and grabbed the glass, swirled it once, and downed the entire thing. It hit me immediately.

_It sure does earn its name. _I thought to myself in response to the feeling spreading through my body.

"Yes it does. Wotcher boys." Tonks greeted.

"Said that out loud did I?" I asked the room.

"Yes you did. I should have never shown you two my stash." Sirius called out from the stairs. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"We have had an eventful night." Harry began.

I raised my hand to him, before he could reveal anything that may or may not have happened. "Let's leave that part out yeah?"

"Of course I was going to. Now they'll just be suspicious!" Harry replied with a tone that would make someone think that I was a child.

"Just making sure." I said, reassured that he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh yea, I'm going to get whatever that was out of you." Sirius said as he plopped down beside me on the couch.

"Not tonight you're not." I responded. "They have Percy."

Silence. The type that only happens when you find out that your spy has been found out and captured.

"Bloody hell." Tonks was the first to speak.

"He's in the Department of Mysteries." I dropped the next bomb on them.

"Of course he is." Sirius groaned at the information.

"How did you come across this information?" Remus asked me from his place at the doorway.

Harry stood up from his chair before he responded. "Tom sent me a vision, a real one." The last part Harry said to Sirius directly, leading me to believe he had been confiding in Sirius about his nightmares and the 'link'.

"Wait, what?" Tonks asked walking over to sit down next to me. Hair a brilliant shade of red.

"Harry and Voldy have a ...connection. Left over from the night he earned his name as the boy-who-lived." I answered her.

"He's been torturing me with images, memories, nightmares since his resurrection the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament." Harry picked up and finished. "I've become fairly skilled at occlumency since then, and have learned to block out anything unless he really really wants me to see something. I've also learned how to differentiate between real and fake images."

"And he sent you one of Percy?" Tonks asked. "Could you be wrong about it being real?"

"No, we have confirmation." I answered her again.

"How?" It was Remus that asked this time.

Neither Harry or I answered. Both of us just stared at Remus, unflinching and unanswering.

"What did you two do?" Sirius asked from his place beside me.

Once again, we were silent. Except this time, Harry's eyes swirled around to land on me, I met his gaze the same way I met everyone else's, unflinching. Somehow, everyone else in the room took that as a sign of guilt, for me only.

Remus walked closer to me and kneeled in front of me, in response to our little stare off. I didn't look at him, preoccupied with Harry.

_Why don't you just tell them then, you traitor. _I thought to myself about Harry. _That's not fair, he just witnessed me cut a woman's head off. Worst part is that I involved him and Hermione. Now they are both accessories to murder. _

"Ron." Remus said while putting his hand on my shoulder, still I kept Harry's gaze. "What happened? How do you know?"

I stood up and finally broke the eye contact. I walked over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle, facing away from everyone else.

"My brother is captured. Best case, dead. Worst case ..._crucio_." I responded, letting everyone know that the other part of the conversation was done and they wouldn't get anything out of me. It said a lot about the torture curse that I put it as the worst case, and him being dead as the best case. No one corrected me either, we all agree about that little fact.

"We all know it's the worst case." I continued. "So I intend to retrieve him tonight. I'm here to ask for help, not for myself but for Harry. Because whether any of us like it or not, he's coming with me."

I finally revealed why we were there at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry just grunted a little 'mmmhmmm' as confirmation. As angry as he was at me for killing Umbridge, he wouldn't leave me by myself.

"No." Remus spoke up after we dropped the bomb.

That rage inside me popped up again. I grabbed a hold of it with both hands and clamped down on it with my occlumency.

_Don't let your rage control you. Use it as fuel, direct it to the right places. _I reminded myself.

"No?" I asked, knowing everyone must have looked at him crazy when he said that. _Or maybe they think I am the crazy one. _

"Yes, no. Percy knew what he was risking when he approached us with the idea." Remus answered me. "We won't risk you two over him."

Part of my ego swelled when he said 'you two'. _They think they know my worth. _

"I'm sorry." I responded by turning back to the room and drawing my wand. "I wasn't asking you if I could go, I was asking if you would like to use the opportunity to eliminate some of Tom's Death Eaters."

Everyone's eyes dropped to the wand in my hand.

Tonks eyes shifted and immediately I could tell that she was in Auror mode, I prepared myself for her to move.

"Enough." Harry spoke up before the room could erupt into spellfire. His wand slipped into his hand as he chose sides. "We are going, Tom won't stop until he gets the prophecy, we have no choice but to spring the trap."

The room stopped and my eyes moved from Tonks to Remus. _The wolf is strong in this one. _I thought to myself at the primal look in his eyes.

_They have seen war. _I realized as I took in my opponents, three veterans of magical warfare. Luckily the situation defused when Sirius decided to cut in.

"At least give us enough time to call the others."

* * *

A/N: Ha! You thought you were getting the battle this chapter. To be honest I did too, but I felt like the last few chapters have been a little fast and I have missed some good scenes that I could put in.

Anyway. UMBRIDGE IS DEAD! Dude Ron cut her head off… What do we think about that? What will the effects be? Will anyone even care? What about Remus' refusal to save Percy? I think it makes sense, it's a risky move for sure. No one wants to see war again, and no one wants to send children into it.

Let's talk about it all in the reviews!


	24. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 15

Hello everyone,

So it was a pretty consistent thing in the reviews that Tonks really isn't a veteran of war because she was so young when the first war concluded, which is a fair point. I just used the wrong word, to be honest. She is a fully trained auror, and a talented one at that, she is a powerful witch, that much I think we can all agree. I was trying to portray that all three of them had 'flipped a switch' in their minds and were now being serious. I then tried to establish their credentials with the veteran comment. My bad, will use a better choice of words next time.

Now with that out of the way. We are still getting a lot of love in the reviews, in the fav/follow category. So I wanted to once again say thank you to everyone.

On to the chapter. As always, there is an authors note at the bottom.

Edit: Rest in peace Kobe Bryant. I saw an interview with him one time and he preached about demanding excellence from yourself. He was a huge inspiration on my life, and one of the reasons that I decided to start writing. His daughter was also on the helicopter and confirmed dead. A sad day in the world, hold on to those you love.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_I am coming. _

Fleur's elegant handwriting peaked out from my journal.

_Absolutely not. _Was the first thing that popped in my head. _Who am I to refuse her? _Was my mind's own rebuttal.

_Can I convince you to stay home? _I wrote to her.

Green assaulted my vision as the floo flared up again in front of me. Bill stepped through, he was the second person to arrive after Kingsley. I nodded just as my journal vibrated, alerting me of another message from Fleur.

_No. _Fleur answered me.

I sat back on the couch and my hands instinctively found my face as I rubbed it, stressed at the new development.

The floo flared up again and I didn't even bother looking up, assuming that it was someone else in the order.

"Not the warm welcome I was expecting."

My head snapped to the speaker and I shot to my feet once I confirmed it was in fact my girlfriend. The next thing I knew, I had her in a crushing embrace. _Vanilla. _I confirmed with her head in my chest.

"I missed you." I began.

"I missed you too." She mumbled in my chest.

_Wait, how did she get here? _I thought to myself. _The fidelius…_

"I thought I said only in an emergency." Bill called out from behind me.

Fleur responded fast, expecting the comment. "This is an emergency." She replied taking her head off my chest.

I sent her a questioning look that she deciphered immediately. "He gave me a note one day and told me that if ever I was in danger because of our relationship, to open it and go to the location. It was a guess that you were here." She answered my unasked question. "A good one."

I couldn't help but cup her cheeks and bring her in for a deep kiss. "I have something to tell you." I told her as we broke apart, thinking about my actions earlier in the night with Umbridge.

Her eyes kept darting from my lips to my eyes. I smiled knowing what was going through her mind. "Why did you do that?" She whispered to me with a seductive look.

"Sorry, love. I couldn't resist." I answered with a smirk.

"What did you need to tell me?" She asked as we broke apart again.

"That will have to wait, we need to go." Kingsley said as he walked past us, the rest of the order right behind him.

I nodded to him and turned back to Fleur. "Are you ready? We're going to war." I asked her truthfully.

She met my gaze without wavering, and my pride swelled. "Your brother needs us, let's go." She answered me.

I nodded to her and saw that everyone was looking at us. In another life, I would have been slightly embarrassed, but now I was focused. _There is no room for embarrassment. _

"Good." Kingsley began, taking the lead for the operation. "We'll go by floo, soon as you get through, shields up. They could be waiting."

Harry spoke up. "The floo is active this late?" He asked.

_Good point, one would think that such an important building would be locked up tighter than a ticks ass. _I thought in response to his question.

"For aurors it is." Kingsley explained quickly and left no room for another question. "Don't bother with saying the location newbies, you won't need it. Tonks, with me. Everyone else wait for us to clear it. Regardless, shields up understood?" He barked out the orders.

Everyone murmured an affirmative. I thought about the robes I was wearing and realized that I didn't have any dragonhide or basilisk skin on besides my wand holster. I did have the same pair of robes on that I wore to protect Hagrid the night the aurors came to arrest him,

_It would protect my identity, but we're way past that point with Voldemort and his death eaters. _I thought to myself. _Plus, Kingsley and Tonks would recognize the look and know it was me that interfered with the other night. No, it's best I just leave it, too restrictive anyway. _

I took off my outer layer of robes just as Kingsley through powder into the floo. "Ministry of Magic." He enunciated clearly and tapped the fireplace with his wand.

_That's how they do it, with wand registration. His superiors will know who lets us in…_ I realized.

"Where is Dumbledore?" I turned and asked Bill behind me. Kingsley and Tonks stepped through the floo, ignoring my question.

"We don't know." Bill answered me.

"How did you try to contact him? Patronus?" I asked him.

He looked at as if I just discovered gold. "We've been busy lad. He might not answer us anyway." Remus commented beside us.

"Clear!" Kingsley and Tonks called through the floo. "Mad-eye, Sirius, Remus."

I rolled my eyes and looked at them walk through the fire without trying my idea. _Fuck this. _I thought to myself as I looked at Fleur and brought up the appropriate emotion for my next spell. My wand whipped into my hand.

"Expecto Patronum!" I stated to the world. Blue mist coalesced into a nundu and made a motion of roaring, but it was unheard. It searched the room for an enemy and turned to me when it found none.

"Headmaster, the Order is about to be in a battle at the department of ministries, Harry and I are joining." As soon as I finished, the nundu shot off through the window, the happiness and safe feeling that accompanied it left also.

A hand grabbed mine. "Stop showing off. We're next." Fleur told me as she pulled me forward.

I took a deep breath and released it, focusing myself. "Everyone else, come on." Kingsley called out.

My parents walked through before us, both eerily quiet. They hadn't said much since I told them the news earlier in the night. I couldn't blame them, their son is in the hands of a mad man.

I grabbed Harry and pulled him close to me. "This is it." I told him. He didn't respond, instead he decided to draw his wand in a slow exaggerated motion. I took that time to grab Fleur's hand. Then without a spoken command we crossed the threshold from 12 Grimmauld Place, and stepped into the ministry atrium.

My shield sprang up.

Grunts sounded out around us and Sirius spoke up. "Merlin! Trying to blind us?" He exclaimed as he saw the size of my shield, which was easily five times the size of a normal one.

_It was mostly for Fleur. _I thought as I let the shield fall.

"Focus up." Kingsley called to the group. "We need to find Percy, and get out. Everything else is low priority."

_Mad respect. _I thought as I saw Kingsley take control of the Order and lead it. "They'll be in the Hall of Prophecies." I called out.

"Shit." I heard Tonks mutter.

No one questioned where the information came from, because everyone here was informed on what it was that Voldemort really wanted, the prophecy. Where else to find that but the Hall of Prophecies?

"Let's go. Wands out, stay alert."

Then we were moving in a straight shot to the elevators. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. Every moment was spent hyper-alert while time seemed to fly by as we paced down the atrium.

My magic swept out across the room. _Nothing besides us. _I observed as my 'homenum revelio' spell revealed nothing.

If the others noticed the magic, they said nothing. I couldn't tell if they looked at me either, because I brought up the rear, and I refused for someone to sneak up on us so my eyes roamed the darkness behind us.

Fleur's hand on my back told me that we made it to the elevators and to stop moving. Another noise behind me let me know that they had pushed the button and were calling the elevator. _Two elevators. _I recognized.

"Alright, split up between the two. It's level nine." Kingsley called out to our group.

We did as he bid and I noticed that both my parents stuck to the elevator that both Bill and I were on, to watch over their other two children no doubt.

"Level nine." Arthur interrupted the voice asking what floor. The elevator fell silent then as we all thought about the upcoming confrontation.

"I want everyone on this elevator to know that I love them." The words slipped out as I noticed the faces inside. Fleur, Harry, Bill, and both my parents looked back at me.

"Don't worry son. We're all going to make it out of here." My father responded as the elevator started down. "No risks, everyone. Let the seasoned members take the lead, you three support."

_Not a chance in hell. Harry and I are two of the best duelists here. _I thought to myself but didn't speak up. Harry caught my eye and I could tell he was thinking the same thing.

The floors ticked as we traveled lower and lower. I counted the sounds as I stared at Fleur, wondering why the fuck I let her come with us.

_She will see a different side of me today. _I thought as the eighth floor rang out. _There will be no mercy, not for family. _

'Ding'

The doors opened and I was the first out of the elevator, wand in hand. The other group was already out and waiting on us, having already secured the room. I relaxed my arm as Kingsley spoke to the group again.

"Alright, Remus, you're on point. Get us to the Hall of Prophecies, we have no choice but to spring the trap." Kingsley barked out.

Remus moved forward down the chamber that would lead to the entrance room to the Department of Mysteries. We all began moving behind him and the older members of the group moved to the front and the sides protecting the ones behind them, Harry, Fleur, and I.

The chemistry was admirable, but the effects were annoying to the three of us.

We entered into the entrance room of the Department of Mysteries and it was just as the books described. As soon as the door shut behind us, the twelve doors started moving around the room, recognizing that we didn't have access.

After the door settled again, Remus wand was in motion as he cast a variety of spells that I could tell were meant to reveal information to the caster. His head snapped to the side and found the door he was looking for.

"Time chamber, do not touch or cast anything in this room, understood?" Remus called out to us.

At our affirmative, we moved forward to the door and into the time chamber. Once again it was accurate to how the books portrayed it. Clocks of all shapes and sizes were littered across the room. Green lights flittered throughout the room, originating from the furthest wall where a bell jar stood.

Remus wasted no time in ushering us through the room to another door that he opened quickly.

We poured into the Hall of Prophecies and I was immediately in awe of the room. The room had to be thirty to forty feet in height, filled with rows upon rows of shelves filled with glowing orbs.

_This many prophecies? _I couldn't help but ask myself.

Tonks broke me out of my wonder by pushing past me to join the other aurors in the front.

"Stop." Harry spoke loud enough for everyone to hear and low enough for it not to carry across the room. "Ron and I must spring the trap. They're only expecting us two, once they reveal themselves, then you all can join us."

"Absolutely not." Molly answered him.

"Agreed." Remus chimed in.

"He's right." Kingsley cut in before we could dissolve into arguing amongst ourselves. "We won't be far behind. Everyone know the disillusionment?"

The last question was aimed at Fleur, and everyone knew it. She met his eyes and brought her wand to the top of her head. As soon as it touched her flawless silver hair, she disappeared from view.

_Wandless. Atta girl._ I thought as she answered everyone's question with style.

"Good. You two get going, we're right behind you. Walk slow so we don't break the charm." Kingsley ordered us.

We obeyed immediately and I sent a quick prayer to whatever entity out there to protect Fleur from harm. I joined Harry as we walked down the Hall to the P's, where his prophecy would sit.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked me.

"Absolutely." I answered him confidently. It was true, there was a cold focus in my gut.

We walked slowly, as we were told. Time once again slowed down, every step, every breath felt like an eternity.

'_I' _

I sent out another 'homenum revelio' to the room and once again got nothing. _Must be out of the range, or behind too many structures. _

'_L' _

_Not too long now. _I realized as we passed the L's and moved into the M's.

Once again I sent out another 'homenum revelio'. Once again I found no one. I repeated the action once we passed the N's, then the O's, and finally once again once we got to the P's. Each cast was rewarded with nothing.

I had begun to believe that they truly weren't here when we approached the wall that Percy should be suspended in the air before. He wasn't, there was nothing there.

I turned to look at Harry. "You're sure it was real?" I asked him.

He didn't even look back to me, instead his eyes were on the label below a prophecy that swirled faster than the others around it. 'S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?) Harry J. Potter' it read.

Harry's arm reached out and snatched the orb from it's spot on the shelf.

"Oh it was real."

I reacted immediately to the new voice and turned around with my wand raised, a spell at the front of my mind. Lucius Malfoy stood before me, his wand not even drawn yet.

"The Dark Lord was wondering how to get you here, Potter. This…" He made a motion with his hand, and Percy floated around a corner and into full view. "...nuisance provided the perfect opportunity."

My eyes locked onto my brother. His eyes were closed, and his head hung limply. His body was positioned in the position of a cross.

"The Dark Lord knows of your fathers love for muggles. He thought young Percy here being in this position quite ...symbolic." Lucius continued.

There were cuts all over my brothers face, and dried blood covered most of its surface. His hands were swollen and missing finger nails. And from under his shirt I could see the burn marks that traveled all across his torso, no doubt.

"You tortured my brother." I stated calmly. A part of my mind wondered why that white hot rage wasn't spreading across my body right now. Instead it was the icy realization that what I was about to do, would not be out of anger, but because I wanted to. "You will die for it."

Lucius paused visibly, not expecting me to say that, no doubt expecting a scared child. He regained his composure and confidence as more bodies appeared out of the shadows behind him and around us.

I looked around and saw the familiar face of Peter Pettigrew amongst the crowd. _Amongst those that escaped Azkaban earlier in the year. _I remembered and moved to the other faces that I knew also escaped the famous prison.

My eyes landed on a dark haired woman that would have been drop dead gorgeous at one point in her life. Azkaban hadn't been nice to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You know what we want. Hand the prophecy over, and we'll let you take young Percy here without a fight." Lucius let the words fall out of his mouth, sounding like a true 's psychotic laugh echoed through the room and sounded every bit like the villain she was, it was haunting.

"That doesn't sound like something that Tom would let you do." Harry answered him, his hand gripping the prophecy like his life depended on it. "Are you lying, Lucius?"

Once again, Lucius was taken aback by the two men in front of him. Instead of scared, little boys, he got confident, capable young men. He didn't get a lot of time to contemplate it before Bellatrix interrupted the two.

"Don't you dare say his name!" She shrieked at Harry. "You are not worthy."

"I'm not worthy of saying a fellow half-blood's name?" Harry asked her. "Why would that be?"

Her wand rose and mine did with it, ready to answer her attack with my own. Lucius' hand split the air and interrupted the duel before it could begin.

"Enough, you could damage the orb!" Lucius exclaimed, losing his composure once again. "Don't forget why we're here!"

"Uh oh." I interrupted them before it could go further. "Someone got beat with the crazy stick as a child, didn't she?" I antagonized with a smirk on my face.

That actually made all the wrong people laugh. The Death Eaters and even Bellatrix laughed at my joke, her cackling making the hair on the back of my neck stand.

"Now let's get this straight." I said while taking my time in counting the Death Eaters and marking their locations in my mind. _Thirteen. _"You will give me my brother. Or I will start killing people, and then I'll take him. How does that sound?"

Lucius' eyes narrowed. "You're in no place to make demands of us, boy. Give us the prophecy before we stop using words, and we start using wands."

I nodded and 'hmmmed' in response. I turned to Harry and gave him a look that we both knew said 'on your mark'.

His head tilted and a smirk split his face.

Our wands rose at the same time that our companions dropped their disillusionment charms. _Always hit first. _

My first spell hit the ground in front of Harry and I, nothing happened immediately. My second spell fired off just as everyone else did. Voiced rose into the air and shields were conjured to absorb the spell of the attacker. My spell was simple, a summoning charm towards my brother.

As I thought, my spell met resistance. Someone had spells on him to prevent such a thing from happening. I used the experience from my ward breaking lesson to 'grab' onto the magic with my own. His body started moving.

Harry's shield erupted in front of me to absorb a spell from, you guessed it, Bellatrix Lestrange. He immediately sent spells to another target to our left.

_Bingo. _I thought as she took my bait. I let go of Percy and turned my attention to the witch who cast the wards preventing him from leaving his position in the air.

Three spells leapt from my wand, a piercing charm, a bone breaker, and a severing charm. All of them sent to positions that would mean lethal wounds. Bellatrix's shield absorbed the first two and she batted the third away while moving into her own spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Her spell was almost easy to predict. Earth rose up in front of me in accordance with my will, a result from the spell I sent into the ground before the duel started. At the same time, Harry and I stepped out from either sides of the wall and sent spells her way. She didn't even bother throwing up another shield or trying to bat every spell away.

Instead she back behind a pillar. I took that time to break for my brother who was still hanging in the air. Harry continued throwing spells that I didn't recognize by color, but recognized by wand motion and intent. He wasn't playing nice.

All around us, spells were being thrown around by different groups engaging each other. There were three bodies on the ground that I recognized as Death Eaters. _Must have gone down in the initial assault. _I deduced.

I reached Percy and my hand grabbed his foot. I immediately felt the spells on top of him, holding him suspended in the air.

I ripped them apart.

His eyes flew open when the spells and his body dropped. I moved my head to avoid the kick he sent my way in panic. "Get away!" He screamed as he backed away from me in shock.

_Fuck I should have known better. _I thought as he took off in the opposite direction of me. In the direction of Bellatrix.

I saw what would happen before anyone acted. Harry approached the pillar in the opposite direction as me, and was pushing Bellatrix out into the open, directly in Percy's path.

She rounded the corner, and her eyes locked onto my brother. I moved to position myself in a way that I could defend him without hurting him. He moved the same direction once he saw Bellatrix.

Her wand whipped up and cut the air in the same pattern that was carved into Harry's scar.

"NO!"

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

A/N: Oh shit. Does everyone understand what just happened?

Sorry this is coming out so late, Like I said at the top, Kobe's death was unexpected and affected me more than I thought it would. I'm normally not the type to be affected by celebrities deaths, but this one just hit different.

Let's talk about what just happened in the reviews!


	25. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 16

Hello everyone,

We pick up right where we left off in the previous chapter. Got a bunch of stuff going on in my life right now, good but distracting and time consuming stuff. I will keep everyone informed of it's progress and regardless, I WILL finish my stories.

Now on to the chapter. Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"NO!"

I prepared to cast a spell to protect my brother from the killing curse about to leap from her wand.

It was not meant to be.

My magic senses have been going haywire since the battle began, with all of the spells being thrown about. But my mind picked out an anomaly in the fighting. There was a spell coming my way.

Natural instinct to stay alive kicked in and without thinking, I ducked and rolled, taking my attention away from my brother.

"Avada Kedavra!"

My eyes snapped up to the green jet of light and watched, helpless as it impacted it's target.

Red hair, an exact match to my own, bounced off of the floor of the Hall of Prophecies. Once his body settled, his eyes stared out lifelessly in my direction.

_Percy…_

I was once again interrupted by a spell heading my direction. It was, once again, a green fast moving spell that could only be the killing curse.

_Enough._

I side-stepped the spell and kept my eyes on it as it passed me. My arm was already moving in the air. Ozone filled the air around me as I looked towards the caster.

A shield spell leapt up in front of the body who cast the killing curse at me, not letting me see who it was. I was intent on showing whoever it was that there are more effective spells in the right hands.

'BOOM'

A bright white light filled the room, the walls shook, and the other people in the room felt the breath leave their bodies as the spell manifested in the world. Once my retinas adjusted to the darkness of the room again, I saw the effects of the spell I cast at my opponent.

Peter Pettigrew stood without a shield in front of him, and with a hole in the middle of his chest. His limbs were stiff as he fell backwards, dead.

"Ron!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see Harry looking at me. He pointed down to where I knew our companions were fighting. I traced his finger to find out what he wanted to see.

_Fleur. _I realized and took in the situation she was in.

Her hair whipped around her, apparently it fell out of it's ponytail sometime in the battle, as she deflected two spells and sent back one of her own. I expected her to be backing up, but at her feet was a body that I could tell she was trying to protect.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing Harry and running her direction.

Her attackers were slowly wearing her down and walking towards her, hugging a wall. My wand whipped up and I sent a brown spell their direction. It hit the wall right behind her attackers.

I slowed my running to concentrate on the spell. A giant hand formed out of the tiled walls and smacked the two attackers away, sending them flying and breaking a few bones no doubt.

Two spells the color of the piercing spell flew from Harry's wand beside me and hit them mid-air. The two hit the ground and I didn't look to see if they were down for the count, instead choosing to link back up with Fleur as soon as possible.

I sprinted her way and realized we were heading back in the direction of the time room and the entrance to the Department of Mysteries.

It took me longer than I wanted to reach her. On the way there I noticed that we were the only people left in the Hall of Prophecies, if you didn't count the three bodies on the ground. In the back of my mind I could feel magic still being cast, but it was far away.

_How could I miss the fighting move around? _I wondered but realized that war was chaotic.

"Fleur!" I yelled getting her attention.

She turned my way with her wand raised at me, a reaction that I could understand considering the situation. Her clothes were a little ruffled and her hair flowed down the sides of her head, but other than that, she looked flawless, untouched.

Relief spread throughout my body at the sight that she was fine and untouched.

"Ron!" She replied just as relieved.

We met with a quick hug before she released me quickly and pointed at the ground to the body laying there. I quickly identified Tonks' red vibrant hair. Blood pooled in a long gash from her abdomen.

Harry kneeled down at the same time as we looked and I saw his wand wave over her in what I deduced to be some kind of diagnostic spell. The oddest part was the hissing sounds coming from his mouth as he cast.

He waited a moment to analyze what his magic was telling him and then nodded to himself. Fleur and I just stood there and watched him work, taking a moment to breathe and get control of ourselves.

My heart clenched as I tore my eyes from Harry and they found the pale lifeless body of my brother lying on the floor. My wand whipped and Percy's body flew towards me, at a much slower pace than what a summoning charm normally did. I cast two more spells to catch him and levitate his body into a peaceful state, with his arms crossed over his chest.

_His eyes are still open. _I realized as my hand reached out without thinking and closed them, completing his peaceful look.

His body was abnormally cold, freezing to the touch.

I looked back towards the ground, unable to stand the sight anymore. Harry had Tonks' shirt hiked up enough to see the wound but not enough to risk her dignity. The gash was a nasty piece of dark magic that I knew wouldn't be easy to heal and would take her a while to get over.

"She took it for me." Fleur said squeezing my hand. "We have been fighting together but I was blinded by your spell, and one of them cast at me, she was busy deflecting the others at the same time and just moved in front of it." Fleur finished quietly.

_Everything I do is met with consequences. _I thought, realizing that I was inadvertently responsible for Tonks' state.

Harry started casting and once again all I heard was the distinct sound of parseltongue as his wand hovered above the wound. What I didn't expect was the skin to start to knit itself back together, almost immediately.

It took another twenty seconds for him to finish up and I stood there gaping as her nasty oozing wound was replaced with a thin line stretching across her abs, her very toned abs.

"Wow." I commented as he finished.

Harry ignored me and stood up while waving his wand at the same time. Tonks sat up quickly, her wand in hand. She recognized us quickly and dropped her wand back down.

Tonks' other hand immediately went to her wound and she groaned in pain from sitting up so fast. She hiked her shirt up quickly to inspect the wound.

"Don't move too fast!" Harry said incredulously. "It's not as strong as it was!" He dropped back down to help her.

She gaped, just as I had, at the perfect, thin line that should have been extremely worse. "How?" Tonks croaked.

"I'll explain later." Harry answered. "Can you stand?" His right hand grabbed under her arm, and his left supported her back as he hauled her up without warning.

Tonks hissed in pain and looked at him like she was going to murder him. "Merlin, Harry!" She got out between gritted teeth.

"We've got to go." I stated interrupting everyone. "We need to regroup, they're most likely outnumbered."

I didn't wait for an answer, instead I turned to the direction I knew the door was at and pulled Fleur along with me, she followed without protest. I tried not to think about how Percy's body also floated along behind us.

"Don't move in a way that will strain it." Harry ordered Tonks behind us.

"Easy for you to say. We're in the middle of a battle." Tonks bit back, obviously in a bad mood but keeping her sassy attitude.

I ignored their banter as I reached the door that would lead back into the Time room. I opened the door and threw up a shield immediately. A spell bounced off of it and all four of us retaliated in the direction of the caster.

Fortunately for him, and unfortunately for my need of revenge, Tonks' Stunning spell and Fleur's banishing spell hit him while Harry and I's more lethal spells missed. I didn't recognize the man as I moved further into the room. Ropes sprang from Tonks' wand and wrapped around him.

_Too bad she's here. _I thought as I realized it would be a bad idea to torture and kill him in front of her. _She's still an auror. _

I ignored the body as I passed him without taking in the features of the man. Instead a thought hit me.

"Harry, where's the prophecy?" I asked him as I stopped before the next door.

He patted the pocket on the side of his pants, a pocket that must have been enchanted to carry more than it looked.

"Destroy it." I commanded, realizing that we didn't need it and to keep it was to risk Voldemort getting it.

Harry gave me a confused look. "I need to hear it." He said not obeying me.

"I'll tell you what it says later, I promise." I said genuinely.

He wanted to protest more, I could tell, but he knew my reasoning. He sighed and reached into his pocket. When he pulled his hand out, the glowing orb came with it. He wasted no time in rearing back and tossing it onto the ground, shattering it.

"Thanks mate." I told him as I turned back to the door, worried for the rest of my family and the Order.

I burst through the door and threw my shield up again, no spell hit it this time and I let it drop before casting a homenum revelio.

_Nothing. _

"Where is everyone?" Tonks asked.

"Have any spells that can tell us?" I asked looking at all the doors around us, confused as which one to take.

"Yes." Fleur stepped up and started casting. It was the exact same spell that Remus cast in the room the first time we were in it. I made a mental note to ask her about it.

"This way." Fleur said heading towards a door on our right.

I burst through the door, not wasting any time, and conjured a silver shield instead of a normal protego, knowing there was fighting going on.

Once again, nothing hit my shield, but a lot of magic hit my senses. The entrance room had cut me off from feeling the fighting but now that I was through the door I realized that everyone had moved into this room.

My silver shield disappeared as I vanished it and I was met with the room I was trying to avoid, the Death Chamber. It started as a narrow chamber and then opened up after about ten feet, the ceiling reached Church levels and the floor looked like a cave, leading to a raised platform that held the Veil.

It had two identical pillars reaching up from the ground and connecting with a beam on the top of it. Inside of the unnatural stone, white wisps fluttered about randomly.

A mad cackling that I knew was Bellatrix lestrange, broke me out of my wonder. That's when I noticed Sirius, inching closer to the veil, in a duel with Bellatrix. All around them, spells flew as Death Eaters and Order members continued to fight.

Kingsley was outclassing two opponents in his duel. Lucius was currently dueling both of my parents at once, and doing fairly well. Bill stood beside Moody as they dueled three more Death Eaters.

I locked on to my brothers murderer, and my wand moved in the same pattern as it did when I tore a hole through Peter Pettigrew's shield and chest. A hand grabbed my wand arm and stopped me from casting.

"Not with everyone around!" Tonks hissed to me.

I didn't look back to her but I nodded in acceptance, knowing she was right and that particular spell could affect the battle overall. I turned back to Fleur as Tonks ran off.

"Watch him, would you love?" I asked pointing towards where my brothers body sat floating in the air.

At her nod I sent another spell into the ground. A giant hand, much like the one who knocked Fleur's attackers out earlier, appeared and opened to allow his body to rest on it. The hand stilled and locked in place, as if it was cradling him, according to my will. It was a bit theatrical, but my brother deserved nothing less.

I looked back to see that Tonks and Harry had already joined the battle, but had split to help different parts. Tonks going to help members of the order and Harry going to duel Bellatrix with his Godfather.

Sirius was now way too close to the Veil, which would kill anyone who touched it immediately. Harry appeared in my vision as he deflected a spell and grabbed Sirius, pulling him away from the Veil. How he knew to do it was beyond me but I was relieved regardless.

Suddenly I realized that there might have been an alternative to fighting and possibly losing more Order members, or worse family members. My wand traveled to my neck and I cast the sonorus charm.

"The prophecy is destroyed, it is over!"

No one listened, the fighting continued.

"Enough! The prophecy is destroyed, Voldemort will never hear it!" I called out again.

"Avada Kedavra!"

I dove in front of where I was standing and felt the spell hit behind me, spraying debris onto my clothes but not hurting me.

I rose to my feet and deflected another orange spell almost casually. I side-stepped his next spell and sent a wave of fire not meant to harm but obstruct his sight. Then I started my next chain of three spells, bombarda, piercing, and an overpowered severing charm sent towards his leg.

He didn't fall for the fire, his shield rose. I wasn't surprised to find my opponent's shield shatter under my bombarda. I was surprised when he recovered by deflecting my second spell and stepping over my third. That's when I knew I wasn't dealing with a grunt.

My opponent didn't retaliate immediately, instead his head cocked to the side, as if he was truly seeing me.

"Well well, a Weasley with some skills, a rare thing in the world." He spoke, I still didn't know who he was.

"Can I have the name of my next victim?" I asked condescendingly.

He smirked, apparently appreciating the banter. "Rodolphus Lestrange, your death." Lestrange answered with wide arms, proud of himself.

He cast another chain of spells and I wondered if he would continue to be so predictable. I deflected each one of them with a bat of my arm.

A whip of fire shot from my wand, heading towards his neck. He also batted the spell away. I twisted my wand and the fire he deflected reformed into a bird that attacked his arm. He didn't block it and his wand arm went up in flame. I expected it to spread throughout his body, but he kept his cool and cast a spell that dissipated the fire.

_Impressive. _I admitted watching him cast while the same arm was on fire.

I also noticed that patches of his robe had melted onto his arm and skin was peaking through. _The fire I use is not nice. _I admitted, knowing the pain would lead to his downfall.

I sent a spell into the ground, it didn't escape his notice. Another one of my giant hands reached up from the ground right before his feet to grab him. He retaliated with a spell that detonated against the earth hand, sending debris my way. His first attack in a while, and it was impressive.

A sweep of my wand and the debris twisted around my body before I sent it back his direction with a wave of transfigurations that sharpened them and turned them into mini bullets. It was one of the most mentally straining combinations that I had ever cast. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster Dumbledore was.

Lestrange's eyes widened, overwhelmed by the prospect of hundreds of small spikes heading his way. He panicked and turned around while diving to the side. His upper body escaped unscathed, his legs were not so lucky and were punctured by no less than thirty of the spikes.

I sent a disarming charm that left him helpless as he screamed at the pain and clawed at his legs. I snapped his wand as soon as it hit my hand.

I cast a levitation spell that shot him into the air upside down, with his legs and arm on full view. Then I banished him in the direction of his wife. Bellatrix didn't see his body coming, she was too busy breaking Sirius' defenses and hitting him with a nasty curse that I knew would need to be treated immediately.

Luckily, my timing was such that Harry could administer the treatment. Her husband's body fell to her feet with a crunch, he stopped moving. I felt a touch of disappointment when I saw his chest still rising, telling me he was breathing and not dead.

Bellatrix's head snapped to her disappointment of a husband, and took in his injuries. Then her eyes traced his trajectory and landed on me. A giant smile split her once beautiful face.

"You should have killed him." Bellatrix called out as I approached her and fell into dueling range. "I would do it myself, but the Dark Lord has use of him."

"Oh I will, eventually." I answered her, not surprised at her willingness to kill her own husband. Her madness was only outweighed by her loyalty of Voldemort.

"The orb is destroyed, Voldemort…" She hissed at his name. "...will never hear the prophecy. You have failed."

She looked at me, and I could tell she was trying to see if I was lying.

"You're lying!"

_Called it. _

"It's broken fragments lie in the Time room, beyond that door back there." I said pointing to the side of me to where I knew the door was.

Bellatrix didn't answer me then, instead of her wand raised to cast a spell. She didn't get very far as a hush fell across the room and her eyes looked behind me. I didn't bother falling for the trick. Turns out it wasn't a trick and she took off running, at a surprising speed in the opposite direction. I wondered where she was going and noticed a door that I don't remember being there. I decided to finally turn around and saw the reason of her fear.

Dumbledore had arrived.

It was not the same old man I considered an ally and mentor. No, this was a wizard capable of dueling every single one of us in this chamber and decimating us. Every line on his face screamed domination for any opponent. The Elder Wand was grasped firmly in his grip, broadcasting his intent.

Fawkes' cry lifted the spirits of all the Order members, while spreading fear through our opponents.

Some Death Eaters also paused long enough to be subdued, Lucius and two other followed Bellatrix through the door that I realized would lead to the Ministry Atrium.

"Tom's here." I heard Harry tell me from where he approached with Dumbldore. "I can feel his disappointment."

I traced Dumbledore's eyes and found the reason of his staring. Fleur approached us now that there was a lull in the fighting, Percy levitating behind her.

_Yes, look at what we have done, Dumbledore. _I thought as he took in the sight of my brothers dead body.

A cry cut through the air, opposite of the one Fawkes had just let out. It was the cry of a mother, who just realized one of her sons is dead.

Bellatrix's cackling, Voldemort's laughter, there would never be another sound that would haunt me as much as the sound that came out of my mother's mouth.

I hung my head and focused on my occlumency to reign in my emotions that threatened to spill out. When I lifted my head again I saw Kingsley and Remus holding Sirius up and helping him walk. Tonks was being held up by Fleur. Bill and both of my parents were hunched over Percy's body, trying to pull Molly off of him.

Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Harry?" I asked just as the door that Bellatrix ran into closed.

_Fuck! _I thought as I realized he went after he just like in the books. I took off in a sprint, towards the door. I reached it in what felt like no time, but I realized was enough time for him to be killed by Voldemort. _Idiot!_

"Wait!" Someone called out behind me.

I burst through the door, and skidded to a stop when I almost ran into Harry's back. He hadn't moved three steps since he crossed the threshold. I could see why.

"Ahhh, Ronald Weasley."

His voice was slippery smooth, the representation of a snake in human form. _Well, more like a Basilisk in human form. _

His robes flowed around him, like they were lucky to grace his frame. His pale skin made his red eyes pop. He hadn't even drawn his wand yet.

Harry's body relaxed and I realized I had interrupted a mental duel between the two of them.

"Your occlumency has improved Harry. Bravo!" Voldemort praised and his death eaters laughed behind him.

"Hello Tom." I answered him just as Dumbledore walked into the room behind us.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at me when he realized what I called him. "Dumbledore, must you interrupt my fun?"

"You should not have come here tonight, Tom." Dumbledore answered him as he stepped up in front of both Harry and I.

I expected more banter but Voldemort's wand leapt into his hand at least three times as fast as I myself could manage. A killing curse leapt from his wand and I didn't even hear the incantation in my shock.

My magical senses went beyond out of control as the two titans of the wizarding world brought their magic to the front of their skin. It was nothing I had ever felt before, their very magical presence influenced the world around them.

The statues in front of us leapt forward and absorbed the blow before it could even get half-way to our position. Next thing I knew, Dumbledore wasn't beside us anymore, as he apparated to the other end of the atrium and animated the rest of the statues in the middle of the chamber.

One of them tried to pin Bellatrix but she sent a spell that shattered the statue. The other statues disappeared into the floo, something I didn't think could happen as they weren't alive.

Bellatrix turned her gaze on Harry and I as the two titans dueled further into the atrium, their magic dominating the room. She overcame her fear of her master and Dumbledore and sent a stunner towards Harry that I expected him to block.

I was wrong, his body dropped unconscious, leaving me alone to duel Bellatrix.

I broke out of my stupor and focused on my occlumency shields. My wand moved and a wall of earth sprang up in front of Harry to protect him from the duel. Then Bellatrix pulled off the kids gloves.

My wand rose and deflected three spells, that seemed too close to be possible. I started moving to the side, not making myself and easy target. At the same time I cast two spells designed to distract her. My third spell was a bombarda that hit the ground beneath her, sending debris all over the place.

I had to abandon my transfiguration to conjure a silver shield to absorb her killing curse. Two simultaneous gongs rang out through the room.

I glanced to the side to see that Voldemort had conjured a similar shield to absorb Dumbledore's spell. Voldemort and I mirrored each other.

Then I realized that I had moved enough not to catch Dumbledore in any cross fire and waited for my opportunity. Bellatrix was all offense, flowing from one spell chain to another. I blocked all of her attacks, waiting for my chance.

In the end, I decided to create my opportunity. One deflect, side-step, another deflection, another sidestep and I sent a spell at the ground. Bellatrix knew my strategy at this point but I was counting on that.

Her eyes went to the floor beneath her and ignored the smell of ozone that penetrated the room.

At the same time, a snake made of fire rushed towards Dumbledore.

My wand whipped and the same spell that killed Peter Pettigrew leapt from my wand moving faster than any killing curse.

I watched as she realized her mistake in looking down, giving me enough time to complete the long wand motion that the lightning bolt required. I whispered the name of the spell, reveling in my victory over her. I knew it would hit.

"Fulmen."

The lightning bolt traveled over the distance to hit it's target.

Except a brown metal pole, that I would later learn was copper, covered in runes pierced the ground close enough to attract all of the lightning and leave Bellatrix unharmed.

My eyes found the reason she was alive, Voldemort standing right behind her, having apparated to save her. My shock at being foiled prevented me from realizing that a green light was traveling my direction.

_What?!_

My life didn't flash before my eyes, I didn't have any time to think of anything but shock as the killing curse traveled my direction.

A flash of fire appeared in front of me. Fawkes' beak opened up and he swallowed the spell that would have taken my life.

I did nothing as water cascaded from the pool to wrap around Voldemort and hold him inside it. He floated for a moment before realizing he couldn't get out. Without a crack, or a pop to notify his absence, he reappeared beside the water. With a flick of his wrist, the water disappeared. Bellatrix just stared at me.

That's when I noticed the copper pole covered in runes was actually glowing.

I clamped down on my shock and awe of my opponents with my occlumency and willed myself to act.

Dumbledore appeared next to me just as wall of pure stone appeared in front of us, a result of my earlier spell that distracted Bellatrix. The Elder Wand rose and shield appeared in front us.

The wall in front of us shattered as it absorbed the impact from whatever the copper pole did. The stone wall did absorb most of the impact, but Dumbledore's shield deflected the debris that shot out in response.

I banished the rest of the wall in front of us so that we could see our opponent.

He was nowhere to be found.

I heard shuffling behind us and we both turned to see Harry wriggling around on the ground. I expected his eyes to turn red, and signal that Voldemort had possessed him, just like in the books. I was relieved to see green when Harry's eyes opened.

"Get out Tom." Harry stated to the air around us.

A scream of anger sounded out in the direction of Bellatrix and we both turned to see that Voldemort hadn't moved, only turned himself invisible to try and possess Harry, a dumb move apparently.

That's when the floo's lit up with green flames as aurors and other ministry officials poured into the atrium.

Voldemort turned and sneered at the newcomers before grabbing Bellatrix and disapparating.

I finally relaxed as his magical presence faded and Dumbledore reigned in his own magic. Fudge was sputtering something about Voldemort being back, acting like he didn't already know.

I could have slapped Dumbledore with his next sentence.

"Still got it."

* * *

A/N: Boom, done with the Battle of Department of Ministries.

Percy died :(...

But then again, so did Pettigrew. :)

So Voldemort and Dumbledore are monsters, and Ron has a ways to go to be able to keep up. Harry still needs some work, but both are able to contend with and outduel adults. Both are starting to get their own styles of dueling. As you can see, Ron loves to use the elements to his advantage, along with some tricks to weather down his opponents.

How were the duels? Did I do good? Bad?

Let's talk about it in the reviews.


	26. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 17

Hello everyone,

I'm glad that you all thought the duels were done right. I tried to paint a knowledgeable and powerful Ron, but an inexperienced Ron at the same time. Ron has a long way to go to compete at a level with Dumbledore and Voldy, at least in dueling, a lifetime to go in other aspects of magic. I also wanted to change the duel between Dumbles and Voldy completely but decided against it. Thanks for the feedback on that, I really appreciate it!

Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I did not cry.

I could not cry.

Funerals had never meant much to me in my past life. _Why should it now? _I thought to myself. Working at a funeral home at a young age, and being exposed to so much death made me ...numb to it all. My brother's soul passed on three days ago, what does his vessel mean to me?

_It's your brother, you fucking hearless piece of shit. _

The casket being lowered into the ground broke me out of the thoughts tormenting my mind. I locked down on them with my occlumency, having let my shields slip trying to draw out some emotion for the vessel of my brothers soul. None came.

Truth is, I have never been close to any of my siblings. _The past two years have only driven an even further wedge between us. _

I started to think about why it was that I had allowed some relationships in my life to whither and die.

_I avoided Hermione because I didn't want to love her because I was SUPPOSED to, if it was to happen, then it would, naturally. Turns out, distancing myself just let me see the differences in maturity level between us. _I concluded as I analysed my actions directly after the 'merge'.

_My siblings ...well Ron's resentment and my past life wasn't a good combination. A loving family with just as many siblings, it felt like replacing my old life with this new one. That repulsed me ...so once again, I distanced myself. _

I knew all of this a long time ago. But it was the first time the consequences of my actions were laid out in front of me so ...directly.

Fleur's warm hand in mind made me realize that my occlumency was slipping again. I took a deep breath and exhaled before turning to her.

_She looks as elegant in black as she does with anything else. _I concluded as I drank in her form. _But I don't ever want to see her in it again. _

Her puffy blue eyes told me that she cried more than I did at my own brothers funeral.

"Are you ready?" I asked while looking around. We were the last people at the gravesite, lasting even longer than my parents.

Only the funeral workers remained, and they had already covered the hole with dirt and were leaving.

Fleur nodded in confirmation. I thought she wouldn't speak at first, I was wrong. "Are you ok, love?"

I stopped, not expecting the question. I looked at her again, and this time her eyes held the strength I had grown accustomed to.

I gave her a small smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes.

"I will be."

'POP'

* * *

'POP'

Our feet caught the floor, without stumbling, at 12 Grimmauld Place, in the bedroom I designated as my own close to a year ago.

_Has it been that long since the end of the Goblet of Fire? _I wondered as I realized that in a couple of weeks it would be a year to the day.

I put the thought away in the back of my mind as Fleur's hands shrugged my black peacoat off of my shoulders. I barely reacted fast enough to catch her lips on mine.

Her hands dropped the coat to the floor and found the tie on my neck almost immediately. Once that was deposited, she broke off the kiss.

"You are thinking too much." She told me as her hands reached to her own clothes and I realized that she was down to her last layer.

Her breasts spilled into the air.

I couldn't help but agree with her.

* * *

_Funerals really do make women horny. _I thought as we descended the stairs, looking immaculate after our round of love making.

"The others will wonder where we have been." I whispered in Fleur's ear, taking her hand as we continued our descent.

"It would have been quicker if you didn't ruin my hair and make-up." Fleur whispered back in my ear with a smile.

I felt a slight twinge of guilt at my better mood, knowing that what we did could have waited and was inappropriate for the situation. Another part of my mind thanked her for the distraction and resetting my brain after the emotional morning.

"Thank you love." I told her just as we reached the second floor. The noises of everyone mingling reached my ears around the same time.

We walked into the sitting room to see the whole of the Order besides Snape in attendance, along with some of my family and Hermione. Even Dumbledore was present chatting to my parents, wearing a somber smile.

Bill chatted with Kingsley in a corner. Harry and Sirius were sitting close to one another having a hushed conversation, one that had both of them smiling and giggling. _No doubt about women. _

Tonks and Moody. Mcgonagall and Ginny. The twins looked like they were talking to Remus about some potion mixture that would, inevitably, turn into a prank.

At least that was what they were doing before we walked into the room.

The eyes of the Order turned to us, although I noted that the stares were directed at me, and not my beloved. I noticed that nearly everyone had signs of the battle on their person somewhere. Scratches from debris on their faces, favoring a leg or arm, or some other ailment. In fact, the only ones who seemed untouched were me and Dumbledore.

_Are they resentful of the fact? _I wondered as I squared my shoulders and met their gazes confidently, I knew Fleur was doing the same as we walked forward towards the drink table.

That was when I noticed the Daily Prophet sitting on the coffee table, with the front page for all to see.

'_Ministry official, assigned to Hogwarts, MISSING!' _

My mind ran a mile a minute and I forced myself not to look away. I changed our trajectory to the table in front of the couch. Fleur moved gracefully beside me to the new destination. I snatched up the paper and forced myself to act shocked as my eyes scanned the page without actually reading the article.

I decided that it was enough acting after a few moments, and put a smirk on my face as I put the page down. Hopefully my performance would convince everyone that I had nothing to do with it. My open happiness was to because no one in their right mind who thought they could be guilty would act happy. Everything was faked.

My eyes rose to the room again and noted who was still watching my actions closely.

_Kingsley, Moody, Dumbledore, and McGonagall? _I thought, taken back by the last one.

"Go find a place, love. I'll grab us a drink." I spoke to Fleur as I met her eyes. Normally she would protest, saying that she was a big girl and didn't need a man to do these things for her. The look in my eye stopped her. She just nodded her head, doing as I asked.

_Who will it be first? _I thought as I made it to the drink table and started to pour a cup of punch for each of us.

It was Harry that appeared beside me first, and I was caught off guard for a second.

"Hey mate, how are you holding up?" Harry asked, seeming like a good friend. His eyes spoke a different story.

"As to be expected. It has been hard." I responded, the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

"Well I have something to take your mind off of it. I've been interested in wandlore recently and I wanted to ask you about your wand. It is Willow and Unicorn hair right?" Harry asked.

I froze, figuring it all out, but managing to nod at Harry. Harry knew about my new wand, he had known for a long time now. My willow and unicorn hair wand sat in the second slot of my wand holster on my arm, cold to my skin. It was only used as a back up and to escape notice from the law.

_Switch your wand. _Harry was saying.

"It is normally prone to melancholy, so I want you to watch out for that in this hard time." Harry told me with a hand on my shoulder before moving back towards the couch with Sirius.

I wasted no time in picking up the drinks in my hand and finding Fleur talking with Tonks in a corner, with her back to a wall.

_Good. _

They saw my approach and both smiled at me. I handed the drink in my hand to Fleur and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

My right hand moved to her lower back, a normally affectionate thing to do when kissing your woman. What everyone didn't see was my wand flicking into my hand and being shoved down into her waist band.

"Aurors, am I right." I said jabbing my elbow towards Tonks while giving her another look.

_I will be arrested soon. Aurors may be on their way. _I said to myself, knowing that she got the hint.

Tonks laughed at my jab. Fleur gave me a look that told me not to tease her so hard. She never even flinched at the wand between her cheeks.

_God I love her. _

"I was just telling Fleur thank you. It could have been much worse for me if she hadn't stood by my side. It would have been easier to just run and leave me." Tonks said to both of us.

"I was only doing what's right." Fleur answered, seemingly embarrassed at the praise. "Plus, I think Harry wants your thanks more than I do. I know he was impressed with what he saw."

I groaned at Fleur's proclamation, knowing Harry would now be teased endlessly by Tonks.

Tonks eyes lit up and a smile split her face. "Oh? Do you think so?" She said while looking his direction. What made it even worse was that Harry was actually staring at her ass at the same time.

Harry didn't even bother looking away from her, just meeting her eyes and smiling.

_Atta boy! _I thought, never prouder of my friend. _Never look away after being caught. _

"Who knows what he may have done to you with that tongue magic of his." I said innocently with a shrug.

Tonks laughed at the comment and her eyes narrowed at Harry. "Well, I wonder…"

I nearly spit out the liquid in my mouth, from just taking a drink.

_When was Teddy born again? _I couldn't help but think. _Her and Remus should be getting together soon._

"I'm gonna go tease him." Tonks grinned while walking in his direction. I silently sent a prayer for my friend.

"My parents are going to be pissed if they hear you get arrested." Fleur whispered so that only us two could hear.

_Fuck. _I thought not even thinking about them. "I'll have to meet them properly to make up for it." I realized out loud.

She looked sharply at me. "You mean it?" She asked.

I gave her a confused look. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" I asked.

Fleur just smiled. "You never brought it up after you met maman."

"Yea, I had kind of forgotten about that to be honest. I would love to." I answered her. "But first."

I nodded towards the two aurors walking in my direction, Moody and Kingsley. I smiled at them as they approached, acting as if I was just greeting them.

"Ron." Kingsley began. "Can we have a word somewhere private?" He asked and Mad-eye just glared at me with his mad eye.

"Of course." I agreed and pecked Fleur on the lips as I followed them. "I'll be right back."

They led me past the rooms I would have expected and we reached the front door to the house.

_I really am getting arrested. _I realized as I noticed Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be found also. _At my brother's funeral ...someone is catching an ass whooping at the end of all of this. _

We walked outside and the summer air hit my skin. "What's going on guys?" I asked as any scared teenager would.

"You can drop the act, Weasley." It was Moody that spoke. "You know why we brought you out here."

_Deny till you die. _

"No sir, I do not." I told him.

"We're bringing you in." Kingsley filled in the blanks. "For a few questions about the disappearance of Delores Umbridge. You have the right..."

I tuned him out then as they grabbed my arm and slapped a set of cuffs, glowing with runes, on my wrists. I felt the magic that normally circulates through my whole body, get muffled around my hands. It felt like when they fall asleep, static.

_Idiots. That missed my wand holster, if I wanted I could still cast from my wand. Even I can use an unlocking charm, although that may not work. _I thought as I analyzed the situation. I didn't make any movement, not wanting to seem guilty.

"You don't seem surprised." Mad-eye said with his eyes narrowing.

I just stared at him.

* * *

It was shocking, the parallels that aurors had with muggle police.

I was portkeyed directly into an interrogation cell, and then they left me alone to stew in my thoughts for a moment.

I sat in the chair, barely moving, looking calm as ever, waiting for them to get over the mind games.

It took them an hour.

I didn't recognize the auror that sat down in front of me. He put a file on the table that looked a little too new, the papers inside it didn't look as if they had anything on it. _Ten bucks says he doesn't open it. _

Then he set my backup wand and a butterbear down in front of himself.

"Hello. I am.."

"I don't care." I said, interrupting him, taking control of the situation.

He stopped with his routine and looked in my eyes. I used the opportunity to use a well practiced skill of mine: legilimency. It was not a practiced probe, any decent occlumency user could detect and deflect it easily.

The auror was not a decent occlumency user.

_This kid hasn't moved. They said it would be easy to get something from him. _The auror was thinking hard on what to do now.

He broke eye contact and looked down to the file, a meaty finger coming to point at it. "Do you know what this is?" The unnamed auror asked me.

"I know what you want me to think it is." I answered. "You want me to think that brand new manilla folder is full of evidence that can put me away." I was done with the games, he met my eyes once again and I was in his mind faster than ever. "I know that you waited approximately an hour to come in to try and psych me out. I know that the butterbear is because you think I will ask for a drink and subconsciously rely on you to provide me for one. I know you laid my wand there to show you have power over my magic. I also know that you are so green you can't shit without asking someone for permission first." I was on a role, and my anger was building. His mind immediately produced a number when thinking about how long he had been an auror. "Three months?"

The door burst open then, and I smiled, finally getting someone productive.

A blond woman walked in with an air of authority and confidence, Kingsley trailed behind her. "I told you." Kingsley said to the woman before anything could happen.

"Get out." The blonde woman said while looking at the rookie auror, she was livid. "And practice your Merlin-damned occlumency! My niece could see he was in your mind!"

The rookie auror practically sprinted out the door. I couldn't help but smile at the site.

"Amelia Bones." The woman said before she turned back to my direction and addressed me.

"Ron Weasley." I answered her. "And I am royally pissed off. I would suggest you release me, we both know you don't have any evidence. If you did, I would be in Azkaban and not sitting in your smelly fucking room while you fish for me to incriminate myself."

The woman stood there, unflinching during my tirade.

"And fuck you for doing this on the day of my brothers funeral. After I saved one of your aurors not three days ago…"

"Ron!" Kingsley interrupted me. "It was all a formality, we know you didn't do it."

_That's what you think. _I couldn't help but think to myself.

"We were put under ...political pressure. I got a floo call from people I never get a floo call from." Bones said, without flinching at my rant. "You and your friends have been attracting all the wrong attention." Then she sat down in front of me.

I sat back in the chair and the angry look on my face dropped, contained by my occlumency.

_I really am a good actor aren't I? Maybe I'm a sociopath… _I pondered for a moment.

"Not much of a choice when you're Harry Potter's friend." I retorted. "So do actually have any leads for that cunt Umbridge?" I asked, letting my opinion of her bleed through my thoughts.

"Oh yes, you, Harry, and Hermione are our leads. But there are facts that don't add up. Student witnesses put you as the last people to see her. We checked your wand for spells from the past month, and it doesn't make sense, nothing conclusive. But then again, there is no record of spells we know you used during the battle a few days ago either, in self-defense of course. So that tells me you were tipped you would be snatched up and this wand…" She said pointing to the wand. "...is your backup."

Then she turned around and looked at Kingsley. "Check your shit."

"I didn't tip him boss." Kingsley answered her immediately.

"He didn't." I admitted. "And that isn't my backup. Umbridge has been torturing kids for the last year, I have proof. Maybe one of their parents got wind, and didn't appreciate it. Regardless you're looking in the wrong direction." I misled her.

Her eyes narrowed as I revealed the information. "Why didn't you let anyone know then? I could have had a reason to lock that toad up."

"The devil you know." I answered her quickly.

She looked at me for a few moments then, processing the information. She finally reached down and touched the cuffs at a specific spot and they fell off of me. Then she grabbed my wand and handed it to me.

"Do me a favor?" She asked me. "Lay low for a bit. You've made powerful enemies. And get me that proof of Umbridge."

"Yes ma'am." I answered taking the wand from her and holstering it immediately.

"Kingsley." She barked as she sat back down, obviously thinking.

"Come on Ron." Kingsley said, with a bit of anger in his voice.

_What the fuck is he angry at?_ I thought. _I'm the one who should be angry. _

I followed Kingsley out of the door and into the hallway where my parents and Fleur waited on me. Arthur had a tired look on his face, as if he hadn't slept in a week, which was probably the case. Molly was barely keeping it together.

I expected a warm welcome, I expected them to be angry at the situation. I was wrong. Only Fleur approached me and welcomed me with a hug. She was warm to the touch, something that only happened if she got angry.

"Sorry about that." I told her, unhappy that she had to see me like this.

"We'll talk about it later." Fleur mumbled in my shoulder.

We broke apart and I looked towards my parents. "Mum, dad." I greeted them.

"Meet us at the Burrow, Ron. Alone." Arthur answered me. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Why alone?" I challenged him, not in the mood.

"Don't talk back, just obey." Arthur grit out.

I took a deep breath knowing that they had both just buried one son and had to pick the other up from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "WE will meet you there." I told him as I walked out of the building.

As soon as we broke through the ward lines, Fleur grabbed my arm and nodded to me. I twisted and we were gone.

* * *

'POP'

Fleur and I arrived in the field behind the burrow, the field I used to play quidditch with my siblings on before the 'merge'. Now I can't remember the last time I had even been to a match.

"Here love." Fleur said immediately out of the apparition. She held out my Blackthorn and Phoenix feather wand out towards me.

I grabbed the wand and immediately felt a rush of power run through my body, I took a deep breath of air. I thought about turning around and heading inside, where my parents would be waiting, but instead I looked towards Fleur.

"I did it." I told her.

Her face scrunched up. "Did what?"

"I killed Umbridge. The night of the battle, it's what I wanted to tell you just before we left for the Hall of Prophecies. I decapitated her out of anger, she hit Hermione with the torture curse, and then she admitted to handing Percy over to Voldemort. Then her head was rolling on the floor." I told her, the words practically vomiting out of my mouth.

I forced myself to look at her, to see how she would react to knowing her boyfriend and lover is a murderer. I had no idea what I would see.

I didn't expect her features to soften. "You are worried I will leave you?" She asked me as her hands reached up to my cheeks.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. She meant too much to me to lose.

"I am not going anywhere Ron Weasley. She was planning on torturing students. I would have done it myself if I had to." Fleur answered me and relief flooded through my body.

I wrapped my arms around her and brought her into a kiss. "I was terrified you would think me monster." I admitted after we broke away.

"In bed maybe." She replied wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed at her inability to not make a sex joke.

"Now that doesn't mean you can murder who you want. But some people deserve it." Fleur continued. "And I saw you kill that rat man, remember."

"Yea but that's different, that was in self-defense." I reasoned. "Officially…"

"Unofficially, I would have done it anyway."

"Ron!" I heard someone call out from the house.

"We'll continue this later ok? You're staying with me." Fleur told me as we turned and walked towards the house.

_Yes ma'am. _I agreed with no complaint about staying with her.

We didn't speak again and continued walking towards the house, hand in hand. It didn't take long until we walked past the threshold. Arthur and Molly were sitting at the kitchen table, not speaking. Obviously they knew what they were going to say.

"Have a seat, son." Arthur stated.

I pulled out a seat for Fleur and then sat beside her, facing my parents.

"After you take your NEWTs this week, you are no longer welcome in my house." Arthur said to begin the conversation.

I didn't react, genuinely taken back by the proclamation. I didn't get mad, I didn't get sad, I didn't shout, but I couldn't just sit back and take it.

"I haven't been welcome in this house, for a long time." I said, standing up, ready to leave. "And I haven't needed this house for a long time."

I looked at my mother, she couldn't even look at me.

"I'm ashamed I have raised a murderer." Arthur commented, not willing to leave it unsaid.

I stopped in my tracks on the way out. I should have kept going, I just couldn't.

"And I'm ashamed of the Weasley name. A name synonymous with weakness, and cowardry. I'm ashamed to have been raised by a pussy." I couldn't hold the words back, the events of the day catching up to me.

"Ronald!" Molly roared in response, before I interrupted her.

"And who did I murder? Huh father? Who?" I said turning around and approaching him.

"Pettigrew, and although I can't prove it, I know Umridge is on that list too, I can feel it. I wouldn't be surprised if Percy is dead because of you!" Arthur shouted, the words coming fast as if he had thought about it for a long time.

That's when I realized that this was a combination of his emotions at losing a son, and my independent streak. No doubt he had a conversation with the aurors about reigning me in, controlling me. He was done with me it seems.

"Percy died for us! He died because he got sloppy! He got sloppy and he got caught. A written note to Dumbledore, not even written in code! Written proof of his betrayal of the Minister of fucking Magic! You know what Fudge did? He handed Percy over on a silver platter!" I told him, revealing a truth that only a handful of people in the world knew. "Fudge knew Voldemort has been back, he's known this whole time. He hasn't cared!"

Arthur stood there, shocked at the information. _Did he even know that Percy was a spy? _I wondered. _How out of touch with your children are you?! _

"And if I did kill Umbridge. Why would I do that? IF I did, it would be because she confessed all of this to me. It would be because she tortured Hermione, it would be because she was going to torture many more students. And you know what! IF I did do it, I would have enjoyed it as her head rolled at my feet!" I told him, making sure that I didn't incriminate myself while telling him the truth.

"Get out!" Arthur sputtered out.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

A/N: And the fallout….

Someone asked me in a review why Ron switches between calling his parents 'mum and dad' and 'Arthur and Molly'. The reason is because ever since the 'merge', he has had trouble viewing them as his parents. And it was also foreshadowing for this moment.

And the Aurors are on to Ron! Even with Dumbles protection, and the Order, they almost got him. If he hadn't changed out his wand, who knows what would have happened! :)

What do we think? Is Arthur just a grieving parent and acting rashly? Was this a long time coming? Did Ron act harshly too?

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	27. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 18

Hello everyone,

Thanks for all the reviews letting me know what y'all thought about Arthur and Molly's actions. It's nice to know that this thing you've been building up for has been executed correctly and it's not out of place.

Now, we're approaching the half-blood prince but I think I'll keep this summer in 'The Order of the Phoenix' title, what do y'all think?

Anyway, on to the chapter. Authors note at the bottom.

* * *

_Hogsmeade hasn't changed. _

I walked along the buildings of the famous magical settlement on the way to my destination. No one could see me, or the small weeping willow floating behind me in it's pot.

I walked quickly through the town and onto the path that lead to Hogwarts.

_A place I might not even be able to visit for a while after my N.E.W.T.'s. _I realized as I approached the front gate.

Soon enough I was standing at my destination, the Black Lake. More specifically, I was standing about fifty yards off of the main path that leads from Hogwarts to the Black Lake. The path that most students take when roaming the grounds.

I looked around for a better spot around the Black Lake, eventually I decided that I didn't want my tribute to be ignored.

_It'll be a memorial for me, and a big 'fuck you' to the toad. _I thought to myself.

I didn't move for a while, deciding to memorize the view. I must have sat there for close to fifteen minutes before finally standing up and drawing my wand. All of the disillusionments fell from my form, showing me and the tree beside me to the world.

_No point in delaying. _I thought to myself as my wand rose.

I made a circle motion in the air and willed my magic to affect the ground in front of me. A light-green spell connected with the ground in front of me. A perfect circle cut into the ground, making it look like a very skilled person with a shovel had been digging.

I whipped my wand up. A portion of the earth rose up and revealed a perfect hole for planting a new tree. I set the earth to the side and it held there without breaking apart.

Another flick of my wand and the weeping willow tree separated from the top soil it was sitting in completely. I moved it to the newly made hole in the ground in front of me. It hovered in the hole, it's roots not quite touching the ground yet. I dropped my wand and nothing moved, the tree stood still, floating in optimal position for growth.

_Seeing a tree's roots completely uncovered with no soil around it is weird. _I couldn't help but think as I reached into my robes and grabbed the object I was looking for.

_Delores Umbridge's urn. _My mind supplied as I looked at the object.

'_Cast this fire upon an enemy killed in cold blood, if it takes, this death will lead to ashes for life, thus making use out of a terrible act.' _I remembered from the elemental book I had poured over in the past few months.

I didn't dwell on it too long. My hand opened the urn and reached inside for the ashes. I grabbed them and walked around the hole in the ground, spreading the ashes out inside of it evenly on the soil beneath the tree that was still hovering there.

When I was done spreading all of the ashes out, my wand cut the air again and the ground that I removed earlier broke apart and mixed itself into topsoil before filling the hole, surrounding the tree and its roots.

I lowered my wand and inspected the ground. _Perfect. _I deduced.

A tiny, ethereal blade appeared on the end of my wand, maybe an inch outwards. I steeled myself and brought it to the tip of my finger on my left hand, pricking it and drawing blood.

'_Seven drops, seven wands to be carved before it's magic will disappear.' _I recited from the book.

Seven drops fell from my finger as I walked around the soil and spread it out around the tree. Upon the last drop, I put my finger in my mouth, sucking on the blood before using my wand to close the wound.

My site was drawn to the ground, where my blood fell, as a flame that didn't harm the ground around it appeared on the first drop of blood, then the second, then the third, and on.

When the seventh drop of blood caught fire, the ground rumbled beneath me. My body moved with the ground underneath it and the hill that I was standing on became flatter and flatter in a perfect circle extending from the tree at it's exact center.

The willow itself started to grow at an astronomical rate, reaching into the air and growing more branches before stopping at the height of a twenty year old tree. I knew it would continue to grow at an unheard of rate for the next few months before finally reaching its peak, undying unless by fire or until seven wand woods it would present to those worthy. At the seventh wood given, it would catch fire, fire that wouldn't harm anything but the tree itself, and burn away in a blue flame that would leave no ashes. It would just disappear.

"Still not done." I said aloud to myself and reached into my pocket, pulling out a tiny sign.

I enlarged the sign, made out of the wood of another weeping willow. Runes covered it, in preparation for this moment. It stood about five feet tall and only had a single post that led to its message.

I turned to the direction of the path from Hogwarts, fifty yards away. Both of my arms gripped the sign and with a grunt I stabbed it into the ground, it sunk further than it should have, aided by magic and the runes on it.

I drew my wand again and tapped it, activated the rest of the magic on the sign. The runes glowed with a white light and, although I couldn't see it, I could feel the ground lock onto the sign, not allowing it to move.

I walked to the front of the sign, judging if it looked good aesthetically in front of the tree.

"'Don't mourn the dead.'"

I didn't react, feeling his presence a long time ago. "Headmaster." I greeted him as I turned around.

"Biblical?" Dumbledore asked me without his normal twinkle in his eyes. At my nod he continued. "Before today, I could rarely find a good defense for blood magic and rituals." Dumbledore continued as he walked up to the tree from behind me. "Umbridge?" He asked, still looking at the tree.

"Yes." I admitted, knowing lying would get me nowhere.

"Poetic, is it not?" The old man asked me still admiring the tree.

"I thought the same. My final goodbye to Percy." I answered him.

"It seems you have learned a lesson many men never do. It does not do well to dwell on what might have been or the dead. I told Harry something similar your first year here." Dumbledore continued.

I didn't answer him and he took it as an opportunity to continue talking. "How big will it get?"

"It will be one of the biggest and healthiest in the world until it serves its purpose." I answered him.

We were interrupted by a flash of fire and the cry of a phoenix. It instantly put me in a better mood. Fawkes flew around the tree inspecting it curiously.

_Both born by fire and ash. Both will die by fire. Only one will be born again. _I thought to myself.

"Now that is curious." Dumbledore mumbled to the air as his brow furrowed into his face. Fawkes finally stopped circling the tree and he settled on a sturdy looking branch and got comfortable.

"I have a feeling he will visit here often." Dumbledore commented again.

"We haven't properly talked in a long time." I told him, ignoring Fawkes.

"Yes, my vacation was very insightful. You have done well in my absence." Dumbledore answered me.

I frowned at him. "You're not angry? Disappointed?" I asked him.

"You have grown very powerful, and while I do think you could have made better decisions, the world is a better place because of them. I am more apologetic than anything." Dumbledore stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I fear I have not properly prepared you for the consequences of chasing power. I did not tell you how your relationships with the people around you would change." He elaborated.

"It's natural." I cut him off. "I will find like-minded people and although I won't have as many relationships, the ones I do have will be deeper and more secure. I just hate that my family relationship was a shallow one."

"You have done a lot of thinking about this already." Dumbledore responded. "It is one of the things we have in common."

_We do have a lot in common. _I agreed.

"Good. Steel yourself Ron. We still have a ways to go."

* * *

"Sirius is looking for you."

I looked up from the book on the table I was reading to see Harry walking into the Black Library.

"What for?" I asked in response.

"Didn't say." Harry said as he sat down in the seat next to mine. "But I'm willing to bet that he's going to try and convince you to take his offer on making you a Black."

I smiled. "He's too nice to me." I commented.

"He sees himself in you. His parents kicked him out around the same age, if it hadn't been for my grandparents taking him in, who knows how he would have ended up. Wants to repay the debt or something like that." Harry explained.

I reached into my robes and drew out a letter before tossing it to Harry.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Read it."

His head dipped and his eyes scanned the contents. It didn't take him long to get through the letter. It was only an invitation for lunch anyway, with my Aunt Muriel.

"Prewett? That's your mother's maiden name right?"

"Yep."

"And your great-aunt Muriel wants to meet with you? Randomly?" Harry asked with a look in his eyes. "She wants to make you heir." He deduced.

"We all thought Bill or Charlie would get it eventually." I agreed with him, coming to the same conclusion. "Never thought I would be considered."

"Well you are the obvious option, magically. Can she just skip over the line of succession like that?" Harry asked, thinking about the possibility.

"It would ruffle some feathers, but yes." I answered. "She never liked dad anyway."

"Is she the head?" Harry asked.

"Yes, ever since my grandparents went missing after Gideon and Fabian got killed. We all know they're not really missing." I answered him, telling him a fact that almost everyone knew but no one discussed. "Mom doesn't talk about it."

"Don't you have an uncle too?" Harry asked. "Married to Sirius' aunt?"

"Yes but she's unable to reproduce, and uncle is a bit of an idiot to be honest." I told him, spilling juicy family details. "He was never considered."

Harry handed the letter back to me. "Well, are you going to meet with her?" He asked.

"Next week." I confirmed.

Harry got up to leave, he liked to study at night anyway. I called out to him before he could go.

"Harry."

He turned around before he reached the door.

"We need to kick it up a notch." I told him, knowing that he knew I was talking about our training.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I just wanted to give you some more time." Harry answered before sighing heavily. "We've already come so far."

I saw the opportunity to echo Dumbledore and took it.

"We still have a ways to go."

* * *

"Can you test my Occlumency?" Fleur asked walking into the living room and sitting down opposite of me.

I looked up at her, she was wearing a very very thin shirt. _She must be cold. _

"You sure you want to do it before we leave?" I asked.

"Yes, I just want to be prepared for tomorrow." She answered me.

I closed the book in my hand and sat up to get in a better position. I didn't draw my wand, although my magic did reach out to it instinctively as I prepared myself.

I looked into her eyes and sent a mental probe. I was immediately shaken off by her shields.

_Same result as last time. _I thought as I admired her occlumency shields which rivaled my own.

"Told you." I commented while grabbing her hands. "Look, you've got this. You've studied and trained for years for this opportunity. You're going to get the job."

She smiled at the reassurance and grabbed my hands. "You're right, you're right. I just want to be prepared."

I returned her smile. "Good, now are you going to get prepared for tonight? Or just tomorrow?"

Her eyes narrowed at me before looking to the clock on the wall and seeing the time. Her eyes widened when she realized how late it was. "We're going to be late." She said as she hopped up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I just rolled my eyes.

Thirty minutes later she was ready and holding a spoon in front of me.

"This is the portkey?" I asked her.

_People always use the weirdest objects for portkeys. _I realized as I thought about all of the portkeys I had taken in life.

Fleur didn't bother answering me. "Five seconds." She warned.

I counted in my head and reached out to grab the spoon. The world whirled around me as the portkey bent space to deposit me off at our destination.

Both of our feet hit the ground elegantly, like we are used to magical transportation.

The sun met my eyes like only the summer in France could. I squinted and looked around trying to figure out where I was.

"Welcome to my chateau." Fleur said in a bragging tone of voice.

And she had every right to brag. We were standing on a walkway that lead straight to a three story chateau. Windows everywhere, two towers, and a fucking amazing landscape design.

"Wow." I managed to croak out.

Fleur laughed and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the front door. She didn't get the opportunity to knock, as if she would have in the first place, because the front door swung open.

Our hands disconnected so that she could catch the blonde missile heading her direction. It impacted her torso with a thud.

"Fleur!" The torpedo cried out.

"Gabrielle, I have missed you too." Fleur told her little sister.

I felt really awkward and out of place watching them embrace.

"Why don't you introduce us to our guest Fleur?" A familiar voice called out from the front door.

_Apolline. _I recognized the gorgeous blonde half-veela. _I guess she didn't tell her husband that we have already met?_

"Ron Weasley, a pleasure to meet you." I said to her as she approached.

"Apolline Delacour." She answered and I couldn't help but admire her near perfect english. "Come on you two, let's go inside. Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes maman." Gabrielle answered her as she let go of her older sister and moved my direction.

"I'm Gabrielle!" She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

I wrapped my own arms around her instinctively. "Hello, I'm Ron. Do you hug everyone?"

She couldn't respond because Fleur was busy peeling her off of me. "Get off. He's mine!"

I decided to ignore the young Delacour's and follow their mother into the house. It was even more impressive on the inside. The floors were made of marble and the walls had beautiful paintings.

_Muggle paintings, or at least not portraits. _I observed.

"What do you think?" Fleur said in my ear.

"It's beautiful, you grew up here?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

"Yes! It's been in our family for a very long time." Gabrielle answered for her.

It took longer than I expected to get to our destination, the family room. Apparently dinner wouldn't be served for a while.

"Has my daughter finally arrived?" I heard a male voice say from the room just as we walked in.

"Papa." Fleur greeted him while walking up to him and hugging him.

I looked the man over. He had a black beard that came to a point on his chin. He wasn't a very tall man, nor was he a thin man.

_How did Fleur come out of that? _I thought to myself, disappointed in his appearance. _I expected a man's man. _

Fleur pulled away from her father after a moment and turned to me. "Papa, this is Ron Weasley."

I offered him my hand. "Monsieur Delacour, pleasure to meet you." I greeted him with a smile.

"Mr. Weasley, finally I get to meet the boy who stole my daughter away from me." He answered me.

_Boy? _I thought to myself about the use of the word.

"Be nice dear." Apolline cut in. "And maybe he'll bring her back to us a little more often."

I smiled at her, both in appreciation for the jab and for bailing me out. "I can't help it, I'm very possessive of her."

That got a chuckle out of the room, and I forgot about the jab at me from Fleur's father.

"Let's sit and talk while we wait on dinner to get finished." Fleur's father said sitting in an armchair.

I took the initiative to sit in the armchair next to his. We were separated by a small table.

"Ron, tell us about yourself." Apolline said as she went to a wine cabinet in the corner, no doubt to make herself a glass.

_And so it begins. _I thought to myself as I caught Fleur's eye and winked at her.

"Well, I grew up in Magical Britain, Father works for the Ministry, mother took care of us. I am the sixth child and the youngest boy in the family. I have a sister younger than me. I am sixteen, and my education is ...well it's up in the air right now." I said trying to summarize my life without going into too much detail.

"In the air? What do you mean?" Fleur's father locked on to the perceived weakness in my story. "Surely your education is important to you?"

"Of course, what I meant is that I am a little ahead of my peers." I began and when no one asked I elaborated. "I took my O.W.L.'s a little early and I have my N.E.W.T.'s in August." I revealed.

That got me a few stares. _Apparently Fleur didn't tell them about that. _

"That is ...impressive. I assume you performed well on your O.W.L.'s?" Apolline asked as she sat down next to her daughters on the couch with two glasses of wine in her hand, one of which she handed to Fleur.

"Yes ma'am, I did fairly well." I answered.

"How many?" Fleur's father asked.

"Nine." I answered quickly. "Six of which I got the highest grade possible, the other three I got the grade right below that."

That got me a raised eyebrow from Fleur's parents. "Well at least we don't have to worry about intelligence." Fleur's father commented.

"Papa!" Fleur hissed out scandalously.

"What? I'm allowed to be picky for my daughters." He defended himself.

Fleur just grabbed her forehead in one hand and shook her head.

"And what about after your N.E.W.T.'s?" Apolline continued the line of questioning.

"I hope to get an apprenticeship at Hogwarts for a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and learn a little about teaching at the same time." I answered. "It also gives me some time to be around my friends some more before we go out into the real world."

"Ahh, smart." Apolline said back approvingly.

"What about you Monsieur? What is it that you do?" I asked him as politely as possible.

He turned to me and smiled, not bothered by the question. "In my youth, I dueled professionally, but those days are long gone. Now, Apolline and I manage the family estate. Apolline does most of the work, admittedly. I like to play in the French political sphere, and that takes up most of my time."

"My husband is being too humble. He has the ear of the French Minister of Magic." Apolline corrected him. "I deal with the estates day to day operations. You didn't have an opportunity to see the grounds but we have a significant amount of real estate around the chateau. We have a few herds of magical creatures and fields of magical plants. We supply most of the potion ingredients for southern Europe, in fact." Appoline summarized.

I focused on keeping my face impassive. _Holy shit they're fucking loaded. _I realized as she finished her explanation.

_And Fleur's father is like the Malfoy of France. _My mind supplied and I tried not to have any biases against him for the fact.

"Well that is quite impressive." I managed to get out.

Apolline smiled at me in response. It wasn't a normal smile, it was predatory, primal. I didn't flinch at all, meeting her eyes with my own. Her head tilted when she realized that I wasn't bothered by her.

"The Weasley family is part of the Sacred …oh how many is it in Britain dear?" Mr. Delacour asked his wife.

I cut in before she could answer. "Twenty-eight."

"Yes the Sacred Twenty-Eight. That must allow you some amount of prestige in Britain." He continued.

_If they know about the Sacred Twenty-Eight, then they know that my family has been known as 'blood traitors'. What is their game here? _I thought to myself.

"My family has a ...disagreement with the beliefs of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They call us 'blood-traitors' because of our lack of belief in the pure-blood agenda." I answered him. "So no, I am awarded no prestige for this fact."

Mr. Delacour smiled, a real smile for the first time since I had met him. "Good. Then you don't fall into their idiocy."

I snorted. "No sir, I have been known to oppose them because of it actually."

His smile dropped then and I knew something was coming. "And what do you think about the return of the blood purists champion, Lord Voldemort?" He asked me.

I took a deep breath then and my hand instinctively reached to my neck. "Well where to start about him. Magically, he is one of the most powerful people to ever live, on par with the likes of Grindelwald and Dumbledore. His knowledge of magic goes deeper than even Albus Dumbledore on certain subjects."

"You sound like you admire him." Fleur's father cut me off.

"No sir, I respect his power." I replied quickly. "But he is a psychopath. His fear of death led him to delve into magic that warped his brilliant mind into something resembling a monster." I finished.

"You know a lot about him." He announced, almost accusatory.

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just nodded my head in response.

He was about to say something else when a bell rang, soft enough to not be an annoyance but loud enough to be heard.

"Dinner is ready." Apolline announced hearing the bell.

_Saved by the bell._

* * *

I stood on the patio of the third story of Fleur's childhood home, alone. Everyone had already gone to bed. I got my pick of any of the rooms on the third floor, two floors away from Fleur's room on the first floor.

The door opened behind me and my wand was in my hand and pointed at the intruder before they could react.

"Held at wand point in my own house?" Mr. Delacour said with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, bad habit." I said making a lousy excuse.

"I understand, you have had an eventful few weeks recently." He said walking up to me and handing me a cigar and a glass of firewhiskey.

I took both with a smile, I was going to ask him if he was sure but he shut me up with a wink. I put the cigar to my lips and whipped my wand out again. A small flame appeared on the end of my wand and I took a few puffs to get the cigar started.

"You seem experienced at that." Fleur's father joked, watching me. He brought his own cigar to his mouth and with a snap of his finger it was lit and burning well. "Party trick." He explained after a few puffs.

I didn't say anything, instead I decided to enjoy the gifts he brought.

"This may be the first time we have met in person, but I know you Ron Weasley." He said out of nowhere.

I looked in his direction and raised my eyebrow, waiting on him to elaborate.

"My position allows me information, the kind only power, not money, can buy. I know the first time you stayed in Fleur's apartment, I knew the results of your O.W.L.'s before you told us, and I know everything that happened in the Department of Mysteries..."

_Well that is a little impressive actually. _I thought.

"...I know that if I offered you sanctuary here in France, away from the looming war on the horizon, that you would deny me and say that you can't abandon your friends and family. I respect you for it, truly I do. Given enough time, you can rival Dumbledore himself." He praised me.

_Where is he going with all of this? _I asked myself.

"But I just wish that my daughter didn't love you."

I didn't react to the statement because I could see where he was coming from and a part of me agreed with him.

"Then she would be back here, safe and away from that madman. Now I fear it's too late, both of you have opposed him directly. There is no running from him. Even if there was, we both know that Fleur won't." He continued.

"You are well informed." I commented, agreeing with his assessment.

"You need to become more powerful Ron. Not for your own sake, but for Fleur's." He stated finally. "You will get no help from the other countries. You have to do it on your own. Are you up to the challenge?"

I downed the last of the firewhiskey in my glass and put out my cigar on the railing.

"Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: Cut!

A little filler this chapter but some stuff that I have been meaning to get to. The Delacours are powerful, but they are understanding at the same time, much more understanding than the Weasley's.

What did we think about it? Ron used Umbridge's ashes in a ritual to give birth to a magical tree that will die spectacularly in a couple hundred years from now. Dumbledore isn't mad at him. Sirius offered to make him a Black (but not the heir)? Meeting with Muriel, what about I wonder? What about meeting the Delacours? Did we like their portrayal?

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	28. The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 19

Hello everyone,

I saw some reviews that asked what the point of the ritual with the tree was. It was mainly closure, although he is not over it, with Percy's death and his murder of Umbridge. As much as everyone loves to see her die, it's not so easy for anyone to kill another human being in cold blood.

Anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews and lets get on with the chapter. Authors note at the bottom.

* * *

"_...and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives."_

Harry sat in a chair in front of me, reciting the lines to the prophecy as if he had been listening to them in his head over and over again since Dumbledore finally came clean. I just looked at him, already knowing the words, not reacting.

"You know, a part of me thought that I could disappear. I don't care if half of magical Britain dies or gets enslaved or whatever the hell Tom plans, what has it ever brought me? You, Sirius, and the Order are the only good it's produced." Harry continued, head in his hands.

We were in Grimmauld Place, my home away from Fleur's flat, in the room Harry and I had turned into a study/dueling room. A place we met everyday to study and duel since the summer started, and not like the dueling we had done previously, the type of dueling that could get both of us hurt, badly. Luckily parselmagic has ridiculous healing powers, which Harry has been studying religiously.

"You still don't owe us anything." I agreed with him.

"No. But Voldemort won't leave me alone." Harry answered me. "So now I have no option. I run, he will hunt me. I stay, he will hunt me. What option do I have?"

_So he will stay for selfish reasons? Good. _I thought to myself. _He can't do it for anyone but himself, or he'll get taken advantage of his entire life. _

"Not much of one, you're right." I answered him with a small chuckle.

Harry's head snapped up from his hands. I met his emerald green eyes. "Funny?"

I covered my mouth trying to stop before addressing the issue. "Does this really even change anything though?" I asked him. "Before the prophecy, we fought Voldemort at least once a year, consistently. We have always planned on opposing him."

I saw something I hadn't seen on his face in a long time, fear. "Did you see how they dueled?" He asked me with a whisper. "How can we compete with that?"

_Ah, that makes sense. _

"How do you think they got to where they are?" I rebutted.

His mouth opened to answer but I didn't let him. "They practiced and they learned. Voldemort has warped his body, and probably magic, so much with rituals that he doesn't even look human. Dumbledore just happens to be the second coming of Merlin."

Harry just looked at me as if I was crazy, actually it was a 'how can you be so optimistic' look.

"Look, have you ever heard the term 'iron sharpens iron?'" I asked him. "Dumbledore had Grindelwald to sharpen himself against. Voldemort grew up at the height of Grindelwald and Dumbledore's power. Then he delved into rituals and magic for fifty years before making his play for power." I explained.

"We don't have that much time!" Harry exclaimed standing up. "And we both know we can't rely on Dumbledore to kill him. He's hung up on the prophecy."

"I know mate. It seems like we have two choices." I said with my arms out. "Die, or get more powerful."

He looked at me and his hands found his hips while his eyes turned to the ceiling. "I don't know how you can make it so simple."

I mentally put my wisdom hat on, something I had been working on. "I need you to realize something." I told him and he looked down to meet my eyes again.

"Life is chaos. We are defined by how we navigate that chaos." I began. "Everyone experiences it, and we all combat it by taking responsibility for ourselves. The more responsibility we bear, the more chaos we encounter. Am I making any sense?" I finished with a question.

Harry started pacing. "Yea I follow."

"Good, you, more than anyone, should know how life can challenge us. You never even had a chance to choose the responsibility like the rest of us, it was thrust upon you. Now you can either fold under the weight of it, or square your shoulders and lift that bloody thing up." I said the last part standing up and walking towards him.

"But how!?" He bit back at me.

"We're already doing it, everyday we get a little bit better. If everyday you get half a percent better than the day before. In a year you'll be one hundred and eighty-three percent better than you were last year. And we have no idea how long this war will last." I lied to him.

He nodded his head, looking like he agreed with what I was telling him.

_No reason to tell him that we really only have about a year before the shit really hits the fan. _I kept the information to myself.

"And we're worried about school and our future on top of it. We'll get there mate." I finished up, and waited for him to respond.

He didn't say anything for a moment, then he stood up abruptly, squared his shoulders and flicked his wrist. His wand shot into his hand and he got a look on his face that I knew meant we were in duel mode.

My own wand shot into my hand and I circled around into the dueling arena.

"Another round?"

* * *

I sat down at the table, not tired in the slightest, not like after the Hall of Prophecies. My magic ran underneath my skin, prepared to go another hour or so. My wand had moved to a purr to a full on roar whenever I gripped it.

I took a deep breath and reached for a book in the pile that I had collected from the Black Library.

'_Battle Runes: The Art of Offense.' by Phineas Nigellus Black._

I picked this little treasure out of the library because of my curiosity at Voldemort's use of runes with the copper metal pole he conjured to counter my lighting bolt that would have killed his right hand woman.

I opened the book and skipped past the content page until I found the introduction.

_ "'Runes, a set of lines written on the fabric of the universe that when fed with the magic inside of us, can overrule the natural order of things. The most common use is found in warding, the specificity they can provide is invaluable in the field. Wards are not so hard to cast, but they are difficult to keep up for an extended period of time and require upkeep ...unless runes are involved. It is not unexpected then that very best curse breakers are simultaneously the most knowledgeable in the art. Even then, they use it defensively. _

_ There is, of course, offensive capabilities that only a handful of people in history have utilized. Rowena Ravenclaw would be the most famous example. While Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor are the most famous duelers to ever live, there is evidence to suggest that Ravenclaw could not only compete, but defeat the duelers on even grounds. Their recorded duels in the Headmasters Log of Hogwarts are the stuff of legends, it is too bad that we, headmasters, are unable to reveal the secrets of the Log. _

_Only the quickest thinkers are capable of properly using Runes, something Ravenclaw was notorious for. While I have not achieved the proficiency described to me in the Log, I have gained enough ability to propel me to the top of the magical education system in the world, such is the power of Runes. _

_This book contains the basic principles of the art, master them. The Runes themselves will be easy to memorize and learn, as the offensive runes are limited in number. The important details are how they work in tandem together, that is where you will find your glory.'"_

I turned the page, interested immediately. The author threw me off for a moment because of his reputation as the worst headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen. Now he caught my attention.

_"'What you need to remember is that Runic clusters can only be in the magically significant numbers, for example three or seven. Offensively these are the only clusters that you will focus on, any more than that would be too taxing and take too long to apply in battle. Only one Rune will work, but is easily countered by your opponent if they have even a small knowledge of the language._

_ After that, it is fairly simple to know that Runes work best with Transfiguration, as this is the easiest, and most effective, way to apply the runes in the heat of battle. A conjured arrow or sword can have a cluster of runes designed to either pierce through physical objects with greater ease or to explode upon impact to send shrapnel flying through the air. _

_ The following pages contain the Runes I found most appropriate for offense, and past that are my own spells that I frequently used during my duels. Enjoy, son of Black. _

_ Toujours Pur.'"_

I turned the pages and found that the list of relevant offensive runes only consisted of about fifty runes.

My mind was already running through the possibility that runes would provide. Like Voldemort, I could use it for defense, while also turning it into a trap and distraction that would lead into my more elemental offense. Sure it was only a supplementary aspect of dueling but the implications were huge.

_Is it possible to put runes on a Protego or a Deflecting spell, so that it can influence physical attacks? If so, then you could create a nearly impenetrable defense that took less effort and didn't obstruct your field of view…_ I thought to myself about one of the flaws of constantly using the earth and the elements to protect myself. Then I could use the elements where they shined, offense. My excitement rose at the book's contents.

"Oh hell yes."

* * *

"Prewett."

The world warped around me with the activation of the portkey that doubled as a note from my great aunt Muriel.

Fleur and I landed gracefully on the ground as the world righted itself. I felt her arm grab the crook of my arm and step closer to me. I looked in her direction, she was dressed in beautiful silver robes, a little too formal for the occasion in my opinion.

_I would never tell her that. _I thought to myself. _I enjoy the view. _

She caught my eye and smiled, reading my mind no doubt, before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "You look ravishing too." She told me.

She was right of course. I was also dressed in a very well tailored black peacoat, something I had taken to wearing all the time, over my high class robes with red accents in them. My hair was held perfectly by magic, there wasn't a strand out of place. And I had a new addition to appearance, a well-trimmed, two-week old, beard that faded perfectly into my haircut.

I finally looked past her appearance to where we landed.

We landed on a path facing the direction of an estate. The landscape around us was well-maintained and there was a wall that ran around about three acres of the land.

_Wales, most likely. _I thought looking around at the terrain around the house.

I started walking forwards towards the direction of the front door. We had to pass around a fountain, with a sculpture of a nundu in the middle of it, the water running out of it's roaring mouth.

_Coincidence? _I thought to myself about the fountain and my patronus. _Or intentional? But how would she know? _

The front door opened as we approached, and on the other side stood a house elf dressed in an imitation of a butler. It was actually hilarious to look at.

"Hello sir and madam, mistress is waiting this way." Said the house elf as he turned and began walking at a little quicker pace than I would expect.

"Thank you." I told the elf as I followed.

"Oh no sirs, it is my pleasure."

_Ahh there is the house elf speech I was looking for. _My mind supplied at the response.

"What is your name?" Fleur asked as we walked through the house.

_Marble floors. _I thought to myself as I realized that I had never been to what was obviously the ancestral home of the Prewetts. _It's gorgeous. _

"Wobbly be's my name." The now named Wobbly replied. "It's just down this hall."

We followed the elf obediently and stepped into what looked to be a sitting room. There was a table which had a couple glasses on it, and a clear container of what had to be firewhiskey. The chairs were of a fine quality and the rug on the floor was a bear at some point in its life.

And there was my great-aunt Muriel sitting down in a chair that screamed 'I'm important.'

"Ronald! Hello, how long has it been?" She said as she stood up surprisingly fast for a woman of her age.

"I'm fine Aunt Muriel, this is Fleur Delacour, my better half." I answered her and introduced my date.

"Hello. Muriel Prewett." Muriel said as Fleur smiled at her. "Well sit down, sit down. Wobbly, some tea please. Would you two like anything to eat before lunch?"

"No thank you. We'll wait for lunch." Fleur answered for both of us.

"Ok then we can get down to business then. You two have had a very eventful two years wouldn't you say?" Muriel asked.

_So she keeps tabs on us. _I deduced.

Fleur and I both chuckled at this and I chose to answer this time. "Just trying to keep up with the times." I said vaguely.

Muriel smiled at our reactions. "Oh yes, and dark times they are. But that is the way of things, there are always dark times. Now tell me, are you involved in all of this mess because you believe in the cause or because of your loyalty to the boy-who-lived and your family?"

_Wow we really are getting right down to it. There isn't a lot of dancing around in the wizarding world is there? _

"Both." I answered her immediately. "I would never abandon my family and friends to that monster, and I could never sit back and watch as that mad man killed good people." Which was true, considering how backwards the wizarding world was on cultural issues, and my past life. Our beliefs did not line up.

"And you darling?" Muriel asked Fleur.

Fleur didn't answer immediately and I felt a spike of worry. _Have I forced her into this? For something she doesn't believe in. _

"Had I stayed in France, I would have likely never taken up my wand against him. That is because we never believed him to be a true threat. It wasn't until I started working at Gringotts that I realized how dangerous he is. Even now my main reason to fight is Ron, but I also realize that I fight for survival, as he despises my heritage." Fleur had started leaning forward and adopted a thinking pose as she rested her chin on her head.

Aunt Muriel just sat there smiling the whole time. "Good, you're both honest at least. I remember Gideon and Fabian had a very similar answer when I asked them. You're willing to stand up for what you believe in, a very Prewett thing to do."

I nodded to her as she confirmed why I was actually here. _I expected her to be a better player of the game, honestly. _I thought as she basically revealed all of her cards as the conversation went on.

"What is the point of all this Aunt Muriel?" I asked her. "You've never had an interest in me or any of my siblings. Why now?"

The smile slowly faded from her face. "Well to be honest with you, I've always thought your mother was a bitch."

My jaw dropped and my eyebrows frowned. I heard a snort to my right and turned to see Fleur doing a terrible job at hiding her smile and giggles. Soon enough she gave up and it turned into a full on laugh.

"And don't get me started on Arthur." Muriel added.

Fleur's laughter intensified and it became contagious. I couldn't help but laugh with her. I also secretly agreed with my great-aunt on all accounts

"You've effectively been disowned as a Weasley. Making you my only real candidate for the position of Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett." She told me and Fleur's laughs came to a halt. "When I heard the news, well I couldn't help but do a little digging about you, Ronald. And what did I find? Gone was the boy in the shadows of his older brothers. Instead, a young man who has done nothing but cast his own shadow, not only on his brothers, but the boy-who-lived as well. Good enough OWL's to get an apprenticeship in all subjects, and taking his NEWT's two years early. I am impressed, Ronald." Muriel had nothing but praise apparently.

"That is flattering." I admitted.

"Admittedly, I had heard rumors of you from my good friend Giselda Marshbanks. You know she runs the exams for the Ministry you know. Anyway, the thing that really did it for me was a picture I saw of you standing next to Albus in the aftermath of the whole fiasco with that jumped up half-blood."

_She knows Voldemort is a half-blood. _"Wait, you know that Tom is a half-blood?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh sure, dear. It was revealed during his first little war." She answered me.

"It's common knowledge?" I managed to get out. She nodded in confirmation. "Then why do the pure-bloods follow him?" I sputtered out confused.

"Magic is might." Her simple response came quickly.

_What the fuck? _I couldn't help but think to myself. _That means that the old families just what ...didn't care? What the fuck!?_

"Which is why you've brought me here. You see how young and powerful I am." I deduced out loud.

"Magic is might." Fleur echoed beside me.

"Yes of course." Muriel answered quickly.

I looked to Fleur, a confused look on my face. This whole conversation had been so...simple. The whole thing felt a little off. _I appreciate her honesty, but what am I missing? _

"So where do we go from here?" I asked, thinking of springing the trap she laid.

"Does that mean you accept?" Muriel asked me.

"I don't even know what I'm accepting yet." I answered truthfully.

"You renounce the Weasley name, completely, and you accept the heirship and all it entitles." Muriel was once again being vague. "It's as simple as signing paperwork, and some other ...confidential family magic."

I looked to Fleur and back to her.

"Can I have my lawyers look at the paperwork?"

* * *

"You don't have any lawyers love."

Fleur told me just as we walked into her flat. I snorted and chuckled as I threw the paperwork down.

I walked towards her and brought my hands to her cheeks like I normally do when I kiss her. "That's why I have a beautiful, smart, independant…"

"Fine, I will look into it." Fleur said as she pecked me on the lips. "But I require payment." She added with a sultry grin on her face.

I put a look of revulsion on my face. "Ewww."

"Take your clothes off." Fleur said crossing her arms.

I would have continued my teasing of her but for some reason a wave of ...something… hit me. "I have something to tell you." I heard myself say.

Fleur noticed my mood and demeanor change immediately. Her face morphed, becoming more angular and the temperature in the room rose sharply.

"Who is she?" She asked me jumping to conclusions.

My brain short-circuited, confused that she would immediately think THAT.

"What? No! No! Nothing like that." I exclaimed in protest. "I would never ever ever ever cheat on you. You absolutely never have to worry about that." I told her.

Her face, once again, morphed back into the normal stunningly beautiful woman that it normally was. "Sorry." She said as her face and ears burned red in embarrassment. "I know you would never do that. Why would you start a conversation like that!?"

_Oh shit. _I thought in response.

"We're getting off topic. I really have something to tell you." I told her getting back on topic and getting myself out of trouble.

I grabbed her and pulled her into the air, her legs wrapped around me immediately. "But not here." I told her as I moved her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

"Rougher please, Mr. Prewett." Fleur said as she lifted her ass into the air and wiggled it around."Are you going to take me now?"

I looked at the most perfect sight I had ever seen ever and it took all of my will power to give in to her request.

Instead I jumped on to the bed beside her, she swung a leg over and positioned herself on top of me.

"Oh, so I will take you tonight?" Fleur kept the teasing up.

_Can she be serious for one second? _I thought getting a little aggravated.

"I'm not from this universe."

That actually made her pause. A frown appeared on her face. "Huh?" She mumbled intelligently.

"This is what I'm trying to tell you." I told her.

She slowly started to slide off of me and rested on to her side. "What do you mean you're not from this universe?" She asked.

"That was a bad way to say that, that's not entirely true. Let me start from the beginning." I began. "You remember that day in the Great Hall, when we locked eyes and I walked up to you?"

"Yes, you told me that the first task was dragons. It was the first time I found out." She answered me.

"Yea well a few days before that, something happened to me right before Harry's name flew out of the Goblet of Fire." I told her. She didn't answer any questions so I just kept going. "Before Harry's name flew out of the Goblet, I was just Ron Weasley but as soon as it flew out, I became the Ron Weasley you know now."

"I am not following, love." Fleur said with a cute, perfect, look on her face.

"I received the memories of a twenty-four year old man from another universe in the span of a second." I said dropping the bomb.

At this point she had pulled her legs underneath her and sat on them just looking at me. I knew she heard me because I could see her face scrunch up as she tried to process the information. Her mouth moved to speak but then shut again as she looked around the room and explored the possibilities.

_I always expected to be panicking when I told her. _I thought to myself as I observed her. _But it happened before her, and I'm the only me she's ever known. It doesn't really change anything. _

"Well that makes sense." Fleur said staring off into space.

"What makes sense? Talk to me love." I asked trying to give my anxiety a break.

"That makes sense why you are so much more mature." Fleur answered. "Wait, so do you still have the old Ron Weasley's memories?"

"Yes, the best way I can describe it is that we 'merged' together. I can remember both childhoods, both sets of parents, siblings, and I can remember going to university in the United States in that other life." I answered her, deciding to be completely honest.

Then she frowned. "Well that's interesting."

"You're not mad?" I asked and immediately felt stupid.

She smiled at me as she realized how I thought she would react. "No silly. I'm not mad, a little disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, but it doesn't really matter in the end."

_Of course she's not mad. She knows us, she doesn't care about the past, only our future. She's fucking perfect. _

I grabbed her and pulled her into a deep kiss, which got even deeper when she reacted and got involved.

I pulled back. "Here's the really interesting part."

She gave me a look that screamed 'really there is more?'

"We're all book characters."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late release guys. I visited my family this weekend and got a late start on the chapter.

Anyway, so we finally got some more magical theory in, for the first time in what feels like forever. I know some reviewers have mentioned wanting more brought it. There will be some massive growth coming for Ron and Harry so expect some more!

What do we think about Harry wanting to disappear, and giving magical britain the middle finger? Muriel's official offer? AND FLEUR KNOWS FINALLY! Their relationship has really deepend huh?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	29. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

So we are going to a new schedule at work starting tomorrow, so Stronghammer won't be updated/finished. I am a little disappointed I won't be able to finish it but it also gives me more time to work on it and perfect the epilogue. This new schedule should allow me more time to write, something I am very excited about.

Soon, Voleur D'âme will become my only story and my main focus, so it's possible the updates speed up to around twice a week. DO NOT HOLD ME TO THAT, because I will also be spending a lot of time working on my original Fantasy series. I am so excited to start the plotting and worldbuilding for it. It will be an enormous task, but one I am up to. Still working on a magic system that I like, but I have a good idea of what it will be.

Not sure if I will start a new story on this site and if I do, it will only be one at a time. I've figured out this is something I am super passionate about, and love so I am going to pursue it. I know I have a long way to go to perfect my writing, but I am going to start on my own series regardless.

Anyway, that is an update on where I am at in my life, and now we can get onto the chapter. The Half-Blood Prince officially starts now. Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Never gets old. _

I stood at the front gate of Hogwarts, looking at the massive castle that had taught me so much over the past five years. It's beauty was a testament to its construction. My mind pondered on how many runic stones must be at its core to hold all of the wards and intricacies the castle offered.

_Runes are the only way they would have survived the test of time, especially over a thousand years. You need runes to absorb the natural magic from the leylines, and then you need runes to direct where the power will go, and then what it will do. It must have taken Rowena her whole life to complete them. _I thought to myself, my magical horizons opening because of my basic knowledge of Runes.

_The complexity of the runic clusters must be astounding. I'm not sure if the Room of Requirement, or the castle itself is her most impressive achievement. _I continued to ponder on the idea for a moment before footsteps brought me back to the present.

Dumbledore walked slowly down the path, his eyes everywhere but on me. They darted to the birds in the air, who were enjoying the last few weeks of summer. September would arrive soon, the start of a new school year and closer to fall. He wore surprisingly simple robes, compared to his normal style. The only oddity was the glove on his hand, a new addition.

Something in the back of my mind itched, as if I should know what the glove symbolized. I frowned at it for a moment before making a note to ask him about it.

The gate did not swing open, when I knew it could with a thought from the old man walking towards me. _Dumbledore loves to be dramatic. _

As soon as I finished the thought, the gate finally decided to allow me access. I entered without complaint.

"Sorry for the delay Mr. Weasley, I insisted on being the one to come despite Fillius' offer. It is just too good of a day to pass up." Dumbledore said as he turned back the direction he came.

I caught up quickly, coming shoulder to shoulder with him before responding. I was actually a little bit taller than him now, which would put me at greater height than I achieved in the books.

_Rituals. _I deduced.

"It's no problem Headmaster. I was just observing the castle, memorizing it's features." I replied.

"Worried that this will be the last time you get a good look?" Dumbledore asked me, finally gracing me with a look.

"I imagine it's a common thing students do when their time here is up." I told him.

He nodded at my comment. "Yes, but normally they are about two years older, and a great deal less wise than you."

I smiled at the compliment. "I don't feel wise, but at the same time I feel old."

Our walk brought us to the courtyard right before the front door of Hogwarts. Dumbledore chuckled at me before responding. "Another thing we have in common."

That calmed me, as being compared to him always did. At one point it would have terrified me, but that would be my biases from my past life. Seeing him as his now, as he really is, it just makes me proud.

"Any idea what he'll say?" I asked sensing the conversation dying and getting to the real reason I was here.

"I have no doubt it will take some convincing, but I don't see him denying you. You did get a meeting after all." Dumbledore responded.

We fell into a comfortable silence, walking towards our destination. The ghosts of the castle floated around us, in conversation. The paintings seemed surprisingly spry and happy, with more full than normal.

"Why the glove, Headmaster?" I asked him as we reached the stairs and went down.

Dumbledore tensed for a moment but didn't interrupt his pace. I made another mental note at the reaction. "That is a conversation for another time." His simple reply came. The twinkle in his eyes gone.

I frowned but didn't press the issue. "Have you found your replacement?" I continued the conversation.

"Slughorn thinks he is clever, but I have known where he is for a while now. Harry and I will make a trip to visit him soon." Dumbledore responded truthfully, still planning on using Harry to lure the old potion master back to teaching.

"He'll come back." I offered reassurance.

"He has no choice." Dumbledore said with a bit of steel in his voice.

I chuckled, knowing that he was absolutely correct. _You don't deny Albus Dumbledore too many times. _

Dumbledore stopped at a door and faced me. We were well into the dungeons of the castle now.

"You must be here, Ron. Convince him." Albus said putting his hand on my shoulder, looking deep into my eyes.

I almost faltered at his gaze, but didn't and held it. My mind worked, thinking back to the clues of the day. The glove, the dismissal of it, Slughorn coming back, it made me nervous. I nodded to him regardless, agreeing with the statement.

Dumbledore grinned for a moment and then removed his hand from my shoulder and started back in the direction we came from not saying another word. I breathed in deep as I raised my hand to the door and knocked three times.

"Come in." Severus Snape's voice called out quickly from the other side of the door.

I obliged and entered the room. _His office. _I realized.

"Hello, Professor." I said, seeing the frown on his face. "Might I have a moment of your time?"

His eyes met mine and I felt a small legilimens probe that I repelled without too much thought or effort.

His frown changed and his eyebrows rose in surprise. He leaned back in his chair, signaling that I had his attention.

"Impressive, Mr. Weasley." Snape said and I couldn't help but hear a bit of respect in his voice. "Your Occlumency is far more advanced than most wizards three times your age, some might call you a master."

I smiled at the compliment, it also threw me off a bit realizing that I really did have his respect. I got a little bold and sent my own probe at him.

I was immediately rebuffed, strongly. If the skill level between the two of us could be compared, I would be a castle like Hogwarts and he would be a literal mountain, impenetrable.

"Not nearly as prodigious as your own." I offered. A new level of respect for the man rose within me. I quashed it immediately.

_Have you already agreed? Have you taken the Unbreakable Vow Severus? _

He actually grinned, before it disappeared quickly. "And a full Legillimens too. The Dark Lord was right about you."

"I try not to disappoint, Professor." I responded before we fell into a silence and I thought about how to bring up the real reason I had come to visit him.

Snape beat me to it.

"So you are here for an apprenticeship then." Snape deduced quickly.

I tried not to let my surprise at him figuring it out so soon show. I was successful.

"Yes, Professor." I agreed not seeing a reason to lie to him.

He hummed for a moment and leaned forward. His elbows came to rest on the desk in front of him as his hands clasped together in front of him.

_He's actually considering it. _I thought to myself, a little surprised.

"I will take a lot of the load off of you Professor, it will give you more time for ….extracurricular activities." I offered him. We both knew what I was talking about.

"And I jumpstart your career." Snape continued. "The youngest Potions master in history, training the youngest Defense Against the Dark Arts apprentice and most likely master in history."

I smiled at him, nodding in agreement. He had no idea that I hadn't even considered the possibility, it wasn't my motivation. My motivation revolved around one thing, keeping Albus Dumbledore alive and away from the end of Snape's wand.

_I don't care if the old man wants Snape to be the one to kill him, although I still don't know why he would want that. _ I thought to myself and my mind went to the glove on Dumbledore's hand. I tried to pull the memory out from the depths of my mind, I failed.

"And I get to stay in the castle, with my friends and learn from the vast knowledge it offers to those willing." I told him going a little deeper into my reasons.

Snape just stared at me for a long time, the silence between us lasted longer than I wanted. In a swift movement he leaned back again and nodded.

"I can't believe I am doing this, but you are right, it will free up a lot of my time." Severus said.

I smiled, letting my joy be known at his agreement. Mentally I was doing jumping jacks in happiness. While I would be keeping an eye on Snape, I was also doing as he said and jump starting my career. Not only would I work towards my master in DADA but also my teaching certification. Something I didn't know about until I had actually looked at the paperwork the other day.

"BUT." Snape interrupted my thinking and celebration. "First you must get an Outstanding on your Defense Against the Dark Arts NEWT. Assuming you do that, then I will agree to the apprenticeship."

"That won't be a problem." I assured him.

"Do not think that this will be easy, you don't know my expectations yet."

I nodded and moved forward to his desk to sit at the seat in front of it. "Of course." I offered.

"You will attend every class, as I must. I will even have you teach some of the younger years later on in the year, earlier if I think you're ready, understood?" Snape started.

I nodded again. _I can do that. _

"You will grade every single paper. And you will grade it to my own standards."

_Oh shit, every paper? And at his standard? The student body is going to collectively hate me. _I realized.

He smiled as my dread spread throughout my face.

"And you will take my shifts monitoring the castle at night." Snape finished and I waited for him to continue. He didn't.

_That's it? I kind of expected more… Wait I'll be doing everything…_ I thought to myself.

"And we will duel, once a week, to make sure that you are actually worthy of a mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Severus actually smiled, like a real smile at that.

I mirrored him and a broad grin split my face, finally hearing something I liked.

His eyebrow rose seeing my reaction. I took it as a question.

"A chance to duel one the most talented duelist in the world? Sounds fantastic." I answered him truthfully.

"You aren't worried I will spill your secrets to The Dark Lord?" Severus asked.

"Of course I am." I answered. "I just plan on getting so good it doesn't matter."

I did something that I don't think anyone on the planet had ever done.

Severus Snape smiled for the third time since our conversation began.

* * *

_Flick, flick, swish. _

A copper metal pole appeared and stabbed into the floor in front of me. I frowned as I walked in a circle around it, inspected it.

_Two runes smudged, the other five are perfect. _I deduced and vanished the conjuration with a negligible swipe of my wand.

"You did it perfectly earlier." I heard Harry's voice say from down farther along the dueling chamber in 12 Grimmauld Place. "What happened?"

He was right of course, I had already perfected this piece of magic. At least I perfected it with the seven wand motions it normally requires.

"I compressed the seven wand motions into three." I answered him. "Messed up two runes on it."

His jaw dropped. "And you actually managed to conjure it and get the other five runes correct, on your fifth try!?" Harry said looking at me as if it was something impressive.

_Actually I guess that is pretty good. _I realized and my mood increased immediately. _Not as good as this one. _

Flick. Flick. Swish.

This time the copper gleamed menacingly and I knew that I had gotten it right without even inspecting it. I walked around it to make sure, not that confident.

"Perfect." I said and walked away from the conjuration a good fifteen feet. I felt the magic rising. The smell of ozone filled the room.

"Fulmen."

Harry's lightning bolt raced through the air. He aimed it a fair distance away from the copper metal pole. Just as it was about to pass it and impact the wall behind it, the lightning bolt arced in a ninety degree angle and hit the pole.

Awareness ran through my mind immediately. It was a very very basic awareness. I counted the seconds as the metal pole started vibrating. Or was it only vibrating in my mind?

I flipped the mental switch. _Now. _

Instead of the lightning racing back towards Harry, it shot towards me. It was intentional.

Time slowed and my wand moved instinctively. It would have been nearly impossible for anyone but the most talented of wizards to that I hadn't made any wand motions. A small ethereal shield appeared on the end of my wand. It was about the same size as a deflective shield, although far brighter in appearance. There was a cluster of three runes, assembled in a triangle on the shield.

The lightning raced my direction and I swatted it up into the ceiling. There were two audible cracks that shook the room we were in, the first was when the bolt of lightning hit my shield, the second was when it hit the ceiling.

Dust and debris filled the room and it took me a moment to cast the reparo to fix whatever damage I had just done to the house. I looked up to the ceiling to see a fairly decent sized crater in the stone above us being filled back in by magic.

"Bloody hell mate!." Harry yelled out. "What were you thinking!?"

He was mad, like really mad. "I wanted to try something." I shrugged in response.

He looked at me like I was crazy. His arm rose and pointed at me as if he was going to tell me off. Then he composed himself and I could tell he was using Occlumency to do it.

"How did you even deflect that? The book says you're not supposed to be able to." Harry said as he approached me.

"Another spell I've been working on." I answered. "It's a modified protego, deflecting spell. Then I added a runic cluster on top of it, tailor made to lightning."

"That sounds ridiculously specific." Harry said.

"Yea, but it worked, and now I know that a Protego can be influenced with runes to deflect physical objects and not just spells." I revealed, telling him the real reason I was so reckless.

Harry once again looked at me like I was crazy. "Then why didn't you have me throw a stick at you, instead of a bloody lightning bolt!"

_He actually has a good point. _I realized.

"Ummmm…"

I was interrupted by the door to the room blowing open and Sirius running inside.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

* * *

"Ronald Weasley."

I raised my hand to signal that I knew she was calling me. I closed my notebook after making a few notes on the runic cluster I was working on, my most ambitious yet.

I stood up and looked around the room, wondering if anyone had come in after I did. There was a witch in the corner filling out a paper that looked like the proof of education request form.

I turned my attention back to the woman who called my name. She had olive skin and deep brown hair. As I got closer I saw her violet eyes roaming my form.

_I'm taken, sorry. _I thought as she made a motion to follow her.

We walked through a couple of hallways until we found our destination. I couldn't help but think of how it mirrored the non-magical world in blandness.

_The power to remake almost any architecture work, and we come up with something this bland? Why? _I thought to myself. _We could go miles underground without risking the integrity of the earth. If done right, with the skill of the right runemasters and expansion charms we could make a city the size of London and not take up a quarter of the actual real estate. _

I stopped my rambling of the inadequacies of the wizarding world as we entered examination room number three. Inside was a woman sitting at one of the two desks in the room. I entered and the violet eyed girl left immediately and shut the door.

"Ronald Weasley." The old old woman said.

"Griselda Marshbanks." I guessed, and my tone reflected it.

She nodded her head. "So you aren't entirely stupid."

I was taken aback by the statement. _Can't say most people my age aren't stupid. _

"Let's get on with it then. Written exam first." She continued, not even letting me reply.

"Do I get the pleasure of having you as an examiner for all of my NEWT's?" I asked sarcastically.

I sat down at the only other desk in the room, directly in front of her. My exam paper was already laying on the too-small desk.

'_Transfiguration.' _

"May I begin?" I asked as I picked up the quil from the desk and dipped it in the provided ink. I didn't get an answer, instead she just stared at me.

_Well she is a joy to be around. _I thought.

I flipped open the front page to find instructions on how to take the test, once again I was reminded by how the test mirrored the non-magical world in format.

_Are they really just seeing how muggles do it and putting their own spin on it? _I wondered as I kept flipping through the pages. Finally I reached the first question, and it was a doozy.

'_Name all of Gawps Law of Elemental Transfiguration, state them, and give examples of each.'_

I rolled my wrist to warm it up and started writing.

I stood up from my desk quietly and walked over to where Madam Marshbanks sat, dead asleep.

I had noticed her lack of movement about half way through the test and ignored it, unfortunately I would have to wake her up to continue and something bothered me about the idea. I smiled a bit, thinking of a great way to do it.

I moved behind her and drew my wand. I sent a simple transfiguration at the desk I was sitting at. It transformed into a type of wood golem. It's head was human shaped and had a too smooth face that showed no emotion at all. There was a wooden crown sitting on its head. The rest of its body had decorative armor, with engravings and detail that anyone would be proud of. It gripped a beautiful wooden sword with even more detail.

It took a long time for me to finish this beauty. It was a project of mine to practice my transfiguration back in fourth year, when I first began inhabiting this body. Truly it would have been enough for an Outstanding on this test on the sheer detail involved alone. No doubt she would want more than just this.

Another wave of my wand and I animated the statue to come grab the paper from my hand. It slammed the exam on the desk in front of her and leaned in like she was being interrogated.

As it did this, I couldn't help but think I might not have thought this through. _She might have a heart attack. _

I was wrong. She opened her eyes tiredly, completely ignoring the 'wooden king' in front of her. She blinked a few times before finally noticing it.

"That all you can do?" Griselda asked once she understood what was going on.

"Well that was anticlimactic." I said disappointed at her reaction.

"You've got to do better than that. I've been at this for longer than your grandparents have been alive." She said.

"And have you been falling asleep during exams the whole time?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I have! What would you do if you watched incompetant children take hours to stumble over twenty basic questions for a hundred years?" Griselda asked.

"I would hire someone else to do it." I replied immediately knowing the answer. "Delegate."

"No fun in that." She said. "Now is that your practical or would you like to do something else?"

I smirked and vanished the 'wooden king'. Next, I conjured a familiar copper metal pole with a single wand motion, complete with a different set of runes.

Her eyes widened and looked at the piece of magic. "Impressive, less wand motions than required and silently…"

I interrupted her by flicking my wand out in a complex pattern and casting another spell that I had perfected since the last time anyone saw me do it.

A lightning bolt erupted from my wand in a flash of white, impacting the copper metal pole. Where previously the pole would build up the absorbed the lightning bolt and send it back, this time it melted into a puddle on the floor.

I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me but I ignored it. I pointed my wand at the molten copper on the ground and it lifted into the air as one. Another flick of the wrist and it slowly started forming into the proper shape I wanted. It took a few moments until a shape could be seen, a human head.

It kept forming until I found it accurate. With a dramatic flick of my wrist it cooled rapidly and hardened. I grabbed it out of mid air and presented it to my examiner.

A bronze sculpture of my smiling face.

She blinked a couple of times before finally responding.

"Merlin."

* * *

A/N: Boom things are looking up for Ron!

This rune thing is definitely something I'm gonna run with.

What do we think? He's really going all out in the exams isn't he? Casting Fulmen? Adding Runes? He's just showing off now. Snape said yes! Who would've thought. And he is progressing with the battle runes fairly well.

Dumbledore is wearing his glove again…

Let's talk in the reviews!


	30. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

So I kind of changed my mind on the one story thing. Long story short, I have started a new one, go check it out. With this new schedule I'm on, I just have a lot more time to write. Naturally, instead of buckling down on this story and my original piece of work, I added on to the pile...naturally. Anyway, go check out the new story, tell me what you think about it.

The sadness of Stronghammer being gone has been replaced with excitement for the future for my new stories! Anyway let's get on to the chapter.

Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The estate looked just as it did the last time I was here. Immaculate.

This time I did not have the luxury of enjoying the sights, because of the pace my significant other was walking. She looked elegant outward, but her swirling magic and aggravated pace told a different story. She was pissed.

I did my best to hide a smirk and stayed close on her heels.

The front doors to the Prewitt estate opened for us just as it did the first time we visited. Fleur didn't even pause to look at the small house elf that was about to greet us. I felt bad for the little thing, it had a look of hurt on its face, as if it had failed. It popped away, no doubt to go warn its master.

Fleur maneuvered through the halls of the house as if she had walked them her whole life. It took us no time to arrive in the same room as before. Once again Muriel sat there drinking tea, alone and waiting on us. The house elf was nowhere to be found.

_It's fast._

Fleur moved to the table in front of Muriel, her right hand brought the papers she was holding in the air down on the table with a slam.

"Marriage clause? Must be British born!?"

Muriel didn't even flinch under her gaze and anger. The room started to heat up, as Fleur's affinity with fire made itself known.

Fleur automatically switched over to French and unleashed a tirade that I had no hope in deciphering, she was talking so fast. I let her get it out of her system and stood right behind her.

It was a good two minutes before I decided that enough was enough and I rested my hand on her shoulder. She didn't pay attention to me, she just kept going. I gave her a little squeeze, trying to get her to calm down so we could talk it out. Her mouth clamped closed and took a deep breath of air before turning around and sitting back down.

"Now, I'm glad we got that out of the way." I started.

I was interrupted by Muriel. "It was obviously a test darling." Murial said. Her face was as still as a stone, completely unfazed by Fleur. This fact solidified my decision even more.

_She likes to play games with the ones closest to her. _

"Yes, we realized this but even still. Had I signed the paper, it would have been legally, and magically, binding. Simply put, I can't trust you." I responded quickly. I didn't see a need to draw the conversation out.

"I met with you initially because I thought it would be a good way to get back at my parents. A middle finger pointed at them. I wanted to be unique, a name thought dead to the wizarding world, brought back to life by a wizard that will go down in history as one of the most powerful to ever live. That was all vanity." I told her, postering a bit.

"I realized that I don't need the Prewitt name to do that. Do you know where I have been living this whole time?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes flickered to Fleur, and back to me. It was a fair guess, and most of my nights have been spent in her bed. But all of my possessions still resided at 12 Grimmauld Pl. Most of my time was spent there, while Fleur went to work.

"No." I answered her unanswered guess. "Sirius Black decided to take me in, giving Harry and I everything he had to offer. Just as the Potter's did for him in his youth. He was actually the first person to offer me a place within his house, and I denied him. He must have seen it as a spit in the face, now that I think about it. Well I rectified that this morning. Once the proper paperwork is filed in the Ministry. I will be known as Ronald Billius Black."

I paused for a moment and drank in the sight of her shocked face. It made me extremely happy to be able to crack that stoney exterior.

"Ron Black doesn't really roll off of the tongue does it? Oh well, I'll get used to it." I turned around back towards the direction of the front door. Fleur linked her arm into mine as I passed her and we walked leisurely.

I couldn't help but leave her with a little comment on the way out. Same comment she mentioned about my mother.

"I always thought you were a bitch."

* * *

_Duck. Move left. Deflect. Deflect the last spell back at him so he has to defend for a moment. Offense time. _

I sent three spells, each with nasty effects that would leave anyone incapacitated or dead towards my oppenent quickly.

_Flick. Flick. Keep the fireball contained until it reaches its destination. Boom. _

The room brightened up significantly because of the contained explosion. Flame shot out from the point of Harry's shield but I knew he would be ok. My wand whipped up and a silver spear formed in the air by my head. Another flick and it shot towards Harry through the flames, I mentally commanded it to stop in the air.

The flames dissipated and revealed Harry standing there with his hands over his eyes. The silver spear I conjured sat in the air perfectly still, two feet away from Harry's chest. A killing blow.

"I win." I commented.

Harry's hands fell from his eyes and he blinked away the white spots in his vision. His eyes eventually fell on the silver spear hovering right in front of him. A smile split his face.

"Another surprise, another loss." Harry said when he noticed the spear. "You've chosen fire then?" Harry's eyes still blinked quickly, trying to adjust to the room now that the fire was gone.

I nodded and vanished the silver spear. "With runes, I don't need the defense of the earth, except for the killing curse of course. It gives me the ability to truly be offensive."

"Why not lightning then? You were making good progress with it." Harry asked.

I moved over to the desk in our dueling room and grabbed the glass of water waiting on me. "Too uncontrollable, and easily countered. Water can be devastating, but is too slow. Fire is perfect, there is a reason Voldemort and Dumbledore both use it offensively." I answered him.

It took me quite a while to give up my dreams of controlling lightning like Thor. The truth is that there is no controlling it, you just fire in a direction and hope it hits the target you want. Water needs a nearby source of water, and while I have perfected some really useful spells, it just isn't reliable enough. Earth could be the most devastating out of all, but it requires the casters attention the whole time, leaving them vulnerable to attacks. Fire allowed for a quick and devastating offense. Its defensive capabilities are non-existent, but with runes I could make up for that particular weakness.

Dumlbledore's specialty was transfiguration for just about anything. But he also wielded some very very esoteric magic that can only be learned from experience and access to the Headmaster's personal library. His defense was nearly impenetrable, and his offense came from multiple directions at once to overwhelm opponents. He truly was one of the best duelists of all time, if not the definitive best.

_It must have been beautiful watching him duel in his prime. _I pondered.

"Fiendfyre?" Harry asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I haven't decided yet." I told him truthfully.

He nodded his head up and down. Neither of us knew if it was worth it. It was practically suicide if you let it get out of hand.

"What about 'The Mind Arts'?" Harry said.

_He's really curious today isn't he? _I thought to myself. _He's just trying to better himself, prepare for what is to come. _

I knew that I couldn't take all of the responsibility for his changes of the past few years but I did know that I had a huge impact. The fact that he has become more prepared, and wants to go further sent a jolt of pride and happiness through my body.

"I've tried calling it." I answered looking around the room we were in. The walls around us switched around and big windows appeared where stone used to be. I got up and walked over to it.

Hogwarts grounds peered up at me from my vantage point. My eyes naturally found the weeping willow tree standing by itself. I couldn't tell from this high up but I knew that it had grown more. I could make out a set of benches and seats huddled underneath the tree. There was now a path that led to the tree from the main path that led from Hogwarts to the Black Lake.

_Dumbledore has been busy this summer. _I thought. _First the book, now this. _

"Dumbledore must have either taken it out of Hogwarts, or found a way to hide it from the room." I told Harry.

Harry's face scrunched. "Why would he do that?"

I knew the answer and didn't see the harm in telling him. "He's probably doing it trying to protect us. He doesn't think we're ready for it most likely."

Harry grunted. "Well that will set us back, I know for a fact it would show us the ritual."

Harry was right, we were ready. Both of us had mastered occlumency and legilimency to the point where no wand was needed. In fact both of us planned on using the ritual as soon as we got back to the school. If it would truly allow me to cast two spells at once, that alone made it worth any risk.

"We'll be able to ask him tonight." I said.

"You think the feast is done?" Harry asked being impatient.

"Let's go find out."

The feast was actually over and most of the students were already in their dorms. It was perfect timing.

"It's good not to be stopped in the halls this late." Harry commented as we walked towards the Headmaster's office.

"Prefect and an apprentice." I confirmed. "Plus you're the boy-who-lived."

Harry rolled his eyes at me. _He hates that title. _

"Youngest wizard to graduate from Hogwarts in forty years. Six NEWT's and could test for the Runes NEWT and ace it." Harry shot back at me with a grin.

Now I was the one who was uncomfortable. I knew all of these things but hearing someone praise me for it was odd.

Harry's mention of runes reminded me of something. I reached into my robes, found the expanded pocket I was looking for, and pulled out a journal. I offered it to him.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"I've created something that could make me very, very rich in the future." I told him nonchalantly.

"We're already very very rich. I'm a Potter and you're a Black." Harry corrected but opened the journal anyway. "Or did you forget about the trust fund you now have access to?"

I grimaced mentally as he reminded me of Sirius' latest present. "Don't remind me, I feel like a Malfoy just thinking about it."

I really didn't, it actually left me with a huge weight off of my shoulders. Now that I didn't have to worry about money, like ever ever, I could focus on things that made me happy, like teaching the next generation and inventing things that could propel magical society into the proper century.

I glanced at Harry and saw the reason he hadn't responded. He was currently reading the introduction to my new journal, and my revolutionary new invention.

"Mate, did you figure out a way to link multiple journals together." Harry asked.

"A little bit more impressive than that." I added on to his question. "Each page represents a 'contact', or a person, that you can add to the journal. There are only about five hundred pages, but I figure that would be enough for the average witch or wizard."

"What the… how?"

"Treacle tart." I said as we approached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. "That will have to wait." I told him as I hopped on the magical equivalent of an escalator.

"Fine! But we are talking about this later." Harry replied as he stuffed the journal into his robes.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter."

_Of course Dumbledore would mention my new name first. _My mind supplied as we walked into his office.

Dumbledore was standing up close to his pensieve. That meant it was time for our lessons, and he was planning on using memories.

"Hello Headmaster." I greeted walking forward in his office. Fawkes gave us a little trill as from his perch. Harry didn't bother greeting him like I did, I think he was still shocked over the journal.

"I missed you both at the feast." Dumbledore said, still not looking at us. The glove on his hand caught my eye and I frowned at the reminder of him keeping things from us again.

"We visited the Room instead, Kreacher brought us food." Harry answered him finally joining the conversation.

"Ah yes. May I say that you made the right decision Ron, Sirius was very happy at your decision." Dumbledore said as he brought his twinkling eyes to our own.

"I shouldn't have taken so long." I responded how I really felt about the situation.

"And yet, he doesn't seem to care." Dumbledore said.

I didn't bother correcting him or adding to that part of the discussion, he was just trying to congratulate me.

"Now that is not why I called you here. I asked you two to join me so that we could begin learning about our enemy, we know as Voldemort." Dumbledore began. "I think it is very important to learn how he came to be the man he is today."

"Monster." Harry interrupted. "The monster he is today."

Dumbledore's eyes locked on to his and nodded. "As you say. You remember this from the tournament don't you?"

I had to wrack my brain to remember that Harry had used the pensieve once before during the tournament.

_I think it showed him Karkaroff's trial?_

"Yes, sir." Harry responded.

Dumbledore's eyes found mine and he didn't even have to ask the question. "Yes, I know how it works." I told him.

"Good, then that will save us some time." Dumbledore said nodding to us and turning back to the pensieve. "I have a memory I want you two to see, I collected it from an old colleague Bob Ogden, a former Head of the Department of Law Enforcement Patrol."

He motioned for us to come towards the pensieve. We approached and paused waiting for him to give us the go ahead. When he didn't say anything, Harry reached a hand out and touched the water in the pensieve, his body clenched up and didn't move signifying he was in the memory. My hand reached out and touched the liquid in the pensieve also.

I stepped into a smokey memory. I tried to look around but whoever Bob Ogden was wasn't a very good occlumens. The only parts of the memory that I could make out was in front of me, almost none of the surroundings were available.

"No, father! Not Tom!"

I turned to see a relatively attractive young woman with black hair and blue eyes. _Merope Gaunt, Voldemort's mother. _

Another man that resembled her turned her direction at her words.

"The muggle? You filthy…" The man jumped at her.

Suddenly I was back in Dumbledore's office. I frowned for a moment before I remembered that Harry had probably already watched most of the memory by the time I had joined.

"Morfin served three years in Azkaban. Marvolo, six months." Dumbledore commented as we gained our bearings.

"Tom?" Harry asked. "Sr."

"That's right, Merope Gaunt is Voldemort's mother. Tom was named after his father. I believe she fed Tom Riddle Sr a love potion, leading to the conception of our enemy. He eventually left her when she was pregnant and about to give birth. I suspect she stopped giving him the potion, or simply couldn't afford it anymore. The result is the same, Riddle Sr held no love for her or the child and he left." Dumbledore explained.

"The Gaunts are Voldemort's connection to Slytherin aren't they?" I spoke up, acting as if I didn't already know the information.

"Yes! Very good, Ron. The Gaunts can trace their family tree back to Slytherin himself. Good deduction." Dumbledore confirmed. "They were proud of their parseltongue abilities, leading them to partake in interbreeding for many generations. They were notoriously unhinged." Dumbledore continued to explain.

"You would think the pure-bloods would learn the same thing that no-mag's figured out hundreds of years ago. Inbreeding leads to instability, and madness, not including the deformities it can cause." I commented out loud.

"Have they really?" Dumbledore asked. "The ...non-magicals." He carefully avoided the word muggles.

_Why? Does he think it'll offend me? _I wondered. _I just prefer the american slang. _

"Yes, in fact it is illegal in the more advanced countries around the world. For sure in the States." I confirmed.

"Fascinating." Dumbledore said. "Anyway we have gotten off track. Why did I show you this?"

I didn't answer, although I thought I had a pretty good answer. I turned to Harry to see if he knew for sure. He shook his head no.

"His motivation for despising muggles?" I answered biting muggle out. "All because his father left his mother at a young age?"

"In part. But I admit you are working on half of the information. You see, sometime when Tom was in school he discovered his connection to the Gaunts. Tom, an orphan at the time, discovered that he had a family. I can only imagine what hope he must have discovered that day. He started asking around about them and learned of their values. Tom became proud of his parseltongue ability, and his bloodline. He began to imitate them, becoming a proper Slytherin." Dumbledore told us, saving us from having to answer the question.

Harry and I both waited for him to continue, he didn't. In fact, his hand reached out to grab the desk beside him, stopping his stumble. I moved forward quickly, grabbing under his arm and holding him up. I shuffled him around to sit down in his seat, worried the whole time.

_Oh shit. _I couldn't help but think about the situation.

"Are you alright, Headmaster?" I asked concerned.

He waved a hand at me. "Of course, my boy, just old age. I'm afraid we must cut the lesson short, I need more rest than I used to."

I frowned, taking a good look at the Headmaster. He looked thinner than normal, and the lines around his face looked more pronounced. My mind flashed back to him holding his wand against Voldemort and going toe to toe with him, eventually defeating him.

_This is not the same man. _Fear shot through my spine at the realization. My eyes dropped to the glove covering his hand.

_Old age my ass, there has to be something else. _I deduced.

"Are you dying?" The words just slipped out, without thought. I immediately regretted them.

"We are all dying, son." Dumbledore bulshitted me.

I met his eyes and somehow he had the nerve to summon a twinkle to torture me with. My face told him that I was not satisfied with that answer.

"I will not die tonight, Ron. I can not say whether or not I will survive this war. But I will not die tonight, we have too much to do before I can be afforded that luxury." Dumbledore elaborated for me.

The fear clenching my heart eased up a bit at his words and I slowly backed away. We kept our eyes locked and eventually the twinkle in his left. It was replaced by the look of a man on a mission. Suddenly I was looking at Dumbledore the battlemage, the conqueror.

I needed no more reassurance than that and I turned around to walk out the door.

* * *

Harry caught up to me in the hall.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with the hand he keeps covered up." I answered Harry as I stalked back to the ROR to sleep. Apprentices are given quarters of their own within the castle but I had denied mine, preferring the wonders of the Room. It was amazing sleeping under the stars, even if I wasn't really outside.

"Bloody hell." Harry said stressfully.

I turned to him. "What?"

"We can't lose Dumbledore." Harry admitted.

Fear's hand clenched my heart once again. "Yea I know mate, I know."

We fell into a comfortable silence as we walked up the stairs. It didn't last very long because Harry remembered the journal in his robes. He pulled it back out.

"So tell me about this." Harry told me.

I grabbed it from him and opened it. The front page was just a quick introduction that I wrote to explain the concept. I flipped the page once again and was brought to an instruction manual. I handed the journal back to Harry.

"Here's what you need to know. This journal is a runic masterpiece, no use in being humble about it." I started. "Turn to a blank page."

Harry obeyed and flipped the page. We both stopped as a set of stairs started to move around in front of us. I took a quick look to see where we needed to go.

"Now you see that diamond shape right there in the middle of the page?" I asked him. At his nod I snatched the journal from him again. I closed it and turned it sideways so that he could see the spine of the journal.

Towards the top of the spine sat the same diamond symbol that was on the page earlier. "This …" I said, pointing at it. "...is what I call the 'marker', I know it's a work in progress. If I had two of these journals, I could open one to a blank page and then I would press the symbol on the spine to the page. Am I making any sense?"

Harry's eyebrows were scrunched together but he nodded. "So when you press the mark to the page, it activates the runes in the journals and links them together. Then you can name that page, and it will appear in the table of contents over here with the page number." I continued.

"Now what page does my name say?" I asked him while reaching into my robes and pulling out my own journal.

"One." Harry said.

"That's because I'm number one!" I joked as I opened my journal to Harry's page. Harry just stared at me and turned to the first page. "Now if I were to write on this page, it would immediately show up on your page also, do you understand now?"

Harry stopped in his tracks, realizing the implications of the journal, once again. He slowly turned to me.

"Do you know how many owls you just put out of business?"

* * *

A/N: Cut!

RON IS A BLACK! FUCK THE PREWITTS!

No but seriously Ron denied Muriel. If you couldn't guess it's because she snuck in some clause that said Ron would have to marry someone from Britain. Fleur was pissed! It was a test on Muriel's part but Ron didn't care. In the end he realized that he owed it to Sirius to accept his offer.

I kind of wrote myself into a corner with this part and kind of had to do this. I could have done it other ways but it felt wrong. I wanted Ron to worry about financials a little bit longer, in fact it was part of his motivation for making the journals. A type of magical phone in a sense. Since we are talking about it I will say that he has NOT figured out all the rune work on that yet, it's still in its infancy, but he can get it to work amongst a few people for now.

Dumbledore isn't looking so hot guys. What do we think about all of this?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	31. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

I'm glad there weren't too many people who disagreed with Ron becoming a Black. Originally, I was not planning on that happening, I was rolling with the Prewitt's, but alas, the story decided otherwise. A part of me is glad it happened this way.

We're getting into The Half-Blood Prince properly this chapter. I always felt like most of the events of this book happened in the latter half tbh. Believe it or not, I can see the end in sight for this fic. Things will speed up soon, not like this chapter soon, but soon.

I HAVE MADE AN INSTAGRAM FOR MY WRITING. It'll have posts about all of my Fanfic stories, and also little updates on my original fantasy novel. I might also do some book reviews on there, about some fantasy novels that I love, and some that I didn't. Might even do some about the fanfics that I have found on the site over the years. So give me a follow if you want, that'd be cool. The handle is wtmcdonaldauthor.

Anyway, enough rambling. On to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Class dismissed."

Snape's condescending drawl caused a shuffle of everyone in the room. That sentence concluded the first week of my apprenticeship. I watched as the fifth year class of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students gathered their things to leave and enjoy the weekend.

I didn't move, determined to finish the weeks grading before I went to enjoy my own weekend. Of course, that meant a weekend full of learning and dueling, not gossiping in Hogsmeade as most people my age did.

Soon, Snape sauntered over to where I sat and picked up a few papers out of my already graded stack. I ignored him as I focused on a particularly thorough paper over defensive charms by a Ravenclaw girl whose name I never bothered to learn.

_I really should take more time to interact with my students. _I thought, feeling a bit ashamed.

"You are surprisingly harsh, Black." Snape said as he set the papers back down on the table. "Not to the extent I am, but more than I expected."

"I think an outstanding should be earned, professor. Good work will be an exceeds expectations, but if they really want the best grade, they better impress." I confirmed.

We had already been over Snape's grading standards, and he was right. He graded harsher, and I was certainly no slouch. The difference were the notes of insight that I left either beside their paragraphs or at the end of the assignment. I explained my reasoning behind the grade, hoping they would adapt in the future.

"Good. I feared you would be too soft." Snape said. "Sunday, find me in my office."

I looked up and caught his eyes. I nodded, confirming that it was ok. "Yes, sir."

_Dueling. _I thought to myself before I remembered a very important thing.

"Sir." I began.

Snape paused in his steps on the way to the door. "Yes?" He responded.

"I haven't seen Theodore Nott anywhere in the castle this year." I once again looked up from the paper under my hands.

Snape blinked, not expecting me to ask about him. Nobody knew of our agreement after all. Nott and I had agreed for absolutely zero contact after the fiasco at the Ministry. We were supposed to meet back up at the beginning of the school year, in secret. He never showed.

"Theodore's father had an accident." Snape said slowly with intent, I caught the meaning, he was dead. "And felt it necessary to start home-schooling." Snape finished.

_So he's still alive, and deep in the ranks of the Death Eaters. _I deduced, slightly worried for my informant.

"Thank you, sir. He owed me some money for a lost bet." I returned while smiling. My eyes told Snape everything.

We did nothing but stare at each other and I could see the wheels turning in his mind. His face showed nothing, neither did mine. But I could see in his eyes that he saw me differently than he did before. No doubt, Nott had been doing his job well and rising through the ranks. He probably looked and talked like the perfect Death Eater. Did none of them wonder where his skill came from?

_The book gives a new perspective on casting. That combined with a motivation of a goal, can be dangerous. _I pondered as I remembered Nott pouring over _'A Beginners Guide to Casting for the Learned'_ and damn near memorizing it's contents. Someone with enough determination could take that information and become a deadly duelist, even with a small spell arsenal.

With quick eyes, you could determine the nature of a spell by the opening sequence of the wand motions and prepare your counters accordingly. I quickly realized that, while great against normal wizards and witches, it would do next to nothing against the likes of Dumbledore or Voldemort.

Snape continued to stare at me for a moment, and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. He whirled around quickly, and his robes billowed around him in the unseen wind.

With him gone, my eyes softened. The knowledge that Nott was safe and most likely making a name for himself meant that he was killing, or at least maiming innocents. That was on me. A certain phrase from my mentor rang in my mind.

"_I don't ask for forgiveness, only understanding."_

* * *

Harry's wand swirled in the air and a bright white light shot from his wand.

_Shit, the siege spell. _I realized.

My wand whipped and I focused my concentration. A silver protego appeared in front of me, covered in a seven count runic cluster and absorbed the spell. The world around me shook from the power of the spell. I fell to a knee and was about to retaliate when I felt a magical construct hovering behind me.

I turned to see a silver spear pointed at my back, right where it would pierce my heart. I smirked at the ending of the duel.

"Stop copying me." I whined.

My head whipped to the entrance of the Room as a mental knock sounded in my head. I heard Harry laugh and say something but I wasn't focused on him.

The Room responded to my desires and the walls near the door became transparent. There was someone standing on the other side of the wall, pacing and looking at it. Someone with blonde hair.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked curiously.

A memory of him standing in front of the vanishing cabinet popped up in his mind. Then multiple Death Eaters poured out. Dumbledore falling to a killing curse from Snape. Then I snapped out of it and my eyes narrowed.

"Let's find out." I proposed, knowing I couldn't just blurt out my knowledge of why Malfoy was here. "Disillusionment, silenced, you know the drill." I commanded.

Harry obeyed and light bent around us as we became invisible. I mentally gave the command for the room to obey Malfoy but to let me have absolute control over it just in case. Everything in our own Room disappeared and suddenly we were surrounded by mountains of useless junk. Some of it stacked to the ceiling.

The door leading into the room opened. "About bloody time." Malfoy muttered as he entered the room.

Dark bags hung underneath his eyes and his clothes fell around his skinny form. He looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. The worst part was his eyes, they looked dead, even as they flitted about the room searching for enemies in the shadows.

His feet moved with purpose through the makeshift alleys in the maze of cluttered junk. I followed at an appropriate distance, I could only assume Harry did the same. I extended my magical senses, just in case Malfoy decided to start throwing spells at random.

I shut it off quickly as I felt a disturbing presence in the room. It felt like a magical black hole, like it wasn't supposed to exist. I put it in the back of my mind, to investigate later before focusing on the task at hand.

Malfoy finally reached his destination. There was a tall structure in front of him, covered by a linen cloth. He reached up and pulled it off, carefully. It looked just as it had in the movies, although this one was severely damaged.

_Didn't peeves drop it a few years back? _I wondered, trying to remember the object.

"Finally." Malfoy muttered as he observed the vanishing cabinet. Malfoy flicked his wrist and his wand shot into the open hand. It was fairly fast for a Hogwarts student, but had nothing on my own, or Harry's, draw.

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." Malfoy said while waving his wand in a pattern that resembled the 'reparo' charm.

Nothing happened.

I fought back a snicker at Malfoy's weak attempt. I already knew his problem. He had absolutely no idea what was required to repair the object. He had no clue what the original enchantment tried to achieve, and he had no idea how to get the mindset necessary to affect it.

_Amateur. _I thought, disappointed at my former classmate. _Your best option is to run, I'll never allow you to accomplish your mission. You and Snape will both die before it happens. _

"Fuck." Malfoy muttered and repeated the incantation.

He repeated the action several times before giving up and turning around and heading for the door, a failure. His face looked even worse now that he had failed.

_A shame for Narcissa's looks to be wasted so. _I couldn't help but remark.

It didn't take Malfoy long to leave the room, at which point I turned it back into our normal dueling room, but added windows to look out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as we cancelled our spells.

I didn't feel the need to hide the information, instead I called the object to the center of the room in front of me. It appeared with a flourish, still broken.

"This is a vanishing cabinet." I commented. "It was used in wars past to hide the owners while there was an attack. It has a twin somewhere in the world, and when repaired, can be used to transport between the two instantaneously. An attack would come, and they would simply walk into it, and wait for the attack to end." I finished my explanation and waited for the implication to hit Harry.

"So it can bypass Hogwarts wards?" Harry asked nervously.

"Precisely." I confirmed.

Harry's wand whipped out and I agreed with the sentiment whole heartedly. Then I had an idea and changed my mind.

"Wait." I said.

He stopped and looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Why? It's too dangerous to be left alone. What if Malfoy gets lucky and fixes it?"

I stared into his eyes. "I'm counting on it." I revealed.

Realization dawned on his face. "You want to set a trap?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Think about it, it's his trump card right now and we know about it. He's planning an attack on the school soon. What if we take this option away? He'll find some other way to get people in." I explained. "This way we can set a trap, catch them off guard and maybe even take Voldemort himself out."

"We can end the war before it begins." I ended, excitement running through me.

Harry lowered his wand and sat down. A chair appeared out of nowhere and caught him before he hit the ground. I was secretly impressed.

"There are so many kids in the school Ron. Can we take the risk?" Harry asked.

I had thought about the same thing of course, but to me the benefits outweighed the risk. "We have to." I responded. "I'll begin working on the runic cluster required to trap them."

I could tell that Harry still wasn't convinced, he had a frown on his face. I sat there, waiting for him to decide. The longer it went on, the more I wanted to destroy the cabinet myself and remove the risk. I held myself back, knowing how valuable this trap could be for us.

_Fortune favors the bold. _I thought and with it came a burst of motivation. _This is the right move. _

Finally Harry stood up. "The devil you know." He quoted before turning and addressing me. "We'll check on it every single day. We can't allow him to repair it before you have the cluster ready. If he finishes before you do, we destroy it."

"I completely agree."

* * *

"_I can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. I can make them hurt if I want to." _

I shook my head as I stepped out of the memory.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his head in his hands. He looked much more lively than he had in the previous session. His face regained the color it had before the glove appeared. His eyes didn't twinkle tonight because of the subject of our meeting, but outside the office you couldn't tell anything was wrong with the old wizard.

"How could you not have known?" Harry accused once we regained out wits.

_He's becoming more outspoken, confident. _I observed.

"He was a child, Harry." I scolded almost immediately.

"A monster." Harry retorted.

I was about to respond when Dumbledore interrupted. "Could you condemn a child, Harry? A child who just reached his eleventh birthday? Truly?"

I stared at Harry, agreeing with Dumbledore. Harry met both of our eyes.

"Oh come on, this is Voldemort we're talking about." Harry defended himself.

"No!" I replied icily, the subject was not even thinkable for me. "This was Tom Riddle, Jr. An orphan." I emphasized the word orphan.

Harry recoiled as if struck. "With the correct guidance, Tom Riddle could have ushered in a new age of magic." Dumbledore said confidently. "His mind operated like no one elses. I suspect that if he had been put in Gryffindor, or maybe Ravenclaw, then he would have truly been good, great."

Neither Harry or I responded to that. I knew that we weren't sure if we agreed with him. Personally, I think the result could have been the same. But even the slimmest chance that I was wrong and Dumbledore could be right, was enough for me to believe in a child. Children are off limits.

"I have mentioned your similarities often Harry. Although I believe that you two differ just as much as you are alike." Dumbledore explained.

I nodded along, agreeing with Dumbledore. _I have been doing that more and more lately._

"In fact, it is not you that I worry about anymore." Dumbledore and we were both thrown off by that comment. Dumbledore was staring at me, through me even.

_Me? _I wondered.

"Ron reminds me so much of an old friend I once knew." Dumbledore said. "Magically gifted, but with the drive to squeeze every ounce of talent out himself."

"Grindelwald." I commented, answering Harry's unasked question.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed. "I admit that I was not the same man, back then, as I am today."

I knew this story already, but I knew Harry had to hear it, so I stayed quiet.

"In my youth, I reveled in my magical ability. I knew I was more talented than those around me, but there was one other who could give me a challenge. He was handsome, charismatic, and insanely driven. I was drawn in immediately." Dumbledore explained. "He stirred something within me, made me want more. We began searching for power, and we found it. By the time we were in our twenties, I suspect we were already the most powerful wizards on the planet, save a select few. Our thirties, we outstripped everyone. In the beginning, I started teaching here, not because of my love for it, but rather instead the resources Hogwarts offered. The foremost location for magical knowledge."

I stood enraptured as Dumbledore went into more detail than the books did, actually revealing his motivation and experiences first hand.

"Gellert found it tiresome and mundane. 'Who wants to teach a bunch of entitled snivelling brats' he would say. However, he knew why I was here, and secretly he approved. He found another method. He abused his charismatic abilities to form connections with people in high places, learning of magics and techniques of casting long thought dead."

Neither Harry or I interrupted the legendary wizard.

"And then, I saw through it all. I learned of terrible deeds he committed in the name of the 'Greater Good'. As it turns out, some families didn't want to part with their secrets. He massacred them. When I confronted him about it, my brother Aberforth and sister Ariana were there, and pleaded with us to stop. It all happened so fast." Dumbledore slumped in his seat. A sole tear trailed down his face.

"I was the one who cast the first spell, intent on stopping him. I dominated the duel from the beginning. He didn't stand a chance, honestly." Dumbledore said. "Only, my spells couldn't hurt him. I got frustrated while he stood there and laughed. Then he produced a small vial of blood, on a chain. A blood pact, formed when we were younger. Immediately, I knew I couldn't be the one to stop him." Dumbledore continued.

I looked over to Harry and saw that he was concentrating on the wizard intently. I couldn't tell if he was judging the old man, or not.

"Then Ariana was on the ground, staring off into space, dead. Gellert fled once it was revealed. Aberforth never forgave me. She was standing closest to me, and I was using spells that can cause collateral damage. Initially, I denied that it was me who caused her death. Gellert didn't have the spine to tell me either way. Even now, I can only suspect that it was my spell that killed her. That was the day I changed Harry, for the better, if I do say so myself."

Now I understood the point of him telling us this intimate story. It was also revealing his motivation behind letting people see the error of their own ways, and giving them a second chance. It was because he could have been the worst of all the dark lords, instead of the best of us all.

Harry hung his head, learning the lesson. The story was moving, but it didn't change how I approached my enemies. I would show mercy to those I believed deserved it, and I would give the others my wrath.

"Yes, you see now Harry, right?" Dumbledore told him.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Now look at Ron." Dumbledore instructed. Harry obeyed him and I kept my face passive, not changing. "Even now, after my past. Ron is not moved, not convinced. That is why I do not worry you Harry, no, you will always be a force for good. Ronald here, everything he does is for the ones he loves, not because of his moral obligations."

I clamped down on my occlumency as he continued his explanation. _That's not entirely true. _I disagreed. _Although there is no deed in this world I could not see myself committing for Fleur, Harry, Sirius, or even Dumbledore._

_Maybe he is right. _I concluded.

"Is that why you have hidden the book from us, Headmaster?" I asked, deciding it was as good a time as any.

Dumbledore nodded. "It's not that I don't trust you Ron. I just need to see ...more."

_More? What more should I give? _I raged before getting a hold of my emotions.

"My control has improved, I promise." I tried to reassure him.

"Occlumency is a tricky thing." Dumbledore said. "It can trick us into believing we are right, that we are in control and a force for good. Yet it will also allow us to kill in cold blood, or to ruin a family in the name of the 'Greater Good'."

Both were deeds that either Grindelwald, or I had done, the comment was for me. Finally, my actions were catching up to me.

"I'll need it. We both know you are dying, Headmaster." I pleaded, trying to convince.

"And my last deed, will be to make sure you are ready." Dumbledore answered, unwavering in his decision.

"I won't let Malfoy or Snape kill you." I told him, not caring if he knew of the information.

Dumbledore didn't even act surprised that I knew the information as I thought. Nor would he ask how I received the information, as I thought he would.

"Would you be so cruel, Ron?" Dumbledore asked, pleading back towards me. "Would you deny me the death I choose?"

That startled me, and shut me up at once. My mouth opened to retort, and the words died in my throat.

"I may be old, but I will not be remembered as someone who ran from death. I am not afraid of him, and I will meet him proud of the legacy I have left behind and eager for my next adventure." The last part he said, he said pointing at us.

"I …" Once again the words died but I forced them out. "I need you. We need you."

"No, my boy." Dumbledore answered knowingly. "You may not be as ready as we want. But when my time comes, you will be."

Dumbledore stood up from his seat and moved with grace and purpose around the desk, stopping in front of us.

I tried another tactic, unwilling to concede. "You still owe us a favor! Remember? From the basilisk!"

Dumbledore actually chuckled, and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"I have paid that debt more than once already."

* * *

I stormed down the hallways. Once, not so long ago, my emotions would have been destroying the castle around me. Now I moved a calm storm, contained.

I heard footsteps following behind me and I knew it would be Harry.

_I need a release. _I thought as I felt my magic swirling beneath my skin, it demanded to do my bidding to the world.

I made a quick turn and raced down the hallways to outside Hogwarts. _The black lake will feel my wrath. _I decided, knowing that no one would get hurt there. No one but the

I already prepared the spells I knew would cause destruction. My feet hit dirt and I picked up the pace. It took me seconds and I drew my wand from my holster. I turned a corner to where I knew I could see the lake.

I stopped, dead in my tracks.

I was not standing at the base of the Black Lake. Instead, one of the biggest trees I had ever seen loomed over me. It stood, branches like arms, reaching out to the night sky, touching the heavens. Long leaves drooped from it, like the river's tears carved down our face. It was the weeping willow I planted not too long ago. Tiny lights were hung on the bottommost branches to give light to the seats and benches underneath it.

_Percy. _I realized.

A memory flashed in my mind. A night from when Arthur was hospitalized.

"_The next thing I knew, my hand was on Percy's throat. Percy was flush against the wall next to Arthur's bed, held there by magic. The wall had cracks in it that were spreading slowly. _

_My hand was yanked from his throat but my magic held him on the wall as someone pried me off of him and dragged me backwards. Percy's face was red and his mouth was open as if he couldn't breath."_

When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees. The leaves on the weeping willow blew in the wind.

A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see that it was Dumbledore, not Harry who followed me. He seemed a bit out of breath.

_I hate that you're right. _I thought about the old man and what he told me earlier. His next sentence made me come to terms with his impending death, made me accept it.

"Don't you see? There is beauty in death."

* * *

A/N: So now we know the motivation behind Dumbledore keeping the book from him!

Tell me what you think!

Did anyone forget about Nott? Has anyone been wondering what he's been doing? I almost did myself! Malfoy's plot is the same as in the books, and he's just as incompetant. Do we like the plan Ron has set? Or do you guys think there is more he could do? What about Dumbledore revealing his story to Harry and Ron?

Let's talk about it in the reviews!

Follow me on Instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor


	32. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

We just passed 2100 followers and 1700 favorites on this story and I am mind-blown. Never would I have thought it would have gotten this popular. Even Stronghammer is still growing even though it's completed. And don't get me started on Courage! That is growing faster than both of my other stories did in the beginning.

Thank you to everyone who supports me, it means the world, seriously. Anyway on to the story, authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on Instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Snape's black robes billowed out behind him. His right arm extended towards me, wand in hand. His black eyes were locked onto mine, with zero wavering in them.

My eyes returned his intense look, both of us waiting for a signal to start but unwilling to say anything. My own stance was much more relaxed to the naked eye, but if you were to look closer, you would see it was an illusion.

Snape's wand flicked without warning or giving away the type of spell he casted. The color, consistency, and my magical senses told me that it was a variant of the cutting curse. I deflected it nonchalantly and returned with a spell of my own, an overpowered bombarda. I fell into a rhythm and sent two more dangerous but easily countered spells.

He didn't bother moving, instead he sent the bombarda to his right. In a rare display of pure skill, he deflected my second spell into the third heading his way causing them both to cancel each other out. Then he moved into offense, sending four spells in quick order.

Then our duel started in earnest. We both used spells that would be deadly to normal opponents, but the monsters of our world would counter easily. This was a duel of pure skill, not power. Severus Snape was supremely skilled, and it just so happened that so was I.

I limited myself to not using my more powerful elemental and runic spells, eliminating my greatest strengths. The purpose was to develop a more solid and sound foundation of dueling skilled opponents. I also didn't want to show my trump cards, in case Snape decided to snitch to Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Something I suspected was the reason he even accepted my apprenticeship. He was loyal to himself, through and through. I respected him more for it.

We traded offense and defensive spells for close to six different engagements, standing still and not moving. My personal style lent itself to distractions and finding different angles to overwhelm my opponent. Even still, I did not waver against his onslaught of quick and painful spells. I gave just as much as I got.

Then out of nowhere, Snape increased the severity of his spells. His wand whipped in the pattern of a lighting bolt and I knew the spell before he cast it.

"Avada Kedavra"

A silver shield appeared in front of me according to my will and my mind switched to battle mode. A controlled anger settled in my mind. _How dare he. _I stayed still, behind the cover of the shield. Before the killing curse even connected the shield, I sent one of my more powerful fire spells.

A loud gong rang out as the killing curse was absorbed. My fire spell connected with the back of my silver shield and shot towards Snape. It was a clever use of a physical and elemental attack. Snape would have to conjure something to block the spell, and it couldn't be small or the fire would overpower it.

An explosion rang out in front of his form as I let the fire expand. I moved left to avoid a counter spell that came through the fire just as I let a flame whip head his direction. The flames from earlier parted as the whip neared him.

I could see he was mid cast of another spell and his eyes widened at the whip. He expected me to still be defending from his earlier spell and couldn't raise a defense. Normally I would have stopped the spell as we both knew that I won, but he cast the killing curse at me ...in a duel. Something I wouldn't let go unpunished.

The whip of flame slashed him from left collar bone to right hip, cutting a thin line across his torso and cauterizing it at the same time. But I wasn't done, and the silver shield that had melted on the floor earlier from my first elemental spell sprang up as a spike and pierced him on his left thigh, deep enough to need attention immediately.

He fell to the ground with only a grunt of pain. Then he had the audacity to send another spell my way, which I calmly deflected as I walked forward.

His arm dropped, seeing that I wasn't actually trying to kill him, although perhaps I should have. Then his eyes went to his chest and leg, taking in the damage. His mouth whispered and he ran his eyes over his chest and leg.

_Diagnostic spell. Similar to Harry's wand movements when he heals. _I observed.

Then he acted quickly and closed the wound on his leg. First the bleeding stopped and the muscles tied themselves back together before the skin sealed shut finally. He was left with only a small scar, much smaller than the actual wound.

My eyes widened at the powerful healing he displayed, much more potent and effective than any healer I had ever seen, besides Harry of course. My respect for him rose even as my anger for him simmered because of the killing curse.

Next his wand ran over his pale chest, sealing the burn and healing the skin. This scar was much bigger and puffier, a result of the fire, instead of the clean cut from his leg. When he was done, he looked up at me and met my eyes. He must have seen something in my eyes he liked because his mouth turned up slightly.

I turned around to walk out of the room, satisfied he wasn't going to bleed out and die. Before I exited, I left him with something to think about.

"Never, cast the killing curse at me."

* * *

I tried my best to avoid Snape for a while. It turned out to be impossible considering we had classes the next day and I was required to sit in. Luckily, Snape didn't deem it very important and we picked up right where we left off before the battle.

The week passed by quickly, my days fell into a familiar routine. Wake up, breakfast, classes pretty much all day, dinner, and then either a duel with Harry, working on runic clusters for the vanishing cabinet, or perfecting my notebooks.

The more I studied runes, the more I realized that it was a broken piece of magic that almost nobody was taking advantage of. It integrated into all aspects of magic, even the more frowned upon, esoteric, blood and ritual magics.

It was Friday when Snape finally decided to bring up the previous duel.

"It is time we stop avoiding the manticore in the room."

I looked up from the stack of papers underneath me and met his eyes, something I had been doing more and more with people I knew were legilimens. I was just that confident in my occlumency.

"I haven't thought about it too much." I lied. Snape caught the lie easily.

"Do not lie to me." Snape replied. "I probably shouldn't have cast that curse at you, although I knew you would counter it. I had to see it for myself, Bellatrix has always been one to embellish."

_I guess we're really doing this then. _

"I admit that I was a little heavy handed in my reaction. I haven't decided if I regret scarring you." I said truthfully.

It was something I had been warring with myself about. I kept drawing conclusions to people who also teach lessons through power. Namely, Grindelwald, and Voldemort. Dumbledore's accusations seemed realistic after the duel. As was his claim that occlumency can reinforce viewpoints, making one close-minded. It was a double edged sword.

"I can remove them if I want." Snape replied nonchalantly. "But some scars I have decided to keep."

Then he lifted his left arm and peeled back the sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark. His symbol of loyalty to Voldemort.

"What would it take?" I asked curiously. The claim to be able to remove the mark was extremely intriguing. Not many had the knowledge or power to be able to. I knew I would start with runes and rituals to achieve it, but what about the potioneer?

"There is a reason I pursued potions so adamantly in my youth." Severus drawled out. "There are esoteric purifying potions I could adapt to my purposes."

_Just as I thought then. _

"I could give it a go with runes, I think. Probably wouldn't even need a seven count." I blurted, thinking out loud.

"Yes, it is not so difficult for those with the motivation." Snape said.

I was reminded that he was, quite possibly, the most powerful Death Eater and wizard in the country beside Dumbledore and Voldemort. Well, if the duel the other day was any indication, myself and possibly Harry.

_He just doesn't have the resources we do. But his mind is probably on par with my ritually enhanced mind, strictly off of his prodigious skill in occlumency. _I thought, taking in all that the man knew. _It's ridiculously impressive actually. _

"Is that how you got into healing?" I asked curiously. In my mind, that would be another route one could take to remove the dark mark.

"Partially. My curiosity first came about when learning of the dark arts, and the defense against them. I wanted to know how to heal myself, and others, from them, should the time come, and the time came quickly." Snape offered but didn't elaborate. He was content with only sharing that amount.

"You could give Pomfrey a run for her money." I commented, wanting to draw more out of him.

He scoffed. "All she does is feed her the potions I brew, no true healing. The Ministry has wrapped them in so many regulations that they can only use magic to directly affect the body in rare circumstances. They rely on potions." Snape said.

I hummed in response. "Harry is fairly good also." I said.

Snape smiled. "Oh yes, Nymphadora can't stop ranting about it. She follows him around like a lost puppy now."

I visibly reacted, something I normally wouldn't do. My eyes widened and it took all I had to not open my mouth and let it drop. "What?" I asked intelligently.

His eyebrow rose, unimpressed. "You should pay more attention to your friends extracurricular activities, Black." Snape said mockingly.

_Oh shit, I don't really remember when Teddy was conceived, or born…. Did I fuck that up?_ I wondered for a moment. It took me a second to toss the idea out the window, there was nothing I could do about it.

"That is a surprise, professor." I commented, and he didn't answer. Instead we fell into a comfortable silence. Eventually I pulled out my notebook and turned to a page that was covered head to toe in a runic cluster that could only be called a masterpiece. It was the cluster that powered and operated my notebooks.

At the smallest level, there were seven clusters, made up of seven clusters of three runes. It is almost impossible to accurately describe. Snape took one look and his tongue clicked.

"Another talent you have hidden." Snape said. It was as close to awe as he would let himself reveal.

"Yes but this one will make me rich, that's all." I said, misdirecting him from the truth that it was my ultimate trump card. My use of it in duels was getting so good that Harry was rarely ever won, even with the raw power he threw around. It's what will cement my legacy in the history books.

Snape's face told me that he bought the lie, but he was also a master spy. I never know whether to trust him or not, so I erred on the side of caution.

"Another reason I pursued potions first." Snape added.

My eyebrows rose. "I didn't know it was so lucrative." I commented.

Snape's lip curled up again, and didn't comment. I knew that was all I was getting out of him.

"You should pursue mastery, after I grant you this one." Snape said.

I nodded to him. "You can test for others, instead of the apprenticeship when you get your first mastery right?" I asked, trying to confirm what I already knew.

"Yes, I tested for Defense a few months after receiving my potions mastery." Snape confirmed.

"I just might have to do that then." I said.

Snape nodded at me and stood up from the desk he had been half-sitting half-leaning on. He asked me a quick question before leaving, one that didn't need an answer.

"Good. Sunday again?"

* * *

Harry stepped forward, into the runic cluster on the ground. His right leg locked, unable to move. At first glance I thought I had achieved what we needed for the Vanishing Cabinet.

Then he started moving the rest of his body. I groaned and flicked my wand at the ground, dispersing the runic cluster.

"That was much better than last time." Harry commented. "You're getting there."

A part of me loved his optimism, the other part wanted to strangle him for it. _No, optimism in this world is good. _I reprimanded myself.

"Yea, you're right. I'll keep working on it. I think we've got time. Malfoy is ridiculously incompetant." I said, ripping the page up and throwing it away.

I needed to distract myself, and I knew the best way to do such a thing.

"So ...you and Tonks huh?"

I approached it in the same way that I approached him and Hermione. And Harry reacted the same way he did so long ago. He turned beet red and groaned.

I immediately started laughing, and spoke again when he didn't respond. "Hermione not good enough mate?"

"Can you stop?" Harry asked.

"I can, but we never talk about this stuff." I said, a grin permanently plastered on my face. "We are still teenagers you know?"

"We don't act like it." Harry responded quickly. "And the world won't let us."

That kind of sobered me up. Mainly because of the influence I had on him, essentially taking his childhood away with training and studying. No one outworked me, but Harry came close. He actually spent more time learning new magic than I did.

"Yea, I'll take the blame for that one." I told him.

"No, no. It's the world's fault, you just taught me how to properly deal with it." Harry said. I knew where he was trying to take the conversation.

"You can't misdirect me with flattery, mate. Tonks, let's talk about it." I told him.

Harry actually smiled then, knowing he had been caught. "Ok, if it gets you to shut up about it." Harry responded.

"So when did it start? And when did Hermione and you stop?" I asked simply.

"After the battle in the Ministry, sometime in the summer when her and Remus called it quits. I just kind of ...outgrew Hermione ya know? That hasn't been an option for a long time. It was good for a little bit but it just didn't ...work in the end." Harry answered, struggling to find the right words.

I nodded about the Hermione situation, understanding. "I didn't even know they were together." I told him honestly.

Harry snorted. "I know, all you care about is magic and Fleur."

I took offense to that and let it show on my face. "That's not true." I denied it.

"You don't even care about money, Ron. Something that drives literally everyone else around us." Harry said, trying to prove his point.

"That's because I know money doesn't lead to happiness. Do what you love to such a level that the money will come." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That's the point! Nobody else thinks like that." Harry said.

"Well they're dumb, but we're off topic again. Who confessed to who?" I asked curiously.

"Well, it just kind of happened. You would go to Fleur's when she got off so you never got to see us flirt, which she did mercilessly. It lasted for so long before I acted on it. One day I was in the library, she came in and plopped down beside me, claiming that I needed to unwind. I really don't know what came over me, I just kind of ...grabbed her …" Harry trailed off, blushing.

I waited while he replayed the scene over in his mind. In the end I had to remind him to continue.

"And then?"

Harry looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "Guess."

"And then you shagged all over the library?" I asked, throwing the most ridiculous thing I could think of out there. I never expected it to be true.

If it was possible. Harry's face became even more red and a dopey smile crossed his face. My brain short-circuited.

_My mate lost his virginity in a library. He's a fucking legend. _I thought about the situation. My shock showed on my face, before a proud smile split over it.

"Yea, apparently she's very submissive, so when I grabbed her it drove her wild." Harry said.

"What a fucking legend."

* * *

"It's beautiful."

I smiled at the comment, one that is mirrored by most people who see the glorious willow tree. During the day, I was hard pressed to find the small lights that appear on it's branches when the sun sets.

I turned to my beautiful blonde companion. Fleur's head was tilted up, and had a look of concentration on her face.

_She must be trying to figure out the height. _I thought.

"And only a few months old." I said.

Fleur's eyes met mine and her smile dropped, as if I caught her in something. I frowned and tilted my head in a silent question. She ignored the question and her eyes looked past me to the benches and seats underneath the tree.

"Where is everyone?" Fleur asked as she moved past me to the tree.

I ignored the question for a moment and took a good look at her, trying to gauge what it was that she was hiding from me.

_Has she found someone else? Is that why she was so adamant in coming to see me? To come clean. _My mind raced, panicked even.

A hand gripped my heart, as my mind raced. I clamped down on my emotions with occlumency and the pain in my chest eased slightly. Just enough for me to be functional, but not enough to stop my mouth from blurting out the first thing I could think of.

"At the quidditch match. Who is it?" I asked, my voice wavering half-way through.

Fleur turned to me, a frown on her face. She looked confused, which made the hand that was squeezing my heart fade, although the panic and fear was still there.

"Who is what?" Fleur asked.

I moved slowly over to her, before sitting down right next to where she was standing. Her eyes followed me the whole time and I could tell she knew what I was asking but wanted me to clarify before answering.

"Just a second ago, you looked like I had caught you. You looked panicked and then you avoided the question completely, you never do that. You never hide things from me. Who is it?" The words flew out of my mouth like vomit, almost too quick to catch. Obviously occlumency wasn't helping me too much.

Her hand inched towards herself for a half-second, towards her abdomen. Then it redirected itself to my head, in my hair. Her face split in a smile as she moved to respond, hopefully to reassure me.

I didn't focus on anything, all I could see was her hand almost touch her lower abdomen. Then the words I said to panic her earlier rang in my mind.

"_And only a few months old." _My mind supplied. Everything clicked into place. She wasn't cheating on me, something my now calm mind told me she would never do. No, this was something much more important, something world changing.

"There is no one else, silly man." Fleur teased with a wide smile on her face. She stepped closer to pull my head into her chest in a reassuring hug.

My eyes stared at one spot on her, her abs. Then my hand instinctively reached out and I placed my palm against it. My magic reacted to my will and it went as a wave through her body. It's impossible to describe what my magic told me with that single act of truly wandless magic. All I know is that I got confirmation.

_It's true. _I realized as I felt the reason she had insisted on meeting with me under this tree.

"You're pregnant."

The words fell out of my mouth. My head snapped up to hers, meeting her eyes. She had what had to be the biggest smile on her face I'd ever seen. I felt my own face light up, mirroring her own.

She nodded. I could tell that she didn't trust her mouth to speak, she was on the verge of breaking down into tears. When I stood up, my arms wrapped around her and lifted her off of the ground slightly. Then she started absolutely bawling into my shoulder. I actually got worried for a moment, thinking I had done something wrong.

"Those are tears of happiness right?" I was unable to keep the joy out of my voice.

She was in no condition to speak so instead she just nodded into my shoulder. I stood there for a good while, letting her get it all out onto my shoulders. The dampness from her tears didn't bother me at all. Instead, my mind was racing a million miles a minute as the implications hit me.

_She'll become a target, as will our child. There is so much to do. _I thought to myself while planning our next steps in the near future.

A few obvious precautions entered my mind. _She would need to move into 12 Grimmauld Place, for the ridiculous protections the house offered. I am still tied to the wards, and Sirius will be there to look after her when I can't. Then, I will order Kreacher to absolutely pamper her, daily. And then…_

"You are not upset?" Fleur's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

Now her panicked expression from earlier made sense. She was worried I would be mad at this outcome.

"Of course not, love." I tried to placate her. "A child is a blessing."

Her lip quivered again and I knew the water-works were about to begin. So I did my best to distract her, by claiming her lips with my own. The kiss lasted a long time, we didn't wrestle for dominance like normal. Instead, we caressed each other, pouring our emotions into it and finding support with one another.

"I was worried for nothing." Fleur said when we broke apart. "I kept overthinking it."

"How long have you known?" I asked curiously.

"About a week." Fleur said. "I couldn't bear to wait any longer, my mind kept torturing me."

I smiled a bit about that. I would have done the same. My mouth opened to bring up a topic that I knew was on both of our minds.

"We'll need to get married, to make it legitimate." Fleur said out of the blue.

My eyes narrowed, as I knew what game she was playing. "No no, I'm the one who is supposed to propose." I said.

She graced me with another huge smile. "Nope, too late, I already did it. I'll be able to tell everyone that I was the one who proposed to you."

"But I'm going to get teased mercilessly for the rest of my life if you do that!" I exclaimed.

"Deal with it." Fleur teased me.

_This is such a Fleur thing to do. _I thought, accepting the lifelong teasing I will receive. I kissed her one more time, to seal the deal.

"Worth it."

* * *

A/N: HA! BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!

And out of nowhere, a baby on the way. Muwahahahahaha.

So we got some Snape dueling and backstory/motivation. Harry and Tonks action! A lot of people called this a long time ago, so kudos to y'all.

How is the baby gonna affect Ron and the future? I already know, of course but what do you guys think? What about Harry and Tonks? I haven't shown their interactions so it's kind of out of left field so I get that, but I will change it in the future.

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	33. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

I hope you're all staying safe in these tumultuous times the world is going through. Take care of yourselves!

Last chapter was a huge reveal, and I'm glad everyone's responses were mostly positive. I'm going to address the issues that were brought up in some reviews also, so give me time. This was not something in the original plot, but that has changed A LOT as this fic has progressed. I heard an author describe writing perfectly the other day. It went something like "you know it's easy for me to sit down and write 2500-5000 words a day because it's like I'm just reading a story in my mind, and writing it as I go along". I COULD NOT AGREE MORE. (Miles Cameron/Christian Cameron)

Also about to hit 1000 reviews, pumped for it. On to the chapter! Authors note at the bottom!

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Ginny."

My sister turned around at the call of her name. She had grown a lot in the summer, and guilt ran through my system before I beat it down.

_I made a decision, as did my parents and I will live with it._ I thought about the situation.

Ginny's eyes turned cold when she saw that it was me. I couldn't blame her. Regardless of my relationship with our parents, I didn't have to cut ties with my siblings either.

"Professor Black." Ginny's cold response came fast.

_Molly's child, through and through. _

"Here." I said, handing her a package.

She looked at it suspiciously but took it anyway. I didn't bother her anymore, and turned around immediately, back to the class that was about to start.

* * *

"Can you get something to Nott for me?" I asked my 'master'. Snape didn't flinch at the casual use of a rising Death Eater's name, nor did he act surprised.

"It depends." Snape said. His hands wrote on the blackboard with chalk, and never lifted at my question.

"A notebook." I clarified.

It was a very very modified version of the notebook most people would be using. This one wouldn't allow you access, unless you had the same blood and magic of the person who activated it.

It did run a small risk of someone intercepting the notebook before Nott could perform the ritual, but I had contingencies in place for that. Such as a self-destruct cluster that I could activate with my 'master notebook', it would feed off of that person's own magic to activate it. An ingenious cluster, if I do say so myself.

"Yes." Snape replied simply.

I threw two copies of the notebook on the desk. His quick eyes noticed it immediately. He looked at me and waited for me to elaborate. I didn't intentionally. It took a lot for me to keep my face straight as he rolled his eyes.

"Why are there two?" Snape asked.

I looked up to him with a fake smile. "I'm glad you asked, master." I said. I smiled wider when Snape flinched at the word 'master'.

"That one is for you." I finished.

"You aren't worried about the ...risk." Snape drawled out.

_As if I didn't already consider it. _I thought, a bit miffed about his lack of confidence in me.

"Prick your finger, and apply it to the symbol on the spine." I commanded. "It'll be useful to you, and I need you to show Nott how to do it. I won't send an instruction manual into Tom's hands."

Snape fished his wand from his sleeve and touched the tip of his finger. A red drop appeared on it and he wasted no time in obeying me.

I saw his hand still, and his body tense for a second as the runic cluster went to work. And then, faster than it came, he relaxed. He jerked his hand back off of the spine and shot me a dirty look.

I chuckled a little knowing that it was a little uncomfortable. The runic cluster not only registered your blood, but did a deep scan of your magic. The blood was just a distraction for the true protection.

It was easy to kidnap someone and use their blood to open it up, but to fake magic? Impossible. Well not impossible, but so difficult it was a non issue.

Snape opened the notebook and read the instruction manual on how to operate the notebook. His eyebrow rose, obviously impressed.

"Tell me that you have patented this, before handing these out." Snape said.

I almost fired a spell at him. "Of course I did, got the paperwork yesterday." I replied, indignant.

"Good. You have prepared pages for me already." Snape observed.

I almost called him captain obvious, almost. "Yes, take a guess who 'fiery bird' is." I snickered after saying it.

He gave me a look like he regretted agreeing to take me on as an apprentice. Then he started flipping through the pages that already had names on them. His was less than most people, mainly because nobody liked him and he was a recluse, but I didn't say that out loud.

"Dumbledore's is also warded?" Snape asked, ignoring me.

"Yes, and you can change the name just…"

"I read the instruction list, Black."

I smiled at him and left him alone, grading the papers in front of me. All of Snape's attention was on the notebook in front of him. He appeared to be dissecting it.

"What is the motivation behind this?" Snape asked. "Sure, it cuts flight time off for owls, but this is only the beginning isn't it? Why?"

Snape looked up to me then, the notebook forgotten.

I pondered telling him for a moment before deciding it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"The muggle world has created something marvelous." I began. "They don't know it yet, and neither does the wizarding world. But the entire human species is about to be launched into what I am calling the 'Information Age'. They've created devices that can store data, and broadcast that data around the world, instantaneously. You have no idea how different the world will be in two decades. If our world doesn't keep up, it will be left behind." I explained to him, seriously.

Snape hung onto every word I spoke, obviously taking my explanation seriously. "This isn't anything like that." He responded.

"You're right, but it is an introduction. In ten years, these will be obsolete." I told him, holding up the notebooks. "I'll figure out a way to let us wizards use muggle electronics without our magic frying, but in the meantime we'll use these."

Snape didn't respond for a moment. The gears were turning in his head as he considered the possibilities. I knew he wasn't that in touch with the muggle world, but he probably knew more than the average wizard.

I didn't tell him that eventually, I would give media outlets preloaded pages on the notebooks. The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler, and others from around the world will beg for spots on the pages. Not only will I become insanely rich, but also have major influence over the news being spread around the country, and then the world.

Of course, this all hinged on the notebooks being successful. And I hadn't decided if I would start selling them before the war ended. I didn't want Voldy getting his hands on one and reverse engineering it to spy on me or my comrades. I ran that risk already since I gave one to Snape and Nott, but I wanted that risk as low as possible.

I just took a page out of my past muggle life. I would link the people together, and then let them do all the work after that. I would influence in the background, while living a life I loved. If I got tired of directing the world in the direction I wanted. Then I would either sell it or make someone else run it.

Truly, my motivation wasn't the power or the money. I just wanted to create as much equal opportunity as possible, for muggles, muggleborn, half-blood, pure-blood, it didn't matter. I just wanted the people to understand each other.

While there was a lot of strife in my past life that may have been caused by the information age. Statistically, the world's wealth rose and poverty declined significantly. Was it eliminated? No, but did things increase by a large margin? Yes.

Snape was about to start when the bell rang, and students began trickling into the classroom. His lectures were not as complete as they normally were for the rest of the day, and I couldn't help but grin at how flustered I got him.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of breakfast and coffee. A part of me panicked, because of the sun peeking through the blinds in my room before I realized that it was christmas break, and I didn't need to be at the school today.

I could tell that Fleur woke up to my movements, as she normally did. I didn't leave the warmth of her body today. Instead my arm tightened around her and brought her closer. She moaned slightly, not sexually, like one would do when they just woke up.

She was already a very cuddly person when she slept, and when I pulled her closer, she shifted to where she was basically laying on top of me. I chuckled a little bit because of it.

"Goodmorning, love." I greeted.

"Mmmm." Fleur said intelligently.

"Merry Christmas." I said after a moment of thought.

I thought the prospect of gifts would rouse her more, but instead she started a fake snore that rumbled through my chest. I audibly laughed then before wiggling underneath her. She whined in response and sat up on top of me, straddling my waist.

Her hands stopped my shoulders from shaking, and then her head plopped back down on my chest. Her movements on top of me disturbed another, more primal, part of me and woke it up.

I stayed still, letting the blood flow to a certain part of my body. Eventually it grew enough for Fleur to notice. This was my trump card.

Fleur snapped to attention and positioned herself correctly to slide me straight in. She wasted no time, and needed no more attention from me to get her wet. I smiled as she groaned.

_Never fails._

* * *

"We're pregnant."

Coffee sprayed in the air, luckily Sirius faced away from Harry and I before letting it go. Harry's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

The three of us were standing in the kitchen, as Fleur and Tonks talked at the table. Fleur was the one to drop the bomb on everyone, I just stood back and watched the reactions, loving it. Tonks hair turned a bright red, in response.

I wasn't sure why it was that specific color, maybe she was blushing. I just calmly drank my coffee, smiling.

"You're what?!" Sirius blurted out after his mouth was empty.

Kreacher mumbled something under his breath about his master being a 'fucking idiot' if I heard correctly.

"Fleur is pregnant." I repeated.

"Why?"

Obviously Sirius was in shock, he wasn't making any sense.

"Well you see, when two people love each other…" I joked.

"Shut up! You're serious?" Sirius asked.

I didn't get a chance to reply with the punny comeback. Instead Fleur blurted out. "No, you're Sirius. I'm just pregnant."

Harry, Tonks, and I started laughing at Sirius' expense. Eventually he joined in too. "This is good news right?"

"Of course it's great news." I answered. "Just a little unexpected is all."

"You're 16, how are you not freaking out." Sirius directed it towards me. His hands were supporting himself on the counter, he was acting as if a one night stand just broke the same news to him.

"What is there to freak out about? Too late for that now." I said. I was completely calm, mainly because I had about two months to adjust to the idea.

"How far along are you?" Tonks asked, steering the conversation a different direction.

"About 9 weeks, according to the medi-witch." Fleur answered her.

Sirius took me out of their conversation by appearing in my face. "This is great news!" Sirius exclaimed, wrapping me up in a hug.

"Thanks, Sirius. The next generation of house Black will start a little sooner than expected." I told him, trying to put it in perspective for everyone. "That is, if the little person can take the name of Black."

"Of course the little guy, uhh girl, thing, can! You're a full member of house Black!" Sirius confirmed what I knew he would say. I laughed a bit at him not knowing how to describe the unknown gender of my future child.

"July baby?" Harry chimed in, looking smug. "Congrats, mate."

"Thanks, we're excited about it." I responded. Sirius looked about ready to cry.

_Who knew he was so emotional? _I thought to myself. Then I remembered that he was most likely infertile because of his time in Azkaban. Long term exposure to Dementers had deep consequences. Although, if Bellatrix could potentially become pregnant with Voldemort's child, then it wasn't a guarantee.

"You're so young, are you sure?" Sirius asked.

My head snapped to him quickly. My eyes told him to shut the fuck up and not continue that line of thought. He didn't catch the look and opened his mouth to continue.

"Because there are…"

"Sirius, shut up." I quickly told him. "And be happy."

Everyone kind of sobered up at that and I looked to Fleur, hoping she hadn't heard. She had, but she was pretending to ignore it. Her smile was tight, and threatening to drop. Normally she wouldn't have been affected by such a suggestion, but her hormones were all over the place. I couldn't count how many times she bursted into tears for no reason.

_Merlin, what will her parents say._

* * *

"Fleur is that you?"

I followed Fleur into the home she grew up in. Dread pooled in the pit of my stomach, but I put one foot in front of the other.

_Can't wait for them to know I knocked up their daughter. _My traitorous mind supplied.

"Yes, maman. Ron and I are here." Fleur yelled back.

I didn't take offense at her letting her mother know I was here. She probably just didn't want her to comment about her english boyfriend, save me from the trouble of knowing what my future mother-in-law thought about me.

"Good! I just finished dinner. Come sit down."

We did, and the dinner was amazing. At least I thought it was. Everything tasted like ash because of the coming conversation. Time slowed and sped up at the same time. Every moment felt like an eternity, but the time to tell them came quicker than expected.

We both decided that after presents were exchanged, and everyone was ready for the night to end, we would drop the bomb. Luckily, Fleur had volunteered to be the one to actually say it out loud.

_Be a fucking man, Ron. _I berated myself just as the moment approached.

Fleur patted my leg and moved to stand up, but I beat her to it. "Everyone, we have an announcement to make." I began.

Her father's eyes locked on to mine immediately and I could see that he was thinking one of two things. Fleur's pregnant, or we're getting married without his permission. I didn't let it stew for too long and just ripped the bandaid off.

"We're pregnant."

Fury blazed in her father's eyes as I confirmed his worst fear. I smiled at them all, but kept my eyes on her father. Distantly I heard Fleur's mother and Gabrielle congratulate us. I even think I responded.

But really I was having a staring match with her father. Now that the information was out there, my anxiety reduced significantly. What was he going to do about it?

_He'll be happy about it, he'll love it. Because I will murder him if he makes Fleur upset. _My mind told me.

_What is going on with me right now. _I immediately locked down on my occlumency, and chased away the emotions.

"Thanks maman." Fleur said and I turned my eyes away from her father. It was just in time to give Fleur's mother a one-armed hug.

"Aren't you a little young to be pregnant." Gabrielle, the teenager blurted out.

"I was wondering the same thing." Fleur's father agreed quickly. The bastard took the opportunity his daughter had given him.

Fleur's eyes narrowed in on them, promising pain. "We are both adults." Fleur responded quickly.

"Legally." Her father agreed.

I, of course, caught the 'legally, but not emotionally' jab he sent my direction. Fleur was about to defend me, and start a big fight in the house. I decided that I would deescalate the situation.

"I know I am a bit young, but that is only in age. We'll be fine with or without your approval, but we would both feel a lot better to have your support." I said, cutting out any argument.

_We want your support, but will not beg for it. The ball is in your court. _I thought, waiting for them to decide.

Everyone looked at me, including Fleur. I wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. She wrapped her arms around me, like a lifeline.

"You have our support, of course." Apolline said while shooting her husband a look. "It is just unexpected, considering the measures I know Fleur was taking."

Fleur's father schooled himself and smiled at his oldest daughter. "Your mother is right, you both have our support. I was in shock."

_Good cover up. Believable enough for me to allow you to continue breathing. _

I beat back the murderer in me, back to the furthest reaches of my mind. I couldn't murder Fleur's father ...unless I didn't get caught.

"It's understandable, we are still adjusting also." I told them both while smiling.

Appoline said something to Fleur but I didn't hear it. Instead I caught Monsieur Delacour's eyes and nodded my head in the direction of the hall. The man nodded back and I excused myself.

I heard him do the same after a moment. As soon as the door opened I moved through the house, with him hot on my heels. Even though I had only stayed in the house once, I reached the same balcony that we had talked on before quickly.

He got lost along the way, but he soon showed up. The glasses of firewhiskey in his hand told me the detour he had taken. He reluctantly handed me one of them.

I took it and pondered the possibility of him poisoning it. Then I remembered he was probably as afraid of his daughter as I was.

"I want to ask you for her hand in marriage." I told him more than asked him.

He nodded at me. "Yes, I assumed so."

"Truthfully, she already proposed to me." I corrected myself. "But tradition should be acknowledged."

Mr. Delacour snorted. "Of course she did. She took the decision out of my hands then." He said, taking another drink of his glass.

I did the same. "I'm certain that is exactly why she did it." I agreed with him. It was a masterful stroke of simple manipulation on Fleur's part.

"Fleur Black." He tried the name on his tongue. It did not roll off, but it's what we had to work with.

"At least you chose a respectable house." The man commented.

I nodded to him as I turned away and leaned over the edge of the railing. My eyes wandered the dark grounds of the manor, not finding anything.

"The family that has the best argument as the oldest and most influential in the country. Even if their population has dwindled." I said, half agreeing half reinforcing.

"Will the child be legitimate?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop it here.

I want to include another scene, but it goes against the complete tone of this chapter, so I won't. I apologize for another short chapter. That's two days in a row. Oh well, it has to be done. Still not the shortest I've done on this story.

Anyway, we got another Snape scene. Ron has finished his first model of the notebook, still need a better name for it btw. What do we think of it? Do we like the idea of it and how Ron sees it progressing? What about how everyone reacted to the news of Fleur's pregnancy?

Sirius is genuinely happy for them, but he's worried also, with everything going on. Ron and Fleur pretty much bullied her parents into agreeing. Can't imagine what Arthur and Molly would say. Too bad they're not in his life anymore.

Let's talk in the reviews!


	34. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 6

Hello everyone,

Got a pm yesterday that asked when my stories are updated. So I will remind everyone that Voleur D'âme is updated every Sunday, unless I literally can't make time to do it which is very rare. Courage is updated every Saturday, same situation as mentioned. Conquer is not on an update schedule! I'm just updating that whenever I take a break from writing my original work.

I'm realizing that having multiple things going at once helps me a lot because it allows me to put one of them down for a while and work on a different one. Then I get to switch to another, and another. It helps me keep my interest for a long time. For now, this is filled by fanfiction but maybe in the future I'll start on multiple original books at one time. Who knows?

Anyway, I started a pokemon story. Something I would have never even considered had Umodin and I not exchanged pm's. Then I went back and read 'Y'know Nothing Jon Snow!' and the story popped up in my head. It didn't leave me alone, so I put it on paper for you all to enjoy.

On to the chapter!

Authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Horcrux."

The memory blurred as a man started shouting. I couldn't concentrate on the memory, on account that I was shoved out of the pensieve and was now on my back in Dumbledore's office.

My head felt like it was being split open, just at the mention of the word.

_Horcrux. _I thought, trying to find the source of discomfort.

It was there, on the edge of my mind, but it wouldn't come to me. I knew the term, I knew what it was, I was familiar with it. But I couldn't grasp the concept, or it's significance.

_I'm missing something. _My mind told itself.

"What are you missing, Ron?"

I opened my eyes. _When had I closed them? _And realized I was on my knees, not my back like before. I couldn't see anything.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

Just like that, it was like an explosion happened in my mind and magic. My magic was as uncontrolled as it had ever been. It ran like a torrent under my skin and lashed out at the world around me. I tried, and failed to get a hold of myself. I only imagined what was happening to the world around me.

The piercing cry of a phoenix broke through to me.

"Occlumency!"

The word pierced the chaos in my mind and magic, and I went through the exercises that I beat into myself so many times. My breathing evened out first, and I used that to pace myself. In, out, in out. Then my shields fell back into their normal place around my mind. Finally I wrenched my magic into control with the brute force of my mind.

Suddenly I could see my surroundings, and it was a mess. The contents of Dumbledore's office was strewn about. A lot of it was broken or shattered, laying on the ground. Harry sat on his ass with his wand in his hand. There was a cut on his face, and his robes looked tattered.

Dumbledore kneeled in front of me, with the Elder Wand ready to go. He looked immaculate as ever, not showing the signs of whatever the fuck just happened like Harry did.

I shot to my feet just as Harry decided to cut in. "What the bloody hell was that Ron?"

I looked around at the carnage in the room and my wand whipped into my hand. A quick jab, and it started to put itself back together. In less than ten seconds, the room looked like it had before my episode.

"I don't know." I answered Harry honestly.

"You said you're missing something." Dumbledore cut in.

_Memories, I'm missing memories. But I can't tell you that. _I thought to myself, and didn't dare speak the words.

"I need the book, Headmaster." I told him, ignoring his statement.

"That is the last thing you need, my boy." Dumbledore's denial was swift and unforgiving.

I walked over to the seat in front of the desk and sat down. I slumped in the chair, letting it hold my weight.

"The mind palace allows you to walk your mind, doesn't it, Headmaster?" I asked him. Although the book never explicitly said it, it did imply it.

"Not only that, Ron. It allows you to alter your very being, your very soul." Dumbledore answered me.

"Something already has!" I snapped. "There is a part of me locked in there!" I ended the sentence with a finger jabbing at my temple. "I need it, I can feel that it's the answer to all of this." My arms made a wide motion, symbolizing everything.

"Is that what you're missing?" Dumbledore asked, bringing it back to my episode.

"Yes, it's always been there, but I haven't been able to access it." I lied. It had only been there since the 'merge'. A remnant of my last life, locked away by something.

_What is powerful enough, to cause me to lose control like that. It felt like my mind unraveled. _I pondered.

"I have returned the book to its owner." Dumbledore said as he passed me to sit in his seat. His words fell like jackhammers tonight.

"It's owner." Harry said, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"The man who brought the world to its knees." I couldn't help it, the words just slipped out. "Both muggle and magical."

"Grindelwald." Harry finished my statement for me. He had read the book multiple times also, and seen the name at the bottom.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

I had never actually thought that Dumbledore would do that, even though it makes sense. Nurmengard was built by Grindelwald to be the most impenetrable prison ever built. It served as his and his followers base of operations during the war. Some expected him to eventually build a school there also, to further his influence.

The prison only made up a small portion of the castle. A single tower, rising into the sky, higher than any before it. Although, muggle skyscrapers might eclipse it now. Grindelwald sat at the very top, in the penthouse designed for Albus Dumbledore.

"Is it a test, or a lesson for me. You want me to see what happens if I lose myself?" Normally I would have kept the words inside, but the events during the memory of Tom Riddle and Slughorn had taken its toll on me.

"You see through me." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Fucking hell." I muttered quietly.

I knew that the old man was loving it. So I refused to allow him to gloat in his genius. Instead I changed the topic.

"Harry, that last memory was a fake, did you notice how fuzzy it was and then it ended. Clear sign of an unaccomplished occlumens." I said.

"You sure you can talk about this subject?" Harry asked, referencing my episode from earlier. His emerald eyes pierced into mine. Dumbledore was wondering the same thing, if his own stare was any indication.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I told him. I wasn't actually sure if I was lying or not, only time would tell.

"Hmph." Harry replied snarkily.

"You are, of course, correct." Dumbledore said, progressing the conversation. "Horace has hidden the memory from me for a long time, and I need you to retrieve it Harry."

"Easy enough." Harry said nodding at the old man, extremely confident. "The man loves me. I'll get it one way or the other."

_That sounds ominous, and awesome. _I thought as I processed Harry's words. _I hope he means by force if necessary. _

It was no secret that Harry was the better legilimens between the two of us. I personally thought that it was because of his Voldy traits that allowed him to surpass me in that particular field, but his work ethic at it couldn't be denied either.

Dumbledore, being the forgiving old man he was, didn't really like the potential harm against his old friend.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

"Neither of us benefit from this anymore." Snape's voice cut through the air as we finished our duel.

It was true. If we stood still, and limited ourselves to non-lethal spells, then we would just trade clever uses of shields and spells for hours. It no longer served any purpose. Although I can say that I had learned a tremendous amount about how much I relied on moving during my duels. This exercise forced me to take every opportunity to attack, when it was given. It also improved the efficiency of my reading beginning wand movements to properly counter them.

"No we don't." I agreed with the man. "But I do have something I would ask of you." I took the opportunity our now free Sunday provided, and worked up the courage to ask him. Snape turned to me and raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to elaborate.

"I find myself needing to reach a very tall place, and I don't like brooms." I said. He knew where I was going with it. "Unaided flight." I elaborated.

"How are you sure that I know such advanced magic?" Snape asked.

I mentally panicked for a moment as I realized that he might have never showcased his ability yet. I beat the panic back, unwilling to let it deter me from the path.

"A very reliable source." I told him. _He'll assume it was Nott. _I thought knowing that Snape had dropped the notebook off and it had been activated. I had yet to spark conversation with my mole, though Snape didn't need to know that.

Snape nodded at me. "It just so happens that I do have the knowledge."

"What would you like in exchange?" I asked him, trying to get to the meat and potatoes of the conversation.

"You're reliable source and I had a very thorough discussion the other day. We found that we are more alike than previously thought." Snape said.

I laughed at Snapes equivalent to a joke. He was basically telling me that him and Nott now both knew of each other and were in contact, while sharing some camaraderie.

"We decided to pick each other's brains for a moment, eventually coming to an arrangement. He asked for a specific potion in exchange for whatever I wanted. I, of course, asked for the source of his, and yours, dueling talent." Snape continued, and a grin grew on his face.

My heart dropped. _Fuck. _I thought, knowing what was coming.

"He told me the name of two books, I should consider procuring. _'A Beginners Guide to Casting For the Learned' _and _'The Road to Legendary Casting'_. Imagine my surprise when I find absolutely zero knowledge of its existence from even the most esoteric of collectors." Snape finished, waiting for me to continue.

I just stared at him, mentally imagining the beating I was going to give dear Theodore Nott, for his loose tongue. _So I need to give two of Grindelwald's books away, to be able to procure another. _I pondered.

_I don't know why I am even hesitating. I need the ritual for the mind palace. _I decided resolutely.

My right hand reached into my robes and grabbed the shrunken trunk inside one of my many pockets. I enlarged it quickly, and turned a knob on the front of it, the one I knew would give me access to the library. I opened it up and waved my wand.

The books flew out of the open lid and into my open hand. I quickly closed my trunk before shrinking it and putting it back into my robes. I offered the books in my hand to the man in front of me without a word.

"Just like that?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Well, I had to practice on something to develop my BlackBook. Making copies of books with runes was one of the first steps along the way to achieving my masterpiece." I told him, revealing that he didn't actually have the original copy of the book.

I had taken to carrying all of Grindelwalds books, along with my elemental book and some of the other important ones from the Black Library in my truck when it was revealed that Dumbledore had hidden 'The Mind Arts' from me at the beginning of the year. I may love the old man like a grandfather, or really good mentor, but that doesn't mean I would allow him to dictate just what I was ready to learn. That's why I currently had five copies of each of the books in my personal library, along with copies of others I planned on picking up in the future or I just wanted.

_Runes are broken. _I summarized.

"Let me get this straight. You practiced copying runes on two books, written by one of the most powerful casters to ever live, to perfect a way to talk to your girlfriend without the inconvenience of Owl's flight time." Snape drawled out.

I kind of spaced out for a moment as I realized how dumb it sounded when said out lout. "Well, when you say it like that, it does seem a bit reckless."

Snape actually laughed.

I'll repeat. Snape actually laughed.

Granted, he laughed because of my stupidity, but still, the effect was the same. I smiled, and joined in laughing at myself. The laugh didn't last long, by standard measurements, but it was nice.

"Ok, are you ready." Snape said as he put the books away and drew his wand.

"Wait, here?" I realized that he wanted to teach me how to fly without a broom right now. The ceiling wasn't very tall in the room they were in.

"Yes. It is actually a ridiculously simple concept." Snape began. I shut up as the man went into lecture mode.

"Have ever examined the enchantments on brooms?" Snape asked.

"No, aren't they guarded religiously by manufacturers?" I responded.

"Yes, but there is very little unavailable to the Dark Lord." Snape said and I thought I caught a sneer as he said the name. "He realized that the wood used was the same wood in wands. It had to be magical in nature, as no ordinary wood would work."

I tried not to laugh at the 'wood would' part. Then I realized what he was saying.

"Don't tell me it's an enchantment on your wand." I said exasperated.

Snape's smirk told me all that I needed to know. Then he nodded. "A combination of levitation and propulsion charms."

My mind raced at the possibilities. I had always assumed that a wand couldn't be touched, any enchantments would mess with the internal workings of how the core and wood interacted. I never challenged the idea either, although I had wondered what runic improvements you could make to the wood.

"That wouldn't mess with the interaction between the core and the wood." I asked Snape, deciding to voice my concerns.

"That is what I assumed also. It is a commonly held theory in households. It is born out of ignorance of wand lore. What is the most important aspect of magic?" Snape asked.

I face palmed at the obvious answer, and the words slipped out.

"Intent is everything."

* * *

Harry and I stood across from each other in the Room of Requirement, looking at the ground.

Runic clusters upon runic clusters littered the ground in front of us. It was all connected and intertwined. A basic idea I had for capturing Death Eaters had turned into a massive undertaking. Now I was confident of the end result.

"Go ahead." I told Harry.

He looked up at me, like he was scared to approach the drawings on the ground. I couldn't blame him. Some of the previous tests had unintended side-effects that could last for hours. Like a particularly nast cramp in his thigh.

"Pussy." I insulted with a smile. Harry glared at me and gained a cocky smirk before walking forward.

As soon as he reached the circle in the middle of the cluster, his body froze as it activated. Every muscle on his body froze, but I could see his breath in the air and his chest rise and fall. That was a good thing.

"How do you feel buddy?" I asked.

"MMM HHMMM."

_I think that means great. _I thought as I waved my wand and sent my magic at a particular cluster at my feet. The whole thing deactivated, and I could see Harry again as the shield dropped.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Couldn't move, just like a petrificus totalus." Harry said with a smile. "All of this just for that?"

I had to admit the point, this was a ridiculous amount of work for the same effect a first year could do with three wand movements. It wasn't efficient at all.

"Well, almost three quartes of the clusters are dedicated to differentiating the people who walk into the circle. It's trying to replace the intent that you get with a wand, that makes it so tricky." I told him.

I let out a deep breath of air and slumped. The Room caught me with a chair before I could hit the ground. _I love this room. _I thought.

"Good job, mate." Harry said as he too sat down in a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "Gotten any farther on your new project?"

I groaned at the reminder. "I need to stop taking up so many headache inducing runic projects." I told him in response.

"Well, you could just do it the way Tom did." Harry said. "The enchantment on the wand thing is a fantastic idea."

"Yea, but I can't do an enchantment, and a runic cluster on a wand. Fleur said that it would probably work, but not at the same time, and it might even interfere." I said in a whining tone of voice.

We sat there for a moment, and I considered falling asleep. Neither of us talked, although Harry was obviously thinking pretty hard. I could see the literal light go off in his head as he had a thought.

"Wait, don't you have two wands?"

My eyes widened, and I blamed being spread too thin to not thinking of it sooner. "Of course! Enchant my back up since it never leaves my wrist, and do the runes on the other."

I felt a vibration in my robes, and a sound that came from Harry's robes told me that we both got the same notification. I calmly reached in and grabbed my Blackbook before opening it. The notification led me to Dumbledore's page.

The message was short, and terrible at the same time.

_Attack on the Burrow. All Order members needed._

* * *

'POP'

Harry and I appeared with a flourish and in battle mode just outside the wards of the Burrow. Our wands were out, and ready to deal death and destruction to whoever crossed our path. We were too late.

Smoke billowed into the air, and was hovering there as a result of the carnage we walked into. In the sky, the Dark Mark sat like a proud symbol of their victory. I focused on my occlumency as Harry and I started approaching.

'POP'

I turned quickly and raised my wand, ready for an attack. Silver hair and the fragrance of vanilla filled the air as Fleur appeared. I lowered my wand and embraced her as she noticed me.

"Ron…" Fleur began but didn't continue.

I thought it odd, considering she never ran out of things to say. Nor did she lose her words. I mentally prepared myself for what I was about to walk in on.

I grabbed her hand, and gently tugged her to continue into the property. She followed without complaint.

If I didn't know where the house stood before this day, the only identifier would have been the massive patch of black that covered the ground. A result of an obviously powerful fire spell that had wiped the house off of the face of the earth.

"Bloody hell." Harry said beside me.

_This was not a part of the books._ I thought, as I took in the state of the Burrow.

_What was the objective? What did Tom hope to accomplish? _I wondered.

_Or did he do exactly as he wanted?_

Our hands dropped as we saw most of the Order members already standing in the middle of the wreckage.

There were two wooden stakes impaled into the charred ground. Blood streaked up half of the stakes, as if someone had been run through with them before being stuck into the ground. At first I thought it impossible, because of the sheer size of the stakes.

I knew it wasn't impossible when I saw two lumps on the ground beside it, sheets draped over the forms. That's when I knew two things. One was that someone really had been impaled with the massive stakes and stood up for the world to see. Two was that they were obviously dead.

Dumbledore, Bill, Tonks, The Twins, Moody, Kingsley, Sirius, Remus, and a few others stood looking at something on the ground in front of them.

As we got closer. Sirius noticed us first, and when he turned around so did Dumbledore and the rest of the Order members. Everyone but the red-head at the front. Bill did not turn around, he just stared at the two lumps on the ground.

I knew who it was that was dead immediately. If all the clues weren't enough evidence, Sirius' face and the lack of two Order members told me all that I needed to know. A cold numbness spread throughout my body.

My parents were dead. Arthur and Molly Weasley laid under the white sheets.

* * *

A/N: I am evil.

I know, I know, some of y'all might not care because of Ron and his parents' past. But let me just say something. Arthur and Molly did not die well. Like at all. AND they left a bunch of shit on the table. I think Ron always thought he would make up with them, but he won't ever get that chance now.

So yea! A bunch of stuff happened in this chapter. Ron needs to go to Nurmengard to retrieve Grindelwalds book. He has progressed pretty far with Snape, skill wise. Now he just has to put it all together. He finished the runic trap for the Vanishing Cabinet. AAAANNNDDD Arthur and Molly are dead…. Yeah….

Let's talk in the reviews!


	35. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 7

Hello everyone,

I think we can all safely assume that things are going to get extremely AU at this point. I also think that you all don't realize just how close we are to finishing this story. Not like the next chapter or anything like that but it is sooner rather than later.

The global pandemic seems to be slowing down, or at least we know what is going to happen now. Predictions in the U.S. keep falling, and the stock market has risen a little bit also, which is good. My employer is thinking we'll open soon, on some type of limited contact system, which is also good. So things may return to some sense of normal soon!

I've had some fellow authors pm me and talk a little about writing techniques and things like that. If there is anyone else who would like to bounce some ideas around for your own stories, send me a pm. I'm pretty good about responding.

Anyway, on to the chapter.

Authors note at the bottom

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"We are gathered here today, to read the will of the late Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley nee Prewitt. All family members are present and we may begin."

The reading of the will was surprisingly short, or maybe it wasn't so surprising. Everything that was in the will was destroyed from the fiendfyre that wrecked the Burrow. The only thing that was left was their meager bank accounts, which turned out to be even less than I had expected. They really were living paycheck to paycheck.

"If there are any discrepancies, now is the time to bring it up. Otherwise, everyone please line up so that we can sign the documents and make this as smooth as possible." The wizard said from the front of the room. We were huddled into an office somewhere on Diagon Alley. The wizard was supposedly a lawyer.

"I would like to sign away my share to be divided amongst my siblings." I said, getting to the reason I was there in the first place. I didn't want anything they had to offer in their life, and I wouldn't take anything after their death.

The wizard looked at me and nodded before starting to scribble over the document in front of him. I approached and held my hand out for the blood quill.

_Wizards love for everything to be in blood. _I thought as I grasped the blood quill and signed my name quickly. Unlike the one Umbridge used, this one left no discomfort or scars.

The rest of my family stared at me as I walked out of the office, not interested in anything else. No conversations had been struck between myself and the rest of them. We all knew why Voldemort decided to attack the Burrow. I had taken the lives of some of his followers in the Hall of Prophecies and he had responded in kind.

In my and my siblings mind, I had killed our parents.

_Ron Black. The Black sheep of the Weasley family._

* * *

'POP'

I stood underneath the disillusionment charm as the man appeared twenty feet in front of me. I watched as he looked around the clearing a few times trying to find me. Finally after a few moments, he cast a homenum revelio spell.

I dropped the disillusionment just as the wave of magic passed over me.

His wand rose and pointed at me but I didn't feel him summoning any magic to attack me with so I didn't react.

"Weasley." He said.

"It's Black now. Nott." I corrected him before greeting the now revealed Theodore Nott.

"Ah yes. Sorry I've been a bit busy." Nott replied sarcastically.

"Doing what?" I asked just as sarcastically.

"Surviving." Nott's reply was sharp and skeptical.

"Thriving you mean!" I corrected. "Because of me! What do I have to show for my charity, Nott?"

I was pacing around the clearing I had chosen for our meeting, already angry. I knew the meeting would be a heated one, but I expected that to come later. Apparently I was wrong.

Theodore wisely didn't reply.

"Dead parents and down two copies of the most valuable books on casting ever written!" I answered for him. Wind whipped around us, summoned from the magic swirling around under my skin.

Nott's wand was in his hand, and his muscles were coiled like a snake waiting to strike. "The Dark Lord didn't tell anyone of his plans for your parents. He went himself. Bellatrix raged for days about not being involved. They were a lesson for you!" Nott's words confirmed what I had suspected.

_No one but Voldemort can control enough fiendfyre to create the destruction that was wrought at the Burrow. _I thought. _Not to mention the stakes. _

"I know!" I said. "Will you tell me only things I already know!?"

Every word I spoke was said with so much venom in my voice. I knew that Nott thought I would attack him soon, and he might be right.

"I don't know anything, or I would tell you!" Nott said, not backing down.

"Then what use are you to me, besides being a liability?" My rage died down then, replaced with a soft and cold voice.

That's when Nott really tensed up, and he bared his wand at me with purpose. I didn't react, because he and I both knew he was not a threat to me. I stared him down, daring him to make a mistake and give me a reason to end him.

"Your headquarters, where is it?" I asked simply.

"Malfoy Manor." Nott answered quickly and I thanked whatever deity responsible I didn't have to force it out of him. "Although the Dark Lord is hardly ever there.

_Good. It hasn't changed then. _I thought. _Is he already looking for the Elder Wand? _

"Anyone important that doesn't stay at the Manor?" I asked simply. It wasn't hard to figure out why I was asking. I needed a target, someone to strike back at Voldemort.

"No one." Nott answered without even having to think about it. "The Dark Lord isn't a bloody idiot Ron."

I shot him my most murderous look in response. "No one?"

Nott shook his head. Then his eyes whipped to my wand that was now in my hand. "Then you are completely useless to me."

Nott tensed waiting for me to act, and fear filled his eyes.

_Good. He needs to be afraid. _I thought.

I left Nott with a few parting words just as I twisted and disapparated out of the clearing.

"Become useful."

* * *

'_Dumbledore's office. Now.' _

I closed the notebook before putting it back into my robes. My wand laid on the table and with a flare of magic, it appeared in my hand. I smirked and gave it a good look before heading in the direction of the Headmasters Office.

The wand looked nothing like when I had first received it from Ollivandor. The light wood was split by a line that swirled up the wood, and on either side of the line were runes that followed the same path. The handle also had runes around the top and bottom of it. It didn't matter where the runes were, they could have been all in one spot if I wanted them but it would have looked ugly.

The placement of the runes now made the wand look very unique and badass. The runes on the handle were designed for one thing, while the ones on the actual shaft were designed for another.

The runes on the handle acted as a security measure and were tied to the wand holster on my wrist, where an even bigger rune cluster sat in the leather. Basically, it had the same blood protections as my notebooks and allowed me to summon the wand into my hand or into the holster, whichever I wanted, at a small cost of magic.

The real beauty was the runes that ran along the swirl on the shaft. Half of them eased the flow of magic between the wood and the core. The other half eased the flow of magic from myself to the wand. It was all very very esoteric and theoretical runic work. In fact, it was a risk that I wasn't sure I was going to make, but I needed every edge I could get over Tom.

A wizard without his wand is a dead one, this prevented that from happening. Even if I was disarmed, the allegiance would still be mine because of the blood runes tying it to me. If I was captured, all I would have to do is wait for the right moment and summon it to me. This all depended on the holster still being on my wrist of course. But because of another runic cluster, they would literally have to cut my arm off for it to be removed from my body. I wouldn't put it past old Voldemort to do such a thing, but if that happened then I was already defeated and had no need for a wand because I would be on to the next great adventure.

All in all, I had guaranteed that my wand would stay my own for the coming war. That would be invaluable.

I stepped on to the gargoyle as it started moving and waited for the customary greeting from the eccentric old man.

"Ronald."

"Headmaster, Harry." I said as I walked into the room and greeted its inhabitants. "What's going on?"

"I got the memory." Harry answered.

My blood pressure spiked immediately and I was reminded of my last episode where I lost control of my magic and mind for a moment. Fawkes stared at me from his perch and I knew he was here to prevent it should it happen again.

"How did you manage that?" I asked, trying to take my mind off of it.

"Aragog died and Hagrid was having a funeral. I ran into Slughorn on the way to see him and got the two of them drunk. It was pretty easy after that." Harry answered.

_Just like in the books then. Wait, did he use the Felix Felicis like the books? _I wondered. _Doesn't matter, I guess._

"Good." I answered, relieved that he had accomplished his mission. It had taken a while, but I wasn't really looking forward to anymore memories that would unravel my mind anyway.

"Do you think it wise to sit this one out, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked from his seat behind his desk.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea, Headmaster." I answered and let out a relieved sigh at not having to actually watch the memory. "You can tell me what it says, yeah?"

"Of course. There is no time like the present Harry." Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked over to the pensieve. Harry followed his lead and I just watched.

Dumbledore's black and shriveled hand held the vial of the memory before pouring it into the pensieve. I stared at it, knowing that another person would be taken from me before I wanted them to be.

_Then again, are we ever ready to lose the ones we love? _I wondered.

Then the two of them locked up, engaged in the memory and living through it. I pondered on why it was that I couldn't remember anything about any memories from Slughorn. I remembered a lot of things from the books and movies, but I just couldn't grasp what happened that weakened Dumbledore.

I knew that him and Harry would return to the Astronomy Tower sometime later in the school year this year, but I don't remember what they went to do. Nor do I remember the date.

_Was it soon? _I wondered. _I'll just have to watch Malfoy, because I do remember them infiltrating Hogwarts that same night, leading to Snape killing Dumbledore. _

_Then Harry, me, and Hermione leave and live on the run for a while. Why though? What were we doing? We were looking for something. I know we win, but how? _

My thoughts kept going round and round in my head before Harry and Dumbledore gained control over themselves again. Dumbledore stumbled over to his desk and supported his weight with his good hand before sitting in his chair. His age and disease was starting to show.

"Multiple…?" Harry muttered as he too sat down.

"Multiple what?" I asked, curious as to what happened in the memory.

"Tom asked Slughorn about the possibility of creating multiple Horcruxes." Dumbledore answered and slumped even further in his chair.

The last word he said bounced around in my head and I tensed. _Horcrux. _I tried it. Immediately my hands went to my head as a lance pierced my mind.

Then a fog surrounded the word in my mind and I felt everything start to unravel again. I refused to let it and my occlumency slammed down, holding my mind together. "Do not say that word again!" I yelled.

The fog started to disappear and I practiced my occlumency even more as everything started to get back to normal. "It's the word that triggers it." I continued. "Call it something else."

"Soul anchor." Dumbledore said quickly, eager to test everything.

_Soul anchor. _I focused on that word and tried to bring up memories detailing it.

Nothing.

My mind felt fine as I tested the word, but no memories of it popped up either. "Ok, nothing." I told them after a moment.

Dumbledore looked at me strangely for a moment before talking. "I have suspected for a long time now that Tom had created several ...soul anchors. One, I suspect, is the diary from your second year. Another would be this ring."

He produced a ring that sparked something in the back of my mind, but didn't trigger anything. "Four more objects that represent significant influences on his life."

He didn't need to say anything, but my eyes widened. "Six? Why would he make six?!"

I wasn't surprised at the shockingly large amount that was made. I was surprised that he stopped at the most magically cursed number. Nothing in the wizarding world was made in increments of six. It was beaten into us as children.

"Surely he intended to reach seven." Dumbledore said.

"He split his soul six times?" Harry asked. "No wonder he's a psychopath."

"It is odd, isn't it?" Dumbledore pondered. "There haven't actually been any signs of his genius diluting at all. Although his physical appearance might say otherwise."

"Rituals." The word and explanation flew out of my mouth without thinking. "Any intelligence he lost could have easily been replaced with rituals that would have also multiplied his insanity in the process."

That seemed to make a light go off in Dumbledore's head. "Rituals." He muttered.

"Ron, is that the source of the taboo placed on you?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "An unintended side-effect of a ritual?"

I shook my head, knowing that it wasn't the case, although it was a good guess. "No, this has been here for forever, I've only just found it." I lied.

_Should I tell them? Should I tell them everything? _I wondered for a moment. _No, Dumbledore is still on the fence about me right now. No need for him to know about my otherworldly knowledge. _

"It must be the most powerful case of it I have ever seen." Dumbledore said. "Normally, taboo's disappear as one discovers what was hidden. Occlumency has been known to unravel it naturally also. But this one has persevered."

"Then you understand my need for 'The Mind Arts'." I half said half begged.

Dumbledore's eyes pierced mine before moving to Harry. "I agree that it would be the most effective solution. I thought that you knowing about the soul anchors and what it causes would deter you from that path."

That confused me. "I don't follow." I stated, not seeing the correlation between splitting your soul and creating a mind palace.

"What is a soul, Ronald? Harry?" Dumbledore asked simply, as if it would explain everything.

"No one can properly answer you, Headmaster." Harry answered quickly. "Although it is commonly thought of as separate from the mind."

Dumbledore and I shot a look to Harry, not expecting him to actually have a decent answer.

"There are many books in the Black Library on the subject. Although it is all theoretical. I had Sirius scour it for anything useful after our last meeting. It didn't have anything even remotely close to practical." Harry answered our unasked question.

"Our soul encompasses all of us." I said. "Physical, mental, and metaphysical. It is the culmination of everything we represent. Past and present have its effects on it no matter how small. "

"Very good. Now why would I hand over a ritual that would allow you to directly alter it." Dumbledore asked.

_Oh ….shit. _

"Soul Palace would be a better name for the ritual." Dumbledore revealed. "It is, by far, the most esoteric piece of magic Gellert and I ever came across and it isn't even close to others. Not even the ...soul anchor compares."

"Holy shit, why didn't I realize it…" I thought as the full implications hit me.

"Gellert and I didn't either, until it was already done. He was a different man from that day on." Dumbledore said.

The three of us sat in silence for a moment and I thought about the situation. I thought long and hard but I still couldn't change my mind. I had to do it or we could lose.

"It doesn't matter." I finally said aloud. I looked to Dumbledore and saw that he too had come to the same conclusion.

"You're dying, and we're not ready." I reasoned. "I need the book."

"I have made my decision." Dumbledore snapped to me.

"You would risk the wizarding world on this?"

"Absolutely!" Dumbledore let out the only burst of anger I had ever seen from him. "That ritual has led to more deaths than you can imagine! I will not hand it over to watch it happen again."

He composed himself just as my own anger sparked inside me, but I held it back. "If you want the book, then you will have to retrieve it yourself."

"Then that is what I will do." I told him quickly, my own mind made up. I had already been planning for that eventuality anyway, hence the unaided flight lessons from Snape.

"Do so without my blessing."

* * *

I started to walk out of the room to follow Harry and finally go to bed after the events of the day.

I wasn't sure why Arthur Weasley's face flashed in my mind, but it did. Then I realized that if this was the last time I talked to my old mentor/headmaster, then I wouldn't want to leave it like this.

_I'll never be able to make amends with my parents. _I told myself. _But I will with everyone else. _

I turned back around and walked back towards the Headmaster. He looked up to me with tired eyes but he didn't turn me around.

"I'm sorry we're at each other's throats right now. I'm sorry that I feel like I have to do this and I'm sorry that I won't listen to your warnings." I started.

" I respect you more than any other person on this earth, and you've taught me a lot. You've gotten me out of trouble and used your influence for me. So thank you." I continued rambling.

"I don't really know where I'm going with this but I won't leave another relationship that I care about in shambles again. Not like I did with my parents." I said.

"So I want you to know that I love you, headmaster. You are very important to me, no matter if we are in a disagreement right now."

I turned a bit red as I admitted that last bit of information before beating it back down. At some point during my ramble, Dumbledore had begun smiling and the twinkle in his eyes returned. Or was that tears?

"That was very well put, Ron." Dumbledore began with a little shake in his voice. He stood up and walked around the table. Then he embraced me in an actual hug. Like a full on, squeezing hug.

"I care for you like a grandson." Dumbledore finally said and let go of me. "It pains me to see you make the same mistakes I did, in my youth."

"They helped you become the man you are today." I countered.

"That isn't saying much, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"That's not true, yo…"

Dumbledore held his hand up and interrupted me. "Do you remember what I told you not so long ago? When the truth comes to light…"

"I don't ask for forgiveness, only understanding."

* * *

A/N: Those are becoming ominous words aren't they?

What will Ron think when Dumbledore's actions come to light in the future? Do y'all think he'll forgive him anyway?

Should Ron have told Dumbledore the source of the 'taboo' on his memories? Would it have gotten him 'The Mind Arts' if Dumbledore knew?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	36. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 8

Hello everyone,

Pretty important chapter on the way, even if there isn't a ton of action involved. Don't have much to say about it, so enjoy!

Authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Is it that time already?"

I finished putting on the rest of my robes before I turned to the speaker. She stood in the doorway, in an oversized t-shirt. It covered the fact that the only other article of clothing on her body was underwear. It did not cover the baby bump that was starting to become prominent.

_She couldn't be sexier. _I deduced as I looked at Fleur.

"Unfortunately." I answered her.

She frowned for a moment before stepping forward and embracing me in a hug. _I like it when she's more emotional. _

"I can't go." Fleur stated. It was an agreement we had both come to almost as soon as we figured out she was pregnant. She would no longer be involved in the war. She hated it, hated that she wouldn't have my back, but she agreed eventually.

"No you can't." I agreed, as I held her in the hug.

There wasn't much more to say after that, so instead we just stood there for a while. I peeled her off of me, knowing that I would have to be the one to leave.

"I'll be back soon, love." I told her as I walked out the door.

"Be careful."

* * *

The portkey dropped me off in the exact coordinates that I had asked for. Trees surround me and the area around me. I couldn't see it, but I knew that the edge of the wards were about a hundred feet ahead of me. The object of my visit towered high above the treetops and was the only visible thing besides the trees, besides the blinding sun in the sky.

_Nurmengard Castle, Fleur outdid herself on this one. _I thought about the portkey. _There is a benefit to having access to the Black library. _

I drew my wand and cast a quick disillusionment charm. The feeling of an egg cracking on my head and running down my body told me it was successful. As if there was any doubt.

I walked forward and reached my magic out to the air, to try and feel the wards. I didn't quite make it seventy feet before I felt the edge of the wards. They weren't particularly impressive this far from the castle and the walls.

_Simple presence detecting wards, and the foundations for a maximum security mode that isn't activated right now. _I thought as I felt the magic.

_And considering it's visiting hours right now, I should be able to just…._

I walked forward and through the ward, feeling it activate. I waited for a minute to hear some type of bell, notifying everyone that there was an intruder. Nothing happened.

My plan was very, very simple: Create a diversion, then fly up to the tallest cell in the tallest tower, and retrieve Grindelwald's book.

From that plan, I decided that the best time to do such a thing would be during visitation hours, when a bunch of other civilians would be there. Apparently visitation hours for the ICW's most prevalent prison was in the middle of the day, which was ok with me.

I continued walking forward through the trees for a little bit before I reached the wall that surrounded the entirety of the castle. I cast a homenum revelio and overpowered it so that it would reach a far distance.

Red dots appeared in my vision as the whole floor level of the castle came into view. My eyes widened as I realized the amount of people that were in the castle.

_What did you expect, genius? The ICW uses this to hold international fugitives, of course there would be a lot of guards. _I realized. It wasn't too much of a problem, if everything went according to plan.

I noted where all of them were stationed and walked to a part of the wall that didn't have anyone within forty feet of it. It looked like where the kitchen kept all of it's food actually.

I walked up to it and went to work. My wand touched the stone, and with a flex of my will the stone gave way about a quarter of an inch into it. Then I drug it down and carved a rune in the side of the wall. Then I carved six more in a perfect circle, and activated it.

I felt the cluster on the edge of my consciousness immediately, but I didn't do anything with it.

Another flex of my will and magic and I was airborne. It was difficult to adapt to the new style of flying. I had grown up on a broom, and the movements and mind frame had been beaten into me for a long time.

_Magic is about intent. _I thought as my body tilted, and I shot around the wall. I didn't fly inside the wall because I was afraid of anti-broom wards. I could break them, but I didn't want to sound the alarm too early.

I was about twenty feet into the air, and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling of flying around like I was a superhero. Smoke didn't flow around me like Voldemort was known to do as he flew. I had the feature in my enchantment, just as he did, but I didn't need to be dramatic just yet.

I cast another homenum revelio as I approached the opposite side of the castle. It was much harder to find a spot without a guard close enough to get hurt. In the end I decided on a little spot that was about twenty feet away from the nearest person. The blast definitely wouldn't reach them, but it was the shrapnel I was worried about.

After I finished applying the second rune, I flew about forty feet in the air and I could see dots where a few guards watched from their position on the wall. Nobody saw me because of the disillusionment charm that hid me from the world.

My magic reached out to wards again, and this time I was actually impressed. Anti-broom, anti-apparition, anti-portkey wards all wound together in a masterclass display. They were tied to a wardstone somewhere in the castle, no doubt.

Underneath all of that was another ward that was near impossible to decipher without actually looking at the ward stone. Detecting charms sat on top of what seemed to be an _individuality?_ ward that I couldn't figure out. Then a completely different ward was for what I called a 'lockdown' ward. It would, as it's name suggested, shut down the entire castle. The biggest problem was that it did nothing for airborne targets that were outside of the walls.

I nodded my head, seeing no fault in my plan and cast the most overpowered homenum revelio yet. From my vantage point, it was hard to tell if anyone was close to the first rune set that I had laid. Eventually I made out the red dots and braced myself.

_No reason to put it off. _I thought.

I flipped the mental switch that controlled that particular runic cluster. The effects were immediate, and the sound of an explosion reached mine, and everyone in the castle's ears. A plume of smoke and dust rose into the sky. The explosion was the smallest aspect of that particular runic cluster, everything else was meant to cause as much of a distraction possible.

It took the castle ten seconds to enter 'lockdown' mode. An ear piercing sound rang out from the bell and walls. The gates and doors in the castle immediately closed, and the hidden wards activated.

I observed the castle below me for a second after that before turning to the wards again. My magic reached out to the wards again, and they had changed a lot. The anti-flying, portkey, and apparition wards had merged with the lockdown and individuality wards. That's when I realized that I couldn't have picked a better time to perform my little prison break.

The individuality ward was pulling information off of everyone inside the prison and logging it to something. Meaning that even if I did pull it off, then they would have the evidence to possibly link it to me.

_There's no avoiding it then… _I thought to myself. _If I had enough time, then I could find a solution… but I don't. _

I sighed as I raised my wand and _grabbed _the individuality ward. Then I _twisted_. There was no visual confirmation of the ward breaking but I felt the ward shatter and fall like glass through the air. All of the other wards survived so I pulled out a stone from my pocket.

It was covered in runes. I held it out until it was touching the wards and then with a thought I activated it. The anti-broom ward I had prepared for. The stone was designed to hijack the ward from the ward stone and transfer it to my little runic rock. It served the same purpose, but allowed me, and only me, to fly through the wards.

_At least it's supposed to. _I thought as I put the rock back into my pocket. _Let's find out. _

I flew forward tentatively, ready to cast a spell to save myself should the ward stone fail. It didn't, and I let out a sigh as I climbed up in the air to my destination.

The tallest tower was in the exact center of the castle, and it was fucking tall. The wind started to whip me as I climbed up. Eventually I reached my destination. There was a single window with bars to the room. It was barely big enough to fit my head through, and I pitied the man inside.

"A visitor?" A silky smooth voice said from inside the cell. His speech was like a mixture of Voldemort and Dumbledore. I realized that everything he stood for was like a mixture of the two titans.

_His magical sensing is still up to par. _I thought as I cut the magic keeping me invisible, not seeing the point. Even if someone did see me from the ground, it would be too late by the time they made it up to the top.

"Something like that." I responded. "I would step back, if I were you."

White flame appeared at the end of my wand and I touched it to the stone of the castle, much like I had earlier, but my intent was very different this time. I drew a big circle in the stone, and then with a sizzle, the flame burned through the wall like a hot knife through butter. I levitated the circular wall outside for a moment, just enough for me to slip through and into the cell.

The man that was inside had a full head of white hair, not grey but white, and it reached to his waist just as his beard did. He didn't move an inch from his lumpy bed, but his eyes followed me like a hawk.

On one of the walls, a small bookshelf sat with around twenty books in it. None of them looked to hold any information on magic.

"Ron Black." I introduced myself.

"Gellert Grindelwald." The man said pretty quickly. "Or what's left of him."

I agreed with the statement. I felt a small probe on my mental shields, just as I met his mismatched eyes. I batted him away from my mind quickly.

A smile crossed his face. "Albus told me I would have a visitor soon."

That surprised me, mainly because Dumbledore kept in touch with his old lover. _I wonder how often he visits. _

"We don't talk that often anymore, admittedly. He can't stand to see what he has brought me to." Grindelwald said as he noticed the look on my face.

I wasn't sure if I could blame Dumbledore. If I were in his position, it would be hard for me to look at the pitiful form of Grindelwald. His clothes, more like rage, hung off of his obviously malnourished form.

"Red hair, blue eyes, magical presence that cannot be denied, and pity in your eyes. Are you sure you are not Albus Dumbledore reborn." Grindelwald chuckled at his own comparison then.

"He compares me to you, instead of himself." I corrected the degenerate old man in front of me.

"There was a time when Albus and I were almost identical in our motivation and power. You should consider it a compliment." Grindelwald said.

"I do, believe it or not." I agreed. "Do you know why I'm here?" I asked, getting to the point.

Grindelwald rolled his eyes. "No, but I can assume it is the reason for his latest visit. Tell me, do you seek the Mind Palace?"

My eyes looked to the bookshelf, trying to find the old worn cover of the book. "Yes." I confirmed simply when I didn't find the book.

"Why?" Gellert asked simply.

I stared at him then, wondering if I should even bother talking to the man, instead of taking it by force. _No, let's play Dumbledore's game. _I thought.

"There is a man, whose power is equal, or greater, to yours and Dumbledore's power." I told him.

"Voldemort." Grindelwald tested the name on his tongue. "'The Greatest Dark Wizard to Ever Live.'" He mocked Tom Riddle.

"He has come close to our waning power, Ron Black. He would have been less than the dirt beneath our feet, in our prime." Grindelwald finished.

_That is a bit of an exaggeration. _I concluded while marveling at the arrogance of the man before me.

"The point remains, I am not strong enough, yet." I answered the man finally.

"But given time…" Grindelwald squinted his mismatched eyes at me, and then smiled again. "...yes, given time."

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I didn't.

"How old are you Ron Black?" Grindelwald asked.

"Seventeen." I answered, as truthfully as I was willing. I wasn't sure why I asked him the same question. "What about you?"

"One-hundred and fifteen years in this life, thirty-five in the one before."

_What?_

I caught on to what he was saying after a second, and my breath left my lungs. _I'm not the only one. _I realized. Grindelwald was staring at me, waiting on a reaction, but didn't get one besides a surprised look.

"I expected more questions." Grindelwald said after a moment of me digesting the information.

"You're just like me…" I said, more for myself than for him.

Grindelwald moved once I said that, and he got closer to me. It was the first time his body had moved since I had entered. I raised my wand to warn him not to approach me. He was still one of the most dangerous wizards to ever live, and I wouldn't be caught off guard. He stopped moving, but his eyes raked my form.

"Seventeen. Twenty-four in the one before." I said, clearing my last statement up.

_He didn't know? Then why did he tell me? _I thought as I took in his reaction from my statement.

"You are the first I have ever come across." Grindelwald said. "And only the second I have ever told."

"Why did you tell me?" I asked, confused.

Grindelwald looked like he was about to go into full panic mode. I could see his mind was filled with thoughts racing a mile a minute. I wondered what he was thinking. a

"It won't matter, by the end of this conversation." Grindelwald said, sobering up almost immediately.

That made me frown, before I remembered that I was on a time crunch. "I need the book." I said.

"You are missing something, just as I was." Grindelwald said. I could have sworn I saw a light turn on above his head. "That is why you pursue it so. That is why Dumbledore sent you here. He has turned me into a lesson."

"He did that a long time ago." I couldn't help but tell the man.

His comments made me think. _Is it more than my actions that remind him of Grindelwald? Is it like watching history repeat itself for him?_

"It doesn't matter." Grindelwald corrected himself. Then I understood.

_His mind is turning on him. _I thought as I watched the man. He was looking all over the room, now that I had sparked his thoughts. It was like he was watching his thoughts dance across a screen.

_No wonder Dumbledore can't stand to visit him. _I thought as I watched the man in front of me.

"Grindelwald." I said, getting his attention. He snapped out of whatever spell he was just in and met my eyes.

"Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he sent you to me." Grindelwald said. And then, the man's intellect showed through his eyes again.

_There's now way he was like this during his prime. The fifty years spent in isolation must have gotten to him. _I thought watching it all unfold in front of me.

"Yes he did." I agreed with the man. "Now, the book. I do not have much longer."

"Ah yes, enough stalling." Grindelwald said. "I need something from you, before I grant you the book."

"Anything reasonable." I agreed, wanting to speed things up.

"Death."

Another surprise, although it shouldn't have been. Now I realized how much of a masterful stroke of manipulation this was from Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had been drawing similarities between me and his old friend for a long time. As I got more powerful, he found even more clues. He needed for me to see what I could become, and he also knew what his oldest friend would ask for. Dumbledore knew that I would be able to grant his friend the death he sought over the years.

And I would get to kill the man I could become, it was all very symbolic.

I didn't confirm verbally but I did nod to the legend. Grindelwald smiled and stood up from his bed. He moved slowly, but gracefully across the stone floor to the bookshelf.

His hands didn't reach for a book that I could see. Instead they reached on the top shelf and to the underside of the top of the bookshelf. A click, and he pulled a small wooden box out. Then he set it on the top of the bookshelf, and slowly moved to the front of the room.

I steeled myself, and mentally prepared myself for the mercy killing I was about to perform. "How would you like to go?" I asked.

"Albus said that you grew a particularly large tree recently, and described the ritual to me. I find it quite beautiful. I would like to contribute to the world after my passing, and I have always liked fire." Grindelwald said.

I immediately picked apart the request. "The murder needs to be committed in cold blood." I commented. "I do not think I can summon up the hate and anger needed to meet the requirements."

Grindelwald smiled at me as if I was a small child who had just tripped over his own foot, and stood up without crying out in pain.

"Albus sent you here, knowing that you would grant my request. This IS a murder in cold blood, I can assure you."

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

_Waking up every morning is a blessing. _I couldn't help but think as I went through my morning routine.

My hand could barely grasp the wand I had grown accustomed to wielding over the years. _Soon, it will be buried with me and the world will be none the wiser. _I thought as I summoned the clothes in my wardrobe.

I dressed quickly, and walked over to my desk where an emergency ICW letter sat. I opened the letter and browsed through it's contents quickly.

I found the important line in the letter, and read it many times.

'_Gellert Grindelwald has escaped.'_

My eyes didn't widen, and I didn't show any surprise at the news. They were wrong of course, Gellert Grindelwald is dead, they just didn't have the body. I had long since come to terms with Gellert's death, and a small sense of satisfaction rolled through my frame.

_Arianna is avenged, finally. I wonder what Ron has done with the body. _I thought as I sat down, letting the news process in my fraying mind. I expected guilt to rack my form, but none came.

Everytime I look at Harry, true guilt assaults me. Grindelwalds death was a long time coming, and a part of me was glad that he was granted it. I could never be the one to do it, I've never been capable of it.

_I couldn't kill my ex-lover, but I can condemn a child to death. _I thought, as the guilt returned.

I stood up, knowing that making myself busy was the only way to make it go away. I exited my office, and immediately knew what happened to the body of my old friend.

An urn laid at my feet, right beside a potted tree, ebony if my mind still worked, which it did.

_Of course, Gellert chose the wand wood of my first wand. _

All of my duties for the day flew out of the window, I knew what I had to do now. Ronald had been kind enough to provide me with the materials and instructions, if the note beside it was any indication.

_I hope he doesn't mind, if Gellert sits opposite of Percy._

* * *

A/N: Boom!

Grindelwald was just like Ron!

So we got a little Albus POV today! Ron finally managed to get his hands on 'The Mind Arts' and Grindelwald is dead! Albus is still being a little manipulative and Ron is still learning as he goes.

What did we think about it?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	37. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 9

Hello everyone,

I got a little bit of feedback on one of my other stories from this same question, so I will present it to you guys and see what you think. So as a citizen of the United States, I have rights that are given to me by the Constitution. And I saw on social media the other day that went something like 'the government will never forget how easy it was to take away your rights.' I am someone who likes to look at all the viewpoints on a particular subject. What do you guys think about that quote? Has our rights been infringed upon? Do you think it was justified?

I don't really have a good answer to any of those questions, but I would like to think what you guys think.

Anyway, enough with the state of the world. On to the chapter.

Authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_The grounds are beautiful from up here. _

The Black Lake seemed like a black hole stuck into the center of a painting of green scottish fields. Spring was an amazing time for Hogwarts Grounds.

_It's a shame that we spend summer away from this place._ I thought as I pondered how beautiful and comfortable it must be.

"You've already read this?" Harry asked. He sat behind me at our typical study desk in the Room of Requirement. In his hands, 'The Mind Palace' rested as he read the contents of the book. The walls were see-through, as I normally made them to take advantage of the beautiful view of Hogwarts.

"Yes. It is unlocked for us, just as I knew it would be." I said, confirming that I had already read the book.

"Why aren't we performing the ritual?!" Harry asked, excitement filling his voice.

"You obviously haven't read all of it." I replied snarkily to him. "What does it say is required?"

"Blood. It says the only ingredient needed is the blood of the user." Harry said as he read through the book once again.

"And in what pattern does the blood need to be?" I continued my line of questioning as I tried to lead him to why it wouldn't be as simple as he thought.

"The book calls it the 'Celtic Knot'." Harry answered as his eyes found the answer. I waited patiently for him to continue. "There are three aspects to the 'Knot'. Mind, body, and soul."

He paused then as he studied the symbol. I could tell he was starting to draw the same conclusions about it that I had when I first read the book.

"It's impossibly simple, but so so powerful." I said finally. "Everything is the representative of the number three. Mind, body, and soul: Three aspects that make up everything that can possibly be us. Each of them has a section of the knot dedicated to them, and has three important parts. In the middle, it represents them all as one, and has three points for them."

Harry didn't have much to say to that, so I elaborated a little bit more. "But that isn't even the best part. You see how the lines are meant to establish a three-dimensional object on a two dimensional surface?" I asked.

Harry looked up from the book and nodded at me.

"That is the missing element that no one can explain, and it is represented perfectly in the symbol. It is all three of them, and it is none of them. Because it never ends, there is ONE line that never stops, never splits but encompasses all three aspects. It shouldn't be possible, but I can tell just by looking at it that it is perfect."

"It's fascinating because I have no idea what it means, and I'm not supposed to! It's brilliant, it makes sense, and then it doesn't. And that is exactly how we view ourselves! We know so much, and yet we can not find the final piece."

I stopped my rambling, because I knew that I must have sounded like a madman. I wasn't sure if I made any sense. I had gone through the same thought process the first time that I had read the book, but it had taken me much longer to snap out of it and quit thinking farther into it.

"Bloody hell." Harry said. I wasn't sure if it was because of my rambling or the magnificence of the ritual.

"I think this gives us more insight into the soul and how it interacts with our being." I said, bringing up a separate topic I had been pondering on since my reading.

"What insight?" Harry asked.

"That we have no idea how it works, we have no idea its effects on the other two aspects of us. Which explains Voldemort's appearance, and his descent into madness perfectly." I summed up.

Somehow it made no sense to me, but it made perfect sense to me. And that is why I thought I was spot on with my deduction.

"This is giving me a headache." Harry groaned out as he pondered what I said. "But this doesn't explain why you haven't performed it."

_Oh right, I got sidetracked. _I thought.

"Well, we need about a unit of blood." I revealed. "Which is fine to extract at one time, but we have to wait for our body to recover before we can perform the ritual."

Harry groaned and I knew what question he was going to ask, but waited for him to ask it all the same. "And how long will that take."

"About two weeks." I said. "But to be sure, we'll wait three. Nothing can go wrong with this ritual."

The book actually didn't say anything about waiting that long. In fact it only said to give it a day after extracting the blood, but I wasn't taking any chance. The muggles had figured out that the blood was replenished within twenty-four hours, but you didn't truly recover for another two weeks.

Grindelwald messed up somewhere in his performance of the ritual. I wasn't sure if it was when he was inside his mind palace or during the preparation stage of the ritual, but somewhere he did and I wasn't taking any chances with something this big. I would be at one-hundred percent when the time came.

_I'm a little scared, too. _I thought, but did not say it out loud. _Not only will this lead to missing memories, and hopefully the key to everything. But I could fundamentally alter my very being. What if I accidentally removed Fleur? Or something else that made me…. Me. _

"Well at least we'll be out of school by then." Harry said as if it was a good thing. Normally it would, meaning we would have more free time to perform the ritual. But I knew that Dumbledore's death rapidly approaches, along with some massive plays by Voldemort.

The time delay meant that I wouldn't be able to find the missing memories, nor would I be able to start double casting before whatever happens at the astronomy tower. I would have to face it as I am now.

_If Voldemort himself shows… _I was unwilling to finish the sentence in my own mind. So I decided to respond to Harry.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

I clenched and unclenched my arm out of habit from my old life. I didn't actually need to pump it up to help the process of draining myself. Harry had complete control over his magic, and the magic collecting the blood from my veins.

It was a weird feeling, and an even weirder sight. Where I would normally have an IV drawn to take my blood, a small incision sat. My blood streamed out of the small hole in my skin in a perfect river, leading to a vial that didn't look as if it could contain a unit of blood. But space-enlargement charms were a thing in this world, and it accepted the blood without spilling.

Harry was stone-face as he concentrated on the surprisingly complex magic required to drain me of my blood. His green eyes seemed a little brighter as his body channeled the magic through his holly and phoenix feather wand.

_A wand that can not be used, soon. _I thought, remembering that Voldemort was on the hunt for the most famous of the Deathly Hallows: The Elder Wand. He had no idea that it's allegiance was currently held by his greatest foe, Dumbledore.

_And if Dumbledore has his way, then he will carry it to the grave with him. _I remembered. My eyes hardened slightly as I thought about the wand. _He will not have his way._

Then it was over and with another wave of Harry's wand, the wound was sealed and the vial corked. He handed it over almost immediately.

_Us wizards value our blood. _I thought about his actions.

Harry wasted no time in rolling up the sleeve to his ridiculously expensive robes and administering the same treatment to himself. My respect for my friend rose immensely. Not only was his dueling on par with my own, and without the use of runes I would add, but his healing ability is unmatched. It was impressive considering I had begun my journey to power a couple of months before he had.

Harry drained himself of a unit of blood and healed himself quickly as my thoughts moved to the future, and what laid ahead of us. No sooner than he had put up his vial and fixed his robes did I get a mental warning from the Room of Requirement.

"Harry, Draco is back. Get ready." I told him as my wand fell into my hand. I disillusioned myself, and silenced my footsteps. Harry disappeared from my vision and I allowed the Room to do Draco's bidding.

In a flash, the Room shifted from my normal studying/dueling room to the Room of Hidden Things. Unused furniture popped up all around us and the door at the front of the Room opened.

Draco wasn't alone this time. Two large teenage boys were by his side. Crabbe and Goyle followed him like lost puppies, acting as bodyguards.

_The three of them wouldn't last two seconds against us. _I couldn't help but think as I saw them move through the room. I started walking also, to where I knew the Vanishing Cabinet would be in the room.

I arrived before Draco could and I looked towards the ground, where I knew my runic set lay inactive. I sent another thought to the Room and they disappeared. I didn't want Draco to notice and then destroy them, or worse, make a new plan to attack Dumbledore.

Draco's footsteps became louder and I moved to hide behind an object in case he cast any detection spells. My wand was in my hand, in case I needed to defend myself or rid the world of any wanna be Death Eaters.

"Here it is." Draco whispered. His two goons did not respond. In fact, their eyes looked dead to the world. I recognized the imperius curse immediately. I wasn't sure if I was impressed or not.

_Would their parents seek Draco out for revenge? Or would they allow their children to be used like puppets? _

"Watch my back." Draco ordered and the two goons turned around to face the room.

_Draco really is an idiot. _I couldn't help but think. _There are spells that can do their job better. _

Draco stared at the Vanishing Cabinet, and for a moment I thought he was praying it would fix itself. Then he raised his wand and started mumbling in the air. I caught a few of the words, but his wand movement told me everything I needed to know.

_He's been studying. _I thought. _It's a little sloppy, but with the right knowledge you could compensate for that. _

I watched with a frown as the magic started to take shape and fix the Vanishing Cabinet. I _felt_ the enchantments start to fall into place on the object. He was close to halfway there when the magic cut off, along with his mumbling.

Draco's arm fell to his side, and I knew he felt the same thing I did because a broad smile cut into his face. His teeth, yellow from neglect, shone in the room. I could tell he wanted to shout at his success. He turned around and started walking back to the entrance of the Room.

_Why isn't he finishing it? _I wondered as he barked orders to his puppets. _Was this just a test? Did he not finish perfecting the spell? _

The door to the Room closed and immediately I changed the room back to my normal studying room. Harry and I dropped our spells at the same time and looked at each other.

"He's close."

* * *

"He's finished it."

Harry minced no words. We stood in the Room of Hidden Things. We had been checking the Vanishing Cabinet everyday since we had discovered Draco trying to repair the object. The day was Monday, June 30th, 1997. I had been at 12 Grimmauld Pl all weekend with Fleur, and didn't have time to check it the day before, though Harry had and said it wasn't repaired.

"Fuck." I said. "It happens today."

"Terrible timing!" Harry exclaimed. "Because Dumbledore wants to see us."

_Fuck it's definitely happening today. _I thought. _Why couldn't it have been in a week, after we performed the ritual?_

I clamped down on my fear with my occlumency. Soon a calm sharp readiness took control of me.

"Doesn't matter, we're two of the most powerful wizards in the world right now. We can handle this." I told my friend and I saw that he too relied on his occlumency to reign his emotions in.

"Let's go and get this meeting over with." I said as runes appeared on the floor beneath me. I touched my wand to them and they flared with a bright light before settling back down. "They'll be trapped as soon as they step out of the cabinet."

I turned around and headed back in the direction of the entrance to the Room with Harry hot on my heels. I sheathed my wand and felt a vibration from inside my robes. I pulled out my Blackbook quickly and there under Theodore Nott's name was a simple warning.

'ATTACK TONIGHT, HOGWARTS!'

_At least he is being useful. _I thought as I flipped the page to Fleur's name. I started writing as I was walking towards Dumbledore's office, and my handwriting suffered for it.

"Gather the Order, Harry. Tell Sirius there will be an attack at Hogwarts tonight." I told my friend as I continued to write out my note.

'There will be a battle tonight. I wish you could be here, but I know you agree with me when I say that you can't be. I'll be home tonight after it, I love you.'

I put up my Blackbook at the same time Harry did and we picked up our pace to reach Dumbledore's office. Students parted around us, pining after the boy-who-lived. Harry was set to take his NEWTs a few days after school ended and it had naturally reached the population that he was going to graduate early. No one mentioned my own early testing, and that was just the way I liked it.

I was too lost in my thoughts to hear the password to the gargoyle, but I did step on it after 's voice rang out, as it always did, before we even came into his line of sight.

"Hello boys. Fancy an adventure today?" He said with an abnormally chipper voice. Neither Harry or I reacted the way he expected to, and Harry even ignored the old man for his own topic of conversation.

"Draco has finished the Vanishing Cabinet." Harry said simply. Then he waited on the Headmaster to do something about it.

"Of course he has. Draco is a resourceful young man." Dumbledore said almost immediately upon hearing the information. If anything, he seemed happier because of the news.

"There will be an attack." Harry added on, once again expecting the Headmaster to do something.

"I know, Harry." Dumbledore said as his voice sobered up a little. "And there is one more thing I have to do before they can commence said attack."

I stood watching them silently, and my temper threatened to rise because of the nonchalance the old man was showing. I beat it down and channeled it into focus. "Where are we going?" I said, remembering that Dumbledore mentioned an adventure.

"I have found the location of a soul anchor." Dumbledore told me. "And I need you two to see the protections you will have to weather to reach them."

_That's why I can't remember this part of the night. They went to find one of those abominations. _I thought.

A flash of Dumbledore appearing at the Astronomy tower in the twisting of apparition flashed in my memory. Next it was an image of him falling out of the tower after a green jet of light hit him, his eyes lifeless.

"How long will it take?" I asked the old man, unwilling to miss the upcoming battle.

"It won't be that long, we will be back with plenty of time to protect the school." Dumbledore answered me. His cheery tone found its way into his voice again.

"You're both touched in the head, aren't you?" Harry asked. He looked at us like we were incapable of simple thoughts.

"Play his game. The longer we talk about it, the later we get back." I told Harry.

_Plus, he's right. We need to see these soul anchors in action. _I thought as I tried to get everyone to move a little faster. _And see how to destroy them. _

"Yes, Harry. Play my game." Dumbledore said with a mad twinkle in his eyes.

Dumbledore and I stood and stared as Harry paced around the room nervously. He twirled his wand in one hand and ran his other hand through his hair. Finally he realized that he wasn't winning this argument against Dumbledore and caved.

"Fine. Where are we going?"

My feet hit a very hard surface, but I held my balance as we came out of the apparition. I looked down to see that I was standing on stone, hard black stone.

I turned and looked at my surroundings to try and gauge where I was at. Mist from the ocean or sea or something hit my face with an intense wind. I stood on a cliff looking out to a body of water and behind me was a large opening in the side of the cliff face, a cave.

"Come on boys, we don't have all day." Dumbledore said, gaining our attention.

My wand whipped into my hand and I searched out towards the cave with my magic. I found the faint trace of a magical ward and tried to sense its intent.

"Blood ward." Dumbledore said as he noticed my actions. "Tom is quite fond of them."

Dumbledore's wand rose to his hand and the same ethereal blade that I was so fond of appeared. He ran it across his palm without hesitation. My eyes looked at the unique wand, and I got an idea. Dumbledore pressed his hand to what felt like a focal point in the ward, and smeared his blood over it.

"Headmaster." I said, getting his attention.

Dumbledore and Harry both looked my way, waiting for me to speak. "I'm calling in that favor. Do you remember? For the vial of Basilisk venom?"

All three of us knew that Dumbledore had paid that debt so many times over to me. He had used his magical might to save me from Voldemort, and he had used his political weight to save me from the law. He owed me nothing, but I needed a favor all the same.

"Of course, Ron." Dumbledore said. He must have sensed something in my voice that showed my desperation. "I think I have one more to give."

I turned to Harry with the confirmation. "Harry, disarm the Headmaster."

The wind blew behind me and whipped our hair around after I said that. It didn't stop Harry from looking at me with a confused look on his face. Nor did it stop the dangerous look that passed Dumbledore's eyes.

"Why?" Harry asked.

I turned to the Headmaster, and nodded for him to explain. He didn't, instead he spoke towards me.

"Did Gellert tell you?" Dumbledore asked. The glint was gone in his eye, but they didn't hold malice or ill-intent. He must have been remembering when I hinted at knowing the wand so long ago.

I shook my head. "No." I didn't elaborate. "My source told me that Voldemort has been searching for a new wand. He realized that his and Harry's wands are brothers. He knows about the Priori Incantatem, and he searches for the Elder Wand. The wand in your hand." I revealed.

It was all a lie, of course. Nott hadn't told me anything of the sort, but I needed an excuse, one that Dumbledore would bye.

Dumbledore's head fell and his eyes gazed upon the wand in his own hand. "I had hoped to bury it with me." Dumbledore said after a moment. Harry just watched us with a confused look on his face, not knowing what we were talking about. Then, Dumbledore's left hand flipped, and another smooth black wand appeared in it.

_His original. _I realized. _He's kept it this whole time? _

"One condition Harry." Dumbledore said, addressing my friend. Harry, still confused, nodded.

"Take it to your grave, let it fade into legend." Dumbledore pleaded.

Harry still didn't know what we were talking about and he looked for an explanation. We didn't have time for one.

"Disarm him, Harry. You'll know when you touch it." I said to my friend. I really didn't know if he would understand the significance upon touch, but I had a hunch.

Harry flicked his wand and shot the disarming charm wordlessly. The Elder Wand flew out of Dumbledore's hand and sailed straight into Harry's outstretched left hand. The effects on the world was immediate. A sharp pulse of very powerful magic rolled and I swore the wind picked up even more for a second.

Harry looked down to the Elder Wand, and his green eyes glowed .

"Bloody hell."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for doing it to you. I couldn't include the cave scene in this chapter, forgive me!

I'm not going to say much, since I am very excited for next chapter, but I will ask some questions to get everyone thinking.

What effect will this have on the upcoming battle? What effect will it have on the war? Why didn't Ron take the Elder Wand for himself? Why is Dumbledore so happy?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	38. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 10

Hello everyone,

Happy Mothers Day!

Sorry for missing a post on my stories and a really important one for this story at that. Last week kept on handing me inconvenience after inconvenience. But we're back this week!

I do have a little bit of a schedule change/update. Voleur D'âme will continue to be updated every Sunday like normal but Courage will have to be moved to Monday's for the next couple of weeks at least. Work's schedule is all over the place, but I know I can get it done Monday's for a while. If you see an update for it on a Saturday, just know that I won't be updating it Monday that week.

Life is getting a little more 'normal' every day. At work, I've noticed that people are excited to be opening back up and being able to live life a little more. It's encouraging. I hope you're all taking proper precautions and staying safe!

Onto the chapter. Authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor! (I know I haven't posted in a while, that's gonna change a bit too.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Bloody hell."

I couldn't help but smile at his reaction to the wand.

"Be careful, Harry. It is a tool that comes with a burden so heavy, I can't put it into words." Dumbledore warned.

"Now, let's continue." Dumbledore said as he moved forward through the cave with his original wand in his hand.

Harry and I followed behind him. As we moved forward, the light in the cave disappeared and a bright light shot from Harry's wand into the air in front of us. I had to shield my eyes at the overpowered light.

"Shit, sorry." Harry said as he willed the light to dim a little.

"It will take some getting used to." Dumbledore said in a soft voice as he too shielded his eyes from the light.

I looked up as the light dimmed and was met with a familiar sight that scratched the edges of my memory. I recognized the feeling of my mind wanting to unravel and clamped down on it with occlumency.

The cave opened up to a massive cavern that had an eerily still lake smack dab in the middle of it. At the center of that lake, laid an island with a raised pedestal in the middle of it. I couldn't tell but it looked like a bowl sat on the pedestal.

"Impressive." I said as we observed the cavern.

"If you say so." Harry responded.

I looked for a path to the island and found none. Instead, I raised my wand and felt the wards again with my magic. I was instantly overloaded with information and cut the magic off quickly. I let out a hiss in response.

"Yes, I believe it is the lake interfering." Dumbledore said as he noticed my reaction. Obviously, he was still a step ahead of me.

"I guess we have no option then." I said.

"I agree, how did you phrase it? 'Play his game' was it?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

He took way too much enjoyment in turning my own words against me. Harry snorted and I smirked, finding the humor in it too.

"After you then." I told him, completely willing to use him as a meat shield.

Dumbledore nodded and moved forward to the end of the rock we were standing on. He kneeled in front of the water, way easier than a man his age should be able to. His eyes peered deep into the water, searching for something.

I moved to join him and look. I wished I hadn't.

Faces peered up at me from the depths of the water, faces that shouldn't have been so smooth or preserved after years under water. I forced myself not to look away, even though my instincts screamed for me to erase them from the face of the earth.

"Inferi." I deduced as I looked into the depths of the water.

That made Harry move behind me to confirm my announcement.

"And how do we deal with such things, should the occasion arise?" Dumbledore asked, even though he knew that we knew the answer.

"Fire." I answered him quickly.

"I am somewhat known for my ability to control the element, I think this particular defense was not made with me in mind." Dumbledore said as he rose his wand to the water. He flicked his wand and a chain rose from the depths of the water.

"I don't think there is a defense known to wizard kind that is made with you in mind, Headmaster." I said, feeding his ego a little more.

Harry snorted once again. Dumbledore smiled but did not comment. Instead his eyes were focused on the boat that was rising from the depths of the lake in front of us.

"This has a Hercules feel to it." I said as the boat docked and waited for us to board it.

"A good comparison, Ronald." Dumbledore said as he put his foot on the boat and tested its ability to hold him. "Let us descend into the depths of the underworld, and retrieve what we came for, before Hades can discover us."

Harry didn't comment, I wasn't sure if it was because of his ignorance of Greek Mythology or his uninterest in the conversation.

"I'm just curious as to the price the ferryman will demand." I mumbled loud enough for them to hear as I followed Dumbledore and stepped into the boat. It didn't rock once with the increase in weight, it stayed completely still. It threw me off for a moment.

Harry watched our interaction, and waited for us to make room for him before he climbed in too. Dumbledore raised his wand and then stopped. His head tilted and he dropped his wand. With no warning at all, the boat moved forward on it's own.

"That is interesting." Dumbledore said in response.

We passed over hundreds of faces on our way to the island, and I prepared myself to end the inferi from their imprisonment on the earth. I knew they weren't conscious or alive, but I felt the need to rid them from this world.

"Do they always feel this unnatural?" I asked, assuming the headmaster had come across inferi before.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "You know, as well as I, that the body holds an integral part of the soul. They were most certainly dead before their conversion into inferi, but the vessel has yet to be allowed to give back to the earth. It is unnatural."

I thought about that for a moment. _We really have no idea what a soul is, or what it's made up of. I just hope that they have moved on to whatever it is that is after this life. _

We fell into silence then, and the boat continued its crawling pace across the still waters of the lake. It took longer now that I was aware of how slow it was. Eventually we docked, and I was about to be the first to step off. Dumbledore stopped me with a raised hand and went first.

His foot hit the ground, and we waited for a moment for something to happen. Nothing did. I hopped off of the boat, eager to speed up our adventure.

The island was not big, maybe ten feet in diameter. Just enough for all three of us to stand and defend ourselves if the opportunity arose.

My earlier description of the pedestal seemed to be accurate. On top of the pedestal, sat a bowl with a clear liquid, that didn't move hardly at all, similar to the lake. Dumbledore's wand flicked around the bowl and he stared intently at it.

We waited patiently for him to deduce what the object was. It took him a surprisingly long time to figure it out.

"I have a request to make." Dumbledore said, turning to us.

Harry looked up from where he was staring at his new wand. I stood up from the rocky bench I had been sitting on while I was waiting.

"Let's do it." I said approaching him.

"I think I have to drink this ...potion, it looks like." Dumbledore said, still staring at the bowl.

"Ok." I said, waiting for him to continue. "What's the problem?"

"It will, no doubt, cause me to hallucinate. I need you to force me to finish it, if necessary." Dumbledore finished.

That was a bit unexpected, but I shook it off. "Ok." I said. "Would you like me to drink it?"

Dumbledore's answer was quick. "No, I am the least valuable of us in case the potion doesn't act like I think it will."

"I would have to disagree with you there headmaster." I said, objecting immediately.

Dumbledore turned to me and he had this look on his face, a look that said he had already won the argument. "You have a child on the way, Ronald. And we both know Harry can not be risked."

That floored me and I just looked at the old man. Eventually I nodded in acceptance.

_He's right. _I admitted to myself as I stepped back and let him do his thing.

He conjured a glorious cup, and went to dip it into the potion. It did not act as it was intended to. The potion did not rise as the cup did, instead it fell through the cup as if it wasn't there. We all paused for a moment as we watched the events unfold.

Then the purpose of the seashell/cup on the side of the bowl was made known. Dumbledore vanished the cup and grabbed the seashell. He dipped it in the bowl experimentally and the potion filled it, as it was supposed to.

He brought it out of the bowl and turned to both of us with a grin, and then with all of the practice of a college student, he took the shot of the potion to the head. My eyes widened as I realized the headmaster had done some partying in his days. I shook my head and focused as the headmaster paused for a moment.

His eyes looked to the ceiling and then he seemed to snap out of it and then go for round two. He downed the next cup full quickly and let out a grunt. His hand dipped to grab another glass quickly, and that one he drank quickly too.

After he drank the last drop on the third cup is when we started having problems.

"Ron?" Harry said.

"Go away! You're not real." Dumbledore said, staring right at me. It was obviously getting to him.

"Ron!?" Harry said.

My eyes tore from the headmaster's form and I looked to see what Harry wanted. Apparently, the inferi were not going to just allow us to drink the potion without worry. Five arms appeared out of the water and pulled their bodies onto the island. I snapped out with a flame whip and they disintegrated as I slashed them.

_Fire really does the trick. _

I made an executive decision then. "Harry, force the headmaster to drink. I'll take care of the inferi."

It was a simple decision really. Harry wasn't that much of an elemental dueler. I was.

Five more bodies appeared, and five more turned to dust because of a flame whip. That was when it started to get harder. Inferi started to crawl from all around the island, and my whip was slowly losing ground to the massive amount of bodies.

I decided I needed a new plan at about the thirtieth inferi. I ran through the list of fire spells in my arsenal. Ninety percent were thrown out the window because they wouldn't be as wide ranged as I needed.

_Protego Diabolica is intent based. _I thought, considering the spell. _I'm not sure if these inferi even think, so it may not work. _

That really only left me with one option, but I didn't want to reveal my proficiency with it near Harry and the headmaster. I struggled with the decision just as I kicked an inferi into its friends and I realized they were too close for comfort.

"Fuck." I said as I prepared myself. My occlumency locked down and I whispered the spell. I grabbed my magic and emotions and wrenched them into place.

"Fiendfyre."

The world exploded, and so did my mind. Destruction incarnate leapt from the end of my wand and didn't even have to touch the inferi near us to cause them to disintegrate.

I rotated, and dominated the will of the spell. The fire ran around us, growing in size with each inferi it destroyed. Eventually, the spell cleared out about twenty feet worth of breathing room from us and the nearest inferi.

_More._

It whispered seductions in my ear, and I could feel myself slipping. It just wanted to be let free, to roam as it was meant to. The shields around my mind began to slip unconsciously and it brought up images of my enemies dying to a wall of flame.

Voldemort screamed as he was burned alive.

Bellatrix laughed as she disappeared from the world with blackened skin.

An army of Death Eaters stood in front of Hogwarts as a phoenix made of flame the size of Hogwarts washed over them, sending them to the next great adventure.

_Yes. I want it. They deserve it._

Fleur stood in front of me, holding a bundle of cloth. Holding our baby. The fire started at her feet.

The image shattered before it could go any farther.

I came to with a roar, and the fire in front of me formed the familiar shape of a nundu and roared in sync with me. My shield fell back into place as I got a hold of the magic threatening to break free of my control.

My wand rose as I directed the flame where I wanted it. The runes that ran up and down my wand shone with a red light and I could physically see the amount of magic I was pouring through it. The fiendfyre ran in circles around us, getting farther back with each pass it made towards us. Eventually, the fiendfyre ran into the lake.

The water offered no resistance for the nundu shaped flame. It passed through it as if it wasn't even there. The water levels began to shrink, but no steam appeared. Cracks started to sound off in the air around us as the fiendfyre ate through the wards around us and destabilized them.

A hand fell on to my shoulder, a blackened hand.

"Ron!"

Dumbledore's voice cut through the roar of the flames ahead and I spared a brief glance behind me. Harry held something on a chain and Dumbledore wasn't fumbling about because of hallucinations.

I turned back to the raging fire and with another huge wrench of my magic, it dispersed back to wherever the fuck it came from.

I sat there for a moment, breathing heavy and staring at the empty lake around us. There was no inferi, there was no water, there was nothing. Nothing but rocks from the cave formation, and some of that was melted.

I reached out with my magic, and my connection with my wand _shifted. _I looked down at the wand and saw that the runes had a faint red hue to them. It looked beautiful on the light brown wood that made up the wand.

_Did the runes just now activate? _I wondered as I looked at my companion. In the end I shrugged it off and put it in the back of my mind for later investigation.

I felt for the wards around the cave and found that nearly all of them were gone. The ones that were there were holding on by a thread.

"Fucking hell, Ron." Harry said.

I turned to them once again. Harry's hair fell around him in sweaty locks and his robes clung to him like he had been running a marathon. Dumbledore didn't look any better. Soot clung to their frames.

_I let the Fiendfyre get too close. _I realized.

"I'm so sorry." I said with an apologetic look on my face.

Dumbledore looked at me with pity, and regret. "No, my boy. I am sorry."

"_Red hair, blue eyes, magical presence that cannot be denied, and pity in your eyes. Are you sure you are not Albus Dumbledore reborn."_

The memory played in my mind as I was on the receiving end of Dumbledore's pity. Why did I feel like Gellert Grindelwald?

"I'm sorry I have pushed you to these extremes." Dumbledore continued as his eyes roamed up and down my frame.

"It wasn't you, headmaster." I placated him. "You are not my enemy."

"No, but it is my weakness that is the cause of this." Dumbledore retorted quickly.

I couldn't deny him, so I didn't. Instead I just stared at him trying to catch my breath. He was correct if we were being honest. Whether it was his optimism, or his declining ability, it didn't matter. He had failed to bring down Voldemort, so Harry and I would have to.

"You have my blessing for the mind palace." Dumbledore said out of nowhere.

I took a step back in surprise and my eyebrows furrowed at the unexpected announcement. Happiness soared in my chest at the validation I didn't know that I needed. I went to thank him, or something but he interrupted me.

"You have proven that the power you have achieved was for the protection of the ones you love, instead of selfish reasons." Dumbledore elaborated. "That's all I needed to see."

I smiled as I walked towards the old man and wrapped him up in a hug. It was a feel good moment, and then it ended.

The next few things happened so fast, I couldn't react to stop them. He grabbed on to me and faster than I had seen anyone cast, he whipped his wand towards Harry.

Harry flew through the air towards us and just as Dumbledore touched him, he twisted. We moved through the hole Dumbledore had punched through space as a result of his apparition.

I landed on a hard floor and the air flew out of my lungs in response. Dumbledore's magic hit me again and I was moved through the air to a specific spot in whatever room I had landed in.

I forced my lungs to work and I heaved air into my body. I coughed as I crawled onto my knees before trying to stand. That's when I noticed the familiar glow of runes activating. I froze, and a quick look around the room told me what was happening.

Dumbledore stood off to the side, looking at me without the normal twinkle in his blue eyes. Instead, tears pooled in those exact eyes. Fawkes was perched on his shoulder. Another man stood beside him, a man with hair just as long as the headmasters, except his beard had a little less white in it and more grey.

_Aberforth. _I recognized. I looked around the shack and confirmed it was Aberforth's pub in Hogsmeade.

_What the fuck is happening, Dumbledore?_

Harry fumbled around beside me on the floor and made to stand up. I reached down and pulled him up but I didn't let him stumble into the runic cluster on the ground in front of us.

"Why?" I asked the simple question. If he wanted to kill us, then he would have just done it. No, he wanted to stall us.

"You would deny me the death I seek, Ron." Dumbledore said, as a tear ran down his cheek. His face didn't show the agony he must have been feeling inside his brilliant head.

He had said those exact words to me once before, except then it was a question. Now it was a statement.

I wanted to deny him and tell him that I wouldn't, but I knew he was right. I wouldn't let him die by Snape's hand.

"I need you!"

I didn't mean to say it, it was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth.

"No." Dumbledore corrected me. "I am but a hindrance now. It is time." He raised his right hand and peeled back the robe. Almost his whole right arm was blackened and looked like it would fall off with but a simple pull.

I looked away from it, unable to stare at it anymore. "I will not go, laying in a bed, or in my sleep. You know the story of the Deathly Hallows, Ron. What happened to the third brother?"

My jaw clenched and I refused to answer with a shake of my head. I locked down on my occlumency as my heart clenched. It didn't help, the tear still ran down my face.

"Play my game." Dumbledore whispered. I gave in and stared at him with a trembling lip.

"He greeted death as an old friend."

A flash of flame, and he was gone.

* * *

I stared at the spot he disappeared from for a couple of seconds. Aberforth did the same, before he sunk to the ground. The old man brought a glass full of firewhiskey up to his lips, and downed it in one go.

"Ron!" Harry said and shook me. "We still have time!"

I looked towards him, confused. Harry pointed down at the ground. "There is a reason he used runes. You can get us out of here"

For what felt like the thousandth time of the night, I grabbed my mind with occlumency and willed it into focus. My eyes roamed the cluster, and it was immediately apparent to me that there was only one person in the world who could have made it.

Albus Dumbledore.

He was very fond of showing off his genius. And the cluster beneath me was an example of that.

"If you can get out of it, my brother made sure that it would be just enough time for him to get what he wants. He always gets what he wants." Aberforth said from his spot on the floor.

"You helped him?" Harry asked.

"I always help shatter the image of my brother. Any opportunity for him to reveal his true self, is how I win." Aberforth said with a slur.

"You.."

"Shut the fuck up!" I said. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

My eyes roamed over the runes on the floor. Of which, there had to have been over a hundred total, in clusters all around us. All of them were interlocked together.

I saw one that mimicked the one on the floor of the Room of Requirement. In fact, it was an exact replica. He obviously had known about my plan for a long time and had been visiting the Room in his free time.

My eyes continued to roam the clusters for a few minutes until I caught the first inconsistency. There was a determined spot that was excluded from the rest of the runes. My eyes found the next one and slowly traced it from the outside of the runes to my location.

It was a pathway, directly to where Dumbledore was standing before he had Fawkes teleport him away. I didn't even hesitate and took a step. My foot landed in the middle of a cluster, and I waited.

Nothing.

"Step where I step." I told Harry.

I walked the rest of the path, and found myself outside the clusters and standing where he stood.

"A big fucking illusion." I said as I looked at the useless runes on the ground.

I watched and waited for Harry to leave the last cluster and immediately I sent my magic to my second wand and shot towards the roof of Aberforth's pub. I didn't even care.

My main wand fired and a hole the size of a semi truck punched through the ceiling of his roof, I flew straight through it. Red smoke billowed out around me as I took off in the night sky. I immediately found the Astronomy Tower amongst Hogwarts towers and shot off towards it. The wind whipped at my face as I flew at the speed of an actual broom.

The Dark Mark loomed above Hogwarts as an omen, but I didn't see any signs of fighting so I took it as a sign that I had time. I shot towards the castle and I felt myself pass through the wards of the castle, and I felt them activate.

I plummeted towards the ground immediately as the enchantments on my wand failed for a moment. I didn't panic. I just allowed myself to fall and right before I was about to hit the ground, I slowed my momentum with a spell. As soon as I hit the ground, the wards let me go and the enchantments on my wand sprang back up.

Hogwarts didn't let you fly into the grounds from outside, but it did allow you to fly on a broom around the grounds if you started within its wards. So when my feet hit the ground, I jumped and rocketed back into the air.

I got to eye level with the Astronomy tower and I made out the shape Dumbledore facing someone. My magic reacted and I shot off in a burst of speed.

_Almost there, there is still time. _

A flash of green.

* * *

A/N: ….

:(

Do I need to even say anything?


	39. The Half-Blood Prince: Chapter 11

Hello everyone,

Back with another chapter on this fine Sunday. Not much I have to say before this chapter except enjoy!

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor (going to get back to posting regularly)

Authors note at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A flash of green.

A body falling.

My heart sunk even further as I recognized the form of my mentor falling through the air. I adjusted my path accordingly, and raised my wand towards his body. A quick spell caused his momentum to slow in the air.

I adjusted myself and my feet hit the ground right beneath him. His body slowly fell into my outstretched arms.

His glorious white hair fell from his limp head, and I realized that he had become very frail in the past few months. It wasn't hard for me to carry him at all. In fact, I thought I might break him if I squeezed too hard.

All of our disagreements the past few months went out the window as I gazed at his vessel. His face was peaceful.

_He got what he wanted. He greeted Death as an old friend. _I thought just as I heard the sound of feet hitting the ground behind me.

"No no. Fuck!" Harry's voice called out.

It was odd, that he was having a more extreme reaction than I was. I considered myself closer to Dumbledore than he was, but maybe that wasn't correct. Dumbledore was Harry's first grandfatherly figure, I would say.

Then again, I had always viewed death differently than everyone else around me. Even in my last life, I never mourned for too long. Death was a release from this world.

"Don't mourn the dead Harry." I said, as I stared at the former Headmasters face, trying to memorize it. "Mourn the living." That was close to something Dumbledore had said to Harry right?

Harry didn't listen. Instead I felt the familiar build up of his magic. I knew the spell he was about to cast, having been on the other end of it. Except this time, it was massively overpowered. I turned to watch.

Harry flicked the Elder Wand, pointing straight at the top of the Astronomy Tower. A small white light raced across the air and impacted the stone.

It exploded.

I would have thought it turned to dust, had I not seen the debris shoot off in the opposite direction into the night. I was about to reprimand him, for not checking about any students up there. But I knew that the Order had done their job.

_But how did they get out of my runic cluster? _I wondered.

A spell rocketed through the roof of Hogwarts close to the Great hall, and I knew that Snape and the Death Eaters had encountered the Order of the Phoenix. I set Dumbledore's body on the ground and placed his hands on his chest before turning to Harry.

"They're fleeing the school." I told Harry. We both knew what that meant.

_It's time to hunt. _

"Let's go." Harry said.

We took off full sprint towards the entrance of the school. We knew Hogwarts like the back of our hands from our adventures on the school grounds. There were plenty of corridors we hadn't discovered, but we knew the ones that the Death Eaters would use. And we knew where they were fighting.

We came upon the battle just after the stairs. Four figures stood in front of us, engaging the same number of members from the Order. Harry moved to fire the first spell, not even giving the Death Eaters a fighting chance as we approached from behind.

He didn't get the chance as a massive figure appeared to his left. Harry dodged the first swipe of a massive paw from Fenrir Greyback and jumped away to gain distance.

I did the opposite and moved toward the mad werewolf. An ethereal blade extended from the end of my wand. Fenrir made the last mistake of his life, and turned to me. He swiped at me with his left hand.

Instead of dodging, like most of his prey must do, I moved into it and swung my wand at his shoulder.

A spray of blood hit the wall just as his arm hit the ground, cut clean through. I didn't waste any time and with a spin I swung my wand again at his leg. Once again, his leg gave no resistance as my blade cut it clean off.

He barely had time to yell as I shot a piercing spell into his skull and ended his reign of terror on the world. I grabbed his body with my magic and threw it through the air almost immediately after. It landed in the middle of the spell fire from the battle and I moved towards the remaining Death Eaters with intent.

There was a small pause as everyone looked at the bloody mess that used to be Fenrir Greyback. Everything started back up again, except the Death Eaters seemed to realize they were done.

A man who I would later be told was Amycus Carrow turned towards us. "Avada Kada…"

His spell was cut off as a large metal spike impaled him to Hogwarts walls, courtesy of

Harry Potter.

At the same time, his comrades shot off a spell towards the ceiling that caused it to collapse on the members of the Order. Most of the members of the Order were able to get out of the way in time, but it left a hole in the roof. The Death Eaters wasted no time in shooting towards the ceiling, using the same flying spell that Harry and I had learned from Snape.

Three lines of black smoke flew through the hole. Harry and I were in the air, almost immediately with red and green smoke flowing behind us.

The Death Eaters obviously didn't expect us to have the capability of 'unaided' flight, because not once did they look behind them to see us. Harry raised his wand to take advantage of their ignorance.

I flew right beside him and held a hand up, motioning for him to wait.

_They'll lead us to the rest, no doubt they have a spot to meet up already determined. _I thought, and tried to convey to Harry without yelling it out and giving away our position.

It didn't take long to prove my point as the Death Eaters changed course and dove to the edge of the grounds. There were already two figures there, waiting on them.

With a thought, I cut off the red smoke that heralded my unique use of 'unaided' flight. Harry saw and did the same. Instead of following them straight down, I flew on a little bit to the true edge of the wards, and dropped.

Harry and I landed about thirty yards from the party of five Death Eaters. I was disappointed not to see Bellatrix amongst them. I cast a quick 'homenum revelio' to make sure that no one was hiding around us. Only six souls lit up in front of me, and I nodded, content with the odds.

"What of Malfoy?" Harry asked in a very deadly tone of voice.

"I told his father once that he would die by my hands." I said after a moment of thought. "Draco's death would send a message. He's chosen his side."

Harry nodded towards me and then moved a couple of feet away to give us space to maneuver for the upcoming duel. "Good, it won't be quick." He said.

"Agreed." I said just as the Death Eaters noticed us.

"The Boy-Who-Lived and his butt buddy. Are you here to surrender yourself to the Dark Lord?" The distinct voice of Corban Yaxley sang out, completely confident.

"Why would I? When he is too cowardly to attack Hogwarts himself." Harry mocked the arrogant Death Eaters.

Yaxley's face twisted in rage and was about to respond before Snape beat him to it. "Step aside." He ordered. I frowned at him, and waited for him to continue, but he didn't say anything else.

_Pitiful attempt really. _I thought to myself.

"Corban Yaxley, Alecto Carrow, Thorfinn Rowle, Draco Malfoy, and Severus Snape." I called out, naming the people in front of me. Alecto kept looking back towards the castle, as if waiting on someone. I wondered if she was the only one who noticed the member that Harry had just brutally killed with a spike was missing, her brother.

"Oh they know who we are!" Rowle said with a grin. "The Dark Lord will reward us when we bring them to him."

"We have completed our mission.." Snape started to say.

Harry had apparently had enough of the talking and with a flick of his wrist, a spell shot towards Snape. Snape's shield sprang up in front of him. But that was what Harry was expecting.

As soon as his spell hit Snape's shield, a massive concussive blast shot out in all directions. I was prepared for it, but the Death Eaters were not. Draco went flying off to the right, being the closest to the blast. Carrow and Rowle stumbled to the ground.

Harry and I wasted no time in sending fatal spells their direction while they were down. Rowle's heart split as a piercing curse punched through it. Carrow's wand arm fell to the ground, separated at the elbow.

Yaxley was far enough away from the blast to only stumble a bit. Harry didn't wait to see that Rowle was dead, he knew it was only a matter of time, and turned to Yaxley.

A spell shot my way, courtesy of Snape, and I deflected it into the night. I returned with a few probing spells, as I normally did in our duels. Snape made it known that this wasn't going to be like our duels throughout the year and moved while sending four consecutive deadly spells. I mentally prepared myself to duel the man that had helped me throughout the year.

We continued to dance around each other and trade spells. I had yet to actually dip into my elemental arsenal yet, instead I just entertained him. I couldn't muster up the will to get serious enough to kill him. Instead I kept up with Harry's duel with Malfoy and Yaxley. Harry wasn't even sweating.

I started moving Snape further and further from their duel, as I saw how useful he could be to me. Him and Nott were too valuable of spies to get rid of. That on top of the fact that Dumbledore forced his hand, made me sympathetic to the old greasey teacher.

Soon enough I had Snape backed up to the wards of the school, on the opposite side of his comrades and completely cut off from them. I sent a spell towards the ground at his feet, and deflected his counter spell as mine went to work. A wall, twelve feet tall and thirty feet long shot out of the ground, blocking him off from the fight, and giving him an opportunity to flee. One I hoped he would take, Harry wouldn't be as merciful as I was.

I turned to see Harry had defeated his opponents, in a dazzling display of wandwork. Yaxley dropped to his knees with a hand on his throat trying to hold in the blood pouring from the two inch deep line that ran across it.

Malfoy floated in the air, with each limb straight out in a spread eagle position. I wondered if I wanted to watch what Harry was about to do to the boy. I decided that I did, considering the hell he liked to inflict on people below him. I felt no remorse for what was about to happen to him.

I looked behind me to make sure that Snape hadn't made it through or around my wall. I saw him floating in the air, on the other side of the wards. Black smoke billowed out behind him as he watched his godson's position.

I heard a pop and a crack. That was one arm, ripped out of it's socket. Draco screamed. I couldn't tell what Snape was thinking as he watched. Was he sad at Draco's fate? Angry? Surely he cared a little. Or maybe he only acted the role of godfather as a part of his Death Eater persona.

Another pop, crack, and a scream and this time Snape's eyebrows screwed together. He was sad. I could understand it, Draco was a teenager. Even if he was a smart, cruel teenager, he still had time to redeem himself.

_Harry won't allow it. _I thought.

My wand shot out and a spell pierced through Draco's chest, killing him instantly.

"Enough." I told Harry. I worried about his bloodlust for a moment, and decided that I should curb it. Harry didn't have the privilege of another life to stabilize him and ground his actions, it could easily lead him down a dark path.

Draco's head went limp just as Snape used the portkey in his hand. Space distorted and he disappeared from sight.

Harry looked at me, but didn't seem upset at me ruining his fun. It made me feel a tad bit better, knowing that. I reached into my wand holster, and grabbed my spare. I cast a few spells that would line up with the injuries on the Death Eaters around me. Harry did the same, with his original holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Let's go." I told Harry as I shot off into the air, back in the direction of the school.

* * *

I landed at Dumbledore's body. There was a crowd around it, and only McGonagall had dared approach it. She stood above it, staring at him.

Harry and I landed with green and red smoke spreading around us. It soon dissipated in the air. We drew in the stares of the students and professors alike. Even some Order members looked on.

_They think hope is lost. _I realized as I looked to the sky.

The Dark Mark loomed above us in the clouds, taunting us. I couldn't let it stand. I didn't really know how to get rid of the thing, but I had an idea that I was ninety-nine percent sure would work.

Fleur's smiling face appeared in my mind. She had a hand on her baby bump. Happiness sung through my being and I channeled it to my wand.

"Expecto Patronum!"

I poured magic into the wand, way more than necessary, and the results showed. A massive silver nundu shot into the air, towards the Dark Mark in the air. In a display of fury, the nundu tore into the Dark mark and ripped it out of the air.

Fawkes made himself known then, and flashed into the air above his former master. He sang his phoenix lament, and if it was possible, my nundu shone even brighter in the night sky. Fire and silver mixed for a moment as Fawkes flew into the night.

And then, without warning, Fawkes was gone, never to return.

* * *

I watched with mild amusement as Madam Pomfrey's ward was taken over by Harry. She had been worriedly dressing Bill's wounds from Fenrir Greyback. The werewolf had raked his hand down my brother's face, leaving him with permanent scars. Luckily, it wasn't a full moon, and he wouldn't contract lycanthropy.

Harry had marched right up to him and with a wave of his wand, had sealed the wounds into thin lines in about two seconds. Then Harry had moved around the rest of the room, outpacing the old healer and fixing everyone up. I noticed that he had started out with the Elder Wand, but finished with his normal holly wand.

_The Elder Wand is an instrument of Death, not healing. _I reasoned. _I wonder if it is inferior in that department. Surely there is a reason he switched. _

Sirius appeared at my side. "Ron." Sirius greeted.

I turned and grabbed the man in a hug. "Sirius! I'm glad you're ok." I told him.

Sirius seemed surprised at the display of affection, but quickly adapted and tightened his hold around me. "Yea, you too." He said a little awkwardly.

"The aurors want to talk to you first." Sirius said ….well seriously.

I smiled at the man. "Try not to look so worried." I said as I switched my wands around. My real wand, I stuffed into a secret pocket of my robe I kept for emergencies like this.

I turned and walked out of the ward. The aurors were waiting on me immediately outside in the hallway.

"Mr. Black." A man that I knew was not an auror said.

"Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour." I greeted him as I extended a hand towards him. "An honor."

"Yes, well. We have some questions we need to ask you." The minister said and two wizards dressed in the traditional auror robes appeared.

"Here?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. "Follow me. We have a classroom we can use."

I did as he said and followed him. The two aurors followed me into the room, and I wondered if I was about to be arrested again. It didn't matter, everything was in self-defense. Or at least, I could argue that.

_Azkaban couldn't hold me anyway. _I thought, as I considered the worst.

I walked further into the room and the two aurors shut the door and stood beside it. The minister took the hat off of his head and set it on a desk, then he rose a leg and rested it on the same desk. Scrimgeour took a long deep breath and exhaled it.

"You and Harry Potter were the last two people to be with Albus Dumbledore, were you not."

"Besides his killers, yes." I confirmed.

"And who would that be?"

"Draco Malfoy." I lied to the man quickly but confidently. "You'll find his body on the grounds."

"We already have." Rufus nodded as he said it. "How do you know it was him? You were not in the tower were you?"

"No sir, but he was bragging about it when Harry and I confronted the Death Eaters." I said, falling deeper into the lie.

I could have told him the truth about Snape killing the old headmaster. I didn't want to in case Snape survives the rest of the war. If everyone knew he killed the greatest to ever live, even at the man's behest… I wasn't sure he could come back from that. But pinning it on a dead student, well that saved Snape the trouble.

I wasn't sure why I was going out of my way to help Snape. He had made my life hell my first few years at Hogwarts. I think it is because he made one bad decision as a teenager, since then he has done nothing but try to make up for that single decision. Trapped between two titans, with nowhere to go. All he could do was get more powerful and survive. I pitied him. Nobody should live their life on the whims of another. If he could survive, then he can finally have a life of his own.

_Maybe I'm being too easy on him. _I thought.

"Well, unfortunately I can't get his side of the story. Although I don't think it will be necessary." The Minister said.

We fell into silence then, and the Minister sagged a bit. I knew it was because Voldemort was closing in on him from all sides. Harry and I had taken out a big portion of his competent members, but would it be enough.

"You may go Mr. Black. Thank you for your cooperation, and your bravery."

_Will it be enough?_

* * *

Fleur was worried when I got home, as she always is. But I calmed her down with my superior charm.

I told her all about the events of the day, and how Dumbledore was dead. She didn't cry, but her hand did come to rest on her stomach. Something I noticed she did whenever she was worried or nervous.

She asked me a question just as we went to bed. A question that I didn't have the answer to. Up until now, I have known the direction everything would go, because of my prior knowledge. But I had a gut feeling that was screaming at me. I didn't have much more time. I had taken too many pieces off of the board for Voldemort.

"What now, love?"

I didn't know how to answer, so I didn't for a while. Eventually I recapped everything. Harry and I were powerful, really powerful. The Death Eaters that attacked hadn't stood a chance. And soon, we would be even more powerful. Hope filled me, and I knew the answer.

"I can't react anymore. Too much has changed. It's time to switch things up a little."

* * *

A/N: Boom another chapter.

Albus Dumbledore is dead. Draco Malfoy is dead. The list goes on and on.

Harry got a little dark there didn't he? Blowing up the tower, not caring who was in it… His brutal killing with the spike. Then the slit throat and then Malfoy.

But then again, Ron was no better. The kids' gloves are off now. Harry and Ron are ready.

What do we think? Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	40. The Deathly Hallows: Chapter 1

Hello everyone,

We're officially transitioning into The Deathly Hallows now. You know what that means?! Only one more book to go! So let's get this bread fam.

Check out Gunooner 's story 'Greater Than the Sum'! It is an SI!Neville that is heavily inspired by this story, something I am extremely proud to say. There are two chapters currently out, and he plans on updating every Sunday! (unless something has changed.) I am really liking the way it's developing!

I can't describe how proud it makes me to have my peers reach out and say that I have inspired them. It's honestly more satisfying than any other aspect of writing.

Good Luck Gunooner!

Authors note at the bottom. Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor. (Book recommendations post today!)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Another funeral with no tears. _

I had thought for a long time in my past life about how I must be broken. Everyone else was crying, except Fleur of course. She stood beside me in her black dress. It didn't hug her every curve, so you could only see the baby bump if you really tried. Before today, I had thought it impossible to have a completely stoney face while also glowing, but she proved me wrong.

Dumbledore's white tomb loomed in front of me. It was honestly beautiful. When the clouds parted over this scottish soil, it gleamed as a reminder of the legendary wizard.

_Even in death, he is flamboyant. Fitting. _I thought as I looked at the monument.

I vowed to return and add some of my own runic wards, in case Voldemort somehow finds his way here looking for the Elder Wand. He shouldn't consider Grindelwald is dead, by my hand but you never know. Voldemort is a genius for a reason.

My hand rested in Fleur's lap, which she had covered with both of her hands, and slightly leaning on me. I absentmindedly wondered when that had happened, as I didn't remember sitting this way when the funeral started.

Harry sat to my left, also stone faced. Apparently long hair wasn't in style anymore and he had cut it shorter. The sides were faded close to his head, but the top was a longer scrambled mess that he somehow pulled off. It looked as if every strand was placed in the perfect position to make him somehow look sophisticated, despite it's shagginess. Tonks sat on the other side of him. Her hair was colored a shockingly bright pink. I couldn't help but think it suited her more than any other at the moment.

A memory of us two, along with Hermione, posing for a picture flashed in my mind and I marveled at how different we were from third year. I couldn't even remember the last time I talked to Hermione, outside of a classroom.

She was doing well of course, top of her class now that Harry and I were done with school. I was happy for her, about as happy as you could be for someone that might as well be a stranger. A part of me missed that child-like innocence that I associated her with. Although I wouldn't trade what I had for the world.

I would literally stand there, and watch the world burn for the woman, and unborn child, that sat to my right. With that thought, I calmed my mind with an occlumency exercise. It was something I did quite frequently nowadays. I would let my shields slip a little, so that I could feel the moments that I knew I should. Then, once I felt that I had enough, I would put them back in place and focus up again.

_I think that is what Snape has fallen victim to. _I thought to myself. _He has literally had no time to let his shields down. Maybe that is why he is so cold to the world. _

Some man was giving a speech, but I didn't listen to him, my mind continued to wander to a certain topic. A topic that I had gone over in my head over a hundred times in the past few days.

The Mind Palace.

Even now, my blood was arranged in the shape of a Celtic Triad in a room that Harry and I had hijacked in 12 Grimmauld Pl. It wouldn't cool or dry because of the enchantment I held it under. Soon, I would venture into my very being, and find what has been lost, or maybe a better term would be hidden.

_Who, or what, would be powerful enough to take that information from me. _I wondered. _The same who or what that is responsible for the 'merge'? _

I had that exact conversation with myself everytime I thought about the topic. And I didn't have an answer for myself. If I wasn't so proficient in the mind arts, then I would most likely be riddled with anxiety over the topic.

_And a couple of months ago, I hadn't even really considered why I had missing/hidden memories. _

The speaker left the stage, apparently done with whatever the fuck he was talking about. And a few wizards approached Dumbledore's wrapped body. They flicked their wands, and bright, white flames appeared surrounding the body. White smoke poured out of the flames, and obscured the body. The flames rose, obscuring more and more of Dumbledore before eventually disappearing without warning.

When the white smoke cleared, a massive marble tomb encased where Dumbledore's body had lain on the table. Hooves sounded to my right, and I turned to see a group of Centaurs. They raised their bow just as the merpeople began to sing a sad tune. Arrows dotted the sky, and a few wizards and witches cried out, scared.

My wand fell into my hand, just in case, but I knew the arrows would fall short. It was a sign of respect from the centaurs to the old Headmaster.

People began standing up behind us, preparing to leave and let the Headmaster have his rest. I was in the front row, and something told me to be the last one to leave, so I stayed put. Fleur, Harry, and Tonks did the same.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black." I heard a familiar voice say from the aisle.

I turned my head to see the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour addressing us. I stood up, to properly talk to the man. I held my hand out to Fleur, which she grabbed and used as leverage to pull herself up.

"Minister." I greeted and gestured to Fleur. "My fiancé, Fleur Delacour." I introduced, as Tonks jumped up without the help of Harry. Harry calmly stood up.

"A pleasure." Rufus said to Fleur. She curtsied to him respectfully but didn't respond.

"Hello _Minister_." Tonks drawled the word out, as if teasingly.

_Oh yeah, he used to be Head Auror, Tonks' boss. _I thought. I vaguely thought about the two different ways that Fleur and Tonks acted in public even though they were very similar when it came to how hard they worked and talent. Rufus ignored Tonks' teasing, much to her amusement and instead shook Harry and I's hands.

"I have some news for the two of you." The Minister said.

Harry and I nodded at the man, and waited for him to continue. He didn't, and he looked towards Tonks and Fleur as if suggesting they should give us some privacy. Fleur stepped up beside me, saying everything she needed to without actually speaking. Tonks draped herself over Harry's taller frame, and sent Rufus a look. He got the point because he quickly continued.

"Yes well I have to inform you that Dumbledore left a will, and you two were included." Rufus said.

I immediately remembered why he was approaching us about this and a small slice of anger sprang up in my mind.

_He's going to stall the reading of the will under some bullshit rule. _I remembered.

"But I have decided to hold it, until my men can clear it under the Decree for Justifiable Confiscation." Scrimgeour said dropping the bomb.

Harry and Tonks stiffened, as the implications hit them. Apparently they both knew what that meant, how? I had no idea.

"And what is your 'powerful evidence that the deceased possessions are illegal'?" I asked the man curiously. "Isn't that the wording of the Decree?"

"Yes it is. And we have enough evidence I assure you, else the Wizengamot wouldn't have approved it." The Minister said. He produced an envelope from the inside of his robes and held it out to me. "Here is the warrant, if you want to see it."

I grabbed it and thought about opening it, instead my other hand grabbed it. I ripped it in half, pretty quickly, showing him what I thought about the idea.

"Have we not been cordial, Minister?" I asked the man, with a different tone in my voice.

It didn't affect him. He had been dealing with dangerous people his whole career, and we very used to unsaid threats.

"You have." Rufus answered.

"Then why are you determined to fuck me?" I asked, I was beyond the point of caring. Fleur's hand tightened on my arm, as a warning.

This man was running the war all wrong anyway. Give the people a false sense of security while secretly losing more and more people along the way. He didn't learn from his predecessor and was losing the war of attrition. Luckily for him, Harry and I had taken out some very important people the other night, and given him some breathing room.

We locked eyes, and he didn't respond. I held his gaze, and I got the impression that he didn't truly know what I was capable of. Which was odd, because he had seen the bodies I had left in my wake the other night.

_Harry and I are the most powerful people on the light side. His attention is in the wrong place. _I thought. _I can't deal with this stupidity. _

"I suggest you try to survive, Minister. I might just hand you Voldemort's head on a silver platter. Or maybe I'll wait a little longer, until he turns his gaze to the ministry. That's what I would do, in his position, now that Dumbledore isn't protecting you." I told the man, serious as a heart attack.

Rufus stepped closer to me, in my personal space, and continued to look into my eyes. I didn't move, and didn't react to the move. He wanted to show dominance by backing me down. The problem is that he was in the space of a seventeen year olds face, one who he couldn't intimidate in the slightest.

Eventually he realized this, turned and walked away without a word.

"Was that the wisest move, my love?" Fleur said beside me as she squeezed my arm.

"No, it wasn't." I answered her. "I could have handled it better."

"Yes." Fleur confirmed. "But it was hot." She whispered in my ear seductively.

_I love pregnancy hormones. _I thought. Veela hormones are one thing, and then you throw a baby in them and it just increases ten-fold. Obviously, I wasn't complaining.

"Never seen anyone talk to the Minister of Magic that way." Tonks said with a mile-wide grin. "That was awesome."

I smiled briefly. "I wasn't lying, if he doesn't get his shit together, Voldemort will target him."

We fell into silence then, and I wondered what Harry was thinking. He hadn't said much all day, opting to observe me interacting with everyone. Although I did see a lot of humor in his eyes when I was talking to the minister.

"Can I have the addresses?" Tonks asked.

_Oh yea. _I remembered and reached my hand into my robes. I handed her the exact amount of papers that we had for Order members.

"Make sure they burn them." I told her.

_I'd hate to cast the fidelius again. _I thought to myself.

We had gone over who needed to be the secret keeper for a long time, but none of us were willing to endanger anyone we didn't know. So I took the burden on myself. I was a significantly powerful wizard, and it would take a lot to take me down.

We also considered Fleur's family, but I shot it down quickly. I refused to put them in danger. Everyone else was either too close to Britain, or not powerful enough. In my mind, it didn't matter. If I die, Harry is there to pick up the slack. If we both go out, then everyone needs to get the hell out of dodge. Fleur would flee back to France, and hopefully someone somewhere would take Voldemort out.

_But that won't happen. I won't allow it._

* * *

"I feel naked."

"You are naked." Harry joked back to me.

He wasn't wrong. I was naked. As naked as naked gets. Harry, Tonks, and Fleur sat in the ritual room, about twenty feet away from me. And all of them were staring. I had thought Fleur would kick Tonks out, and not allow her to see. I was wrong.

Apparently Fleur was so confident in our relationship, that it didn't matter if Tonks watched on. I actually thought it was a form of bragging for Fleur. That didn't mean that I was swinging my willy around in front of them, no. I was facing away from them, to preserve some of my dignity.

The ritual required there to be absolutely zero magical influence from any other source. Even the wards didn't apply in the ritual circle. The runes around the Celtric Triad created a bubble that stopped magic from entering. I wore no robes, no underwear, no wand holster, no wand, no necklace, no ring, nothing. Even my hair hung down my head because I cancelled the magic holding it into place.

"Yea he is." Tonks commented.

"Hmmmm." Fleur hummed with a huge smile, loving my position.

"Is everything ready?" I asked, stalling.

"We've accounted for everything." Harry said with a sigh. "We've been over this Ron, it's time."

"It's not everyday you get to see your soul, your being." I commented.

Harry was about to answer but Fleur beat him to it.

"Pussy."

That was like a friendly slap to the face, the kind that says 'get your act together'. So I did, I took a deep breath, clamped down on occlumency and cleared my mind, and stepped forward.

A flash of red, and everything changed.

No longer was I in 12 Grimmauld Pl. Instead I stood in the Room of Requirement. It was the study room that I had been using since the 'merge'. It looked exactly as it normally did.

Except it didn't.

There were books laying on the ground, as if they fell from the bookshelves on the wall. Papers lay on the ground, out of place. And the desk looked as if it could have been built better. The windows were warped and out of place. Nothing really made sense.

With a thought, the books flew from the ground onto the shelves. I cleared my mind immediately, knowing that this was a representation of my very being. Somethings were out of place and maybe they should have been.

_Or maybe that is the beauty of the 'Mind Palace'. To organize yourself, directly. _I pondered. _Keep yourself, but improve it, nothing more. _

I did just that. Papers went back into the desk, or on top of it, neatly. The desk itself shiften to look perfectly built. The walls became symmetrical. The windows became clear, and uniform. As it was happening, my mind cleared.

No that wasn't right.

It was as if everything just improved. I couldn't explain it. Information fell into place, quickly and efficiently. When I looked out the window, I saw Hogwarts grounds, and new possibilities with runes and my magic became obvious. Things that I would have eventually discovered, became apparent, as if I was unlocking them.

I walked towards the window, and continued straight through it as if it didn't exist.

My magic sang under my skin, and around me. I knew that reaching this connection with your magic, would be the key to double casting.

I moved back through the window, and into the Room of Requirement. My magic returned to its normal state.

_The room is my mind, the wind is my magic. _I realized as I looked around. _And the land represents my body. _

_And everything is the soul. _I thought.

_So how do I connect the room with the outside, and my magic? Well it seems simple, really._ I thought to myself.

_Open the window. _

The window in front of me swung open, and the euphoric feeling of having almost absolute control over my magic washed over me again and through my brain. I stood there a moment and moved it around under my skin.

I waved an arm, and tried to summon a fireball.

Nothing happened. I had complete control over my magic ...under my skin. I would still need a wand to inflict my will upon the world. But I could imagine learning some wandless magic would be possible. Like maybe a magelight, or something.

With that task figured out, my mind turned to the main purpose of my mind walk.

_So where would I find something that is missing? _

My eyes were drawn to a specific point on the castles grounds. A weeping willow, of epic proportions reached out to the world.

With a thought I floated down to it and stood in front of it. There was a single symbol carved into the tree, which I now realized was very very white. It was a black symbol I was very familiar with.

The Deathly Hallows.

I stood there for a moment as I pondered the information. The tree, made out of death, for death, to forget death.

_That is interesting. _

I stood in front of it knowing that if I touched that tree, I would find what was once lost. I could possibly find the key to defeating Voldemort. But the Deathly Hallows sat on the tree, as a warning. I don't think it meant that if I touched it I would die.

But I knew for a fact that Death had a lot to do with the knowledge I was about to receive. Dumbledore's voice sounded through the mind palace.

"He greeted Death as an old friend."

I reached out.

A fire.

A scream.

Smoke.

Success.

Pain. Unimaginable pain.

Peace.

My eyes opened, and I was in the same position with my palm on the tree. Although a blue flame was slowly eating away at the tree from the ends of the branches to the center, where the Deathly Hallows sat.

The further the flame traveled to the center, the more memories became known.

The term Horcrux rang in my skull, and I could grasp the information. Slowly my memories unlocked and images of all of Voldemort's horcruxes became known one by one.

Tom Riddle's Diary.

Marvolo Gaunt's ring/The Resurrection Stone.

Salazar Slytherin's Locket.

Helga Hufflepuff's Cup.

Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.

Nagini.

And finally….

Harry Potter himself.

The tree disappeared completely in the blue flame as all the memories came to me.

"No!"

* * *

"No!"

I was met with the sight of the ritual room in 12 Grimmauld Pl. But that wasn't my focus. I turned around to the source of my outburst.

My eyes locked onto Harry's scar. The lightning bolt mocked me from its place on his skin.

_Harry is a Horcrux! _I thought. _And Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore knew that Harry needed to die for Voldemort to ever be defeated. _

A memory of Harry standing in front of Voldemort's killing curse flashed through my eyes.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Fleur was in front of me now, worriedly checking me over.

My wand flashed into my hand from the other side of the room as I remembered that I was naked. With a negligent flick, I conjured some pants from the air onto my body to cover myself up. I paused, as I felt my magic absolutely sing when it met my wand.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I reassured her as I grabbed her face and kissed her. "I found the missing memories." I revealed to everyone in the room.

Harry stood up, looking concerned. "And?" He asked.

I paced for a moment, thinking on whether or not to tell him. In the end, the answer was obvious. Harry deserved to know.

"Harry, have you ever considered why you and Voldemort have a connection?" I asked.

"I used to, before the prophecy. Now I just associate the two." Harry answered. "Destiny, I guess."

I shook my head. "Close, but there is a deeper reason. You know that one has to split their soul to create a horcrux, right?" I asked everyone.

I got nods from all of them. "Well, how do you split your soul?"

"Murder." Harry said. "According to Dumbledore."

"Exactly!" I confirmed. "Now, what happened the night Voldemort attacked your parents Harry?"

Harry stared at me, and he tilted his head sideways thinking about what I was saying. I could tell he was putting two and two together.

His hand shot up to his forehead. "He murdered them." Harry breathed out, and stumbled for a moment.

_He's figured it out. _I thought.

"Neither can live, while the other survives." Harry said, staring out into space.

"What?" Tonks said. "What does that mean?"

Harry decided to be the one to break it to her.

"I'm a Horcrux."

* * *

A/N: Not a big reveal for anyone who has read the books. But this does has some implications for the story. Why, Twubs? You may ask.

Because Dumbledore manipulated Harry to sacrifice himself in the end. The question is, how much has Ron changed that Harry? Would this Harry still be willing to walk towards his death?

Let's talk in the reviews!


	41. The Deathly Hallows: Chapter 2

Hello everyone,

I was surprised to see that only one person in the reviews figured out the solution to Harry's problem. I won't ruin it, though.

Dude, it is a crazy time we live in right now. I don't think I need to say anything other than that, right?

Anyway, on to the chapter. Authors note at the bottom. Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"I'm a horcrux."

I sat next to my beloved and nodded my head at Harry. My mind raced as I considered the implications of the information. I looked up at my friend.

Harry stood there, gripping the Elder Wand in his right hand, and holding his forehead with his left. His disgust was written all over his face.

"Voldemort's soul is right here?!" Harry raged. "I want it out!"

I tried not to look at him with pity, but I knew my eyes gave me away, so I broke eye contact.

"How do we get it out, Ron?!" Harry asked, panicking.

"Panic won't help." Fleur spoke up beside me. "Occlumency, Harry."

I realized that I wasn't exactly losing control over my emotions. Normally, I would have to actively try in stressful situations, but now that I had absolute control over my magic, it seemed easier to hold it together.

_Occlumency is magic-based, so it makes sense. _I pondered.

Harry closed his eyes, and I could tell he was doing as Fleur suggested and getting himself together. He stood there for a few moments, while I considered the situation.

_Dumbledore raised him to sacrifice himself. _I thought. _But I have taught Harry to be more selfish, directly undermining that. He'll never walk to his own death. _

"Is it possible to get this thing off of me?" Harry asked me now that he was calmer.

"Dumbledore said that Tom Riddle's diary was a horcrux." I reasoned. I already knew the ways of destroying horcruxes, but I didn't want to reveal my meta-knowledge. I had already told the only person I planned on telling, Fleur. That was enough.

"So we can assume that Basilisk Venom is one way. I think only extremely powerful spells could also do it. Fiendfyre, off of the top of my head." I said, giving them the answer while playing it off as guesses.

"So I have to kill myself?!" Harry asked, exasperated. "Not an option."

_Well that gives me my answer as to whether or not he is willing to sacrifice himself. _I thought.

Tonks had become deathly quiet and her hair had turned white. No doubt, her mind was running through options like the rest of us.

"A horcrux is a piece of a soul, yes?" Fleur's voice cut through our conversation.

Harry and I looked to her, and we both nodded in confirmation. "Yes." I answered.

"Tell me what you saw in your mind." Fleur said as she stood up. She walked over to where my blood had laid on the ground, now there was only a charred piece of flooring where it once was.

"I don't think it was my mind." I answered pretty quickly. "I think it was…" I paused for a moment, as my mind connected the dots as to what she was suggesting.

_No way. _I thought.

"Your soul." Fleur answered confidently. She turned back to me, and there wasn't a question in her eyes. Her eyes displayed confidence.

"The Mind Palace is the answer." Fleur revealed.

Harry's head perked up as she said that. I was currently whipping my own ass in my mind because I didn't see it sooner.

_Of course. I saw everything there. My mind, body, soul. It was all there. _I thought as I considered her proposal.

"That's easy then." Harry said, wanting it to be the answer.

"Don't be so sure." I told him, thinking back to my own experience.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. His face pleaded for me not to crush his hope.

"When I was in, all I did was clean things up a bit, and gain better access to my magic. You'll be doing something completely different." I told him. "That'll be a fundamental change."

Harry paced a bit, and thought it over before responding. "So you don't think I should do it?"

"Oh that's not it at all." I disagreed. "Dumbledore is dead my friend, and we have been found lacking. You have to do it, but you will have to be more disciplined than I was. Clean up, don't change anything. You might even be able to see the link between you two in there. Expel it, nothing else. For the love of all that is holy, do not let it influence you at all, just get rid of it. And don't forget about the double-casting."

Harry stared at me for a moment, and thought about it. No doubt, he was feeling scared because of my warning. But I was willing to bet that his fear of the horcrux outweighed it. Then, without warning, he turned around, waved his wand and his clothes disappeared.

I got a great look at his pearly white ass, and immediately started laughing at his little joke. "You're blinding me mate." I said as I held a hand up in front of my eyes like it was the sun.

I got a middle finger in return.

"Nice ass!" Tonks commented with a gin, as he walked forward toward where his blood lay on the ground.

"What ass?" Fleur's voice said as she walked back up and stood beside me. I snorted at the joke, and once again we got a middle finger from Harry. Harry stood there for a few moments staring at his blood on the ground.

After a while, I decided to give him another warning. "Complete control." I said, knowing that he got the message.

Fleur huffed beside me and rolled her eyes. "Pussy." She said.

Harry walked forward into the ritual, and immediately went as still as a statue. The blood around him lit up in a green flame.

"How long did it take me?" I asked Fleur beside me.

"Thirty-seconds." She answered.

"That fas…"

An eerie howling rang throughout the room, interrupting what I was about to say and causing us to cover our ears. I looked up to Harry and saw a black smoke-like ichor pour out of his head and into the air around him. It coalesced into a screaming face, and once again, the howling tore through the room. The whole time, Harry's body didn't move.

I gripped my wand a little tighter, and prepared myself to intervene, although I knew that I couldn't do it while he was still in the ritual.

And then, as quick as it came, it dissipated into the air, and traveled upwards through the ceiling onto whatever afterlife parts of souls go to. I expected Harry to come out of his Mind Palace immediately, but that didn't happen.

The room became very very quiet now that the horcrux wasn't screaming because of its death. Fleur, Tonks, and I stared at Harry, waiting to see some sign that he was ok. We didn't for another minute. I estimated that it was the minute and a half mark that the green flame burnt out all of his blood on the floor and Harry moved again.

I stepped forward, in front of Fleur and Tonks, prepared to face Voldemort looking through Harry's eyes. Instead, Harry's emerald green met mine as he turned around.

He was heaving, as if he just ran a marathon. A black ink like substance ran down the right side of his face and on to his neck. It looked like tar at first, but more ….active. Small tendrils would whither for a second before falling still.

Tonks gasped beside me at the sight of his face.

"You alright, mate?" I asked, hesitantly.

Harry nodded, and the movement caused him to feel the liquid on his face. He reached up and touched the soul residue and frowned in disgust.

"That fucking hurt." Harry said as he walked forward and grabbed his wand on the floor. With a flick, the ichor disappeared from his face. "But it's gone."

"Are you sure?" I asked, quickly.

"One-hundred percent." Harry replied confidently. "And you're right, I could see the connection."

"What did it look like?" I asked a little too curiously.

"It was a mirror, and when I passed by it, I saw Tom." Harry explained. "And then I could see through his eyes. So I destroyed the mirror." Harry answered.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and relaxed for a moment. I wanted to make more inquiries, but it was his 'Mind Palace' and I didn't want to intrude on such a personal thing. It literally represented all he was.

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

I personally felt amazing, like everything was crystal clear. Information came to the front of my mind quickly and efficiently. My magic rolled under my skin, completely controlled and read to enact my will.

"Like I had a Hogwarts sized burden on my shoulders, and it's been lifted." Harry answered with a smile. "And tired." He added on at the end.

I agreed with him. The stress of the day was catching up to me also, but my rituals didn't allow me to get tired easily.

"What now?" Tonks summed up our thoughts, now that the rituals had happened.

There were a couple of things I could think of off the top of my head.

_Helga Hufflepuff's Dup, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and Nagini are all that are left now. And then we have to actually succeed in killing Voldemort. _I thought to myself.

When I answered Tonks, it was none of these. Instead my stomach had defeated my brain and willpower.

"Dinner."

* * *

"I can't tell him." I told Fleur.

We were laying in bed. I stared at her massive pregnancy belly, and rubbed my hand all over it. The little human in there squirmed around, apparently sensing my presence. I smiled, and realized I would burn the world down for the baby inside.

"No, I don't think you should." Fleur agreed as she ran her hands through my hair.

"I don't know how much the ritual actually affected him." I reasoned.

Fleur moaned an approval.

"What if it changes him?" I asked. "Like it did Grindelwald."

"You can't control that." Fleur retorted. "So why worry?"

"I can't help it, unfortunately. He's my best friend." I answered her quickly.

"You're only friend." Fleur teased.

I smiled, used to her telling me that I needed to interact with people more. Apparently I was a bit of a workaholic. I couldn't exactly disagree with her.

"I have you." I said, trying to distract her with mushiness. She just raised an eyebrow, not buying it at all.

I smiled, knowing that it didn't work. "I'll have to come up with a story, to explain how I know of the other horcruxes." I said, bringing up another topic.

"How will you do it?" Fleur asked.

_She knows I already have a plan. _I thought.

"Well, I think the most believable thing would be to make him believe Dumbledore told me." I said, revealing the simple plan. "I was thinking of making a dummy Dumbledore notebook, and just forge his handwriting that lists the horcruxes, but say nothing else. I feel like that would be something he would do."

"He will ask why you haven't brought it up in the last few days." Fleur said, trying to find flaws in the argument.

I thought for a moment before answering. "I could claim that he cracked my runic code to the journal's and put a timer on when the words would show up in my notebook. Harry saw his brilliance first hand the night Dumbledore died and would believe it."

Fleur nodded, satisfied. "That'll work. What about if he asks about the hidden information in your mind?"

That brought up another problem. Before the ritual, I wouldn't have believed Death existed as an entity. But the symbol on the willow tree in my mind palace made me question that belief. Someone extremely powerful had to do it, there had to be some explanation. If it was a wizard, they would be the most powerful wizard ever even conceived.

"I don't even know what caused that taboo for me… all I know is that I can now understand the concept of horcruxes. And I also know what and where the horcruxes are." I said. "I could just say that it was a byproduct of an earlier ritual? One that I messed up?"

Fleur hummed and thought about it. "It seems like a shallow answer."

I agreed with her, of course. "It is. But that's because I don't even have answers."

We fell into silence after that, and I continued to poke and prod her stomach gently while she played with my hair. I almost went to sleep a couple of times.

"What happens after the horcruxes?" Fleur asked.

I thought about that, and the time frame I had to work with. "Well, I would like to avoid Voldemort's takeover of the ministry." I answered.

"August 1st." Fleur said. I had already told her it was coming.

"Yes." I said, simply.

"That is less than a month away." She whispered.

I knew what she was thinking about. The baby. Her due date was rapidly approaching, and it wouldn't be a stretch to say that she could give birth around the same time.

"I don't want my child coming into a world where Voldemort still lives." I told her truthfully.

"I guess I will have to hold her in until then." Fleur said matter-of-factly.

"Her?" I asked. "Are you so sure?"

"I am her mother, of course I am sure." Fleur said as confident as she was the world was round.

I smiled, perfectly ok with having a daughter. In fact, it sounded perfect.

"I just have to figure out how to break into Gringotts without the goblins hating me until the end of time." I said.

Fleur smiled, as if she knew something I didn't.

"I think I can help with that."

* * *

"Look at what I found in my notebook."

Harry craned his neck and looked down at the notebook in my hands. At the top, Dumbledore's name was drawn rather spectacularly.

'_Salazar Slytherin's Locket._

_Helga Hufflepuff's Cup._

_Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem._

_Nagini, the snake.'_

Harry's eyes roamed over the writing. "Horcruxes?"

I nodded and smiled. Harry's reaction actually seemed much more controlled than I expected.

"That's a relief. I thought he said there were seven." Harry said with a big sigh.

_There is the reaction I wanted._ I thought.

"Three have already been destroyed." I answered quickly. "Tom Riddle's Diary. The Gaunt Families ring. And you."

Harry nodded. "So now that we know what it is, we just have to track down where they are at." Harry said, a little relieved.

"Well I have been thinking about that." I said. "Who was in possession of Tom Riddle's Diary?"

"Wasn't it Lucius?" Harry asked.

"Yep. What if he repeated that mistake, and trusted some of his inner circle with the horcruxes?" I asked, making a reasonable jump to a conclusion.

"That would make sense." Harry said. "But how do we know which ones?"

"We won't." I lied. "But I already asked Nott and Snape to look into it. They haven't responded."

It was all a lie, of course. I was going to pull the same trick as I did with Dumbledore. Make a dummy notebook and forge Nott and Snape's handwriting to give us the answers.

"So what do we do now? We wait?" Harry asked, a little frustrated.

"Not exactly." I told him, and held up a necklace. It was the fake Slytherin Locket from the cave. "I've been thinking about what R.A.B. means."

Harry didn't answer, instead he just stared at me, waiting for me to continue, so I did. "What was Sirius' brother's name?" I asked.

Harry, once again didn't answer me, and just waited for me to continue. "Just tell me you found one, mate."

_I'm becoming predictable. _I realized. _And he isn't even questioning when I did all this research. _

"Fine. Regulus Arcturus Black, fell in with the Death Eaters sometime during school. Disappeared at the end of the war. Nobody knows what happened to him." I answered Harry.

Harry sighed. "So another dead end? How will he be able to help us?"

"Who was around then, that must have been close with Sirius' mysterious brother?" I asked dramatically.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, jumping to the obvious conclusion.

I shook my head, and waited for him to guess again.

"Kreacher."

The house elf appeared in front of Harry and I with a 'pop'. The old elf looked up at us with a little less content than he used to.

"Blood-traitor masters." Kreacher mumbled to us.

I rolled my eyes. "Exactly." I said, confirming Harry's guess.

Kreacher let out a cry, as his eyes saw what was dangling from my hand.

"How does filthy masters have master Regulus' locket?!" Kreacher cried out. His hand moved to snap, and I just reacted without thinking.

Before he could bring his arm up, I had closed the distance and my wand was at his throat. "Enough!" I commanded, and he obeyed.

Kreacher cowed beneath my wand and command. Now that I was a Black in name, he had to obey me. I felt bad for a moment as I saw the reaction, but put it in the back of my mind. It needed to be done.

"You recognize this?" I asked the house elf.

Kreacher nodded his head.

"Do you know where the real one is?" I asked him.

He didn't respond at first. Instead, he bowed his head and started mumbling. "Kreacher failed master. Kreacher couldn't destroy it, he couldn't."

I jumped on the opportunity. "I can, Kreacher. I can destroy it." I said.

Kreacher's eyes snapped up to me. "Filthy master lies!" Kreacher hissed.

That actually surprised me, I didn't expect him to react so strongly. "Bring it to me, now!" I commanded the elf.

Kreacher flinched as if I had just hit him, and his head twitched. He didn't obey immediately.

_Is he fighting against the command? _I wondered, surprised at the elf's loyalty to his old master.

After a cry, where Kreacher's magic apparently hurt him, he raised a hand and snapped.

The most malicious feeling thing I had ever sensed appeared in the room and dropped to the floor in front of me. Instantly my mental shields were assaulted with powerful emotions. I blocked it easily, and threw it off of my mind.

I looked to see that Harry was staring at the object, curiously. He seemed intrigued, but didn't have the same reaction I did. It made sense. He had lived with one in his head for all of his life, must have just been used to it.

My wand rose and I brought the most destructive thought I could think of to the forefront of my mind.

A small, snake-like flame appeared out of my wand and slithered over to the locket. I dominated the will of the flame and kept it small and controlled. I did not want to almost lose control over the fiendfyre like last time. Although, I noticed it was much easier to control this time. It's whispers were easily thrown out of my mind and didn't affect me at all.

As soon as it touched the locket, black smoke poured out of it and tried to coalesce into the air like it did with Harry. However, the fiendfyre didn't allow it to.

With a sizzling sound, the black smoke was actually eaten up by the flame. It was the weirdest thing. It looked like I was watching a fire in reverse. Normally, black smoke will billow out of the fire, not into it. It was fascinating. And then, just as quick as it started, the black smoke stopped, and I cut off the magic to the fiendfyre.

When it disappeared, I looked around for any trace of the horcrux. I was unsuccessful. That was the problem with fiendfyre, it left almost no trace of the object.

_I just destroyed one of the most powerful wizards of all time's locket. A priceless artifact that people would kill for. _I realized. _And I am going to do it to two more objects. _

"Bloody hell, is that what it looked like?" Harry asked beside me.

"Yours was worse, the fiendfyre controlled it a bit more. And there was no screeching. I thought I was going to burst my eardrums with yours." I answered him.

"Master destroyed it. Master destroyed it!" Kreacher exclaimed, and looked to me with a smile. It was the first time I had ever seen him smile. It was actually extremely creepy and I didn't like it. It did not slip my mind that he didn't call us 'blood-traitor' or 'filthy master'.

"Now we just have to do that three more times." I said, as the elf disappeared. Probably to go clean somewhere.

"Seems easy enough."

* * *

A/N: Boom!

So Harry actually dealt with the Horcrux. I know some people will think that this is too easy, and that it should have been a little more difficult. I will just say… be patient my friend.

What did we think? We got some Fleur in there. Some planning. Harry's horcrux. Slytherin's locket. A lot of things got checked off the list today.

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	42. The Deathly Hallows: Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

I was worried about the response from people on the ease with which Ron has dealt with the Horcruxes so far, but it wasn't necessary. From the reviews, everyone seemed to agree with it, because Harry and Ron are so powerful right now, and Ron has already shown proficiency with Fiendfyre.

This is literally the reason that I decided to hide the memories of Horcruxes from Ron. I felt that the story would be over and done within five chapters otherwise, because of his access to Basilisk Venom. The only problem would have been with Hufflepuffs Cup which is in Gringotts, but there are a few ways to do that for someone with enough nerve. Really, after revealing the information to Dumbledore, he could have handled it.

So I wanted to drag the story out, because I liked how I had it planned, and it would help me practice my writing more. Figured I would give you all a little insight as to why I used that particular crutch.

On to the chapter! Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Bellatrix."

Harry looked up from the book he had in his lap. From a quick look at the cover, it was on some obscure healing spells for some of the particularly nasty 'dark curses'.

"I would ask if you're sure." Harry began. "But I know better. Nott, or Snape?"

I smiled at his faith in me. _He really has learned to roll with the punches hasn't he? _

"Nott. Said that her and Tom are too close for it to be anyone else." I lied. The words were in my journal in case he wanted to see it, but apparently his faith in me was absolute.

Harry nodded, content with the answer, and closed the book in his lap. "Alright, so that poses a major problem." Harry said.

I looked at him, as we normally did with each other, and waited for him to continue. It was a little game we liked to play, when one thought they knew more than the other.

"If she is alway near the Dark Lord, then getting to her will be difficult." Harry explained, taking the route the conversation normally would go.

"That's assuming she has the cup on her, or near her at all times." I said, trying to lead him down the path I wanted him to go.

Harry frowned. "Lucius obviously kept his close. You don't think she would do the same?" He asked.

"I wouldn't. Nagini is always by Voldemort's side, I wouldn't keep two so close together." I said. I actually wouldn't know what I would do with a Horcrux, I was just trying to manipulate Harry into finding the answer.

"Well, if that's true, then where would she keep it. With her mental state, it seems impossible to predict it." Harry reasoned.

_That's actually a good point. _I thought.

I tilted my head sideways, as if I just had a really good thought. "That's a good point, why would Voldemort trust her with it?" I asked.

"She's his most loyal." Harry answered quickly.

"Right, so maybe he only used something only she has access to, because he knows he can get to it at any time." I said, using a tone of voice like I was thinking through a problem. It reminded me of Nicholas Cage in National Treasure.

"I don't follow." Harry admitted as he heard that.

_Fuck it, let's just say it. _

"Gringotts, right under everyone's nose." I said as if I had an epiphany.

Harry frowned, and he brought a hand up, running it through his messy hair. "That would be a huge middle finger to the wizarding world. Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, tainted with his soul, and right at the heart of Britain's main wizarding zone." Harry said.

I laughed at that.

"If that is true, then how do we confirm it, and once that's done, how do we get it." Harry said. "There is a reason wizards trust Gringotts with their money."

"I happen to know someone who used to work there, and she won't deny me." I said with a grin.

Harry snorted. "That's the bloody truth." He teased.

We fell into a silence then, and I thought about how to get into Gringotts without becoming hated by the entire race. A plan began to form, but it required a lot of luck and a lot of research.

"Did Snape say anything?" Harry asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_Thank you for allowing me that opportunity, Harry. _I thought as happiness spread throughout my body.

"Yes, and I'm going to investigate it tomorrow." I told him. "McGonagall has asked that I come see her at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at me questioningly. "What for?"

"The Defense Against the Dark Arts position is open." I answered with a smile. "It's an interview."

Harry smiled at the news. "That's awesome, mate." He said.

I could see that he wasn't that happy in his eyes, so I decided to ease his fears. "I won't abandon you to do this alone, my friend." I told him.

"You may be too busy." Harry said quickly, and before I could interrupt, he continued. "But it's fine. This is my burden to bear, you've already done more than anyone can expect."

I ignored his last sentence. "Shut the hell up. I'm in this until the end. My child will not be born in a world where Voldemort is still a threat." I revealed.

"Fleur is due at the end of July." Harry scoffed, as if he didn't believe me.

"Then you know my timeline." I told him, serious as a heart attack.

Harry just stared at me like I was crazy. "You think there is one at Hogwarts?" He asked, bringing us back to what we were talking about.

I nodded, allowing the change in topic. "Snape said that Tom regularly brags of his curse on the DADA position, and that when he interviewed for the position, it would have presented an opportunity to plant one on Hogwarts grounds somewhere." I lied to him once again. It was beginning to worry me how good I was at it.

Harry shook his head. "Another middle finger to the wizarding world." Harry said. "Tom is a very sentimental person, it seems."

"I agree. And I know exactly where I would hide one on Hogwarts." I told him.

"The Room." Harry guessed. It wasn't that hard to figure it out, considering we had spent more time in the ROR than we had in classes by far.

"Yes. And if it isn't there. You'll have to check the Chamber." I told him, trying to act like I didn't already know where the Diadem was.

Harry nodded. "No problem, fiendfyre shouldn't be too hard." He shrugged as he said it.

I looked at him, a little disappointed. "Don't take it lightly. I almost killed all of us in the cave." I chastised him.

"You have no idea the concentration necessary for some of these medical spells." Harry said pointing at the book on the table beside us.

_Well, he's right about that. _I thought. _He knows of my plans, but I don't think I have ever asked of his after all of this is done. _

"Speaking of." I began. "You plan on going anywhere with that? Healing is very lucrative." I asked.

Harry nodded. "Eventually, but I think that I'll try my hand as an auror first. We'll have a lot to clean up, if we are successful."

I immediately corrected him. Optimism goes a long way, I say.

"WHEN we are successful."

* * *

Hogwarts seemed oblivious to the war that was about to begin raging in Wizarding Britain.

_She's just as beautiful as ever. _I thought as I looked at her towering spires.

Last night, there had been a mass breakout at Azkaban. I had gotten word early, and immediately stopped the Order from mobilizing. Mad-eye, Tonks, and Kingsley had ignored me because of their jobs, but the orders obeyed.

All three of the aurors, and Bill, had called me a coward. I simply told them that the Dementors had turned on us, and there was no keeping the prisoners there anymore. We simply couldn't fend off Dementors, Death Eaters, Voldemort himself, and still transport prisoners to a new prison that would have to be built that night. It wasn't feasible, and I wouldn't fight a battle that was already lost. No, I would save the lives I could, and strike when I knew it was appropriate.

_August 1st. _I recited. _Voldemort dies, or we do. _

The front gate swung open to reveal Headmaster McGonagall standing there, waiting on me.

"Mr. Black." She greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Headmaster." I greeted back.

"Please use Professor. I think of Albus everytime I hear 'headmaster'." She said. Her face didn't drop into a frown, but I could tell her mood dropped slightly.

"You deserve it, Professor." I told her. "There is a reason he recommended you."

McGonagall smiled again. "If the Board has their way, Hogwarts will have a completely new staff soon."

_Oh I forgot about the Board._

"You'll keep your position." I told her, without room for argument. We both knew that I was implying a significant use of magical power to enforce the statement.

"We cannot allow his influence on the next generation." I continued. "Not for a second."

"I agree." McGonagall said simply.

She turned around and started walking back towards the castle. I caught up to her and walked beside her.

"Albus all but demanded you be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." McGonagall said as we walked. "Why is that? Mr. Black."

"Without him here, there is nobody capable of stopping Voldemort from walking in and taking Hogwarts." I told her.

"And you believe you are his equal?" She asked. Had this been two years ago, or last year, she wouldn't have believed the claim.

"Soon, I will prove it." I told her, completely confident.

She didn't respond, and we continued to walk through the grounds, on the way to the entrance to the castle. I spent most of the time trying to memorize how Hogwarts looked, in case it was permanently altered in the near future.

When we reached the doors, McGonagall had done enough thinking apparently. "Get your mastery approved, and the position is yours, Ronald. If Dumbledore is right, I'll need you for the upcoming year." McGonagall told me. I knew it was a dismissal, but I wasn't done at Hogwarts.

_This will all be over by the time the school year rolls around. I promise. _

"The paperwork is already in." I told her, accepting the proposition. "And a very large donation by Sirius will see it approved."

McGonagall nodded, accepting the answer. "Snape hasn't been charged for his murder, but everyone knows. That will be held against you. You and Sirius were wise."

When Sirius first proposed it to me, I had been confused at first. Then I got angry at the system that helped those with money already. In the end, he was right. We were skipping around six months of an apprenticeship normally required. We added a little more for them to ignore Snape's name at the top also. It had been an interesting meeting that opened my eyes to the real world.

"It'll get approved." I replied.

"Good. I will send you what is expected from you in the next few days. Books required, curriculum, those sorts of things." McGonagall said, dismissing me again.

"I hope you don't mind if I head up to the seventh floor, professor. I have something I need to retrieve." I said as I moved passed her and opened the door to the castle.

"Make it quick. Mr. Black." McGonagall said as she walked off in another direction.

_Dumbledore's influence reaches past his death, it seems. _I thought as I noticed she didn't even question what I needed to do in the castle. It was an amazing thing having the trust of very important people.

_That was the weirdest interview I have ever had. _I couldn't help but think as I reached the stairs. _But the only jobs I ever got, I got because I knew someone on the inside. _

That was true too. Every job I had in my last life, I had someone that had already gotten my job before the interview ever happened.

_It's not what you know. It's who you know._

* * *

The door materialized from the wall right in front of my eyes, as it had a thousand times before.

I walked through it confidently. Immediately I saw the signs of the fight the month before. Scorch marks lined the ground and some of the objects around me where the Order had engaged the Death Eaters that entered the school through the Vanishing Cabinet.

Curious, my feet led me down the familiar path towards the Cabinet. I looked for the Diadem on the way, but I knew the Room would provide it to me with a thought so I didn't stress on it. Instead, I soon found myself in front of a runic pattern on the ground, surrounding the Vanishing Cabinet.

Only there was something that was out of place.

Five runes, carved by someone hand that was not mine, surrounded my runic trap. They were strategically placed to destabilize the entire cluster. It didn't make them obsolete, just confused the cluster enough to make it mundane.

_All that work, for five runes to completely dismantle it. _I thought.

"Damn you, Dumbledore." I said to myself as I deduced the culprit.

I couldn't decide if I was impressed, or mad at his desire to die on his own terms. My anger at him flew out the window pretty quickly when I realized that I would have done the same thing in his position.

The Order, plus Harry and I, were there to protect the students. And it was on the Seventh Floor, close to the Astronomy Tower. There was a very low risk of any casualties outside of himself. Maybe he didn't plan on Harry and I to take such a radical stance towards the Death Eaters.

I flicked my wand, and the Vanishing Cabinet erupted in flames. I stared at the magical flame as it ate through the wood faster than should be possible. After a few moments, it was a pile of ash.

Then, with a thought, the Room morphed.

A simple table appeared in front of me. On top of the table was a mold of a human head, a mannequin. Ravenclaw's Diadem sat on the brow of the mannequin proudly. I reached out with my magic to _feel _it, and got nothing.

There was no malice, like the previous horcruxes. Nor did it entice me into wearing it. It wouldn't have mattered, but I was glad it didn't.

Fiendfyre blazed from my wand and engulfed the necklace.

This time, the black smoke-like inky substance exploded as the fire touched it. I didn't have any time to be shocked at the reaction because the inky substance coalesced into about five tentacles. It looked like something out of a horror movie.

Then it attacked.

My left hand rose, and a silver shield covered in runes intercepted a tentacle. With my attention split, the fiendfyre grew in size significantly. Instead of dominating it like I normally did, I let it grow while directing it's fury to the horcrux. The fire spread quickly and started to consume the inky tendrils of Voldemort's soul.

Another inky tentacle slapped on my shield, and bounced off with a 'thud'. And then, with a low crooning sound, the inky substance fell to the ground, where it was engulfed in flame.

I dropped my shield, and at the same time the fiendfyre disappeared from the world, leaving almost no evidence to its presence. Ravenclaw's Diadem was nowhere to be found, telling me that I was successful in my destruction of it.

I stood there for a moment, shocked at the reaction from the horcrux. I didn't know what to think. The first two horcruxes had reacted, but none had actually attacked me in any physical way. Nor did the books or movies imply such a thing was possible.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

The sitting room in 12 Grimmauld Place was full for the first time in a long time. Most people were mingling with each other, having whispered conversations of the state of the world.

They must have been thinking why I called them here, after I told them not to oppose Voldemort at Azkaban. They were probably wondering why they hell they even obeyed a seventeen year old kid. Or why we were having a get together instead of doing something about Voldemort's slow takeover of the government.

_They saw the bodies Harry and I left in our wake the night Dumbledore died, that's why they obeyed. _I answered my own question. _But is it fear or respect? _

Fleur sat on the couch, allowing everyone to faun over her and the belly that poked out of her robes. It looked like she was going to pop at any moment. She kept giving me looks out of the side of her eyes.

"Alright, everyone." I said to get everyone's attention. I succeeded.

I stood in front of the fireplace, looking out to the crowd of whoever was left in the Order. Everyone that could make it, was here. Including McGonagall and Flitwick. Even some members of my old family were present, although they didn't look at me very often.

"You all are unhappy with me." I began.

"Yea." A familiar voice said in the crowd, George. Normally, he would have had a much more witty response. He was not joking this time though.

"So I want to explain myself first, and then I have an announcement to make about the war." I said, getting my intention out in the air. I waited for someone to respond to the announcement. Nobody spoke up for a while, but apparently Kingsley couldn't hold his tongue.

"Good wizards died the other night Ron." Kingsley barked out.

"And more would have, had we mobilized." I retorted quickly. "The person to your left, might not have made it…. For a hopeless cause." I continued.

"Hopeless cause?!" Tonks raged. "How is tha…"

I didn't want this to dissolve into a screaming match so I did the only thing I could think of. I remembered how Dumbledore had brought his magic out during the fight with Voldemort in the Ministry Atrium, and how it nearly floored me. I was confident I was close to his level, so I did the same.

It was similar to how I sensed the world through magic, except turned up to eleven with no regard for finesse.

"Enough." I interrupted her.

The whole room tensed then, as they felt my magic. My ego grew a little, because I knew it was oppressive and powerful after all the training and hard work I had put into it over the past few years.

"The dementors turned on us." I told them. "From that point on, the battle was lost."

"You don't know that!" Kingsley retorted.

"I do!" I said firmly. "And so did Voldemort. The truth is, the Ministry proved itself incapable of keeping criminals in jail years ago. Azkaban doesn't matter, in the grand scheme of things!" I exclaimed, getting frustrated. "It provides no value! Everyone important had already escaped."

Before anyone could protest and argue, I continued. "I am trying to play the long game like Dumbledore!"

"You think you can fill his shoes boy?" Mad-eye was the one to challenge me this time.

My answer came to me quickly. "Merlin himself couldn't fill Dumbledore's shoes." I replied, and then moved on before I could be interrupted once again.

"August 1st." I said.

"What happens August 1st?" This time, it was Harry to ask the question. Everyone turned to where he stood, leaning against a door frame, unimpressed with our squabbling.

I had a slight jealous moment, before I squashed it. The effect he had on everyone was impressive. When he talked, they listened.

"Voldemort makes his move. That is the date he plans to take over the Ministry. In broad daylight." I revealed.

Harry frowned at the information. No doubt, he was wondering why I hadn't told him yet.

"How do you know!?" Kingsley asked me angrily, apparently not forgetting about the other night or our argument.

_He's mad I insulted the ministry. _I deduced.

"Snape, and another contact I have in the Death Eaters numbers have both confirmed the information." I answered.

Everyone fell quiet as they processed the information. I could literally feel the gears turning in everyone's mind in front of me. Everyone except Fleur of course, she just looked at me like she wanted to jump me. I winked at her.

"How?" Harry asked, before everyone else.

"Apparently, he has been placing people in very important positions over the past few months. They've infiltrated everything. Every department. And nobody has noticed." I revealed, not really hiding anything and yet not giving a lot of information away. "I don't have names, all I have is a date."

Harry nodded. "Ok, August 1st." He said, coming to terms with the date right there on the spot. Nothing else needed, just acceptance.

_I've created a monster. He's not afraid of anything anymore. But at least I have his full trust. _I thought to myself as I realized my best friend was about that smoke.

"Do you have a plan?" Kingsley said, his voice way more even now that I had revealed everything.

"The best plans of mice and men often go awry." I quoted to him.

"My plan is simple. We lie in wait, and when they make their move, so do we. My plan is that we fight for our lives and the lives of everyone in the country. Nothing held back. Either we stop him, or we don't. That's why I didn't want anyone going to Azkaban needlessly. Everyone will be needed for August 1st."

Nobody objected to that. The looks I got before the meeting were ones of contempt. Now, they looked at me in a different light. What light that was, I couldn't say.

"August 1st." Kingley said.

Then, it was like it was choreographed. Everyone echoed me with their own. "August 1st."

I nodded to everyone, happy that we had an agreement and a common goal again.

"Get your affairs in order. War comes."

A/N: Boom!

* * *

August 1st, 1997.

The end approaches. Just to clarify, Dumbledore died June 30th, 1997. This is literally in the span of a month, that Ron plans to end everything.

What do we think about it? Another Horcrux down. Ron gets the professor spot of DADA. He decides not to do anything about Azkaban, possibly leading to more casualties for the DMLE. It's cruel, no? Also, we get an example of double casting!

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	43. The Deathly Hallows: Chapter 4

Hello everyone,

Well, Courage hit 1000 fav's sometime in the night, and Conquer hit 1000 followers right before I went to bed last night. So I guess you could say I am very happy about that. Both of them accomplished this waaayyyy before this fic did, so I hope they continue on a similar track. Thank you guys for the support, I feed off of it to tell you the truth.

Anyway, the bittersweet feeling of approaching the end of a fic is starting to form in my mind. Voleur D'âme has only a few chapters left. I will not drag it on. We're at the point where I just wrap up certain plot lines, and get to the climax.

I'm going to try and update next Sunday, but it is Father's Day here in the States. I do plan on traveling home and spending it with my father so there is a possibility that my work schedule doesn't allow me to write during the week, but I'll try and grind it out for you guys. I also have a vacation the weekend after that, so it's possible I miss two weeks straight. But I feel like it would be a bad idea to leave y'all waiting, so I'm gonna try and spend all my free time getting it done.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The Cloak of Invisibility was an odd thing to get right.

It drug on the ground behind me, and would easily be stepped on by others around you or yourself. Just because it was invisible, didn't mean it was intangible. I had to hold it out in front of me, so that I wouldn't step on it. It was even worse, when Harry's breath filled the air beside me.

I elbowed him for the fifteenth time since donning the Deathly Hallow, and shot him a look. He returned it with the same amount of aggravation.

The marble steps of Gringotts didn't help this process at all. I didn't worry about it too much, considering there were so many people around me, heading into and out of the massive bank. If someone did see my feet, they wouldn't be able to tell because of the crowd. But there was the possibility of the crowd not seeing us and just running into us.

Sirius and Fleur walked in front of me. Fleur had one hand on her belly, and another grabbing Sirius' hand as she walked up the steps. She made a show of it, for everyone around her, but I knew she could take it much faster. I had a feeling she was enjoying the happy looks everyone would shoot her way.

_She's pretty much always glowing nowadays. _I thought as I saw everyone's faces light up when she passed. _I just hope this goes well. _

Normally I wouldn't even consider the idea of her accompanying me on this expedition. But the odds of success improved drastically with her involved. In fact, it would have been a much different plan, had she not been involved.

We reached the doors to Gringotts and entered quickly. Sirius acted the gentleman and opened the door for her and everything. He held it open just a little bit longer, so that we could also pass into the bank.

Immediately, a goblin was in front of Sirius. Apparently, being Lord Black got you a lot of special treatment from the bank of the wizarding world.

"How can Gringotts assist you today, Lord Black?" The important goblin asked. He wore much much more expensive clothing than the others of his kind around the waiting area of the bank. I absentmindedly wondered if Sirius had let them know we were coming beforehand.

"My daughter-in-law has yet to see the trust fund we set up for her at the news of her pregnancy. She holds the next generation of Blacks, you understand?" Sirius recited, perfectly acting the part. We had gone over a script for the trip, and decided that misdirection was best when dealing with goblins.

_So he didn't let them know. _I deduced from the conversation. _Must just have a really fast response time for important people. _

"Just a trip to the vault, then?" The Master Goblin asked with a grin.

"That's right." Sirius confirmed, returning the grin.

"I think we will need special accommodations, for Mrs. Delacour's current state. The rail does not seem appropriate for one so far along." The Master Goblin offered as he turned in the direction of the back of the bank.

"On that we will have to agree. I think the carpet would do much better, no?" Sirius proposed.

And this was the whole point of Fleur coming. Goblins, by nature or culture it didn't matter, heavily focused on the young. They saw their worth as the next generation, and placed a lot of emphasis on their protection and comfort. This extended to wizards.

So when a pregnant client comes for a visit to their vault, they bring out the flying carpet. Obviously, you can't take the rail, and you can't take a broom pregnant either. Walking would take impossibly long also.

So they had very special permission from the Ministry of Magic to use a magic carpet to transport pregnant clients to and fro. Fleur had come across the information on accident during her employment under Gringotts, and thought it interesting. The best part is that the carpet is forced to go extremely slow out of consideration of the client.

"I think you're right, Lord Black. Follow me." The Master Goblin said.

We did as he said, slowly so that Harry and I wouldn't be discovered. Fleur was here for one reason, to slow everything down.

There was a reason we went with this plan over the countless others we had thought of. Sirius and Fleur really would go see the trust vault he set up for her. Harry and I would fly off right after the Thief's Downfall, which presented another set of problems. Our answer to those problems was simple.

The Cloak of Invisibility. The Thief's Downfall has no effect on the Cloak of Invisibility.

It was possible to complete the task without Fleur and Sirius' involvement, but there is a serious risk that we are discovered while breaking in and destroying the cup. If that is the case, then the bank will immediately go into lockdown mode and we'll need a way out. That's why Sirius and Fleur were with us, to provide us that opportunity to leave.

We stepped through a door, that was not the normal door to the vaults. Instead of immediately being brought to the mining cart of doom, we stepped inside the mines that held the vaults of wizards. The ground turned from marble to stone, but it was carved just as immaculately as the marble was.

It was smooth, and looked frequently cleaned. It also had a view like a cliff overlooking the sea, except it was a massive cavern. The cliff dropped straight down, deep into the heart of the goblin colony. I couldn't see the bottom of the massive hole in the ground, even with lights that ran all the way down.

What I could see was how the vaults got of a higher quality as they got lower. I could also see where I thought the Vaults ended and the goblin colony started, but I couldn't be sure.

"A spectacular view." The Master Goblin declared. "One that you aren't able to see from the rails."

"I never get tired of it." Sirius said. I wondered if he had ever taken the carpet before this trip. He hadn't brought it up when we asked him to be a part of the plan, but he never did bring up a lot of his past. Unless it was telling Harry stories of the Marauders.

A beautiful red square like object rose from the depths of the cavern, heading towards us.

_The magic carpet. _I deduced as it came into view.

"You wizards neglect the earth, for the skies and sea. I'll never understand it." The Master Goblin said, making conversation with Sirius.

I continued to look around the cavern, and soon spotted the rails that lead to the majority of the vaults near the same level that we were. There were so many that I couldn't make out which ones were connected and which ones weren't.

The most obvious feature was the massive waterfall that was the Thief's Downfall. It flowed to our right, over the beginning of the rails. I couldn't see where it started, only that it was above us.

_It doesn't even look like real water. _I thought as I observed it fall.

Another five minutes of looking but not really seeing anything of note, and the carpet finally arrived before us. It floated right up to the edge, offering it's cloth for anyone brave enough to step on it.

_Around ten minutes to do what we need to. _I told myself as the Master Goblin stepped onto the carpet. Once he tested its sturdiness for us, he opened his arm as a signal to get on.

Sirius went first, and then stepped towards the goblin and extended his hand out to Fleur. That was when Harry and I stepped right beside Fleur and got on the carpet. I had to beat back the instincts that told me I would cause the thin material to collapse and fall to my death.

_Stop being a bitch, you can literally fly. _I told myself as the carpet held my weight.

Fleur grabbed Sirius' hand and stepped on. The Master Goblin, along with Sirius and Fleur, moved towards the front of the carpet looking towards their destination. Harry and I stayed towards the back, where we could jump off at any moment.

It didn't take long for the opportunity to present itself.

The carpet moved to our right, instead of heading back the direction it came. This led us right under the massive water of the Thief's Downfall. I tensed, as one normally would when traveling under a waterfall, but nothing touched me as we moved through it.

I didn't feel a thing.

I hadn't been in Gringotts vaults too many times in my life. Arthur and Molly never wanted their kids to see the sad state it was always in, so they would have us play in Diagon Alley while they visited. I'd only visited a handful of times, and that was after Harry and I opened our own vault during fourth year, for the money we got for the carcass of the Basilisk.

Each time, the Thief's Downfall caught my gaze and my wonder. I could think of a handful of ways to enchant water to dispel certain enchantments. But I didn't know how I would turn it intangible.

Harry bumped my hand.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then we stepped off of the carpet in sync. My magic went to my back-up wand to activate the enchantments that allowed me to fly. Harry and I barely fell a foot in the air after we stepped off. It was executed perfectly.

Harry grabbed my arm, to make sure I stayed close, and then we tilted straight down and started flying/falling. I stayed by his side, so that the cloak wouldn't fall off of our forms and let him guide me. Both of us knew the way to the Lestrange's Vault.

There was a certain floor of the mine that held all of the richest families' vaults. Most of them were a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight families, but that wasn't universal, for example, the Malfoy's. On that floor, there were only twenty-eight vaults. Normally, there would be hundreds on a floor. That was how big and rich these specific families' vaults were.

And we were heading straight that direction.

Sirius and Fleur were about a hundred feet above us and descending when Harry pulled us up and we landed on the floor that would lead us to the Lestrange Vault.

I immediately got out from under the Cloak and applied my own disillusionment charm on myself. I would have done this earlier if it wasn't for the Thief's Downfall that would unravel the magic.

"Thank Merlin." I said as I got away from Harry.

"Agreed." Harry said as he stayed under the cloak.

The Vaults were not in alphabetical order so we started walking to where we knew the vault would be. Bill may not be jumping at the opportunity to talk to me, but if Harry approaches him about Order business… Well that's a whole different story. It was apparently very easy to get the vault number for him.

So we walked until we could see it.

"You still haven't told me how we're getting into the vault." Harry said as we walked along the stone floor.

The floor was just a passageway that cut along the outside of the stone 'cliff', so we followed it. We passed by carved out entrances to ornate doors. The number was always carved into the stone beside the door, so we didn't have to look very far.

"The Vaults down here don't open with just a finger, like the ones above." I explained to him as we passed another door that wasn't our destination.

"They open with the full palm of a Gringotts employee." I said as we kept walking. It was kind of awkward, because I didn't know where he was, and he didn't know where I was, but we didn't bump into each other.

"Ok, so do you have a solution?" Harry asked.

I smirked, before realizing that he couldn't see my facial expressions. "I do." I answered.

"How certain are you of its effectiveness?" Harry asked as we rounded another corner.

I was met with the sight of the Lestrange vault, in all its glory. The door was black, with fine gold etchings all over it. It was honestly beautiful.

_I hope I don't have to burn a hole through it. _I thought as I looked around for the dragon that guarded it during the books and movies. I found nothing.

_Oh that's right, there was only a dragon because Bellatrix told them to step the security up right? _I remembered as I walked up to the door.

I cut my disillusionment, now that we were at our destination. I heard the ruffling of cloth and turned to see Harry folding up the Cloak and shoving it in his robes. I raised my right hand to him, and slid the sleeve to my robes down my arm to reveal a plain silver band that was covered in runes.

"Let's hope this works." I said, and wasted no time in my movements.

I placed my palm straight on the door in front of me.

The effects were immediate. Another magic source _reached _out to my own. The runes on my bracelet activated, and I felt my magic _shift _slightly.

The foreign magic felt over my own quickly encompassing it, before it vanished completely.

I pulled my hand back quickly, just as the door started to dematerialize in front of us. What I saw inside, left my jaw on the ground.

The vault was surprisingly small. Just in front of us, was an exquisite table that looked to be made of gold. On top, sat many items one would consider valuable. Candle Holders made out of silver, golden stands, a full plate of armor, etc. Along the walls, there were cutouts that held one thing, gold.

Bars of gold laid in the cutouts stacked neatly on top of each other. I knew that if any muggle would see this vault, they would shit themselves. I was nearly shitting myself. I was a rich man, but this was the main vault of the entire family, not some trust set up for one person.

"Wow." Harry said as he took in the sight of the vault. "Never knew the Lestranges were so rich."

I shook my head as an explanation made itself known. "I don't think they are. This might be Voldemort's personal, with their name on it." I said, throwing a hunch out there.

Harry frowned and moved forward. "Doesn't seem that big of a stretch." he said as he looked around the vault. "Now what?" He asked.

I raised my wand in the air and with a flick, I cast a 'homenum revelio' spell around the room. It was one of the only magics that I knew that dealt with souls. Two things in the room lit up. Harry, and a cup that sat in a cut out at the very top of the wall at the end of the vault.

"I actually expected it to be in a less-obvious spot." I said as I pointed up to it.

Harry's eyes followed my hand and found the cup quickly. "We're as far down in Gringotts as wizards can get, I don't think you need to hide it anymore." He pointed out.

_That's a good point. One would consider this untouchable. Multi-universal knowledge is hacks. _I admitted.

"I can't believe you were right." Harry said as he looked up at Helga Hufflepuffs Cup." Harry said in an exhale.

I turned to him and gave him a look. "You didn't have faith in me?" I asked.

"It was a bit of a stretch mate." Harry told me ruthlessly, uncaring for my feelings. "But you were right."

I smiled at him. I didn't realize that he was just going with it, I thought he had truly believed it was here. Guess I was wrong.

"Well we don't have all day." I said as I summoned the rage necessary for my next spell.

A flick, and then a small bird made of flame shot out of my wand. The need to dominate, and destroy nagged at the back of my mind, but I brushed it off once again. The spell continued to get easier and easier to ignore.

The small bird, that formed into something resembling Hedwig flew straight up to the cup and engulfed it. I let the fiendfyre run wild for a moment, as I knew the horcrux was about to react.

For the smallest second, an otherworldly cry rang out from the cup. And it was fucking loud. Louder than any of the other horcruxes. Loud enough to travel out into the mine behind us.

I acted immediately, and turned around. So did Harry.

The door was materializing. I looked back to the cup to see it had disappeared. A small flame stood there, trying to lash out instead. I banished the cursed fire back to wherever it comes from and acted. I took no risk, and activated the enchantments on my spare wand.

I shot forward at the speed of a broom, Harry had the same idea, and was already on the other side. I passed through the door before it could close in on me, and landed right by Harry. He was in the middle of unfolding the Cloak of Invisibility when I arrived.

He threw it over us just as a roar sounded out on the floor we were on.

The color red flashed in the corner of my eye just as a shape rounded the corner of one of the passages leading to the vaults.

A fucking nundu.

I grabbed Harry without thinking and tried to fly up. His weight held us right above the ground but we didn't get far. We got a couple of feet off the ground before he activated his own enchantments to his wand.

I shot up twenty feet as fast as I could before turning back. I looked down to try and find Harry right under me. He rose up with a panicked look on his face.

_Must have realized what that fucking monster is. _I deduced as I looked back down.

The nundu stood on the stone floor, twenty feet below us, staring at us with a look that screamed it would eat us if it got the chance. It's tongue licked around it's maw, just as a lion would and began pacing.

Harry's hand landed on my shoulder. I turned to look at him, and saw that his eyes were drooping dangerously low. And then his eyes fell, and so did his body directly towards the nundu.

_The Nundu's breath. _I thought as I stopped breathing so as to not have the same thing happen to me.

My magic reacted to my thoughts and my will.

The problem with Harry falling, is that we hadn't traveled out in the cavern, so we were just hovering directly above the Nundu. And it had noticed Harry falling towards it.

A bubble appeared over my face at the same time as I shot towards Harry's falling body.

It turns out that twenty feet isn't a lot of distance to cover if you're falling. In fact, everything happened without any time for thinking involved at all.

The Nundu leaped.

I grabbed Harry and turned.

And then there was a pressure on my shoulder, along with multiple points of fire appearing around it. Then the snarling of a massive cat made itself known in my ear.

Had we not still been falling in the air, and the momentum of the nundu's leap not been an overshot on it's part, I would have died quickly. Instead, the nundu's bite ripped through my shoulder because of its momentum, and it tried to grab me with it's paw. That earned me four lines of fire that ran down my side and on my back.

Then, all of us hit the ground.

My occlumency came to me quickly because of my ritually enhanced mind and the mind palace. I ignored the pain that accompanied the wounds and lept to my feet. So did the nundu.

I didn't even bother raising my wand, knowing that my shoulder was shot and instead my left hand rose. With it, so did the stone beneath the nundu.

The massive stone hand rose from the ground and closed around the nundu quickly. The nundu snarled and bit at the stone hand.

My magic flexed and I closed my fist. There was resistance, as the nundu's magic resisted my own.

I flexed a significant portion of my magic, to get the stone fist to do as I wanted and kill the beast. Once again, the nundu snarled and squirmed and its magic lashed out defiantly.

Then I got tired of the resistance. I brought my full force of magic to bear, and _twisted_.

The stone obeyed.

The nundu yelped for a moment, and with a loud 'CRACK' it fell still.

I didn't waste any time and dropped down to Harry's body that laid at my feet. My hand went to his throat and checked for his pulse. Soon, I felt his heart beating at a steady rhythm. The rise and fall of his chest told me he was still breathing.

I cast a bubble-head charm on him quickly, to get him fresh air. Nundu were supposed to have deadly breath to wizards. That held true, if his reaction to the air around him was any indicator.

I looked up to see the magic carpet rising in the air. It was the flash of red that I had seen earlier. I _grabbed _Harry with my magic, and then physically grabbed the invisibility cloak that had luckily fallen on his body. I draped it over the two of us.

Without a care for any magical sensors in the vaults, I shot both Harry and I upwards quickly.

The Cloak of Invisibility stuck on my face, a combination of the force I was exerting on it from flying and my magic keeping it still. My left arm was wrapped around Harry, although it was my magic dragging him through the air with me.

I rocketed up and reached the magical carpet, just as it passed under the Thief's Downfall. I didn't even notice the waterfall this time. Instead, my wounds were making themselves known. There was a dampness that was spreading all down my right side from my ribs and my shoulder. I gripped my wand tightly, even if my right arm refused to make any more movements.

Fleur and Sirius never turned around, neither did the Master Goblin. They were oblivious to my suffering. I just grit my teeth, and waited.

Harry twitched in my arm, and I channeled my magic through my wand while stunning him with my left hand. He grew still in my arms again and I noticed that the Cloak was sticking to my side because of my blood.

_I'm bleeding on a Deathly Hallow. _I thought as I tried to focus on walking through the doors of Gringotts without bumping into anyone.

Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people running around, nor did it seem like the bank was on lockdown. That was something that made me curious.

_Then again, I didn't feel any wards down there. Do they rely on magical beasts and obstacles like the minecarts, Thief's Downfall, and other stuff to guard the vaults? _I wondered as we walked out. _That would explain why an army isn't marching down to the Lestrange vault. _

"Thank you for your time." I heard Sirius say as the Master Goblin walked off. I realized I had been tuning out their conversation since I had arrived. I hurried past them and moved to the front of the bank.

As I passed them, I whispered to them. "Hurry home. Harry's hurt." I said and moved through the bank quicker than I should have been able to.

I abused my magic on the way to the apparition areas. People coming my direction, were misdirected with magical suggestions or moved with pure force. I didn't even bother to wait in the line either. I shoved everyone away, moved forward, and twisted.

My apparition was near silent.

* * *

I landed in the same room I had given my speech at the other day with a grunt.

Normally I would land on my feet. But both Harry and I were sprawled on the ground. I dropped the magic keeping him asleep, and stood up.

Harry shot up, and immediately started coughing uncontrollably. His hand rose and felt his chest as the coughs ran through him.

I looked down, now that I wasn't in the Cloak of Invisibility. My entire right side was soaked with blood, and I could barely raise my shoulder. I could feel the heat that was emanating from my damaged joint.

"Fuck!" I hissed.

My left hand rose and after a little aid from my magic, I ripped my robes off.

I groaned loudly at the pain that ran through my side at the movement.

The wounds were very very bad.

My ribs had deep gashes that ran along the side and wrapped over my back. I was surprised the nundu's claws didn't dig deeper in between my ribs and into my lungs. My shoulder was a swollen mass of purple bruisings and holes that leaked blood.

"What the…" Harry said as he looked up to me and another set of coughs racked through his body. "..Fuck!" He raged.

I looked towards him, trying to focus on anything other than my wounds that hurt like hell and continued to worsen as I stood there. Tears ran down Harry's eyes, not from pain, but rather the tears that came when you couldn't breathe.

Harry took one deep breath, and held it. Then the Elder Wand appeared in his hand and I felt his magic clash with mine in the room. He hovered it over his chest, and closed his eyes.

Then a light green magic washed over his whole torso, slowly settling into it. For a while nothing happened as he continued to hold his breath. Veins appeared on his face and neck. His face started to turn red.

And then he _drew _something out of his chest. The light green magic from earlier was clinging to a reddish magic that kept trying to lash out. As soon as it was all out of him, he flicked his wand again and it disappeared from view.

Harry opened his eyes and took the deepest breath I had ever seen anyone take.

_When did I sit down? _I thought as I realized I was on my knees in front of him.

Harry stood up shakingly, and stumbled to me. The Elder Wand hovered over my ribs. When my eyes looked at it, I couldn't help but notice the puddle of blood on the floor right below it.

_Is that mine? _

Harry's magic swirled around my side, and I felt a slight itching as the wound sealed itself shut. Instantly I felt better.

And then he turned to my shoulder, which seemed a little bigger than before.

When Harry's magic hit my shoulder, it felt like what I imagined a localized spot of the torture curse would feel like.

I let out a cry and then stopped when I realized I had done it. I couldn't help but grunt at the pain of his magic putting me back together. It was the worst pain I had ever felt.

"Fucking hell." Harry said. "Keep her out!" Harry said without looking in any other direction but my shoulder.

_Keep who out? _I thought just as the familiar scent of vanilla hit my nose.

Then Fleur was in front of me with one head tilting my head back, and the other pouring something into my mouth. She wasn't crying, but instead was absolutely focused on the task at hand.

_When did she get here? _I wondered.

I swallowed the liquid obediently, and looked into her eyes. They were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away.

And then the liquid hit my stomach.

Do you know when you wake up and your arm is asleep, so you move it around, and blood rushes back through it?

That's what it was like when a blood-replenishing potion was used on someone who was about to die from lack of blood. Except it happened all over my body.

The world came into focus and I reached around me feeling for anything. My magic flared in response to the sensation of coming back from near death.

Fleur was in the same position as earlier, except this time a tear did drop from her left eye. I brought her closer to me, and she dug her head into my neck, where she broke down crying.

"Shhh, shhhh." I comforted her as my mind processed what just happened to me.

_Probably a couple of seconds away from death. _I realized as her sobs racked against my body.

"A fucking Nundu?!" I heard Sirius roar behind me. I didn't bother to turn, instead just holding Fleur as she got herself together.

_I almost left her alone. _I thought, as the implications hit me.

"What happened?!" Tonks was the one to ask the question this time.

"I don't know." Harry answered them just as Fleur stopped shaking and crying, although she didn't move from her place on my shoulder. "One second, Ron and I were flying away from it, and the next I'm passed out on the floor barely able to breathe."

I turned my head to them.

Harry sat on the floor beside me, sweating and exhausted looking. His pants were soaked with my blood, from where it had creeped its way over the floor to him.

"You passed out from it's breath." I explained. "Fell right towards it. I just reacted." I said shaking my head as the memory played out in my mind.

"I grabbed you as it leapt. Bit me right here." I said as I pointed to my now healed shoulder. I had new scars on it, but it was a small price to pay for my life. "But its momentum ripped it out, trying to grab me as it flew by." I continued as I pointed to my gnarly new scar that ran from my front around my side and back.

"Then I killed it, grabbed Harry and busted it back to y'all. Made it just as you two passed Thief's Downfall." I said, finishing my explanation.

Fleur's head left the crook in my neck and looked at me. Harry turned to me, as did Sirius and Tonks. You could hear a pin drop a mile away. They were all shocked.

"You killed it?!" Sirius said.

I frowned, not really seeing the big deal. "Yea, crushed it with a hand made of stone." I said as I looked back towards Fleur.

"Ron, there have been no recorded cases of any less than a hundred wizards taking down a nundu! Zero!" Tonks said flabbergasted. "And you did it, after it already fucked you up?!"

That was actually a shock. I knew that little fact, but had yet to put two and two together. It seemed like the lack of blood was still taking its toll on me.

Fleur wiped her eyes and sat back, holding her stomach. _Surprised the stress didn't cause her water to break. _I told myself as I looked beneath her to check. The only liquid was my own blood.

_God there is so much. _I realized as I saw I was surrounded by scarlet. Harry was the next person to speak up.

"You're a fucking monster, mate."

* * *

A/N: Boom!

So I actually had that playing out waaayyyyy smoother. But then the chapter just wrote itself a completely different way. So here you are.

They accomplished their mission, and almost died because of it. Ron saved Harry's life, and then Harry saved Ron's life. I'm not sure if I relayed this properly, but Ron was really really close to dying there. Like really close.

So anyway, there is only one horcrux left, and it never leaves Voldy's side. You guys know what that means right?

Let's talk about it in the reviews!


	44. The Deathly Hallows: Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

Missed the post yesterday, but I decided that this story will take priority so I'm gonna work on this one today. Might try and get Courage done also but no guarantees on that. So let's get into it, we're on the cusp of 3000 followers and I expect it to eclipse that after this post. Which was something that I hoped this story would achieve and what I was striving for, so I'm very happy about it.

Anyway, enjoy, let's get into it.

Authors note at the bottom.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

'_Gringotts Reports a Possible Break-In'_

I read the headline of the newspaper in my hands, uninterested.

"Can you believe that?" I asked the person to my right.

I sat on a bench on a wall, as close to the center of the Ministry Atrium as I could find. I was not under the effects of a polyjuice potion, neither was the man to my right.

My ginger red hair sat proudly on my head like a beacon to anyone looking. I scratched my recently trimmed beard as I looked at the newspaper a little longer.

"No mention of the nundu at all." Harry Potter's voice to my right, on the same bench, said. "Just like them to hide it."

"Can't let the dumb wizards know that Gringotts isn't as safe as everyone thinks it is." I retorted to my best friend as I pretended to read the article.

In reality, my eyes scanned the crowd in front of me, looking for anyone that might be a Death Eater. Or really any sign at all that the coup was going down today. Harry and I had been sitting down on the benches for the last five minutes. The other members of the order were spread throughout the Atrium also, waiting.

"You never did tell me what that bracelet did." Harry said nonchalantly, like we weren't discussing a crime we had committed the other day.

_That's right, I never did. _

"Oh yea. Well it is actually fairly simple." I started. That earned me a look from Harry that screamed 'I don't believe you'.

"Sirius had a twin on his wrist that activated when he shook hands with the Master Goblin. When that happened, it took a scan of the goblins magic, and transferred it to my bracelet. When I pushed my palm on the vault door, it scanned my magic and the bracelet tricked it into thinking I was the Master Goblin. Make sense?" I explained.

"Absolutely not." Harry answered me immediately. "But it obviously worked."

I laughed a bit at his response before going back to observing the world around me.

"I'm surprised no one has approached us yet." I told him as I looked around expectantly. I was starting to get relaxed.

I expected for us to walk in the ministry, and almost immediately come under attack from spellfire. Obviously that was incorrect.

_Voldemort must really want this to be quiet. _I realized as I continued to not see anyone.

And then, Theodore Nott came into view dressed in immaculate Black robes. He had grown a lot since the last time I saw him and he walked with a confidence that is only born from conflict and triumph. He deserved it, if the rumors were to be believed.

I still doubted he could stand up to the likes of Harry and I though, or even Bellatrix for that matter.

Nott looked directly at me and our eyes met. His widened for a split second and his walk paused. Then, he looked away, and continued his walk in the direction he was going, although his confident gait had changed to a tense one. He never indicated that he had seen me.

"Catch that?" I asked as my eyes tracked Nott in the crowds.

Harry barely looked up. "Yea, it'll happen soon."

My magic swirled in anticipation, earning me another look from Harry. "Calm down." He commanded, probably more for himself than for me.

"Fate of Britain, mate. It's hard to be calm." I answered but did as he said with some occlumency.

We sat there for another fifteen minutes, waiting on something to happen. Hundreds of people came and went through the Ministry. I was actually surprised at the amount considering the state of the country. People continued to disappear in the night.

_All that stops today. _I told myself, optimistically.

And then the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, was walking right down the middle of the Ministry, flanked by four aurors.

Harry and I saw them at the same time and stood up, and I felt my wand fall into my hand. My magic roared under my skin, preparing to reap destruction. I sent out an overpowered 'homenum revelio'. Red lit up my vision because of all of the bodies in the Atrium, and I held the spell trying to see if anyone was invisible anywhere near us. I found nothing.

So I started moving to where the golden statue of the Atrium sat. My fingers went to my outer robe and I removed it to reveal a leather dragon scale battle armor covering my frame. It was mainly black, but on the front there was a depiction of a roaring nundu. I decided that after my victory over it, I would proudly display it as my animal of choice. My patronus only confirmed it.

_If I die today, then I'll look immaculate doing it. _I thought as I put my intentions out into the world, going for broke.

Harry did the same beside me, although his armor was much simpler. Black, with green accents. He was stylish, but not flashy like mine was. Each of them was enchanted by Fleur, so the protections were of the highest quality.

I reached the fountain and sat on the ledge while my left hand dipped into the cool water.

We hadn't been very sneaky in our attempt to get the Minister's attention, so he slightly turned and continued walking straight towards us.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter." The Minister greeted as he approached us. The four aurors around him stuck close by his side and looked at us like we were the enemy.

I sat there calmly, with Harry standing next to me.

"Today is a big day, Minister." I said, trying to draw Voldemort out, or at least his Death Eaters.

A crowd started to form around us, as a few witches and wizards hung around to see the interaction. I frowned, at the innocent lives the battle would put in danger, but shook it off.

_If they're smart, they'll flee when the spells fly. _I thought as the Minister looked around.

"Why is that, Mr. Black?" The Minister asked, his eyes roaming our battle robes curiously. He didn't have a hint of fear in his eyes, despite our threatening nature.

I stood up suddenly, and two of the aurors drew their wands but did not point them at me. I walked towards the Minister, and the two directly beside him stepped out on either side of him and put themselves in between us. The aurors in the back decided to draw their wands this time, but there was something off.

"Voldemort makes his move today, your life is in danger." I told him truthfully. I didn't look at him, instead my eyes were on the two aurors behind the Minister.

Both of them tensed at the mention of Voldemort's name. That's when I knew how Voldemort was going to take the Minister unaware, he had infiltrated everything, even the DMLE.

Harry and I acted at the same time. The two aurors closest to me were swiftly disarmed with one spell from me, and then shoved out of my way with magic.

I expected the two aurors in the back to go straight for the minister, but instead their spells were aimed at their comrades in front of them. The spells missed completely because I had inadvertently saved them. Harry had a shield on the other side of the Minister, thinking the same way I was. I raised my left hand and _pulled_ the Minister towards me before they could continue their assault.

The minister slid past me on to the ground, and I set my sights on the two traitorous aurors.

"Avada Kedavra!" One yelled, pointing his wand towards me.

Instinct kicked in, and my wand flicked in front of me. A silver shield appeared in the air in front of me and absorbed the blow.

A surge of magic from my right told me that Harry had the other wizard on the defensive and would soon have him defeated.

I flicked my wand once again, and the silver shield morphed into a spear before being fired at my would-be killer. It went straight through his hastily erected shield and into his torso, impaling him on the ground.

I looked to the right to see that his partner was on the ground with a hand around his neck. Blood leaked onto the tiles around him.

That was when the crowd reacted. Everyone backed up significantly, giving us a wide berth. Most had their wands out, ready to protect themselves but only a few smart ones decided to get the hell out of dodge.

I turned away from the bodies, towards the minister who was getting up off of the ground and bearing his wand at me. The aurors I had pushed out of the way were also collecting their wands from their place on the ground.

"See?" I said simply as I pointed to the bodies on the ground.

Scrimgeour pointed his wand at everything around him threateningly, but calmly. Then his eyes looked over my shoulder at the bodies.

"Polyjuice." He summarized.

I would have looked back towards them, but I didn't make it a habit of turning my back on a wand. So I decided to trust him and kept my eyes on him and the other aurors in front of me.

The crowd continued to back away more and more, with most of their wands pointing to me and Harry. Although there was hardly a single steady hand in the whole crowd. I quickly realized, not only the threat that they posed, but the danger they were putting themselves in by staying involved.

_I had hoped they would disperse. _I thought as an itching at the back of my mind warned me of the danger coming my way. I knew it wasn't the killing curse, because of the smell of ozone in the air.

I turned around, and my brilliant silver shield covered in runes sprang up in front of me. There was a loud 'Clap' as the bolt of lighting bounced off of my shield and impacted the ceiling above me.

My ears were ringing, and there were spots in my vision from the powerful spell, but I managed to increase my magical sensing out in every direction to sense for another attack. Nothing came my way but the sound of maniacal laughing. At the same time, I sent an unseen spell into the ground, prepared for more attacks.

Bellatrix Lestrange walked forward out of the crowd in a body that wasn't hers. The blonde haired woman I was looking at had a wicked on her face and slowly started to morph before me. Her black robes were immaculate, as expected from a woman of her station, and fit snugly around her frame. Everything else changed. Hair, skin tone, make-up, all of it.

The crowd gasped as one, and continued to move away from her.

Once her polyjuice wore off completely I noticed that her face held a little bit more fat around her face. Her neck was thicker than the last time I saw her and she looked curvier. I knew what that meant, Fleur showed some of the same symptoms.

_She's already given birth. _I realized as I studied her.

"Bellatrix." I greeted her. "Where is your master?"

Once again, I was interrupted by the build up of an absolutely massive amount of energy. And it was right behind me.

It seemed that years of non-stop magical training and dangerous situations had built up my reaction time.

My magic flexed, and a massive stone wall burst up through the tiles at my feet to protect me.

It shattered.

The wave of pure force hit me in the back and threw me ass over tit through the air. I tumbled a bit before I realized that I couldn't hit the ground with this momentum and activated the enchantments on my back up wand.

Luckily, I hadn't been thrown towards the wall that was closest to me, but instead down the main hall of the Atrium. It gave me some time to right myself in the air.

When I was able to make out my surroundings, I was upside down. I quickly fixed my positioning and my mind stopped swirling enough for me to look back at what had hit me.

Rufus Scrimgeour floated in the air above the fountain without any help from a broom, as I did.

In his hand, a bone white wand rested threateningly and I immediately knew that I was lucky to be alive.

_Because that is not the Minister. _I thought as I looked into his blood red eyes. The polyjuice potion he was using was slowly wearing off to reveal the man I most wanted and most feared to see.

Voldemort.

He didn't show a single bit of discomfort as his real body switched from Rufus'. He just stared at me, with a smirk on his face. I met his eyes confidently, and took a deep breath to calm my nerves. My occlumency kicked in naturally and with a mental command I started floating towards him slowly.

I had been thrown a good forty feet through the air, so I had a ways to go. I saw Harry deflect a couple of spells from Bellatrix before he took to the air and flew towards where I was quickly gaining distance away from his foes.

"You have improved, Harry." Voldemort said casually as he watched him float away. "I'll admit, I didn't expect you here."

"Today is the day, Tom." Harry told him without hesitation. "All or nothing."

Voldemort's face twisted into a wicked smile. Like he knew something we didn't. I prayed that he thought we didn't know about the horcruxes and it wasn't something else.

"It will be nothing for you, then." Voldemort countered.

That's when I realized the amount of silver masks in the crowd below us. _How did I miss that? _I raged as I prepared myself for absolute war.

What happened next, can only be described as one thing for me.

Chaos.

The surge of magic around me wasn't particularly massive, but it was at least twenty spells that shot towards my position next to Harry. It was obvious that Voldemort had a standing order that Harry was his and his alone. Me on the other hand, I was fair game.

I didn't even bother blocking any of the spells, and instead dropped to the ground and dodged all of the spells. I spotted the first Death Eater nearest to me, and saw their strategy.

The crowd from earlier had long since dispersed farther into the Atrium to watch, or had left altogether. But a few Death Eaters decided to hide behind innocent witches and wizards. The one closest to me had decided to grab a frightened woman that looked to be around thirty or forty.

This would be a good strategy against a normal opponent. Most wizards wouldn't know how to deal with it. But I understood a little more about magic and fighting than most wizards.

So with a simple spell, both the Death Eater and the hostage were thrown in the air towards me. An aresto momentum hit the woman and I turned to the Death Eater knowing that she would land on the ground without trouble.

Another loud 'Clap' rang out in the Atrium from above me and I knew that Harry and Voldemort were trading spells properly now.

The rest of the Death Eaters had recovered from my dodging of their attacks and one sent a sick looking orange spell in my direction. With one hand I batted the spell away, and almost immediately, I sent another piercing spell from my wand hand into the head of the Death Eater on the ground, killing him immediately.

That was when the Order got into the fight.

Spells flew from every direction and I barely paid attention to what my eyes saw. Instead, my mind was focused on the direction all of the magic was heading, making sure that none were heading my direction that I couldn't see.

The twenty or so Death Eaters that were in front of me started to come under fire from every direction.

I saw a random civilian break out of a hold of one of the Death Eaters and made short work of disarming him and knocking him out. Tonks morphed into her normal appearance and searched for her next opponent.

And then there was a snake lunging in my direction. Had I not been so magically aware, I would have been bitten in the neck.

I moved without thinking and Nagini passed over me in the air and landed on the ground. I saw my opportunity and summoned up the destructive mindset necessary to cast fiendfyre.

It was not meant to be.

The anti-apparition wards shattered, and I felt Voldemort appear behind me with the same concussive force that he had hit me with earlier ready to tear me in half.

I turned to him and my runic shield appeared behind me with a thought, and Voldemort's spell bounced off of it. It hit him, causing him to tumble through the air for a moment just as I had, but he recovered much more quickly than I had.

Harry appeared in front of me, with blood running down his ears but otherwise looking flawless. The Elder Wand in his hand oozed his magical signature and sent four spells towards Voldemort just as fast as I myself could.

Nagini was on me again, but I learn from my experiences. A massive hand rose out of the ground just as it had against the nundu I faced in Gringotts and gripped the snake in its grip.

Fiendfyre warped the air in front of me, as fast as I had ever cast it and traveled towards the snake.

Harry stood back to back with me, an immovable force deflecting and trading spells with Voldemort and protecting me as I did my best to rid the world of Voldmort's last horcrux. I could feel the ridiculous magic coming his direction, and I forced myself to ignore it as I dominated the will of the fiendfyre.

The fire struck forward, into the grip of the stone hand and wasted no time in attacking the snake. I knew that I had killed the snake as soon as Voldemort cried out.

"No!"

I could not ignore the buildup of magic heading towards Harry and made a split second decision. I didn't have the time to dominate the fiendfyre and banish it from this world, so I let it go, allowing it to break loose from my hold. At the same time, I redirected the stone hand's purpose from earlier.

A stone dome, covered in runes rose out of the ground and surrounded Harry and I.

Whatever spell Voldemort used, shook the entire Ministry. It felt like an earthquake ran through the heart of the Atrium.

My dome held.

"To the sky." I said, knowing that neither of us could see what was going on outside.

I flicked my wand, and the section of the dome in front of Harry shot out in the last place I had seen Voldemort. And then Harry and I rocketed into the sky.

Voldemort's spells assaulted us immediately. He had a look of absolute rage on his face. Both were deflectable, so Harry and I sent them into the ceiling.

That's when I saw the flames from the fiendfyre I had let loose on the world. It had grown double the size of the fountain in the middle of the Atrium. Of course, it formed into the shape of a nundu. No doubt it had taken the inspiration from my mind.

There was only one way to fight fiendfyre once you had released it from your control. With more fiendfyre.

_Fight fire with fire. _

So I reluctantly turned away from Voldemort and Harry and summoned the most destructive fire in the world again. I have always been a dramatic person, so it formed into my own nundu before having it attack.

What happened next was an interesting experience and had my mind not been ritually enhanced multiple times, I doubt I would have won the battle of wills that ensued. I lost touch with the battle raging around me and put all my focus on the fiendfyre.

As soon as the fiendfyre touched each other, I felt the will of my first fiendfyre clash with my own. It wanted to merge with my second one. I didn't allow it, not just then at least. My flame smothered the other, causing it to shrink in size. Once it got to an appropriate size, I finally allowed it to merge.

The destructive urges hit my occlumency like a tsunami. I don't know how I held, but I didn't give in. Slowly, I broke the will of the fiendfyre. It felt like ages as I fought it with my mind, but I knew it was only a couple of seconds in the real world.

Finally, I triumphed and banished it from the world.

When I came to, I realized that I had dropped to my knees and my hands were on my head. I looked up to see that Voldemort and Harry had moved their duel to the air and were near the ceiling of the Atrium.

Every spell they traded shook the walls and shattered glass around them. Grass fell to the ground like rain around them. Tiles on the floor cracked and gave way to craters as they deflected each other's spell. In the span of a second, I saw the similarities in their dueling styles. In fact, the way they moved their hand to cast was identical. The way they floated in the air and zipped side to side was like a mirror image.

I sucked air into my lungs, and realized that I was breathing hard and sweating profusely.

_It's only Voldemort left. He has no horcruxes. _

My next two opponents made themselves known and approached me.

Bellatrix Lestrange and Theodore Nott both stalked towards me with smiles on their faces.

"Hello Ron." Nott greeted.

The sound barely reached my ears because of the two titans dueling behind me. I didn't bother speaking and instead leapt to my feet as my second wind hit me.

"Avada Kedavra."

It did not surprise me that it was Nott who sent it my way, he had been toeing the line on whose side he was for too long and looked to be finally choosing. Bellatrix obviously expected me to summon my silver shield like normal because she sent a variant of a siege spell. It was designed to run through magically enforced stone, and would have crumpled my shield. I didn't play into their hands.

Instead, I grabbed the world and _twisted_.

I appeared behind them with an ethereal blade on the end of my wand. I didn't offer any remorse.

Nott dropped to the ground like a puppet with his strings cut. His head rolled on the floor.

I continued my motion towards Bellatrix, but her experience saved her for a moment. My blade bounced off of her shield but I didn't let it deter me.

She was off balance from jerking away from me out of instinct, and I moved in closer. My free hand grabbed the wrist of her wand arm and twisted it. She yelped and her other hand reached for something in her robes as her body followed her wrist.

I thrust my wand hand forward, straight to her lower abdomen. The blade sunk into her flesh without issue.

Bellatrix didn't utter a single sound but her face told me she felt it.

_For Percy. _

I ripped it up her torso while looking her dead in the eye. When it reached her throat, I slowly slid it out and backed away.

Her bisected torso sprayed blood onto the floor below her and her eyes grew unfocused. Her wicked wand clattered on the ground just as her body crumpled and fell down.

_Bellatrix Lestrange is dead. _I thought and relief flooded my body for a moment. I turned around towards where Harry and Voldemort were.

They weren't trading spells at that moment, and instead were just staring at each other. I knew that Voldemort was looking at Harry with a different perspective. So was I, if I was being honest.

My wand flicked to Bellatrix's body and then I fucking threw it at Voldemort. It flew through the air, unimpeded. It would have hit him had he not raised a hand and stopped it right before him.

He looked at the body for a moment before waving his hand dismissively. Bellatrix's body dropped to the ground. Voldemort's face never changed, it was as if he was reading the morning paper.

_Psychopath. _I deduced as my mental ploy had no effect on him.

"Murderer." I heard a familiar voice behind me. A spell flew towards my back. I turned and deflected it with my left hand as I spun.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of me and I couldn't believe the hypocrisy in his statement.

"I was just about to go looking for you Lucius." I told him, ignoring his accusation.

"You killed my son." He snarled as he brought his wand to bear. He turned his body in the typical dueling position. It looked pitiful.

_This is a man who yearns for Death. _

"Harry was going to make it much more painful." I told him, not denying it. "So I made it quick, you should thank me."

That really caused him to go in a rage. A killing curse headed in my direction, and I casually side-stepped it without even raising my wand. His wand zipped in the same pattern going for another killing curse.

I sent a piercing spell right toward his neck just as I side-stepped the spell. Lucius didn't have the speed necessary to deflect or block the spell and it punched a hole right through him. He died immediately as blood and bone exploded out the back of his neck.

I walked forward to where his body laid, and I got a good look at it. I didn't feel anything from his death, no positive or negative emotions, it just was.

I took to the skies without warning and looked around the battlefield. Harry and Voldemort were talking, but I couldn't hear what was being said. Other duels were going on, but I didn't see anyone in danger so I decided to go to where Harry floated in the sky.

"...I couldn't find it." Voldemort said, and as I got closer I could see that his eyes were on the wand that Harry now wielded. "It seems you got to it first."

"Grindelwald wielded it for years." I told him as I interrupted the conversation. "Until Albus Dumbledore defeated him."

Voldemort nodded but didn't show any other emotion. "Ah, yes. I had a thought that Gellert was the owner. Sadly, he disappeared before I could visit him."

"He is dead." I revealed, not seeing any reason to hide the information.

Voldemort's face twisted in confusion, and his eyes finally landed on my own. He looked at me as if he was searching for something. I could tell that he had deduced what I was really saying.

'I killed him.'

"As are your most powerful followers." I goaded. "All that is left is you."

I activated a runic cluster that sat underneath the bench that Harry and I were sitting on before the battle and felt it drape onto Harry and I's magic. Harry's head twitched my direction, notifying me that he felt it.

"And yet, you have no chance of victory." Voldemort said as a smile split his face. "I can not be killed."

Relief flooded through me, as I realized he didn't know about his horcruxes. It was something that I had always wondered. Can Voldemort feel it when a part of his soul is destroyed? Obviously I got my answer.

I smiled, wider than his own smile. "Your diary, the Gaunt Family Ring, Helga Hufflepuff's Cup,..."

Voldemort's eyes widened for a moment and I continued. "...Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and finally….Nagini."

Voldemort flinched as if struck.

"All destroyed." I told him.

Voldemort's face twisted in a version of fear, rage, and denial. "Impossible!"

If it was possible, my smile widened further.

"It's true, Tom." Harry said, watching Voldemort closely. He was still on edge, wisely.

Voldemort's magic rose and he turned in the air. Harry's and my own magic rose together and easily _held _the world around us together in the same way that an anti-apparition ward did.

Voldemort stopped mid-turn once he realized that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Voldemort - Flight from Death." I translated casually. "We knew you would run, Tom. You'll have to kill us to leave."

Voldemort's face continued to contort into rage as the situation dawned on him.

A spark of inspiration hit me as I floated in mid-air. "I have a name for myself, inspired by you."

"Voleur D'âme."

The words rolled off of my tongue and it fit perfect.

"Means 'soul thief', and I find it appropriate." I continued, enjoying his face as I continued my monologue.

_Not only did I destroy most of his horcruxes directly. I was involved in some of the others' destruction indirectly. _I thought as I considered the name. _Not to mention, I am a ginger…all we do is steal souls._

I had to bite back a laugh as I thought the last part.

Green lit throughout the Atrium behind us, and I knew it was from the floo that led into the Atrium. I only hoped it was the aurors and not reinforcements for Voldemort.

Voldemort's whole demeanor changed from one of fear and near panic to one of complete control and focus. That's when I realized that he had been stalling, and my eagerness to monologue had played right into his hands.

_Of course he would have reinforcements if the quiet coup didn't go as well as planned. _I thought as I turned to look at the source of the new lights.

It was not the aurors.

Giants, dementors, and regular wizards poured into the Atrium through the floo. I wasn't even aware that dementors or giants could even use the floo. I knew that it was something of Voldemort's design that would have allowed it.

It was no small force, hundreds poured into the Atrium, at a speed that shouldn't be possible without Voldemort affecting the floo.

"Where were you, Ronald?" Voldemort's condescending voice slithered across the air as his army arrived.

I sighed before coming to a decision. "Excuse me, gentlemen. I have something to go take care of." I said as I started to float away towards the growing army at the opposite direction of the Atrium.

I expected Voldemort to attack me but we all knew that Harry would have protected me, so I floated away without issue. I sped up and started flying properly to where the fighting had stopped.

I landed on the ground next to Kingsley, Tonks, and Sirius.

"Bloody hell." Tonks said as she looked at the opposition. Her breath turned to steam as it left her mouth because of the dementors that floated in the air. I decided that they could handle the dementors. There was an army in front of me.

"I'll need time." I told them as I dropped to the ground in the meditative position.

"Whatever you're going to do, make it quick." Sirius said as he raised his wand.

I brought up as much magic as I dared to channel through my wand and began the spell. My magic shot into the ground below me and I started molding the spell.

"Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

"Expecto Patronum."

I heard each of them cast the spell and felt the magic take to the air, chasing the dementors around. I ignored it in favor of the ground shaking from the giants and wizards running our direction.

They got to around the one-hundred yard mark when I felt the spell lock into place. I stood up in preparation and opened my eyes, although my focus was still underground where my magic was wrenching the ground into submission.

Finally, I _pulled. _

A stone hand, at least ten times as big as my normal size rose out of the ground.

An arm followed it.

Then the second hand and arm rose out of the ground.

Both of the hands slapped on the ground, like a swimmer would do to the edge of a pool as he was about to pull himself out onto dry land. That's exactly what it felt like.

The arms strained, and then the ground started to rumble. Under the four of our feet, a round stone like head started to rise out of the ground.

My wand started to grow hot in my hand at the amount of magic being channeled through it.

Once the head cleared the ground, it revealed a stone face that did not move but was perfectly carved. It's neck cleared the ground to reveal the tops of the shoulders, and eventually the torso.

When everything was said and done, the four of us stood on top of a stone golem that had everything above it's waist out of the ground.

If I looked up, I would see that we were over three quarters of the way to the ceiling. The golems arms were massive and would extend farther than the width of the Atrium if I decided to extend them.

"Holy fucking shit!" Tonks' voice carried around the Atrium.

I opened my eyes, and looked down to the army in front of me. They had stopped running forward. I knew they hadn't ever seen anything like this. Most of them were grunts, and deemed too unimportant to participate in the battle unless needed. The giants looked up at the golem like they finally found a worthy opponent.

And then the giants charged. Their bravery spurred on everyone else to follow. Spells shot towards the golem below me and bounced off. I ignored them.

At my will the golem's arm swung.

It moved with speed that shouldn't be possible, and at least fifty humans, and five giants died with one pass of the arm. That didn't stop any of them.

They actually made it a little closer to pass the golem, but when the other arm swung, even more people died. It was a massacre.

Blood smeared the floor everywhere.

Sirius summoned a shield and absorbed a weak spell from a smart wizard.

I got sick to my stomach as the sight of hundreds of broken and mangled bodies littered the floor before having to push the emotion to the back of my mind. Their comrades never stopped charging and there was at least double what still laid on the ground.

I realized that they would pass the golem, and surround us before I could get another swipe of an arm. I went into phaze two.

_I had hoped this would scare them off. _

So solemnly, I commanded my golem. It bent forward, and slammed its arms down onto the ground while leaning forward so that it's torso also touched the floor. Once it was done, it had blocked off that section of the Atrium it was so big.

I cut the magic to the golem and it solidified. I had created a death pit for the army below me, and they were about to experience my wrath.

I apologized to whatever powers might be for what I was about to do before I steeled myself, and summoned a small flicker of Fiendfyre.

"Forgive me." I told the four people around me as I fed the flame in front of me.

With a flick of my wand, the flame shot forward towards the wave of people and giants approaching us. It expanded the further it went until if finally formed into a nundu the size of one of the biggest giants.

Waves of water rushed from the wizards wands towards the nundu of fiendfyre.

It did nothing but evaporate as the nundu charged them. I channeled magic to my second wand and floated off of the golem's head, where Tonks, Sirius, and Kingsley stood gobsmacked at what I was about to do.

The nundu ran through people like they weren't even there.

Skin, muscle, and bone melted in less than a second.

And I floated above them like some deity casting judgement. I felt more detached from reality than I ever had. I hated it. The smell of burning flesh reached my nose and I gagged for a moment.

No wizard had ever considered casting a spell towards me, they were too scared from the fiendfyre. I didn't have to block a single spell as I killed two hundred wizards and giants.

I don't know how much time had passed, but it was no small amount. When it was done and the fire was gone. I floated above a lake of melted bodies, tile, glass, and other unidentifiable things.

Exhaustion hit me but I forced myself to focus on the massive amount of magic being thrown around behind me and I turned around knowing that it wasn't done.

_It's only just started. _I realized as I saw Harry and Voldemort's duel continue.

They were at a standstill. Neither could get an upper hand over the other. But I could tell that Harry was getting tired, as I was. I knew that if they continued at the pace they were at, Harry would lose the war of attrition.

_We'll lose._

Voldemort threw a spell, Harry deflected with one hand and cast three spells in return. Counter, cast, counter, cast, on and on.

It looked like what I imagined Dumbledore versus Grindelwald must have looked like.

The air around Harry and Voldemort was warped and it looked like reality was about to break. They were dueling at a speed that I knew I could keep up with if I wasn't almost dead on my feet from the two spells I had just cast. The golem was purely theoretical, nobody had ever cast it and there was a good reason for it. That combined with the fiendfyre that had to be the biggest ever controlled by a single wizard. And holding it up to destroy an entire army...

I was exhausted, and I could feel my body about to give out.

_And if I wasn't floating, I wouldn't be able to stand right now. _

A crazy plan formed in my head. Harry needed an opportunity to put Voldemort down. I could provide one. Fleur's face appeared in my mind for a moment.

_My child will not be born while Voldemort still lives. _

I grabbed the world around me and _twisted. _

I appeared six inches in front of Voldemort staring into his red eyes.

Voldemort had _felt_ me coming and as soon as I appeared, he thrust his wand hand forward.

I don't know how I reacted in time, but I managed to deflect his wand down slightly. An ethereal blade ran through my left lung, right underneath my heart, his original target.

I didn't allow myself to feel the wound and grabbed Voldemort's wand arm. Not allowing him to move it around in me to do more damage and also not allowing him to cast anything from it.

Voldemort's red eyes stared into mine and widened. A magical build up behind me told me everything I needed to know.

I smiled as Harry took the opportunity I provided him.

A hole punched itself in the right side of my back and through my other lung. The spell continued its movement.

Right into Voldemort's heart.

I ignored the state of my body, and looked straight into Voldemort's eyes as he realized what had just happened.

The blade in my left side disappeared as the magic controlling it stopped. Blood rushed immediately. I tried to take a breath, but only coughed up blood. My body screamed at the need for oxygen and my heart sped up.

A moment passed and I watched Voldemort's eyes unfocus on mine and him go limp. My body started to mirror his and I felt my magic start to give out, along with my body.

Voldemort's body fell to the ground.

* * *

_It's abnormally bright. _

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar roof. I sat up quickly.

Two spots on either side of my torso lit up like they were on fire and I groaned in response. I ignored the pain and my arms supported my body as my abdomen threatened to give way.

At first I thought that I was in my mindscape because I was obviously in the Room of Requirement. But there were a few differences.

I was laying in a bed.

Then it hit me. I was in the Room that Fleur and I had shared our first kiss in after the Yule Ball.

In fact, the bed was the exact same. That's when my eyes laid on the most beautiful sight in all of the world.

Fleur sat in a comfortable chair next to the bed asleep, with a seven inch bundle of cloth laying on her chest.

My heart raced to my throat immediately and I threw the covers off of my legs and nearly fell out of the bed. I stumbled a bit as I walked towards her.

I couldn't help it but there was a lump in my throat as I looked towards Fleur.

She opened her eyes.

My breath caught in my throat as we met eyes.

Then Fleur realized that I had woken up and she stood as fast as I had seen anyone. Her left arm held the baby safely, as if she was born to hold a baby. Her right arm looped around my neck and pulled me down to the crook of her neck.

_I won't cry. _I told myself as I clamped down on my occlumency.

Fleur was crying, openly. No words had been spoken. I wrapped my arm around her side that didn't have the baby. I couldn't muster the courage to touch the perfect bundle that was still sleeping on her chest.

"I love you." I told her. She mumbled something in my neck and I took it for 'love you too, idiot.'.

Then, as if she was remembering something she pulled back. Her right arm went to the bundle of cloth and she raised the most perfect thing to ever exist ever.

She faced the baby towards me. "This is your daughter…"

My daughter opened her eyes to reveal the most beautiful blue eyes to ever exist in any universe ever. They did their best to focus on me. I memorized her cute face immediately and filed it away as the most important thing ever in my mindscape.

Fleur's next words broke through my occlumency, and tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Evelyn Grace Black."

* * *

A/N: BOOM!

I BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T EXPECT ME TO JUMP STRAIGHT INTO THE MOTHERFUCKING ENDING DID YOU!?

Omg, I am so emotional right now, you guys have no idea. My baby is basically done! All we lack is an epilogue, which I might go ahead and write and post.

Final battle with Voldemort, Ron killing hundreds of people with a couple of spells, and almost sacrificing himself. The birth of Evelyn Grace Black!

Let's fucking talk in the motherfucking reviews!


	45. Epilogue

Hello everyone,

I felt like this needed to be written quickly. After I finished writing the last chapter and climax, it refused to wait a whole week. So I think I'll miss posting on my other stories for a week. However, be on the lookout for a teaser of a possible new story. I'm thinking one in the Naruto-verse, what do you all think about that?

Anyway, there is an author's note at the bottom. Probably going to be an emotional one for me.

Follow me on instagram at wtmcdonaldauthor!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us, Mr. Black."

I sat across from an up and coming reporter, one Harry had claimed was fair but willing to ask the hard questions.

I nodded to the young man. "It's my pleasure. I know everyone wants answers." I told him with a small smile.

The young man wasted no time in getting to the interview. "Yes well we'll get to that. First, let me congratulate you on your award. It is no small feat to earn an Order of Merlin First Class."

"It's an honor." I responded quickly. Flame flashed in my mind, and I stopped myself from looking around for the source of burning flesh.

_Even with a Mind Palace, trauma will still touch me occasionally. _I thought as I locked down on my occlumency.

"Is it?" The reporter asked with a curious look. "Some people call you a murderer, and compare you to Grindelwald, or Voldemort, himself. Do you have anything to say about that?"

I had expected the question, and I already knew the type of answers I would provide. I would not cower before the masses. There is a reason they cower before me.

"You know. When I was in school, Harry and I were learning from Dumbledore. He lays all of that out in detail, in his book…" I started.

"Yes, I have read it." The reporter told me, so that I could continue.

"Dumbledore would always tell me that there were consequences for power. I quote 'I do not ask for forgiveness, only understanding'." I told the man. "It took me a long time to realize what he meant."

"And what did he mean, Mr. Black." The reporter latched on the obvious question I laid out for him.

"What I did, the lives I took, I did for the people that criticize me. I did it so that they could go to work without worrying over whether or not a Death Eater attack would happen that day. I did it so that they could send their children to Hogwarts without fear of their safety. I accept all of their criticism because I know they are correct. I took a stance, just like Grindelwald did, just like Voldemort did, and didn't budge an inch. When the dust settled, Harry and I stood victorious. However, I, and the Wizengamot, agree that it was best for Wizarding Britain and completely lawful." I didn't hesitate in my answer, and delivered it clearly.

I knew my answer would be a little controversial. No doubt, a lot of people wanted me to be a saint and apologize for erasing so much magical blood in one night. Personally, I thought they were just on the wrong side of the war.

"Yes, well put. Now that I have gotten the hard question out of the way. The Daily Prophet and I want to say thank you for what you did. Mr. Potter's book really expanded on the things the average wizard didn't see during the war." The reporter said, revealing that he was just as Harry had described him.

"Now, you start as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Hogwarts in three days. But the readers want to know, what's next for the Hero of Britain?"

I smiled at that reminder of my new position.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. As most of you know by now, my wife gave birth to two beautiful baby girls. So I'll be acclimating to being a father along with my new position at Hogwarts. But I want to show something else that is about to hit the shelves at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop in Diagon Alley." I said as I reached into my robes and grabbed a nice leather notebook.

"I call it 'Blackbook'."

* * *

*Eleven years later.*

I walked into the Ministry Atrium, just as I had that day.

The crowd parted before me, as was usual nowadays. My red hair and neatly kept beard gave me away almost immediately. I had heard it said that it was also in the way that I walked. People notice me for so many things nowadays.

_I wonder why… _I thought as I looked straight ahead.

In the middle of the Atrium, where the Fountain of Magical Brethren used to stand, was a stone carving of Harry and I.

We stood back to back, in a completely calm but threatening manner. As if we were supremely confident that whatever the world would throw at us wouldn't be enough to take us down. The robes that were carved on us were extremely accurate to what we really wore that day.

My sculpture's wand had the exact runic patterns along the shaft as the one in my wand holster on my wrist. My stone hand covered the most important runes on the hilt of my wand. I allowed the sculpture to see it, because if someone managed to crack it, I didn't care. More power to them.

Harry didn't even bother hiding the Elder Wand from the world. It was on display in his stone hand. Nobody would ever know what it really was either, very few people alive even knew of its existence.

I walked up to the massive statue of myself and stood in front of it for a moment, waiting on the person behind me to announce themselves.

Harry took the bait. "Why did you choose here, of all places?" Harry said with a huff and sat down on the bence.

"They need to see us. The more they see us, the more they leave us alone. We've been over this." I told my best friend.

"You say that, but I get at least three women a week who come to the hospital for no reason at all." Harry replied. I couldn't help but laugh at that a little bit.

"Yes well, at least you don't have fifteen year olds with a headmaster fantasy." I said as a shudder ran through my body and I almost gagged. "Honestly, we have a veela and a metamorphmagus that we actually love. What more can you ask for?"

Harry wasted no time in answering. "Most men cannot see what is in front of them. It's the chase. Some women know that, and exploit it."

_Hmmm, well I suppose that is true. _I thought for a moment.

"Why did you ask to meet, Ron?" Harry asked. He was getting antsy from all the stares we were getting from the people around us. Even being born famous, he never truly got acclimated to the status. I couldn't blame him, I didn't want it either.

"Kingsley is stepping down." I revealed, getting it out in the air.

We both knew what I was asking him. We both knew that Harry absolutely had to be the one to take his place.

"No." Harry said immediately.

"We're still healing my friend." I told him, knowing his answer.

"Then I'll back Hermione." Harry retorted, obviously having thought about this recently. "She'll be good for the country. Muggleborns would do nothing but prosper."

I nodded to Harry knowing that he was right. "Hermione would be good for the country. But she would alienate any and every pureblood further than we already are. She is not as fond of us as she used to be. You remember what she said about…."

"Of course I remember!" Harry exclaimed quietly. He didn't want to try and make a scene in public. "It doesn't matter. Maybe we should be alienated, after what happened."

I scoffed at him. "We need someone in the middle. The States are starting to fall apart because of the emphasis on 'parties', Harry."

"Then you do it!" Harry was really starting to get angry now. I had been pestering him about this particular issue for years. It had resulted in a fair amount of duels so that we could blow off some steam. That was part of the reason I had chosen a public place.

"I'm doing my part!" I returned just as adamantly, except I wasn't as loud. "The next generation is getting further from biases, unless it comes from their home. And now we're all connected…" I told him while pointing around us.

One in every four wizards/witches had a cell phone up to their ear and was talking into it. As they walked past, I could pick out the runes that isolated the phones from the magical energy in the air. I should have, considering it was my invention.

"...It's just a matter of time until the culture does the work for us. But it could easily fall off of the tracks and head in a bad direction. I need you to drive the fucking train. We have to have legislation on the internet, and fast. We're two of the smartest people on the planet, but I can't be everywhere. Do it for a couple of years, retire back to the hospital."

Two notification bells went off in our robes. I reached in and grabbed the Iphone inside to look at the txt.

'_We're ready.' _

I looked up at Harry to see that he had gotten the same txt. He didn't respond but stood up and I joined him in walking back to the apparition ports.

We didn't exchange any more words and disapparated with a 'POP'.

* * *

I appeared in Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Harry was already waiting on me outside. I laughed at how childish we could be sometimes. It was a big day for me. Both of my girls would leave for their first year of Hogwarts today, and we were meeting them to see them off the traditional way.

"How did Delphini take it?" Harry asked as we walked into the muggle section of Kings Cross Station.

I grimaced. "She was mad for a couple of hours, until she realized that Sirius was actually as close to an Uncle as anyone can possibly be. And we do share some blood, even if it isn't direct." I answered him, remembering the emotional night a week ago.

Harry smiled a bit. "Yea she does love Sirius doesn't she?" Harry asked rhetorically. "What did Eve say?"

"She was a little shocked, but she's too much like her mother to be bothered by such trivial things as blood relation." I told him as I remembered her indifferent stare as her sister cried.

Harry laughed at that again. "Yea, that's good. I think you were right in telling her." He offered me just as our families entered our view.

Tonks walked forward, just as eccentric as ever. Except she was wrangling a ten year old boy with one hand, and holding the hand of a smaller little girl with the other.

Fleur was beside them, walking a little more elegantly and letting her daughters take care of the red-headed little boy that was clinging to them begging them not to leave. I smiled a bit as they approached.

They didn't bother with the shopping carts, like we might have done in another life. I already had all of their belongings in their dorms, waiting for them at Hogwarts.

Delphi saw us first and ran towards us. She looked more like Tonks than she did Fleur, considering Tonks' close relation to Bellatrix Lestrange, Delphi's true mother. It really showed in Delphi's facial structure. Luckily, the attractive features weren't marred by an insane glint in her eyes.

She had naturally silver hair, like her other aunt, Narcissa. Except the ends were constantly dyed red, to try and prove her relation to me. She wrapped around my waist, and I returned her hug.

Another impact, and I was met with the sight of strawberry blonde hair hitting the other side of my abdomen. Eve was a spitting image of her mother, in every way except for the red tint her blonde hair took.

I waited for my other child, but when I looked up, I saw he was clinging to his mother now refusing to show emotion for his sisters leaving. I smiled at the pouty look on his face.

"They will see you every day, and yet they ignore their mother. I knew being the bad guy would come back to bite me one day." Fleur whined as she approached us with a fake look of anguish on her face.

The two connected to my waist must have seen the logic in her argument and detached from me immediately and nearly attacked her. She barely moved when they impacted her, used to the treatment from the excitable girls.

She returned the hug with a strong grip and a little flash of red told me that my son had managed to get out of the way in time and make it to my side.

"Why are you so mad, Percy?" I asked him. "You'll be able to visit."

"But I want to go, not stay at home." Percy mumbled into my leg.

"Two more years, and you can." I told the little boy for what had to be the millionth time since the girls had received their letters.

"That's so lllooooonnngggg." He whined.

I gave him a light smack on the back of the head, so light he didn't even feel it. "Stop whining and listen to your old man."

He pouted even more and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Uncle Ron, why can't I go to Hogwarts." I heard from a little black haired boy on the other side of me.

"Because you're not eleven, Teddy." I answered quickly, knowing who it was without looking.

"But I'm Ten and a half." Teddy retorted.

"Yea." Another, smaller voice said as a slap connected with my thigh.

I made my leg buckle, and let out a cry. "Ow!" I said and turned to the culprit.

A small scarlet hair colored little girl stood with an innocent look on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she turned to run away. I didn't let her and scooped her up before tickling her mercilessly with my beard in her neck.

The little girl squealed in a combination of torture and delight. I had trained all of the kids around me to have a tickle spot on their necks and they looked on like they wanted to help the small girl but wasn't willing to invoke my wrath. Even Eve and Delphi were still ticklish there, despite their best efforts.

"That's what you get for hitting me." I told the little girl.

"Poor Rose, never learns." Teddy said, shaking his head beside me.

I remembered that I had ignored his comment from earlier. "Didn't you just turn ten a couple of months ago, little boy?" I teased Teddy. The little girl in my arms ran her hand through my beard trying to antagonize me again. I gave her a look out of the side of my eye that promised redemption.

"Yea." Teddy answered.

"Then how can you be ten and a half?"

"Unimportant!" Teddy yelled, before earning a smack from his father. Harry calmly told him 'no yelling' without even thinking about it.

I turned my attention to where Fleur was giving a speech to the girls. The first part had been about doing well in school and respecting themselves.

"..your father and I have already agreed that he will not be easy on you anymore. All the professors know to go to him if they have ANY problems at all, you understand?"

The girls nodded their heads at her with a smirk and looked at me out of the corner of their eyes. I smiled deviously at them, because we all knew that it was impossible for me to discipline my girls unless in the most extreme situations. Everyone knew that they would run all over me.

Fleur followed their gaze, and I fixed my face into a stern one a little too late.

"You promised!" Fleur pointed out. "You will discipline them!"

I continued my stern stare and nodded at her causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

"Of course."

'_Harry Potter Adds Minister to His Long List of Accomplishments.'_

'_Harry Potter Wins Election by a Landslide!'_

'_Boy-Who-Lived to Man-Who-Conquered to Minister!'_

'_Hero of Britain, and Richest Wizard in Europe Ron Black Endorsement Locks in Harry Potter's Position of Minister.' _

I looked up from my food as the few owls that still ran mail in the wizarding world flew into the Great Hall and deposited mail to students.

A certain magical signature amongst them made me wary of what was heading my way. Then Hedwig appeared in my line of sight and I drew my wand instinctively.

She dropped a red package that fell a few feet towards me before the paper expanded quickly.

Before I knew it, a paper dragon was heading my direction. Just as it's jaws were about to reach my position, I flicked my wand to it.

The summoned flame turned the dragon to ashes quickly. But Harry's prank was not done. He had expected me to use fire to get rid of the dragon.

The black ashes started to form into the air. Once it was done, I saw a student fall out of their seat and the familiar laugh of Delphi echoed through the chamber.

There was a massive ash middle finger hanging in the middle of the room pointing towards me.

_Guess Harry is still mad about winning._

* * *

A/N: Boom!

Well …that's it I guess.

You guys know when you finish a Netflix series you'd been watching for a while? The kind that has like eight seasons? That is the feeling going through my body, multiplied by a thousand!

I can't believe it's done…

I think this wraps it up nicely. I decided to focus on the positive things in the future. I didn't describe how difficult it is to raise children, or really go into detail at all. So I will just put their full names at the bottom. I didn't go into too much detail about the lives of others in the story like Sirius, Ron's Siblings, or the rest of the Order. I'll leave it open for you all to decide what happened to them.

This story was started around chapter 15 of Stronghammer and I've just realized that my first two stories are done. I worked on both of them together for so long it's a little surreal.

Whelp, I guess it's on to the next my friends.

As of 2008:

Evelyn Grace Black - 11 Years Old. Daughter of Fleur and Ron.

Delphini Black - 11 Years Old. Blood daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle Jr. Raised by Fleur and Ron.

Arthur Perseus Black - 9 Years old. Son of Ron and Fluer.

Theodore Sirius Potter - 10 years old. Son of Harry and Tonks.

Rose Lillian Potter - 5 years old. Daughter of Harry and Tonks


End file.
